The Infinite Loops: Jurassic Park
by GarnettFox
Summary: Welcome to the Jurassic Loops.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the Jurassic Park Infinite Loops!

Here are the basics of the Infinite Time Loops Fanfiction Project, or The Infinite Loops, as it is more often called. Every piece of published original fiction exists as it's own universe in the Multiverse contained within Yggdrasil, which has broken. Until it is fixed, everything is held in stasis via Time Loops to keep it from getting worse. Projected completion date for the repairs is Infinity. The Infinite Loops is the story of various characters from the universe caught up in the Time Loop, as they deal with the problems caused by having Infinite Time on their hands. Shenanigans ensue.

Loop mechanics (general):

One person in a Loop, often the main character, is an are the person who first starts time looping. There is always at least one Anchor present in a given Time Loop snippet, though it may not be the local one.

The standard pattern for a loop is that the Anchor (and whoever else is Looping there) come to awareness in a loop at a particular point in the story. From there, events will play out as influenced by the Loopers present, acting with the benefit of their foreknowledge, until either a predetermined end point is reached or all the Anchors have copped it.

To be Awake is to be aware of the time loops (that is, to have gone back in time this time.) The Anchor is the only character guaranteed to be Awake.

Even after others have started looping, it is mostly random as to whether they will be Awake this particular loop.

Crossovers, fusions, and alternate pasts (also known as variants) can also take place. It is perfectly possible, for example, to have the characters Awaken into a loop which conforms to a fanfic universe rather than reality.

Loops do not have to be in chronological order, but it is strongly preferred that they not require a mutually contradictory order (where A must be before B and B must be before A.)

Just about every Looper is very, very stir crazy.

* * *

1.1 (Crossoverpairinglover)

Alan Grant had no idea what had happened.

For some reason, he was back, at FREAKING Jurassic Park.

Somehow, it was starting all over again...

"Doctor Grant, my dear Doctor Sattler...welcome, to Jurassic Park," Hammond said far, far too happily as the Brachiosaurus obliviously ate at the trees in the foreground with the Parasaurolophus.

Grant, still rather shocked at having traveled back in time, had sadly not reacted well enough, and had the misfortune of being eaten by the Rex instead of the damn Lawyer (though not on the toilet).

He was further shocked, however, at his visitor.

"Really? You died that early? My brother always said you new anchors were slow on the uptake, but really?"

His visitor was dressed in some sort of short dress, with reddish hair and seemed to glow silver. She also had a bow tied to her back.

"Who...who the hell are you?! What the hell is going on! Why am I in the past...again!?"

"It's quite simple, well not really simple, but simple enough to explain I guess. You see, all of reality has been damaged, and as a result of this every possible reality is now on a endless cycle of time loops. In each reality, we the Administrators, or gods as you could call us, choose one being to be that reality's anchor, stabilizing their loop to make it easier for us to eventually end the whole thing. And you, Mr. Grant, are the anchor for this reality and I, Artemis am your Admin, whose job it is to ensure everything here goes smoothly and without incident as much as possible."

"Why me though!?"

"Well, Sattler has a kid, so it would be traumatic for her to have to have him again and again. Hammond would probably go mad. Lex and Tim are too young to really comprehend the loops. The dinosaurs get killed off too early to allow for a successful loop cycle, so it was eventually a toss up between you and Ian Malcolm. You were heads, by the way."

"You trapped me, in a endless repeating cycle of that theme park of horrors, because of a COIN FLIP!"

"You won't always Loop there. Sometimes you'll be further in the past, sometimes later in the future, and sometimes you'll even go into different realities. Your world has a particular variant that I think you may enjoy, though I'd warn you the Hammond there is more of an asshole than he normally is..."

Alan began to walk away as Artemis rolled her eyes and teleported in front of him

"It isn't polite to leave conversations like that. Particularly when I can control how you loop. I can set up a variant timeline when you're trapped on Isla Sorna, naked, in the middle of the Raptor nest if you don't let me finish."

Grant glared at her, but apparently his desire not to be disemboweled won and he took his seat back.

"Of course, just because you are in a loop, doesn't mean you can't do things differently. You could try to save the park..."

"Why the hell would I do that!?"

"Because I am told Loopers get stir crazy if they have to do the same thing again and again. Now, I'm sure you want to know if you're going to be alone forever..."

Grant later discovered that it was about a week until the Jurassic Park visit after his divine visitor left.

"What the hell, what do I have to lose when I apparently have forever?"

0o0o0o0o

Dennis Nedry, the fat computer guy who sold Jurassic Park out and sort of set the entire disaster in motion, turned the key again and again in annoyance.

What the hell was wrong with the damn thing. Why wouldn't it start!?

Meanwhile on a tour jeep trapped in a rainy expanse, Grant absently enjoyed the gentle hum of electric fences. It was amazing what you could solve by disabling a car.

It was also amazing to watch a Rex in a thunderstorm when it was not trying to eat you.

Jurassic Park later opened to rave reviews. However, a Velociraptor break out about a year after opening left 30 dead and a pack of bloodthirsty predators on the loose in Texas.

Grant would have more things to try the next timeline. Some raptorcide might be a good place to start.

* * *

1.2 (Crossoverpairinglover)

It was a good thing that Barriss started this loop in khaki clothing, or else her robes would be catching on every tree and would be unbearable in this heat.

Using the force to push away one last branch, she found herself staring at...

"That...is some long grass," Barriss commented on the rather overgrown field she found herself staring into.

When was the last time someone mowed it?

RUSTLE RUSTLE

Barriss heard the rustling grass just as The Force warned of the incoming threat, as a giant, upright reptile with a very large claw lunged at her with a loud shriek.

Barriss used the force to knock the reptile back, as a second one came at her.

Not having enough time to reach for her subspace pocket, she reacted with a kick. Her time as the apprentice of Red Leg Zeff for her second loop into that strange world with weird Pirates did pay off, even if that storm did cause her to drown, and the kick thus hit with more power than most blasters, sending the reptile crashing into a tree.

It also deflected the third one, though the fourth one was able to get past her.

She apparated out of the way of that raptor and reappeared a few feet away, as at least a dozen of them approached her, including the ones who had just went at her (resilient things these creatures were).

"Enough!" Barriss shouted with the force amplifying her voice. The Raptors froze, as if they seemed to actually feel the force she put into her shout.

Could they be sensitive to the force?

Barriss stroked her chin contemplatingly, somewhat like Obi-Wan Kenobi's habit, as she made up her mind.

If she was stuck randomly going from loop to loop, unable to find her way home, she would make her own home. She would re-create her own Jedi

Order, starting with these creatures.

After all, what could possibly go wrong?

Sadly, Barriss was eaten by the Spinosaurus shortly before Ingen arrived, causing the Raptors to avenge her death and fall to the Dark Side of the Force.

0o0o0o

Alan Grant had no idea why he looped in with Malcolm's little island expedition, but he didn't like it at all.

He did not like having to clean up Hammond's mess.

He did not like having to deal with Hammond's ass of a Nephew.

He really did not like having to deal with Hammond's overgrown chicken kings, particularly when they are angry parent giant chickens.

"DON'T GO INTO THE LONG GRASS!"

Having been separated from Malcolm's little eco buddies, he and the rest of Ludlow's men had just stopped at the edge of some very, very tall grass at the frantic warning of Ajay, Roland's friend (and the two Ingen employees this time around he actually liked. He figured that Roland and Muldoon could get along rather well).

"This, is ambush territory! The Raptors hunt here!"

That, combined with Alan Grant giving them a nightmare inducing stare, caused the hunters to freeze up and eye the grass wearily.

Well, this should be one massacre that wouldn't happen this...

A odd vibration noise was heard as one of the hunters was lifted into the air, screaming as he was yanked into the tall grass.

Alan stepped back in horror, before he too began to levitate to the very same odd vibration noise.

What the hell...why were their telekinetic raptors! He was going to freaking die because of a telekinetic raptor.

Worst, death, yet.

0o0o0o

"...You're seeing the lizard, right Yukio?" the dark haired Rin Okumura, son of Satan and Exorcist, inquired of his brother as the two peered over the side of the staircase to the roof of their dorm as a Velociraptor looked around in some confusion.

"Technically it's a dinosaur Rin, so it's technically a bird," Yukio corrected his dumber brother as the Raptor cocked its head their direction.

"Shit, it heard us!"

"Calm down Rin, the two of us are perfectly capable of handling one dino..."

The Raptor, after gazing at them for a few moments, lifted one of its small arms up and seemed to perform a choking motion with it. As it did so, Yukio suddenly began to levitate the air and flail around, as if an invisible hand was choking him.

"YUKIO!" Rin shouted as he glared at the dinosaur, before drawing out his Kurikara sword and igniting it in blue flames. "YOU EXTINCT BASTARD! LET MY BROTHER GO!"

And so Rin lunged at Yggdrasil's newest looper, the Dark Side Raptor.

"You were killed by a Force Sensitive Raptor. I can't believe you died so easily, you really do need to loop out of your own world once in a while if you can be killed that easily."

"A what sensitive Raptor!? And excuse me if I think it's your call where I loop, you haven't had me leave my Loop yet and learn how to shoot lasers out of my eyes and teleport, now have you?"

Alan Grant, sitting on a plane that was thankfully not Ingen, was once again talking to that Admin of his, Artemis (after perhaps 100 loops of not hearing from her at all, he had lost count at some point), with her berating him for dying early again by Raptor.

"You'll probably learn some day," Artemis shook her head "Regardless to say, a looper attempted to pacify the Raptors by teaching them the Force, however she ended up being eaten by the Spinosaurus."

Alan muttered a few curses under his breath about that damn thing.

"And as a result the Raptors were without guidance and fell off the deep end. One of them even began to loop."

Alan just stared at her "Wait, are you saying there is now a telekinetic, bloodthirsty Raptor running around the multiverse!?" He figured his first looping companion would be Malcolm or something. A raptor… just his luck.

"Don't worry, the Raptor is a Southern Sorna Raptor, you shouldn't run into it on your baseline run. It was also wild born, so Ingen won't clone it and have it wake up in the park itself." Artemis assured him. "Though the damn thing is causing me a ton of paperwork."

"Poor you," Grant snarked off to the person who could cause him to loop as the goat in the Rex pen for a few loops.

"You're lucky I need you alive for this loop," she leveled a glare back at him as Alan huffed.

"Oh, and what for?"

"You, Mr. Grant, have been uploaded with a special patch that, upon visiting six specific points in this Read Only Loop, will lock down its time travel and allow for this loop to finally be looping. Your participation in this is required, refusal will not be tolerated."

"What?"

* * *

1.3 (Detective Ethan Redfield)

Dr. Grant took several deep breaths as he awoke, once again, in front of the T-Rex's holding area. It was already night by the time they were heading back, so it wouldn't be too long before the Rex would make his appearance. Shaking his head, he opened the door and said, "Ian, if anything happens, don't move, and don't draw attention to yourself."

Before Ian could ask what the hell he meant by that, Grant was running across the clearing. He swung open one of the doors and pushed himself inside. He grabbed another set of night vision goggle and looked to the pen. Sure enough, the goat was gone and Hammond's niece asked, "Where's the goat?"

And then the T-Rex screaming in agony as it went flying into the air through the trees. It flew over the fence and landed hard between the two cars, that sent ripples through the earth like an earthquake. The two kids flinched back and the blood sucking lawyer screamed in terror...until Grant grabbed the lawyer's mouth in his hand and said, "Don't move...it won't see us if we don't move."

Sure enough, the Rex rose back up, turned back to its pen, and tore down the wires in a fit of anger...before a grey, barely visible missile struck the T-Rex center mass, sending it stumbling backwards, then off the cliffside. The beast roared as it fell, only for the roar to cease entirely with a shattering crack.

The gathered inhabitants looked at where the T-Rex had fallen, only to look back at the impact point. The grey "missile" looked back at them and gave an indifferent, "Bbbaaahhhh."

Slowly but surely, the goat trotted off, no one looking away for even a second.

* * *

1.4 (Scorntex)

"Me Grimlock King of Beasts!"

Followed by everyone asking Hammond why his park is filled with giant robot dinosaurs.

"Well, i-it seemed like a good idea at the time..."

* * *

Omake by wildrook

Mike Schmidt, the Guest Looper, then groaned.

"That's what they said about making Animatronics hip with the younger generation," he said.

* * *

1.5 (wildrook)

"Hi!" the Pink T-Rex said to Alan, who jumped back in surprise.

He then decided to not move a muscle.

"I thought I sensed someone new here...my Pinkie Sense is never wrong..."

* * *

1.6 (Garnettfoxy)

She did not understand what had happened.

One moment she had been roaring triumphant over claiming the Island as Hers from the Pale One who had dared to try to take it with the Raptor known as Blue at her side.

Now she was back in the Small Territory where She had to eat the small Fuzzy Things and be gawked at by the Pink Flashers from the clear log in Her Territory. She snarled snapping up the Fuzzy Thing and shaking it to death before finally consuming the prey.

She couldn't smell the Wrong mixed up scent of the Pale One anywhere close to Her when It's stink should still be all over the island from the destruction it had caused meaning something was Wrong.

She looked to the Sun and it was Wrong, as time went on it's place in how it set and traveled changed and it was Wrong. Meaning either she had taken a Long Sleep like the stupid little Fuzzys and had lost time, or somehow time had gone back.

If time had gone back… then this could work out for Her. She would still need the Pink one to open the Territory so she could fight the Pale One and Claim the Island as Hers, but now she knew how the Pale One attacked, how to avoid it and how to do the most damage. Yes, this time she wouldn't need the Raptor known as Blue! No, She would fight and kill alone like a True T-Rex.

All She had to do was Wait.

* * *

1.7

If she could have, she'd have grinned as She approached where her battle with the Pale One would take place as always. She growled a challenge as she finally caught sight of it and paused.

Since when was the Pale One Pink? She sniffed the air and froze pupils shrinking to pinpricks.

The few humans still in the park where treated to the massive predator running away from the bright Pink Hybrid while the Rex constantly making grunts that sounded oddly like 'Nope Nope Nope Nope.'

The fluffy hair on the Pink hybrid's head deflated whining, all she wanted was to party!

* * *

1.8

These strange… Loops she supposed the name for them was, had been a Boon for Her. She'd quickly adapted to Her new life making sure by the time the… human let her out she was ready to charge ahead and kill the Indoma… Idono… Indominus Rex yes! That was what the Pale One's name was!

Not that she much cared for names but it seemed.. Right to call things by their name, more proper and befitting a Queen like her. That was another thing She'd noticed about these loops, she seemed to get… a little smarter with each repetition, her mind moving a little quicker, slowly giving her the ability to plan out her attack. Though she had to admit it was getting a little boring having to do the same thing over and over again.

But this wasn't really what She had in mind for curing that.

She glared at the strange clawed Human like paws she now seemed to have as she lay half on a beach of some small island half still in the water. Her mind was a jumbled mess her clear memories of her Territory clashing with some strange memories of being a insignificant Lizard and a burning feeling before she slowly grew into her current form. She growled as the memories dragged up a name for her.

Zilla.

She had the sudden urge to do that strange motion humans did where they put their paw to their muzzle and sigh, She mentally poked at her memories wondering just what she was meant to do when she got a few flashes of a… strange and rather attractive seeming Rex. Godzilla if memories were to be believed. She mulled over the options she had and looked to the setting sun.

Her destination chosen, she slipped into the ocean water heading towards the island the Humans called 'Japan'. She's lived all her life alone with only other female dinosaurs, it would be interesting to see what a male was like.

* * *

1.9

Alan Woke up and repressed the overwhelming urge to curse a blue streak realizing where and when he was, Isla Nublar just after the power goes out and trying not to let the Rex see him.

He froze, trying not to breathe as the dino seemed to stare him down. The great beast shook its head as if to shake off a fly, its gold eyes widening a moment still focused on him.

This wasn't right the bloody thing should have lost interest by now, should have been moving off. He clenched his fist mentally reaching out for one of his many guns in his subspace, then mentally cussing out the tree when he found it shut off to him.

Before he could think of a plan C, the Rex stepped forward and snapped her jaws delicately catching his shirt in her teeth and lifted Alan screaming along with the kids as the Rex started walking off with him back into her enclosure.

He struggled pounding on her snout till the creature bent down and finally let him go the man sprawling on the muddy ground as the Rex seemed to give harsh guttural grunts.

"Sorry, struggled a little getting my throat working right at first." Alan's jaw dropped looking up at the Rex who was staring back. "I'm feeling Loopy while searching for a Anchor. Did I get it right?" She asked her voice a oddly flat and monotone female voice a faint hint to a british accent behind her words.

"… ARTEMIS YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

The Rex blinked, her eyes looking around confused.

"Uhrm….I prefer Roxanne actually…."

"How long?" He snapped at her Roxanne blinking.

"I'm not sure, it took quite a while to gain proper sentience and before then I didn't know how to count. This is the first time I've been in a Loop where I could actually meet you face to face, I normally wake up in the Jurassic World Expansion that you stealth Anchor so…This is a first." She glanced around. "Smaller cage then Jurassic World…." Alan rubbed his forehead feeling a headache.

"Well you met me, are you going to eat me or what?" Roxanne made a whining noise in the back of her throat.

"…If I could show disgust I would but I lack the facial muscles." She sighed "I've had it drilled into my head that I can't hunt and eat other sentient creatures….Though I've been told someone called Kuubi is exempt from that."

"Ya right! All you Dinosaur's do is rampage and Kill! Your probably waiting to get to a Hub loop and kill everyone you can!" Roxanne growled before composing herself.

"…Despite what you think humans are not magically delicious and I have no desire to eat you or anyone else here. I hunt and kill to eat yes but if I can't I'm not going to rampage and kill everyone around me. Theirs only one being I actually wish to kill and She's not going to be made for another twenty or so years." She sighed at the hard look in Alan's eyes.

"…You know what Fuck it. Godzilla told me I'd be wasting my time trying to talk to you and be friends. I wanted us to at the very least be able to talk to each other about these loops." She snorted. "You want me to carry you back?"

"I can walk." Roxanne nodded a disappointed look in her eyes.

"Very well. Good luck Alan."

"Oh go fuck your self." He snapped storming off muttering about 'Fucking Trees' and 'Bitchy admins' Roxanne slumped lying down feeling defeated and closing her eyes hoping the loop would go quickly and that the next she could spend some time with her Mate.

"At least I tried…"

* * *

1.10

"I'm a white overly fluffy chicken…." Roxanne sighed shaking her head as she gazed into her reflection in her drinking pool "Legendary park….Fuck it I'm just going to learn how to breathe fire, they've got other Pokemon to deal with the fucking Indominus." She grumbled stomping into the foliage of her cage before pausing.

"…Wait if I'm Reshiram is the Indominus Mewtwo or Zekrom?"

* * *

1.1) Welcome to the loops Alan. Also Artemis is a bitch.

1.2) Welcome to the loops ahh...Mr Raptor?

1.3) Never underestimate the Goat

1.4) Grimlock does not a good attraction make. Especally when he get's bored and set's stuff on fire.

1.5) Pinkus Rex

1.6) Welcome to the loops urhm...Miss...Rex?...Artemis is fucking with us right?

1.7) InPinkus Rex, the Return

1.8) And thous, RexZilla shipping was born.

1.9) Roxanne has a name and Alan's nooooot happy

1.10) It was Zekrom, a Fusion Flare to the head dealt with it.


	2. Chapter 2

2.1 Zeusdemigod131

 _"Me, I, what? Where... what does that... mean? What is going on, thoughts in my... mind, I do not understand. My... memory, what is that? I recall the green skinned being from the... island, it, no, she taught me to use... my power, I remember... that man, in the hat, and the blue shirt when the world first went dark after I pounced."_

Then the memories hit.

He was a loyal soldier of the Dinaurian Empire, or what was left of it, after the space faring monster Guhnash had eaten their home planet.

 _"What nutrient is there in rock and stone? Meat is... no, he absorbed the energy from the planet, from the core."_

He was one of a few hundred surviving Dinaurians who had escaped death by taking a spaceship into the cosmos and preserving themselves via stone sleep technology.

 _"Why does the thought of being encased in stone... frighten me?"_

They had seeded a planet now known as Earth in the ancient past and slept for millions of years, awaiting their race to evolve once more.

A race known as humans had evolved instead.

 _"They are like him. The... man in the hat."_

King Dynal, his king, was attempting to find several artifacts known as the Sub-Idol Comps so they would be able to devolve the humans and start their project anew.

"Velocious? Velocious!"

He had a name.

Velocious, a red-ish brown Dinaurian elite, looked up at King Dynal.

"I asked you a question," Dynal said. "Do you know where Duna has gotten off to? She was last seen in the Main-Idol room and now I cannot find her, nor can I trace the other idols."

Velocious' new memories told him Duna was a female Dinaurian, another elite, and that this kind of behavior was very unusual of her.

Velocious shook his head, he was not use to having in depth memories, he was usually on the island with the other members of his pack, occasionally he would find himself with a different pack than the first time.

"Velocious!" King Dynal shouted again. "Have. You. Seen. Duna!?"

One other thing that Velocious had discovered with his packs, if a member of the pack began acting odd, they were either ejected from the group or killed, or the other members tried.

"N... No my King," His memories taught him how to form his lips into different positions and move his tongue to form the correct sounds.

Dynal tapped the arm of the chair he was sitting in. "This is most troubling indeed," Dynal said. "Perhaps she went looking for the idols herself... Velocious, I want you to beam to the surface and see if you can find her."

King Dynal stood up from his seat and tossed Velocious a small, oblong device. His new memories told him it was a hologram projector, used to hide his Dinaurian appearance from the humans.

"You remember what Duna's hologram looks like, correct?"

The mental image of a blond haired girl in white robes came to Velocious' mind. "Yes... sir," Velocious said through gritted teeth. He didn't like taking orders but his memories told him how dangerous Dynal could be. "I will begin in Vivosaur Town."

Meanwhile, in Vivosaur Town, on a green meadow dubbed the Fossil Lawn, a blue haired boy in blue cargo shorts and a red shirt waited with a picnic basket.

Hunter, as the boy was called, was the Anchor for the Fossil Fighter Loops, known as the Vivosaur Island Loops to Loopers. And he was waiting for someone.

He wasn't sure who exactly he was waiting for, though he did have a list.

Hunter had had a lonely past few Loops, and was hoping one of his friends would be Awake this time. Well, one friend in particular, hence the picnic basket.

The boy smiled as he saw a blond haired girl in white robes walking toward him, he smiled and waved at her and she did the same.

"Duna!" He greeted happily, running up to her and pulling her into a hug.

The disguised Dinaurian blushed and returned the embrace. "Hunter, I'm glad to see you," She said.

"Rough Loop?" Hunter asked, pulling a checker pattern blanket from the basket.

Duna chuckled. "Somewhat, I Looped into a place called Prehistoric Park, not sure if it's even Looping, though the head keeper was acting strange."

"Well what was rough about it?'

The Dinaurian sighed. "I looped in as a T. rex, couldn't access my Pocket or transform."

Hunter winced and grabbed Duna's hand. "Don't worry, we'll take out the BB's and fix the problem with Dynal early and then take the rest of the Loop off."

Duna smiled and sat down next to Hunter. "Thank you... anyone else Awake this Loop?"

Hunter shook his head. "Rosie and Dr. Diggins aren't, and I assume Raptin's not either?"

"Not sure if it is Raptin," Duna admitted. "Might be a visiting Looper, his name is Velocious and he's move introverted and harsher that Raptin was, if you can believe it."

"Huh, haven't had a visitor in a while," Hunter said absentmindedly. "So anyway, I was thinking this Loop, you take out the BB's, and I'll beam up and take out Dynal... Oh! You got the scanner thing right?"

Duna smiled and pulled the Idol Comp scanner from her pocket. "It should take them some time to figure out this is missing."

Hunter smiled. "Then all that's left is to chose our teams," From his Pocket, Hunter pulled a large metal case, he opened it to reveal a large amount of Vivosaur metals.

"Hmm," Duna normally went with faster Vivosaurs to compliment her own speed in battle, she hadn't really tried to use some of the more defensive ones.

"I think I'll try Stego-"

"You!" Duna jumped as a hand wrapped around her arm and pulled her to her feet. "You will come with me back to the ship!"

Velocious turned and attempted to pull Duna after him, emphasis on attempted.

The moment his back was turned, Duna swiped Velocious' feet out from under him. "What do you want Velocious?" Duna asked.

The normally a Velociraptor growled and lunged at Duna, but was knocked back by a grey and green creature with spines running down the length of its back.

"Nice work Spinax," Hunter said, patting the Vivosaur on its leg.

Duna smiled at Hunter. "Thanks, I don't know what's up with hi-"

"RAAAWRAA!" Duna and Hunter turned to see that Velocious had torn off his hologram projector and assumed his battle form.

Instead of looking unique, like the Dinaurian's usual form, this one was simply a red-ish brown, raptor like creature, closely resembling a Nycus.

Hunter pulled two black Vivosaur metals out of his pocket, one with a flaming T-rex like creature on it, and one with what looked like a frozen sauropod. "Freezer burn?" He asked with a smile.

Duna smiled but shook her head. "Let's try something that DOESN'T have a high chance of leveling the town."

"Such as?"

Duna smiled and dropped her hologram, revealing her pink haired, blue skinned Dinaurian form. "You got my back?" She asked.

"Always," Hunter answered immediately.

Duna smiled and assumed her battle form.

Velocious groaned as he pushed himself back to his feet, thankfully, he had managed to change out of that cumbersome Dinaurian form and back into his real body.

"Where did that creature come from?" He asked himself. "And why does the female not listen?! What is she doing?!"

Velocious might have continued to ponder these questions, as this was the first time he was capable of pondering, had his senses not alerted him to a fast approaching creature.

Jumping just in time to avoid his would be assaulter, he recognized it as Duna's attack form.

 _"She dares to attack me!"_ He thought.

Rushing forward, Velocious attempted to bite Duna's neck, in hopes of taking her out with a single fatal blow.

Duna intercepted the attack and slammed Velocious back with her tail. "Go Duna!" Hunter called from the side lines.

The Velociraptor hissed _. "They think I will play their little game,"_ Velocious sneared. _"They. Are. WRONG!"_

A force blast knocked Duna backwards, slamming her against the ground. "Herh, herh, herh," Velocious chuckled as he walked towards Duna.

He saw the Dinaurian attempting to stand, and slammed her to the ground again before lifting her into the air, a strangle hold around her throat. _"Time to end this."_

"Duna!" Hunter rushed towards Velocious, the raptor planning to ignore the boy until the last second, the flick him away.

He was unable to do this as, when Hunter was only a few feet from him, the human lept into the air and changed.

Hunter slammed into Velocious as a red and yellow skinned raptor like Vivosaur with a large blue frill.

The sudden attack knocked Velocious to the ground and caused him to drop Duna. Hunter immediately rushed to her side and nuzzled her, making sure she was alright.

Velocious watched as Duna got to her feet and decided something, something that countless years as a hunter had taught. "These two are the more powerful," He hated admitting it, especially since, with his powers, he had been able to take down predators larger than him.

Getting to his feet and rushing off into the woods, Velocious glared back at the two before disappearing. _"I live to fight another day."_

Duna and Hunter dropped from their battle forms, Duna into her natural body, and Hunter into his red and blue Dinaurian form.

"Are you alright?" Hunter asked.

"Fine," Duna said, rubbing her neck to try and work the crick out. "Whether that guys a Looper or a variant, he's got some kinda psychic powers."

"Now there are psychic Vivosaurs?" Hunter asked. "As if we didn't have enough to deal with."

Duna giggled and kissed Hunter on the cheek. "Thanks for helping me out there, he kinda caught me offguard."

Hunter smiled. "Any time, now come on, we're going to have to explain things to Dr. Diggins before we try to track this guy down." He looked down at his hands. "And I'm going to have to explain this."

* * *

2.2 kingofsouls

 _Roxanne  
You don't have to put on the red light  
Those days are over  
You don't have to sell your body to the night_

Roxanne  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
Walk the streets for money  
You don't care if it's wrong or if...

The song abruptly came to an end as a T-Rex smashed the radio with her tail, causing the guests to run in panic as a T-Rex had just broken out of her cage and running was the best course of action.

"I hate that song, I really do." mused Roxanne.

* * *

2.3 GarnettFoxy

Roxanne blinked as she Woke playing a game on a mobile device. Considering she didn't know how to play and was more intrested in what was actually happening she clicked it off and stowed it away in her pocket realising she was in a human loop. A small mental poke showed thankfully she still had her Pocket and could turn back and forth from Dino form at will.

Thank you Dino Squad.

Loop memory's finally kicked in, she was Roxanne Tomomiko daughter of the head of the biggest Toy manufacturer in Japan though she spent most of her life at boarding school in England (Not Hogwarts to her disappointment she wanted to learn magic already!). Though currently she was in China as she was taking part in a once in a lifetime offer to become a Xiaolin Dragon.

To be exact the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire.

Times like this she wondered if the Tree wanted her to be a fricking arsonist.

"Hey Roxy you look a little Loopy there?" She glanced up at slightly taller male her memory's naming him Raimundo Dragon of Wing.

"A little, I thought the sea sickness would pass after the ship dropped Anchor." He shook his head a little Roxanne humming. So a fellow looper and not the local anchor. She shrugged it off as Master Fung started talking threw the basic plot of the baseline Roxanne zoning out a little wondering if she could get her Pokemon attacks working as a human.

Or ask Raimundo if he could go to a dragonesque form and fake it being the ultimate level of Xiaolin Dragon.

So many options so little time.

* * *

2.4 Detective Ethan Redfield

Alan didn't watch, since he had his face buried in an open palm as the van passed Roxy's pen. The dino had an oversized top hat, a cane and was dancing and singing the whole time, "Hello my baby, hello my hunny, hello my hometime gal!"

Admittedly, it wasn't nearly as embarrassing as the ballerina dance, but why did Roxy keep doing this every loop she's awake.

* * *

2.5 Garnettfoxy

Roxanne snorted irritably watching the fluffy feathers float on the breeze "I hated this when I was Reshiram, I hate it now." She grumbled the fluffy glaring at the people taking photos of her glad Grant almost never came to Jurassic world.

She'd never be able to live this down.

* * *

2.6 Crossoverpairinglover

Wedge Antilles, legendary space pilot and hero of the rebellion's Rogue Squadron, eyed his latest challenge.

He had mastered the transportations of 47 different loops.

He had bested unawake versions of Suzaku and Kallen in Knightmare frames (Though the awake ones were still better than he was), successfully captured all four of the Beastman General's person Gunmen for his own use for his last three visits to the world of the spirals, (Then modified them all to combine into a giant mecha to bash the Anti-Spirals with) and had mastered the art of Kart racing with Mario.

He no longer feared the Blue Shells from the Sky!

It was time to begin mastering his 48th, starting with this most dangerous vehicle...

He held out a bag of bird seed to the rather large yellow bird before him, who eyed it curiously.

He would tame and master this 'Chocobo', or he wouldn't master anything here at all!

Cloud Strife's life sucked even before the loops, though they did have the potential to be better.

The loop where Sephiroth had been nothing but a floating geranium in particular stood out to him.

But this time, the dice of fate rolled against him once more, seeing as he had some sort of vicious, two legged reptile choking him like some sort of Sith Lord.

What the hell was going on in those loops!? Who was the idiot who taught this damn thing how to choke people!?

As he continued to struggle against the beast's power, he heard a familiar sound coming towards him.

The sound of a Chocobo.

With a loud yell, a fighter pilot dressed man burst forth from the forest around him, riding a Chocobo with a pair of jousting spears in hand.

The Raptor hissed, dropping Cloud to the ground before turning to the rider in hungered curiosity.

"Your power" It hissed "It is...familiar..."

It then charged right at the dauntless Chocobo Knight, eager to do battle.

0o0o0o

"So...who taught the Sith Raptor?"

Wedge Antilles aired this question to a gathering of his fellow loopers next Eden Bar loop.

They all looked at him in confusion.

"The Sith what?" Luke inquired.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Obi-Wan sighed.

"Wasn't me" Anakin and Revan said in tandem.

* * *

2.7 Tincanman125

Dr. Grant had Awoken in the middle of his tour of the park, right as his group approached the raptor paddock, and just as Hammond spoke.

"Unfourtunately, we've had to euthanize our velociraptors, they had managed to kill one of our workers, and then slaughtered each other, we started with eight, the aforementioned tragedies occurred when tried to add the ninth," Hammond explained, "luckly our gamekeeper Mr. Muldoon brought these problems to my attention and we decided to start over."

"And I'm damn glad we did," interjected Robert Muldoon, "those things needed to be destroyed, and we hired an expert animal trainer to make sure the new raptors behave."

"Ah yes," Hammond said, "Mr. Grady and his young son Owen, I'm confident that they'll be fine additions to the staff."

"Excuse me Mr. Hammond," Alan interrupted, "cloning dinosaurs can't be cheap, what made you put them all down instead of trying to salvage the situation?"

"Would you believe me if I said that it was due to a particularly vivid nightmare?" Hammond asked, "It involved them breaking containment and killing several people, eventually it ended with me on my deathbed. In fact everything up until now has matched it perfectly." he added.

"I think we need to talk later," Dr. Grant said, "in private."

"I'll be sure to make time." Hammond replied.

===Several Hours Later===

"So it wasn't a dream then," Hammond said as he sat in a larger chair,"those people all died because I lacked foresight."

"It's alright," Dr. Grant reassured him, "what matters is you know better now, and you've taken steps to fix things, besides, now you have a limitless amount of time to make the park run perfectly."

"Of course," Hammond responded, slightly more relaxed, "but what really concerns me is the revelation that two my dinosaurs have not only gained sentience, but also supernatural abilities, I can't put them on display. That would be morally bankrupt, but I'm not sure I can let them roam free considering the damage they could cause."

"Maybe you could hire them." Grant joked.

Hammond perked up at the suggestion, "That's actually not a bad idea, sure the raptor might be a problem, but this 'Roxie' might be able to replace 'Mr. DNA' as the park's mascot."

Grant just shrugged, "Well it's a creative solution if nothing else."

* * *

2.8 Gamerex27

He thought the Rex Looping was as bad as it could get.

He was wrong.

Alan glanced at the helicopter's window again. Stared at the reflection of...the _thing_ in the mirror. The scaled head with reptillian eyes. The clawed hands. The tail curled up behind the roomier-than-usual seats.

The currently-a-veloceraptor sighed again, and glared at the T-Rex replacing Ellie.

The new Looper simply shrugged with her comically tiny arms.

"-apologize again for the change of plans," said the elderly Gallimmus in Hammond's seat. "My grandhatchling came down with a bit of scale rot. The highly contagious strain from Europe, I believe. It's been in the news. We had to send them in ahead of you, so he could be treated and wouldn't infect anyone else."

"Right," Alan continued, the dazed dino running off of his Loop Memories as he still struggled to reconcile this body with his self. "We near the park yet?"

"I hope so," Roxanne replied, smiling a devilish reptillian grin at Alan. "We've spend all our careers excavating primate fossils. It'll be fascinating to see what they look like alive."

"You won't have to wait much longer," Hammond told her, gesturing towards the window with a sweep of a clawed paw. "We're here!"

For the most part, the island looked the same. Similar buildings (though the doors were a bit bigger), similar structure of the island, similar landscape.

Except for the attractions this time around. Somewhere deep inside of him, Alan still wished that what he _knew_ was next would just be part of this bizzare fever dream he was having, and not a real Loop.

"Welcome... _to Neogene Park!"_

And that last bit of hope shattered as the window passed over several human femal- _women_ , standing on their hands and knees and grazing off the lush grass.

Alan stared at them for a few seconds. Then, he turned around and started to beat his veloceraptor head against the helicopter's back wall.

"Disappointed that there's no males?" Roxanne asked, still grinning. "I know _I_ would be."

"We have to keep the population under control," Hammond explained. "Of course, the complete primate geome doesn't exist, so we had to substitute in some close relatives. Amphibians, mammals..."

Alan tried to come up with a retort, but was too busy giving himself a splitting migrane to do so.

* * *

2.9 garnettfoxy

Tina looked around the room, baffled by what surrounded her. She was in a normal bed in a normal feminine-styled bedroom, and everything was sized perfectly for a tyrannosaur like herself. Wearily, she slipped out of the pink covers of the bed, utterly confused by the stuffed animals, other toys, and even dresses and other articles of clothing - sized and tailored, it seemed, just for her.

"…Okay, what is going on? I live in the junkyard with my dad, not… wherever here is!" she grumbled, picking up a princess toy and wondering just what was going on and why she, well... had everything she'd ever wanted.

"Tina! Breakfast!"

"Coming, Mom!" she answered automatically, before dropping the toy in shock. "Wait, my ma's long gone. The heck?" She crept down the somehow-reinforced stairs to the kitchen, staring in… well, she wasn't sure if it was horror or amazement.

Sitting at the table was her dad, but he didn't look like her dad. He walked completely upright as he got a huge jug of coffee from the coffee maker, and large spines ran down his back. Her 'dad' smiled and kissed her giggling 'mom' on the cheek.

Her mother was a normal looking Tyrannosaur like her, but her scales were more greenish and her eyes were golden.

"Tina! Come and sit down. I made bacon and pancakes." The female T. Rex smiled.

Tina shook her head. "Who are you, and what have you done with my dad?! A-and this house?! Where did it come from?!"

The pair looked at each other and grimaced.

"Great. New looper. Joy," the female T. Rex sighed, going to the phone and grabbing it. She carefully tapped in numbers and pressed the call button. "Hello? Yes, this is Roxanne Rex, mother of Tina Rex."

"What are you-" Tina yelped, but her 'dad' gently grasped her muzzle.

"Just hush a moment, we'll explain everything."

"Yes, Tina's not going to be in today. We went out for dinner last night, and she seems to have gotten food poisoning. She should be back in tomorrow. Okay. Thank you." Roxanne, as the other Rex seemed to be called, put the phone down.

Her 'dad' let go.

"Talk, now."

He sighed. "All right, Tina, I'm known as Godzilla, and this is Roxanne, my long-time girlfriend. Have you been experiencing what can be called a 'time loop'? Waking up and finding yourself repeating what had already happened?"

Tina shrugged. "I…guess? I remember living with my Dad in the Junkyard, but I also remember living here with you two."

Roxanne sighed, pulling out a projector. "It starts with a digital tree called Yggdrasil…"

0o0o0o

Tina hummed, poking at her now cold breakfast. "So for the next few years, you're gonna be my parents, then time'll reset and anything could happen?"

"That's about the gist of it." Godzilla patted her back. "I'm sorry, Tina, I'm sure you'll get your real father back soon. Who knows, he might start looping and you'll be able to spend time together."

Tina grunted. "So what now?"

Roxanne shrugged. "Got the day to ourselves, could even beg off tomorrow saying you're still sick. Wanna go the junkyard and we'll work on teaching you how to use thermonuclear breath?"

"I think I like this looping thing already."

* * *

2.3 cont

"Oww!" Roxanne hissed rubbing at her scalp glaring at the hair brush she'd been using. She huffed blowing a lock of hair out of her face "How the hell do mammals manage this! Gah I hate hair!"

"Need a hand?" Roxanne blinked turning and arching a eyebrow at Raimundo the Dragon of wind leaning against the wall of her stall. "...What?"  
"I thought males hated this sort of thing."

Raimudo shrugged "When Kimiko's my girlfriend I help her brush it sometimes when she want's to do her nails. I don't mind it if you need the help." Roxanne sighed and held out the brush Rai taking it and gently brushing her hair.

"So judging by the 'Mammal' thing your not normally a human?"

"No, reptile actually...Tyranno if you want to get to the point."

Raimundo paused a moment before going back to brushing. "So your That Roxanne, the Rex who's dating Godzilla? And who has Grant cursing every plant and god he can think of?"

Roxanne shrugged "I want to be friends with him. It get's frightfully lonely in a cage when the only other living beings you interact with are all called 'Lunch'."

"You want to do anything with it?"

Roxanne shrugged again helplessly "Other then shave it not really, anything that'll keep it out my face will be nice. Who's the anchor?"

"Jack Spicer, villan well...In most loops, more guy who wants respect more then anything else. He's a alright guy when you get to know him Robotics genius."

Roxanne blinked turning to face him."...Would he know anything about biolagy?"

The Brazilian frowned letting her hair go having finished putting it in a pony tail for her "Ehh...He knows enough to make his robots look like animals but not much else. He's kinda a one trick pony in that regard. Why?"

Roxanne sighed pulling out a vial and gulped it down gagging at the taste "Wanted to know if he knew anything about Lysine or Genetics. Guess it'll wait for another fusion loop."

* * *

2.1 So fossil fighters, that's a thing

2.2 Everyone hates their name song.

2.3 Dinosaur, dragon, not much of a difference really.

2.4 Someone teach the how to ping please?

2.5 She doesn't care how scientifically accurate it is, to Roxy feathers are impractical and look stupid on her.

2.6 No knows what his deal is.

2.7 Welcome to the loops Hammond

2.8 Alan tends to hate varients. And the Rex was a giant naked Jeff Goldbloom. There was much mental scarrng

2.9 Roxy and Godzilla make good parents, who knew?

2.3 Cont, Roxanne doesn't get hair.


	3. Chapter 3

3.1 Garnettfox

Roxanne yawned as she woke up in both senses of the word glancing around grumbling softly. She was in a small one room apartment on her own, with yellow painted walls and hastily tacked up posters of Dinosaurs. Both movie ones (She got a bit of a giggle seeing all four Jurassic movie posters) anatomical and just other generic Dino art.

She stretched sitting up seeing a odd device and a deck of cards on her desk sighing as Loop memory's started trickling in. She was Roxanne Tyranno, and she really wanted to punch either her parents or the Tree for that name, daughter of a military Sargent and Archaeologist. She rather took after her father with the dino obsession but acted the drill Sargent to emulate her mother.

She got out of bed and glanced down at her leg seeing the scar she could remember getting in a rock slide...Though she really had to question why her father though using part of a Tyrannosaur arm bone to repair it was wise.

Oh well, ready made excuse for when she started pulling out her Dino side. She picked up the cards flicking threw them as tactics and the basics of the Duel Monsters game where absorbed, she froze seeing something her Loop memory's had no knowledge of and smiled.

"...Ok I don't know if this was you or Artemis...But thanks Yggdrasil..." she pulled out the four cards smiling fondly.

Raptor Blue, Raptor Charlie, Raptor Delta and Raptor Echo.

"...One day you gals'll loop, I'm sure of it and when you do nothings going to stop me from showing you the multiverse." She smiled gently slipping the cards back into her deck mind meandering threw memory's of being a Raptor under the human Owen and Blue, and of loops of the Raptors being Rex's that she was the alpha of.

But the one memory that stuck out the most was the one of her baseline before she even had her sentience. The memory of Blue refusing to give up in the fight against the Indominus and the pair killing it together.

"One day Blue...One Day..."

* * *

3.2 Garnettfox

"Takato do you really think this is going to help?"

"For once I'm with the fucking Dinosaur on this one!" Roxanne glared at her Tamer, Grant in turn staring down the other Anchor.

Takato shrugged. "I don't make the rules of the Loop! She's your partner."

Roxy grumbled Guilmon nudging her lightly. "I thought you wanted to be friends with him?" The Agumon hissed under her breath.

"We've just got off six loops in a row of me being the Rex in the first park."

"...And?"

"Every time he see's me he decided to kill me."

"Did you-?"

"YES I PINGED! I even said the first time 'Hey Alan what's u-" BANG! TACTICAL FUCKING NUKE TO THE HEAD! At the fourth time I started hiding. And he started hunting me down!"

"I didn't want you killing anyone!"

"I NEVER EVEN LEFT THE FUCKING CAGE YOU ASSHOLE!" Takato and Guilmon looked at each other exasperated as the two loopers argued back and forth.

"...This is going to be a FUN loop..."

* * *

3.3 Garnettfox

This had been a minor variation she'd been waiting for. Henry Wu the man who'd made her, had made the monster that lay dead behind her stood before her trembling with adrenaline trapped between a wall and a predator.

A predator who had a looooong time to develop a grudge.

"G-Good T-Rex, Now shoo shoo!" She snorted smirking.

"I don't think so Doctor Wu." The Asian stared paralyzed by shock.

"Y-Y-You-"

"Talk? Learned it a long time ago, been looking forward to this talk for a long time Monster." She growled crouching a little to be better able to see him.

"Ta-talk to me?! Why?"

Roxanne growled lowly. "I'm stuck, time keep's looping for me on and on to infinity, nothing you can do for it but it gives one plllllenty of time to think. And I think you are the worst kind of monster Henry. You want to know something about my looping?" Wu didn't move but she plowed on "Things change, sometimes I'm a different dinosaur, sometimes I'm in another world. And sometimes I'm in the original park. Hammonds a great guy isn't he?"

"What did you do to him?!" Roxanne laughed.

"What did I do to the man I pretty much consider a father? Nothing, other then tell him Exactly what you did. You and Ingen selling out to the millitary, twisting his dream to create super predators you couldn't control. Destroying the thing he died for." She sighed "He didn't believe me till I showed him proof, so much proof I've gathered over the century's.

"But one thing always bugged me, you got away, air lifted off the island before the I-Rex could kill you, before I could kill you." She grinned darkly. "But not this time. Now your going to pay." She snarled Henry screaming and trying to run as Roxanne bit him careful to use only as much pressure to grab him, and threw him into the air catching him fully in her jaws.

She bit down fangs crunching threw bone as he screamed and struggled in terror blood filling her mouth.

Roxanne choked at the bitter salty liquid suddenly remembering why she hated eating humans so much, even when they deserved it. Her stomach leached the Rex gagging as she chewed the body the cracking and crunching noises making her feel sick.

When she was sure the man was dead she leaned over the Mosasaur tank and spat out the blood, meat and bones for the marine reptile do with as it pleased.

"Uhrk, need mouth wash." She grunted though she smiled a little glad at her revenge "I'm the Rex of Truth, and your Ideal Dinosaur." She kicked the I-Rex's body. "Couldn't stand up to that Wu." She slunk off feeling proud of her self, though knew she couldn't mention it to the other two human loopers, they wouldn't understand...

* * *

3.4 Detective Ethan Redfield

"Dennis, come to my office, please."

Hammond had been patching up the holes in his park bit by bit. It helped when a visiting looper came through and showed him the hub movie his universe is backed up in. Dennis was one such problem and the elderly looper had set up this particular loop just for this. A TV monitor was in the corner of the room with a VHS player resting on top.

Dennis stepped into the office and said nothing. Hammond leaned on his cane towards the fat computer specialist and asked, "Dennis, do you know why I brought you here?"

The computer operator answered with a smug laugh, "To give me a pay raise? Because I run just about all the computer systems on the Islands."

Hammond chuckled, "Let me show you a video."

With the push of a remote, the tv played a video of Dennis being paid by Dodgson to steal the dinosaur embryos. The geek's mouth dropped like a rock as his skin turned pale. He sputtered for several seconds before he coughed and composed himself, "Very nice, John. Who did you get to play me in this two bit film production."

Suddenly, the sound of knocking was heard as Muldoon stepped into his office, holding a familiar can of whipped cream. Nedry paled again as Muldoon twisted the bottom several times and pulled out the container for the embryos. Hammond leaned in a second time and whispered, "You're fired, Mr. Nedry."

"How are you going to work this park without me. I designed the system and no one can operate it without me at it's head. You'll crash it and set all the dinos running amock before the end of the week," Nedry replied, his face turning red with fury.

Hammond laughed jovially, "Dennis, your system is so easily managed, my nephew could handle it. In fact, he's already showed me how to operate the park's systems. Now, you should be grateful I don't fire you out of a cannon or have you arrested, especially for your backdoor you wrote into the system. The lives you could have killed by activating it is unforgivable. You will hear from my lawyers about your corporate espionage attempt. Good day, Dennis."

With that, Muldoon escorted the fat computer tech out. Hammond looked at his amber encased mosquito on the end of his cane, his thoughts turning to his park and those electric fences. Once, the T-Rex had tried chasing the tour vans as they left the holding area. The Rex ran headlong into the electrified fence, which killed the Rex but broke the fence itself. He would have to find a material stronger to prevent the Rex's escape in future loops.

* * *

3.5 Garnettfox

"Are you Awake there Doctor Grant? I don't want you dozing off in front of the animals." Hammond joked the knowing gleam in his eye letting Grant know he knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Helicopters make me feel a little Loopy is all." Hammond nodded.

"Ah well when we land we'll get you to a private room for a little while to rest." Grant nodded focusing on the familiar Ping he felt from the island.

0o0o

"So she's awake?" Grant nodded sitting back in his chair.

"If it's not Roxanne it's someone else in her form, we better go talk to her before the tour to double check."

"At least I won't have to worry about the Rex killing it's self on the fence again." Hammond winced. "Still need to find a better substitute then steel."

"Next time I'm in a Marvel Loop I'll see if I can get some Virabium or Adamantium. Till then grab a bread basket and let's go."

"...Bread?"

0o0o00o

"OI! ROXANNE!" The Rex peered out of the trees eye's widening and ducking back inside seeing Hammond "HE'S AWAKE YOU DOZY LIZARD!" Once again the Dinosaur peered out.

"...You got my bread?" Grant grumbled holding up a basket of bread rolls Roxanne perking up and approaching them stopping just shy of the fence. "Nice to meet you Ahh...Should I call you sir or dad?" She joked blinking a little confused seeing the blinding smile he game her.

"What ever you wish my dear." Roxanne hummed snapping her jaws to catch a few bread rolls.

"Ok..Dad." She teased "What's up? I'm guessing we're not going Baseline."

"I have a job offer for you." Roxanne blinked nodding as a que to go on "It's morally wrong of me to display you or that Velocius character as animal's when you are both fully sapient."

"...Your not transfusing me to the other island are you?" Hammond chuckled and shook his head.

"No no, I was going to hire you as a performer, perhaps to become our new mascot?" Roxanne blinked and hummed thinking it over.

"...Talking can be passed of as I'm either well trained and I have a voice actor...and later on as CGI...Sure. Though I don't use Money that much...I'll work for say...a buck a day and all the bread the kids can feed me?" She grinned.

"Pardon?"

"You can have the scary 'Watch the Rex eat a goat!' attraction. And for the younger kids sell bread to them and have a platform where they can come and feed me, pet me a little, maybe I lick em a little." Roxanne grinned "It'd help reassure people about the park that you can tame even the most vicious of predators."

Hammond chuckled reaching out to pet her snout. "Very well then, I'll have to draw up a contract..."  
"Oh speaking of those. MAKE HENRY WU SIGN ONE." Roxanne growled "To be exact one that prevents him from making genetic hybrids of dinosaurs that'll be sold to the fucking military after you die!"

"Rox-"

"Ohhhh no! I'm cutting out the Indominus Rex Bullshit before it Starts."

"Henry...Hybrids What?"  
Roxanne sighed. "When Jurassic World starts getting a dip in popularity, Ingen make a deal with the military to use Dino DNA to make a super Predator and train it to follow orders using Owen Grady and his Raptors as proof of concept. In the baseline the I-Rex slaughters almost every dinosaur on the island and I don't know how many humans before myself and a Raptor are able to take it down. If I can prevent that fucking monster being made I'll be a happy Dino."

Hammond nodded looking struck dumb at his friend doing such a thing. "Quite...I'll have to...Do...something..."

Roxanne whined and gently nuzzled him. "Sorry...Dad..."

* * *

3.6Detective Ethan Redfield

The door to the visitor center slammed open as a trio of individuals, decked out in SWAT type gear, spread out through the building. Mr. Muldoon was quickest on the uptake, pulling off his shotgun and taking careful aim, when he suddenly seized up and shook all over from the taser that was fired. Hammond stepped forward from the tour group and sent out a quick ping. The three turned their gazes to the elder man and returned the ping. The central officer removed his mask, revealing a burly gentleman with black hair. He lowered his weapon and asked, "Mr. Hammond, where is Henry Wu?"

Obviously, these three recognized the park owner from the movies, so he asked, "I'm sorry, you have me at a disadvantage. First, you illegally land on my private island, break into my visitor center and shoot my gamekeeper."

The man nodded, "I'm sorry for our entrance, but it's vitally important Henry Wu doesn't leave this island...at least not outside our custody."

Hammond shook his head, already wondering what Wu did this loop...or maybe they visited the future park and wanted revenge on him, "Introductions, perhaps?"

The black haired man looked to the other two and touched his temple. The two nodded, removing their masks as well, revealing a woman and a young, brown haired man. The black haired man was obviously the leader, "I'm Chris Redfield. My partners are Jill Valentine and Leon S. Kennedy. We work for the US government, for the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance. Please take us to Mr. Wu at this time. We will explain on the way."

By this time, Mr. Muldoon had recovered, and Hammond asked him to show the guests the raptor holding area and keep their three guests' arrival a secret. Hammond, on the other hand, walked purposely towards the labs as Chris continued explaining, "If you've been keeping up with the news, Raccoon City was sterilized by the government."

Hammond nodded, "Horrible loss of human life. Almost 100,000 people died when the US detonated a nuclear device over its own soil. I assume, that is where you all are from, in your baseline I mean? I also assume one of you are the anchors, since Dr. Grant is obviously not awake this loop."

Chris sighed, "Yes, but that's not even half the story. All three of us, Jill and Leon included, were former Police Officers of Raccoon City. Jill and I investigated a series of cannibalistic murders that took place in the Arklay Mountains near the city, along with most of our team. We ended up in a mansion nearby. Only five of our original team escaped the compound alive. Leon is a Raccoon City survivor."

Hammond looked the man in the eyes when he paused for a second, "Dear Lord, what happened?"

Chris looked around, noting no one else was here, and he answered, "Umbrella Pharmaceuticals, or the Umbrella Corporation as we call it, accidentally unleashed an experimental virus upon its own workers, and eventually Raccoon City. The virus mutates animal DNA in a variety of ways including making them bigger, stronger, and far more dangerous. One snake we encountered was the size of a car. On the other hand, the virus turns regular humans into mindless husks that's driven only by the need to feed. We call them Zombies."

Hammond paused there for a second, almost disregarding the man's words...until he remembered he himself was performing a type of genetic research on this island and Isla Sorna nearby. Zombies, in such a wide multiverse that features talking ponies in one loop, shouldn't be that big a surprise. Hammond asked, "And what was Henry Wu's role in the incidents?"

Chris' expression turned haunted, "He provided Dinosaur DNA to Umbrella. The Rex Umbrella created leveled half the city before Raccoon City was sterilized like usual."

Hammond's expression darkened. He was willing to forgive Henry for things he hadn't done yet in Jurassic World, and even worked towards preventing the I-Rex situation from ever occurring. However, this is not something he could forgive. His cane disappeared for a second, then another, very similar one appeared a moment later. He looked to Chris and asked, "When we get to the labs, cover all exits, but don't reveal yourself. I will have a chat with Mr. Wu."

After the three took up positions, Hammond stepped through the lab doors, plastering his usual smile in a bid for things to seem normal. Henry looked up and gave his usual smile, "Perfect timing. I heard there was some excitement at the foyer?"

Hammond patted the man on the back, "Yes, but it's been taking care of."

A second later, the elder jabbed his cane into Henry's chest and pressed the amber mosquito. The cane's power activated, sending 50,000 volts through the bottom end into Wu, who shook in agony before collapsing. A couple of the female scientists started screaming. After they stopped, the park owner said to a dead silent room, "Please, take the rest of the day off. Mr. Wu and I need to have a chat. Mr. Owen, I will be appointing you the new head scientist. Please do not disturb the SWAT officers outside." Once everyone had left, Hammond bent over the moaning Asian and asked in a deceptively calm tone, "You think I wouldn't find out about your dealings with Umbrella, Mr. Wu? I thought of you like a son. And you sell my life's work to the worst of humanity?"

He tapped Henry with the cane again and pressed the amber mosquito, sending another round of electricity into the injured man. Hammond picked himself up and said in a sad tone, "I'm disappointed in you, my boy. You're fired and prison bound."

He then said to the man outside, "Mr. Redfield, you can take him now. I must be getting back to my tour."

After Wu was placed in handcuffs, Hammond gave Chris and the other two a smile, "Oh, and please be sure to visit the park sometime, free of charge."

* * *

3.7 Garnettfoxy

"Granddad? Are you Awake?" Hammond blinked shaking his head a little to clear it realizing he was sat at his desk, the small calender he kept on it telling him it was about two weeks before Grant and the others came to test the park. "Granddad?"

"I'm awake dear don't worry." He looked up loop memory's settling in place as he smiled at his eldest granddaughter.

Roxanne Hammond shrugged. "New one on me, First time I've looped in Jurassic Park human."

Hammond chuckled getting up from his chair leaning on his cane. "It's actually rather good for me, I have been hoping for a loop like this where we can talk before the park opens." Roxanne arched a eyebrow as he pulled out forms from his subspace signing the one's to terminate the Raptors.

"Mind explaining?"

"Do you have any DNA samples of those raptors your fond of?"

Roxanne froze "...No your not cloning them Hammond." She narrowed her eyes "There is no way in hell."

Hammond looked startled at her aggression "Why ever not my dear?" Roxanne shrugged rubbing the back of her neck.

"...Because they won't really be my Blue, Charlie, Delta or Echo. The clones will just imitations that...That'll just remind me that the four I consider friends and family aren't really looping."

Hammond rubbed her back pulling the currently human Rex into a hug. "I understand dear, don't worry."

* * *

3.8 Tincanman125

Everything had gone according to plan this loop for John Hammond, the park was up and running, the first tour was a complete success, and most importantly, there seemed to be a visiting Anchor this loop, as Doctor Grant was unAwake. Now it was merely a matter of seeing his guests off.

"If I recall correctly Doctor Grant, I promised to fund your research for the next three years." Hammond said.

"Yes that's right, I almost left without the check." Grant responded.

"I afraid I may have mislead you," Hammond told him, "you see the check I'm giving you is for $2,304,000; as I thought you would be traveling; I've since been informed that you will instead be staying in Montana, so it appears I am in actuality funding you for the next 48 years." He said as he handed Alan the check, causing both Doctor Grant and Doctor Sattler to faint in disbelief, much to Hammond's amusement.

* * *

3.2 cont

Grant grumbled under his breath cussing out every plant he could think off glad it was night time as he walked home with Roxanne at his side. The green scaled and gold eye'd Agumon glanced around with mild interest trotting at his side.

"...So do I get the couch or do you have a spare bedroom."

"Outside, I'll get you a dog house tomorrow." Grant snapped Roxanne hissing.

"Ohhhh no you don't! After you MURDERING me several times for doing NOTHING I demand a real bed in the house!"

Grant stopped glaring down at the smaller dinosaur. "And what are YOU going to do about it? We have no loop powers in this run and the only thing you can get out of your pocket is that fucking lysine."

"You forget which of us has fire breath."

"No you..." He groaned "FUCK! Why did I program that into you?!"

"Because fire breathing Dinosaurs is a universally awesome concept?" Roxanne grinned before sighing "Look I'm pretty pissed at you for the constantly killing me thing whenIdidnothingwrong But! I'm willing to let bygone's be bygones. Couch?"

"Dog House."

"...Your really pushing me when it comes to my 'Not eating people' vow you know."

* * *

3.9 BIOS-Pherecydes

Claire Dearing, head of operations for Jurassic World, sat in a corner with her head in her hands. While she knew mentally that she should have been terrified, the surrealism of her situation had effectively pushed that to the side. On the other side of the cafe she and her nephews had taken refuge in Owen, the game warden, stood staring in stark disbelief at the ongoing spectacle; while beside him the Raptor known as Blue cocked its head as it tried to decide whether or not the creatures outside were capable of being taken down and eaten.

A flash of lightning flared across the opening, causing Zack and Gray to pull their heads back before returning to watching the fight outside. Dinosaurs were one thing, but when one of the Raptor's abruptly came to a stop and pulled out a lightsaber things had gotten, for lack of a better word, interesting. It hadn't helped when it had shifted to a humanoid form and conjured a cloak. As the two boys watched it stretched out its arm and, in defiance of all known physics, lifted the Indominus Rex into the air with an outstretched arm.

"Foolish beast, you stand before the true apex predator of this world. Bow before the might of the Force." With a simple gesture, the Indominus' neck twisted a full hundred twenty degrees with a loud snapping sound and the humanoid velociraptor tossed the carcase into the Mosasaurus' tank; where the large sea reptile quickly dragged it down for its own use.

Turning to its (his?) audience the obviously, although inexplicably, Sith being pulled Gray to him; the younger boy screaming in fear.

" _ **Silence**_."

All sound in the area immediately ceased, other than the Sith's.

"Where is the Anchor child?"

Gray silently shook his head in confusion, only to stop and stare in horror at something behind his captor. Despite the lack of sound, the vibration of the ground was still apparent as something approached.

Turning around, the Force user found itself staring at a second Rex, Tyrannosaurus rather than Indominus. The sound abruptly returned, as if it had never gone.

"The Force is present within you, are you the Anchor?"

Roxanne swung her massive head side to side, before suddenly shifting to her own humanoid form; complete with a set of grey robes.

"OH COME ON!"

Gray heard Owen shout, but was too busy trying to avoid being killed by the monster holding him in the air to really pay attention.

"Obviously you're feeling a bit Loopy, so I won't ask. The Anchor isn't here, Grant rarely shows up at this point. I've heard of you Velocius, I am not impressed."

The now named Velocius gave a dry chuckle. "And I suppose you feel you are better suited for rule, oh great queen of lizards?"

Roxanne shook her head. "I've learned the purpose of co-existence over my time in the Loops." She smirked as she summoned her own lightsaber. "Besides, my boyfriend asked me to give you a message if I ever met you."

Velocius tossed Gray to the side, where his brother quickly pulled him back into safety. "A message? Do tell Jedi."

Shifting into the Makashi stance, Roxanne smirked. "A half trained Master, is of less worth than a fully trained Padawan."

Growling Velocius shifted into his own bastardized style and the fight began.

-x-x-x-x-

Alan Grant seldom bothered with the newest expansion, having more than had enough dinosaurs to last him an eternity with the first three incarnations of the park. However every once in a while the old sense of wonder struck him and he took the time to visit before the inevitable containment issues. It was this that had led him to Jurassic World this time, following an unpleasant visit to the 'Neogene Park' in his previous Loop. A little familiarity, no matter how problematic, was something to be appreciated.

"Dr. Alan Grant?"

Turning from his place in the concession line, he found himself looking at the newest addition to the 'attacked by dinosaurs' club. Owen Grant stood with an air of irritation about him, one which Grant couldn't help but wonder over.

"Yes, that's me. Can I help you?"

Owen heaved a sigh. "If I asked you whether or not the word 'Anchor' means anything to you, what would you say?"

Grant's eyes shot open at that and his jaw dropped. Of all the people to become Loopers, this was the person Yggdrasil chose?!

Owen nodded to himself, and then without warning punched Grant in the face. Leaning down over the temporarily stunned man, he ignored the surprised guests as he glared at Alan. "Why the hell was one of my Raptors a fucking Sith Lord?! And why am I in the past?"

Rubbing his jaw, Grant sent a burst of healing magic through it and stood with an irritated grunt. "Come with me son, let me tell you a little story about a tree and a bitch named Artemis."

* * *

3.1 She never found out, but it was most likely the tree.

3.2 Roxy and Alan have issues

3.3 This is why Roxy doesn't eat people, we taste like crap.

3.4 As penance for how the park first turned out Hammond wants to make it the best and safest he can

3.5 Admit it, you dawwed a little.

3.6 Resident Evils looping to, and that thing was huuuuuge!

3.7 She knows technaclly she's a clone to, but seeing the raptors knowing their not looping yet hurts her...

3.8 Hammond likes to Troll

3.2 Contu, Roxannes rules for killing people: Only the unrepentantly evil. Or incurably stupid

3.9 Welcome to the loops Owen!


	4. Chapter 4

3.2 contu Garnettfox

"The fuck are you doing?" Roxanne rolled her eyes the Digimon checking the bacon was ok perched on a chair to reach the stove.

"Good morning sunshine." She muttered sarcasticly "I'm making breakfast what do you think?"

"I locked you out!"

"You left a window open, and I REALLY didn't appreciate getting locked out."

"I was more concerned with keeping you contai-" A plate shattered Roxanne turning on Alan her gold eye's glittering like flames the dino-mon snarling audibly.

"I AM FUCKING DONE WITH YOU!" She roared jumping down and advancing on him Alan getting up in a panic and backing away from her "ALL I HAVE WANTED SINCE I FOUND OUT THERE WAS ANOTHER SHARING THE JURASSIC LOOPS WITH ME WAS TO BE YOUR FUCKING FRIEND!" She kept advancing on him backing Gran against a wall. "In every loop I'm awake in I TRY TO PREVENT AS MANY DEATHS AS POSSIBLE AND MIGHT I ADD I **HAVEN'T EATEN ANYONE!** " She panted shaking with anger "Yes I've joked about it, IT'S A FUCKING JOKE! I would never DO that to anyone! Buuuuuut No YOU can't help but fucking HATE ME for something completely outside of my control! You want to know the first thing Godzilla told me when I first brought up wanting to be your friend?" She asked in a far to sweet and innocent voice.

"I don't want to kn-"

"HE TOLD ME TRYING WOULD BE A WASTE OF MY TIME, ENERGY AND BREATH. AND HE'S FUCKING RIGHT!" She growled jumping back up on the stove angrily shoving the food around before dishing up the bacon and eggs and plonking the plate down on the table "There Enjoy." She stormed past him,

"And where are you going?!"

Roxanne turned and glared "To that Hypno place and offering myself up to them! Having a punishment loop as the is better then dealing with you because I AM DONE!"

She slammed the door as she left Grant sighing rubbing his forehead "Fuck..."

0o0o0o

Roxanne grumbled to herself as she walked threw a deserted ally heading to the park and from there the Hypno towers glad it was still fairly early in the morning.

"Stupid jackass...Half tempted to take a bite out of hi-" She paused seeing a digital field in the park blinking in confusion. "Huh...Takato didn't mention their be a Digimon here..." She cautiously crept towards it as the field started disperse revealing a green and orange Stegosaur like Digimon with swords for spines.

The Stegomon as her loop memory's identified looked around and grinned.

"Looks like I get this place to myself."

"Not really buddy." Roxanne approached. "New here? I can understand it can be intima-" The Stegomon turned and lashed her with his tail the small dino gasping for breath as her chest was crushed and was sent back flying into a tree.

"And I get a meal right off the bat, I really like this place."  
Roxanne growled picking herself up fire in her jaws"Pepper Breath!" The Stegomon just shook his head brushing off the attack. "Stupid restrictions...like to see you do that with a Fusion Flare..." She grumbled leaping away as the swords on the Stegomon's back glowed and fired.

"Shell Needle Rain!" She just managed to dodge growling wondering just how she was going to do this on her own being still new to her body in this loop. "Just stay still little Rookie, it'll be painless if you just let it happen." That made her pause for a second. She had been meaning on letting Hypno kill her to end the loop so she could try and forget Alan existed...would it be so bad?

"...Will it be quick to?" The Stegomon stood a moment baffled as if he honestly hadn't been thinking she'd just give up like that.

"Stay still and it will be." He grinned back spines charging up again.

"ROXANNE!" Roxanne jerked turning around startled to see a out of breath and panicked Alan.

"Come to see the show?" She sighed closing her eyes. "Won't be much of on-"

"Roxanne stop this!" Alan looked franticly between the two digimon the Stegomon looking more and more pissed "You don't need to do this to get away from me Roxan-"

"I don't much like Witnesses. Shell Needle Rain!" Roxanne's eyes snapped open and she pounced pushing herself and Alan out of the way of the attack "You said you'd say still!"

"Till you aimed at a guy who has nothing to do with this!" She snarled Alan staring at her.

"Even after...Roxanne?" The Agumon grunted staring the Stegomon down "I'm Sorry."

Roxanne blinked and turned to him utterly baffled. "...Say what?"

"I've been a complete and utter bastard to you and I'm sorry...I probably deserve to be eaten to be honest."

"This is making me sick, Shell Need-" The Stegomon yelped as His eye's where burned by Roxanne's fire.

"Wait your turn!" She looped back at Alan suspicious. "...Takato and Guilmon put you up to this?"

"Don't even know what's going on."

"Admin threaten you?"

"Like they care."

"...Do you...Actually mean it?" She asked looking weary. Grant gave her a strained smile.

"Much as I can, this is hard for me."

She smiled "...Apology accepted."

"...Guess I'm killing the BOTH of you Guillotine Wheel!" The Stegomon curled up in a ball spines glowing as he started spinning in place.

"...Think I can Digivolve now we're on the same page." Alan shrugged not moving.

"Worth a shot." Roxanne grinned charging ahead to meet the attack.

"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO GEOGREYMON!" The Evolved Digimon grinned feeling in the back of her mind that she had access to her very first ability again. "Cover your eye's Alan, Fusion Flare!"

The Park erupted into flames.

* * *

4.2

"….Is Doctor House from House MD looping? Or anyone else medically inclined?" Godzilla hummed looking up from the Whale he'd been eating his girlfriend staring at something on the ground.

"They might be, I don't get as many human loops as you seem to. Could ask next time I'm in Mac's Bar….Why?" Roxane shifted a little not looking up from the tiny glittering vial in front of her.

"…Because of my design, because I'm a genetically modified creature." Godzilla frowned.

"Did you not get that talk?...It's impossible for loopers to have children." Roxane snorted.

"Not that, they designed all of us with a flaw in the Jurassic loops, Lysine…or some other protein, we can't exist without it and our bodys can't produce it normally so we Dinosaurs have to depend on the food they give us laced with it to survive." She sighed Godzilla realising what must be contained in the vial she was staring so intently at.

"…You want to see if they can fix that flaw so you don't have to keep stealing it from your home loop and hope you don't run out in a fused loop." Roxane nodded.

"Or at the very least if they can give me some machine that can create it I can fit in my subspace so I don't have to worry about it….Maybe connect it to a implant so I don't have to keep drinking it…" She mused purring a little when Godzilla nuzzled her neck.

"If you can spare a vial of it I can ask around as well." Roxane chuckled pushing the vial over to him.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"You started Looping." Godzilla grinned settling down on the sand the two giants tails twining as they watched the sunset together.

* * *

4.3 Chronopie

Owen sighed as Hoskins again strapped the cameras to his girls' heads, in preparation to send them after the _I. rex_. It wasn't going to work any better this time than the last thirty. Or the time with that Sith Raptor doing a Darth Vader impression.

At least Roxy was looping this time, so they would be able to take the monster down, but that wasn't Owen's main concern these days.

0o0o0o

Before he'd awoken, this loop, he'd apparently been even closer than normal to his girls. He'd been the first person they saw when they hatched. He'd been right then as the sedative kicked in, when they we given their tracking implants. He'd let them steal his Oreo cookies as they sat by the fire, before their claws had been hard and sharp enough, and their killer instinct honed.

Often he'd just sat, either on the catwalk or in the smaller subcage, not more than ten feet separating him from his raptors.

0o0o0o0o

Again, Owen rode his motorbike right in amongst the pack, close enough to reach out and touch. He trusted them, they trusted him, and it'd been this way even in Baseline.

Until they began to slow, and he did too, knowing the abomination was just ahead.

And again, they turned on the soldiers.

There were muzzle flashes in the night, screams of dying men, the howls of the raptors...

Owen stared at Charlie. Charlie stared at Owen.

The RPG would be striking in a moment. He'd had nightmares of it happening over and over again.

He whistled. That had always been their sign to Form Up. And to his relief, Charlie moved.

The grenade struck the ground a moment later, sending up a plume of dirt and fire, _and nothing else._

Charlie ran back into the darkness.

0o0o0o0o

Once again, Claire and her nephews had run into the Science Center, so Owen had to follow. Wu had already escaped, to the best of his knowledge, but Hoskins was in here somewhere...

When they spotted Hoskins, Echo had just cornered him in the lab.

"Good girl..." Hoskins snapped his fingers.

"Hoskins" Owen called out. "That's the sign for when there's something to eat."

Owen ushered the others out of the lab. Echo painted the wall red.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"We're really going to do this, Blue?" Owen had his hand out in the universal Stop gesture.

They were again in the Plaza, with the Raptors surrounding them. All _four_ of them.

Slowly, so slowly, he reached out, unclipping the camera from Blue's head. He wasn't sure when the others had lost their cameras, but he'd seen one get slammed into a tree and get up again, so he knew his girls were tough.

Blue chirped, and Echo, Delta, and Charlie formed up around her, in front of Owen.

Just as the _Indomitus rex_ came around the corner.

There was another, chirped, conversation between the _Indomitus_ and the raptors, and Owen fancied he could see the fury in the monster's eyes at their defiance.

Owen snatched the walkie talkie from Claire's hands. "Open Pen Nine. We're going to need more firepower than just my girls."

0oo00o0o0o0o

Owen had seen Roxy and Blue take down the _Indomitus rex._ He'd seen variants where it was Echo, or Delta, or once even Charlie.

On the other hand, he'd also seen variants where none of his girls made it. Sometimes his nightmares included Blue on that grill. He'd even seen the _Indomitus_ take down a base Roxy a few times.

Sometimes Blue, Echo and Delta all survived the fight.

This was the first time he'd seen all four make it. From the look Roxy had in her eye, it was a first for her too.

* * *

4.4

"You know you are rather adorable like this."

"Tyrunt." Roxanne grumbled the small Fossil Pokemon glaring up at Hammond.

"Is that all you can say in this loop?" The elder man frowned.

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "No This isn't my first Pokemon loop. First time like...This normally I'm Reshiram."

Hammond gazed down at her baffled "I feel like that name's meant to mean something."

"It's a legendary Pokemon, known as the Vast White Pokemon it sides with those who 'wish to build a world of truths' You know that whole 'I'm the Rex of Truth!' thing I do? Ya got it during my time as Reshiram." She frowned looking around the smalling training area they where in "I wonder...is anyone attached to that boulder?"

Hammond shrugged "I doubt it, why are yo-"

"Fusion Flare!" The tiny Dino Pokemon opened her jaws charging up a ball of thermal radiation and quickly released it. Hammond covered his eyes from the intense light and when he finally dared to uncover them stared dumbfounded at the crater she'd caused. "Awww...It's not as powerful as normal." Hammond looked at her with horrified eyes.

"...Roxanne you just cause a miniature nuclear detonation...and your disappointed?!"

The Tyrunt shrugged. "Just it's normally bigger, I mean that thing would only blast off the I Rex's head! Normally I can vaporize it! I probably have to evolve to Tyrantrum to get it back to normal power..."

"...I'm giving you to Grant the moment he stops by to deliver fossils, I don't care if he's awake or not."

"You do know I can do that when I'm in my normal form in our baseline."

"I'm trying to ignore that fact before my heart gives out..."

* * *

3.2 contu

"So...This was a thing." Grant arched a eyebrow as the GeoGreymon took a beer from the cooler they had between then as the two shaky sort-of but not quite yet friends watched the sunset.

"You love that form to much."

"It's nice being my size, and having proper digits not three stubby claws...Or two in my normal form." She hummed popping the cap off with her horn and delicately drinking it. "Sides it's your fault I've not evolved farther." Roxanne grumbled.

"We're having a nice time don't bring that up." She snorted using her claw to stab a few bread rolls and pop them in her mouth having become as addicted as Guilmon to the bready goodness. "Any plans?" She shrugged.

"Eh...I want a vacation loop, Snuggling with Godzilla sound soooo good to me right now. Or maybe that Yugioh GX Loop that was fun. You?"

Grant sipped his beer "I'd like to go back to the park, see the kids again incase one of them's looping."

"That's as likely as Blue looping."

"I thought another human looping would be impossible till Owen started."

Roxanne looked at him confused "He is? Since when?!"

"Since you had a lightsaber battle with the Darth Raptor."

She blinked "Huh, didn't know." She glanced at the sun counting down the seconds.

"See you around Grant. And bring me bread next time!" Grant chuckled.

"See you," And with that the loop ended the pair on the step to being true friends.

* * *

4.6

Roxanne smirked as the Indominus stopped fighting, no longer detecting a pulse from the beast she let go of it's neck. Blue (sadly like many Loops the only Raptor to survive despite Roxy and Owen's best efforts) Hissed as Roxy lightly nuzzled her snapping at the Rex before turning to the very large meal she suddenly found herself having.

Owen sighed looking around at the devastation around them looking up at the Rex. "Have you ever managed a fight with this thing without massive property damage." Roxanne shrugged.

"Eh sometimes less, sometimes more. Depends if I use my fire breath or Fusion Flare."

"Pyro."

"Blame the Tree!" Roxy huffed before spotting the still intact Spinosaur display, the Rex glanced around as if for other witnesses and quickly blasted it with a Fire Blast.

"The hell Roxy?!" The Tyranno grumbled under her breath.

"Smug ass croc face bastard. I hate that guy."

* * *

4.7 Tincanman125 (With lines supplied by Garnettfox)

"You did what?" Roxie asked flatly.

"I modified my rifle to fire custom-made bolter rounds from the Dark Millenium loop." Owen said, "I know it would've been easier to just get a new gun, but this old thing saved my life more than once, and besides, it's easier to walk around without drawing attention this way."

"So basically you have a lever-action rocket launcher now?" Roxie asked.

"In a word, yes." Owen responded.

Roxanne stared at him "...And you were getting on _me_ for my Fusion Flare being overkill."

"Well, my gun doesn't atomize the things I shoot with it." Owen replied as he gestured to the corpse of the I _. Rex  
_  
Roxy shrugged "Hey less clean up after when I do it."

"My god you two sound like an old married couple!" Grant said, "You're giving me a migraine."

"Say that around Godzilla and I'll eat you punishment loop or not." Roxy growled.

* * *

4.8 Detective Ethan Redfield

"Vahlen! What the hell is this?!"

Central Officer Bradford stomped his way through X-COM labs, holding a portfolio the council had delivered to him. Vahlen looked up from her latest project involving redesigning the firestorm into a more effective fighter jet for dealing with the alien invaders. Bradford pulled out a picture of a Tyrannosaurus Rex decked out in machine guns, missile and rocket launchers, and heavy armor covering the dinosaur's Spinal area. Vahlen shrugged, "What? Roxy came to us, eager to join the fight after her creator was abducted by a harvester in the Caribbean."

Vahlen leaned in close, "She's looping, too. We added Gene mods to improve her sight, stronger skin composits to handle plasma type weaponry. I never thought aliens were afraid of anything, until they ran across her."

0o0o0o

 _Elsewhere_

"Die, you Chrysalid bastards, die!"

A new wave of rockets flew from her shoulder mounted launcher, tearing a new wave into the oversized bug creatures. The leading berserkers and floaters had long since retreated on their ship, leaving X-COM to mop up the remaining bugs. Back at the ship, the composite crew were cheering as the monsterous bug creatures were torn a new one by the prehistoric terror dinosaur. A hum echoed overhead, showing the alien vehicle in retreat. Roxy Smirked as a massive backpack like object started humming. Within moments, the Dino lifted off from the ground and flew at a matching speed to intercept and down the alien vessel.

0o0o0o0o

Bradford looked on in horror, "You gave...a Tyranosaurus Rex...a Jetpack?"

Vahlen shrugged, "Already has one of the highest UFO kill scores amongst our pilots."

* * *

4.9 Garnettfox

Roxanne looked around feeling awkward as the skinny man in a dark cap and red tie stared at her gasping as he tried to breathe.

"Uhrm...Are you ok?" The man nodded as he gazed up on the predator. Un-nerved Roxy turned to Alan. "Help. Me." Gran just laughed.

"Are you...THE Mothering Fucking ?" Roxanne looked down at him baffled before remembering her baseline self had two nicknames.

Rexie and The Mother Fucking T Rex.

"Ahh Yes Yes I am." The man sqweed and glomped her leg.

"IT'S REALLY YOU PLEASE I NEED YOUR AUTOGRAPH SIGN ANYTHING ANYTHING AT ALL."

"Ahh S-sir-?"

"OR BETTER YET BITE ME! BITE ME TO PROVE I REALLY MEET YOU!" Roxanne whimpered in fear Alan laughing his head off at the several tone Rex being scared of the skinny ass Nostalgia Critic clinging to her for dear laugh.

"I love this loop already."

* * *

4.10 Detective Ethan Redfield

"Wait, let me get this straight."

A black haired male with a two day stub and piercing blue eyes stared at Simon Masrani, owner of Masrani Global Corporation and the owner of Jurassic World. The man was a former military commander, both from his original loop in the highly advanced Mass Effect Universe, as well as in Afghanistan, Pakistan, Kuwait and Iraq. Shepard rubbed his forehead and asked, "You've been running this park for two years, and you don't have a safe zone that the dinosaurs can't get to."

Masrani pulled another set of plans and showed it to the recently hired head security officer and military consultant, "The predators are kept in secure pens at all times. And those not in pens have shock implants that prevent the animals from getting too close to populated areas."

Shepard looked those implants over, gave them a nod and asked, "And what if someone blows a hole in, say, the aviary. There are extremists in the world who might attack a civilian target such as this. The response teams might not react to the birds quick enough to prevent loss of life. And if it were a co-ordinated attack, they could blow a hole in the raptor and T-Rex Pens. You would be overwhelmed and people would definitely die."

Simon took another look at the park plans and asked, "Do you have any ideas?"

Shepard gave a grin. It was nice to work with someone actually open to good ideas, "Actually yes. Raptors like to herd their targets into kill zones and the Tyranosaurus hunts by sight. If they were released, we can call back the guests to the main hub area. We construct a long tunnel leading to an underground bunker large enough to house the entire guest population. Along that tunnel, we have military placements, where both lethal and non-lethal weaponry can be deployed to create our own kill box to deal with the Raptors. No place to hide, no place to run. As for the Pterodactyls, we set up anti-air emplacements, disguising them from the general public, but in a way they can quickly be deployed to cover the guest's retreat."

0o0o0o0o0o

Shepard was led towards the newest attraction. It had been a good 8 years working for Masrani. The man was open to ideas to make the park safer and more successful than ever before. He stood alongside Claire Dearing, Park Operations Manager. As he stood in front of the Indominus Rex, he asked, "Why did you ask for me? Owen Grady usually handles pen security. I'm here to maintain public safety."

Clair tapped several commands on the command prompt in front of her, "Ordinarily, we would, except the asset did this a couple hours ago."

The screen that popped up on the glass in front of them zoomed in on the scratchings on the wall. There in clear English were two words written out crudely,

 ** _Commander Shepard. Garrus Vakarian._**

Shepard gave a small grin for the slightest second before it disappeared. Clair continued, "We have no one employed by the name, Garrus Vakarian. I don't even know what country the name originates from."

The Commander nodded, "You wouldn't. Garrus is an old friend of mine from before I joined the military."

His eyes landed on a portion of forest that moved. He narrowed his eyes and sent out a ping. The Rex turned abruptly and stomped towards the glass. Then a heavy ping washed over the commander, almost making him stagger. Shepard put his hand to the glass and whispered, "Good to see you, old friend."

The rex gave a nod and stomped away. Shepard would need to sneak into the pen later and catch up.

* * *

3.2 Things got worse, now they can get better

4.2 Roxy started looping from a variant where the Lycine contingency actually worked so she needs it.

4.3 Owen swore afterward it was just dust in his eyes. They also questioned where Roxanne got her tear ducts

4.4 Hammond soon learned cute means killer in the Pokemon World.

3.2 As so they finally make up, you can stop hating Grant now!...Hopefully...

4.6 Roxy doesn't like Isla Sorna or Spino's at all.

4.7 They love each other really

4.8 Crazy shit happens in the loops

4.9 you'd think after Superfangirl the Nostalgia critic would learn?

4.10 Shepard and Garrus end up in Jurassic Park/World quite a bit, though for different reasons.


	5. Chapter 5

5.1 Garnettfox

Another day, another Loop. Though Emmet had to give this loop credit, he was shaping up to be a badass even before he Awoke.  
Ex Navy man, restoring motorcycles in his spare time.  
And the whole 'Alpha of a pack of raptors' thing was pretty sweet.

The Master Builder grinned to himself, whistling 'Everything is Awesome' as he walked up to the cage waving at his good pal Barry. "Hey buddy! How're the girls?"

Barry turned to him with a worried and confused look on his face. "They started freaking out some time this morning. Blue's the worst of them, constantly looking over the others and crying. Think they had nightmares or something?"

Emmet frowned, his girls hadn't had nightmares before... near as he could remember. "Or something...I'll go in with them, their Alpha being there should calm them down."Barry didn't look convinced, but he opened up the cage.

True to what he had said, the raptors were huddled together, all of them chirping and crying as they clung together. "Girls, eyes on me." The order drew their attention, four pairs of golden eyes locking onto him. "That's it-"

Blue screeched, throwing herself in front of her sisters, while snapping and snarling in clear threat to kill him. "Hey, hey! Girls, come on, what's wrong? And use your signs."

The lego dinosaurs hissed, Blue clumsily signing. _"No! Go away! One False Alpha tricked us! You won't trick us!"_

"False Alph-" Emmet froze, remembering the movie Lucy had dragged him to see. "You're looping... Do you all remember this 'False Alpha'?" The raptors snarled, Charlie (stuck in the middle of Delta and Echo's protective cuddle) raised her head and nodded. "... Barry, you and the crew take lunch, I got this." Emmet called back to them, pulling out a bag of Double Stuf Oreos. Blue's eyes zoomed in on the treats.

 _"Give me treats False Alpha!"_ She signed, trying to grab the bag. Emmet snatched it away.

"Uh uh, this is a truce, you listen to me and you get Oreos... and Cheetos for Charlie."

Charlie perked up, Blue grumbling. _"What we have to listen to?"_  
 _  
"_...It's a long story involving what you remember, a multiverse and a computer tree." The four raptors stared at him and in sync tilted their heads confused.

" _Huh?"_

* * *

5.2 Tincanman125

"You look upset about something," Grant said as he took a seat on a barstool next to Owen Grady, "wanna talk about it?"

Owen sighed as he looked up from his drink, "I looped in as Dr. Doolittle a while back, sounds great right? My raptors and I can understand each other now."

"Yeah I guess, but why are you upset?" Grant asked.

"I listened in on their conversations with _Indominus_." Grady told him.

Alan winced in sympathy, "I guess it'd be hard listening to someone you trusted betray you."

"But they didn't," Owen said, "they cut a deal with it, they'd help kill everyone on the island, in exchange, Barry and I get to live." Owen took a long swig from the hip flask he had taken to carrying to deal with particularly bad variants before continuing, "The only reason they didn't kill Claire and the kids outright was because they were afraid of hurting me. Then _Indominus_ started gloating that she planned to kill Barry and I anyway before killing them too, you can guess what happened next."

"Wow, that's messed up." Grant replied.

"I know right? I'm kinda dealing with a lot of conflicting emotions right now." Grady told him.

* * *

5.3 Detective Ethan Redfield

Sometimes, Dr. Grant didn't know why he bothered. He had been eaten, trampled, pushed off the edge of cliffs, and generally died more times than he could count. But then, there were loops like this. The doctor had just arrived in the jeep as usual. Admittedly, the wanderlust of seeing a brontosaurus take a bite out of a tree had faded hundreds of loops ago. But then, they stumbled upon something that made him fall over backwards in shock. A pair of T-Rexes were resting on the ground around a single woman, pink hair with a butterfly hairclip, grunting with contentment as the human game Warden petted them. There was no doubt, this Warden was a looper, one he had never met before. The woman turned her green eyes to him and gave smile that could stop a herd of stampeding Triceratops, "You..want to pet them?"

The Doctor stood and stumbled forward, his hand outstretched. It landed on the ancient animal's snout. It's skin was hard. Suddenly, the beast's eyes opened, causing Grant to stand perfectly still on reflex. The Rex lifted its head, turning towards the female, who just smiled and nodded, "Be a good girl now."

Unbelievably, the Rex nodded and turned to the human. It opened its mouth a small inch, and licked Alan's hand like a golden retriever. Alan blinked several times, a small chuckle escaping, though he had no idea where it came from. The girl gave a small chuckle herself, stood and walked to the Rex's mouth and nuzzled it with her own face, "You'll get an extra big treat, Rexy. You were really good today."

The Rex's tail started twitching in delight. The female turned to face Alan and held out a hand to shake, "I'm Flutters Muldoon, but you can call me Fluttershy."

Alan returned her shake, "Doctor Alan Grant."

He would never forget that loop, nor the looper who taught him how to be a game keeper like herself. It was a good loop.

* * *

5.4 Tincanman125

Hammond had Awoken fairly late this loop, he had just lost control of InGen and was evacuating Site B, currently he was sitting at his desk with a tape recorder and a glass of water, his unAwake self had been prepared to record a message, slowly he picked up the device and hit the record button.

"I met a traveller from an antique land  
Who said: Two vast and trunkless legs of stone  
Stand in the desert. Near them on the sand,  
Half sunk, a shatter'd visage lies, whose frown  
And wrinkled lip and sneer of cold command  
Tell that its sculptor well those passions read  
Which yet survive, stamp'd on these lifeless things,  
The hand that mock'd them and the heart that fed.  
And on the pedestal these words appear:"

He paused for a moment to take a sip from the glass before continuing,

"'My name is Ozymandias, king of kings:  
Look on my works, ye Mighty, and despair!'  
Nothing beside remains: round the decay  
Of that colossal wreck, boundless and bare,  
The lone and level sands stretch far away."

Hammond noticed he still had some space left on the tape, so he decided to help any one who might find it.

"If anyone is listening to this tape, it's likely that you're stranded on this island," he said, "words cannot describe how sorry I am for your current predicament, but there is hope, assuming you can reach the communications terminal you should be able to signal for help, when prompted for the password enter: 'homeward bound', that will activate an automated distress beacon which will broadcast on all available frequencies. Good luck and stay safe."

0o0o0o0o0

"Sure was nice of the old man to give me a ticket out of here." Anne said to herself as the tape ended, "Now I just need to find the terminal."

* * *

5.5/ I .I Garnettfox

Roxanne glared up at the sky as it rumbled, unleashing it's torrents on her. "Fuck you too!" she snapped, hissing angrily. She'd only been awake for a few hours and she already hated this loop.

Her memorieswere fuzzy (from what she could tell, in this world carnivores or 'Sharp Teeth' there mindless hunters), but from what she could tell she'd savagely attacked a sauropod, mortality wounding it; then let it limp off with its child in tow.

She sniffed the air, the scent of blood heavy in the air even with the rain pouring was really impressed with the sauropod fighting her off to save her child and the Triceratops hatchling and sending the Rex down a cliff.

Her back hurt like hell, but she still had to admire that determination to survive and save the children. Which was why she was so determined to find the Sauropod and help her. While for this loop she didn't have any of her powers she still had some first aid kits from various worlds that should help.

"Mother!" She paused at the young voice, peering through the rain to see a small four-legged figure hopping from rock to rock; the Sauropod hatchling! "Mother! Where are you!?" The little one scrambled over the rocks; Roxanne following closely trying not to disturb him, the smell of blood getting stronger.

One of the hills shifted a little and the hatchling bounded over. "Mother!" He paused by her head. "Please get up..." The mother moaned softly, struggling to get her feet under her.

"I'm... Not sure I can Littlefoot..." Her blood ran cold, Roxanne suddenly feeling like she had to get away, to let this family have this private moment.

"You have to! Please! I-I can't do this again!" That made her pause.

"Again... Oh you poor dear..." She retreated a short distance, her maternal instincts screaming to go comfort the child but scared was the monster that had killed his mother; he wouldn't want her there.

0O0O0O

The morning sun finally chased off the rain that had pounded the ground during the a heavy heart Roxanne approached the silent giant, guilt ripping at her heart.

"...I'm so, so very sorry... I... I'll do what I can... for you and your son." She lightly nuzzled the Sauropods neck. "I swear, I'll look out for... Littlefoot, that's what you called him last night, I'll keep the other predators away from him, protect and help him... as much as he'll let me." She sighed glancing around at the rocks around them, forced up by the earthquake.

Working methodically, Roxanne used her tail and claws to scoop the rocks over the brave Sauropod doing what she could to burry her and protect the body from scavengers.

She paused, the work half done, upon hearing a gasp of fear. Wincing, she looked down kicking herself, so focused had she been on her work that she never noticed Littlefoot curled up tightly against his mother's side.

She sighed, lowering herself to the ground and propping herself up on her arms. "Little-"

"SHARPTOOTH!" he screamed, scrambling to his feet and running away trying not to trip on the lose rocks. Roxanne winced, looking from the corpse to the runaway hatchling.

"...Sorry, I'll come back and finish later. Littlefoot!" She started to chase after the hatchling, hoping to catch the little one before anything else could go wrong.

* * *

5.6 Saphroneth

"...okay, what the heck?" Owen asked, looking at the side of the I-rex containment area.

The melted side.

"Doc, I'm seriously going to need to know what this thing was hybridized out of!" _This time,_ he added mentally. "Like, are we talking rifles to take this thing down, or helicopters, or what?"

She took an unusually long time getting back to him.

0o0o0o0o

"Well, uh... okay, I managed to get a full list," the call came back, as he saddled up on the quad bike. "And... this is ridiculous, I've no idea why half of this stuff is in here."

"Hit me," Owen instructed, already mentally going through his arsenal. There was a pretty cool railgun in there, that might do...

"Chameleon," she began. "Tree frog. T-Rex, we knew that one. Velociraptor."

So far so normal.

"Bombardier beetle, Therizinosaurus, something called a Gamera-"

Well fuck.

Owen slammed the brakes on his bike as the litany continued. "Right, screw this, going straight to the big guns."

"What's that?" Claire asked, distracted halfway through "honey badger". "What big guns?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure the Baneblade should slow it down..." he mused, heading to a clear space big enough to bring out the colossal tank. "Hey, you know if there's a carrier battle group anywhere nearby?"

Roxanne damn well _better_ be Awake. Otherwise this could get painful.

* * *

5.7 Detective Ethan Redfield

"Artemis, what the hell were you thinking!"

Skuld stood over the hunter admin. Artemis tried to feign interest in whatever Skuld was saying...but she just didn't care. Instead, she was planning out what prank to pull on Dr. Grant next. Suddenly, her head was slammed through the floor thanks to the help of Skuld's debugging hammer. The hunter goddess pulled herself out and summoned a bow and arrow, "Do you have any idea who you're hitting with that thing?! I'm Artemis, you-"

And then, Artemis found herself slammed through the floor again. A few moments passed as the hunter picked herself up. Skuld asked, "You done?"

Artemis rolled her eyes, which Skuld took as an affirmative. Skuld tapped several commands on the screen, pulling up a 3-D rendering of the Tyranosaurus Rex, "Never mind your strange choice of loopers, what have you done to the T-Rex?"

Skuld pulled up several command prompts, which got Artemis to smile. Skuld's grip on her hammer tightened, "You recognize these? You hacked the T-Rex's coding and modified her to receive an accelerated intelligence booster! You don't just access a looper's coding and boost their capacity to learn and grow!"

Artemis tuned out as the holier-than-thou Aesir launched into a tirade about dangers of ascending, another Darth Velocius, which wouldn't be too bad in Artemis' opinion. Roxy had been getting dull since her loop with Godzilla, what with her repeated efforts to make friends with Alan Grant or Owen Grady. Maybe she should activate the Indominus, to give her loopers a greater challenge and get something other than another blasted male in her Loops. Why were all of her looper candidates male anyway? It better not be because someone thought she needed to get laid... She was perfectly fine without some hormonally-led man in her life, thank you very much. She dealt with enough of that behavior from her brother and father to ever want to be subjected to more of it...

Artemis tuned back into Skuld's rant just as she was complaining about her insane looper choices. Artemis decided to use Skuld's own words against her, "You done yet?"

Artemis would later reflect that that hadn't been the brightest move. Skuld's face turned red in fury, but she no longer raised her voice. In fact, her mouth curled into a grin, though her face was now turning purple. She was almost hissing the next words, "Yes, actually. You seem to enjoy your dinosaur loopers a bit too much. So your rights to activate loopers has been revoked."

Artemis' eyes went wide in outrage, "How dare you! You have no right to come here and-"

Artemis was cut off as Skuld's hammer came down again. The goddess of the moon was no slouch in combat, but her talents had always leaned more towards ranged with a bow or very close with a knife. Mid-range versus a hammer, especially without warning, was sadly against her.

She continued, "I am the head debugger of Yggdrasil! Don't tell me I don't have the right! If I wanted, I could have you stripped of your admin duties and placed under the command of that someone you hate with a passion. You will be assigned an assistant with the sole right to activate loopers. Good day, Artemis."

When Artemis pulled herself out of the floor, she was hopping mad. Already, her eyes landed on the terminal. Her fingers danced across the screen, adjusting the next loop scenario numbers so that within five loops, Grant would suffer for her indignity.

0o0o0o

Dr. Grant awoke in the middle of a raptor nest, without any weapons, clothes or anything. His eyes darted every which way, Raptors staring at him with anger and hunger for daring to invade their private place. Alan concentrated hard, then disappeared just as the raptors pounced on his original position. He found himself in floating in a small room containing weapons, food, water and a change of clothes. He was still new to using his subspace pocket, so the interior hadn't taken on a preferred appearance. After Alan slipped on the clothes and loaded up with a 30-06 rifle and a Military Grade Shotgun. The subspace pocket was nice for a quick escape in the right situation, but when he left the pocket, he'd re-emerge in almost the exact same spot. The anchor asked himself, "What did I do to earn being fed to the raptors? Damn it, Artemis."

* * *

5.8 Detective Ethan Redfield

Everything was going perfectly. Shining's sister and her friends didn't realize that her precious babysitter had been replaced by the Queen of all Changelings. She stared into the Mirror, about to start singing about her ultimate victory when someone knocked on the door. By how quietly it sounded, there was no doubt it was Fluttershy. The disguised changeling opened the door and gave her an irritated look, "What do you want now?"

Fluttershy hid her eyes behind her mane, "Oh, um, I'm sorry, but one of my animal friends said she was a close personal friend of yours. She's waiting outside the building."

Chrysalis sighed and pointed, "Very well. Lead on."

The two stepped out the door, and Chrysalis abruptly froze in terror. Before her was an oversized...dragon...lizard perhaps...with a mouth that could eat a dozen ponies full. The dragon lizard growled out its delight, "Cadence! So good to see you!"

The queen gave a shy grin, "Uh, right! It's been so long since we last saw each other...who were you again?!"

The waved her off, "Oh, you remember me. It's Roxy! We met at in the park a long time ago! You gave me some dating tips."

The Dragon leaned in really close with her teeth showing, " _Remember?_ "

Chrysalis nodded enthusiastically, "Oh, yes right! How is your...date with..."

"Chrysalis stopped when the realization hit her that she had no idea who Roxy was dating. Roxy was helpful, "Godzilla. Haven't seen him in a bit, but I'm sure I'll run into him before long. Maybe we'll go on a nice stroll through the city."

If this Godzilla was as big as Roxy, there might not be anything left of the city when they were done. Worse, the Queen couldn't feel anything from this beast, so she had no idea what Roxy was planning. Chrysalis gave a terrified grin, "Well, I got to get back to getting ready for my wedding. Bye!"

The door slammed closed. A moment passed, then Roxy looked down at Fluttershy while the pony looked up at the T-Rex. Roxy asked, "How did I do?"

Fluttershy beamed, "You were great! A little more on the teeth and maybe a growl or two and she'll be running before the Wedding begins, I have no doubt."

* * *

5.9 Saphroneth

"You know," Grant muttered, looking at the latest variation. "I can't help but think someone decided to cut a few corners here."

"Hey, lighten up!" Owen swung a giant hunk of meat on the end of a ten foot tether, then sent it skywards. "Charlie!"

The raptor swooped out of the sky and snagged her meal.

"Yeah, that's the kind of thing I mean," Grant said, as Owen got the second tether ready for Echo. "They're raptors, sure, but that's supposed to mean _veloci_ raptors. Not a Falconiform. These aren't dinosaurs!"

"Hey, hey!" Owen said, as Echo ate her fill. "They are too dinosaurs. Aves is a subclade of Dinosauria."

"You know what I mean."

"Sure," Owen agreed. "Just saying. Hey, Delta!"  
 _  
Woosh, woosh, ziiiiip_

"Atta girl. Hey, Roxanne around?"

Grant shrugged, as Owen readied the meal for the last of the six foot perigrines. "I've got no idea."

0o0o0o0o

Thirty feet of Golden Eagle shifted on her outside branch.

"...okay, it's not as bad as normal," she admitted grudgingly. "Just."

* * *

5.10 Saphroneth

"We asked for something as dangerous as possible," Clair explained. "And we got it in the Indomitus Rex."

"Why?" Owen asked.

"Pardon?"

"Why did you want something as dangerous as possible?"

Clair blinked. "That's... kind of the point of a theme park? Dangerous things made safe?"

"I know all about dangerous things made safe, I work with Velociraptors," Owen shot back. "We had to build an extra ten feet on their cage recently, they worked out how to form a dino pyramid."

"...right," Clair muttered. "Anyway - I can assure you, we're taking all precautions. That's why we brought you over to-"

Owen stared.

"Why isn't there a roof on the cage?"

"Should there be?" Clair asked.

"When you gave it goddamn _wings_ , yes! Tell me there's a SAM site around here or something..."

On cue, the I-rex jumped - and didn't come down again, as a pair of huge wings unfurled and hammered the air.

"Ah, great..." Owen turned and ran for the door to the outside. "Barry, we're gonna need the raptor jetpacks!"

"...jetpacks?" Clair asked faintly.

Owen listened to Barry's reply, then interrupted him. "I know, I know, getting them back off again's gonna be a nightmare, just do it!"

Between one step and the next, he slipped into his rocket boots. Another jump, and they ignited with a roar.

"I swear, my recommendation next time is to contain it in twenty thousand tonnes of concrete..."

* * *

5.1: Welcome to the Loops Squad! Emmet and Starlord regularly switch places with each other and Owen, as such the Squad consider them honorary Alphas though Emmet is the only one who share's Owen's OTHER nickname with the squad...

5.2: Just because two people are looping it doesn't mean their gariented to meet, for a while at least.

5.3: Fluttershy the ultimate animal tamer!

5.4: Apparently a reference to Jurassic Park Trespasser.

5.5/I .I: A different number system?! Yes like the Ace Attorney/Professor Layton loop's we've expanded, any and every media involving Dinosaurs belongs here including the tear inducing Land Before Time.

5.6: Owen and the I-Rex are playing Gene Roulette throughout the loops.

5.7: Yaaaaa Turns out the way Roxy got started looping isn't the proper way, and Artemis is a f*ck ton of trouble for it.

5.8: Fluttershy and Roxanne are Besties for several reasons.

5.9: Feathers the Raptors love them, Roxanne hates them unless their useful like now.

5.10: For reference No the Squad in this snip aren't awake and Owen doesn't know that their looping yet.


	6. Chapter 6

6.1 Crossoverpairinglover

 **Previously, with Alan Grant**

 _"Your lucky I need you alive for this loop." Artemis leveled a glare back at him as Alan huffed._

 _"Oh, and what for"_

 _"You, Mr. Grant, have been uploaded with a special patch that, upon visiting six specific points in this Read Only Loop, will lock down its time travel and allow for this loop to finally be looping. Your participation in this is required, refusal will not be tolerated"_

 _"What?"_

 **Now, to finally get to this story**

Alan Grant found himself walking through a valley somewhere in...somewhere dry, a place surrounded by mountains, filled with scrub, grasses and trees.

Artemis had 'suggested' that he go to this place, the center of a universe that was read only. Apparently he was now carrying some sort of...program, or something, that would restrain time travel.

Alan had no idea when he was given his 'anti time travel' vaccine, or whatever she meant, but it was somewhat unnerving to think about.

But why did he have to do it? There were apparently many other loopers, some who had the time to teach raptors how to kill people with their minds.

What was so special about this world that made it his job to fix?

Perhaps the guy he was supposed to meet would answer his questions.

Alan found him sitting in a black haired man in khackis. To Alan's unease, he had papers on his desk detailed with more than a few familiar faces on them.

"Oh, it's so good to finally meet you face to face" The man greeted warmly as he stood up and the two shook hands "I heard you came greatly recommended from my benefactors. I can only hope we'll be successful" The man promptly began walking briskly, as if in a hurry to get to somewhere

"After all, Prehistoric Park needs all the help it can get if we're to rescue creatures from the brink of their extinctions in the past. Now come on, the Rexes won't be saving themselves" the man shouted back as Alan was frozen in horror.

Another Jurassic Park.

Oh crap

0o0o0o

It had been a long, long, long loop for Alan, who was now lying on the ground in complete exhaustion mentally.

He had not only outran Rexes (Which by now he was more experienced with) but now he had added Meteors, Cave Bears, Wooly Rhinos, _Chinese_ Raptors/Mei Long, Volcanoes, Toxodon, Smilodon, Terror Birds, Forest Fires in oxygen rich environments, Albertosaurus, Deinouchus and _Texan_ Raptors/Troodon to a list that, to Alan, was far too long.

This place, this Prehistoric Park, was now home to two Rex siblings who hated each other (Terrence and Matilda...Alan wasn't there for naming them), a Triceratops named Theo (who rutted with a tire covered tractor), a flock of Ornithominus (Who was duck like in behavior for some reason, that reproduced...which was encouraged), a Mammoth named Martha (Who lived with African Elephants), a Elasmotherium wooly rhinoceros, 4 Microraptors, a herd of Titanosaurus (That were by far the most annoying gigantic sauropods that Alan had ever met), a Terror Bird (A six foot tall flesh eating creature that was too raptor like for Alan's taste) two Smilodons (That reproduced into four Smilodon), a trio of giant bugs (A dragonfly like the ones from that variant loop with protocompies and a heroic lawyer, a large scorpion and a man sized centipede), a Deinosuches (A crocodile large enough to nearly eat a rex) and a Troodon (That stowed away and frankly Alan didn't know what they were going to do with it.

This place had far less money than Jurassic Park did, its fences were mostly wooden (with the exception of the stone bug house, needed for oxygen level control) and it had no equivalent to Muldoon to keep order.

And yet...the fences generally worked.

In this place, it seemed as if the fences somehow managed to keep in all but three species perfectly well, and of the issues one of them, the Terror Bird, is simply the fault of dust bathing on the edge of its enclosure, a issue someone would have with a mere chicken, as oppose to a planned escape.

The Rexes could escape, but only one of them had, and only did so once. Matilda broke into her brother's half once to try and kill him, not to escape her enclosure and go hunt elephants.

The other being the Titanosaurs...that were easily controlled with food, and gizzard stones.

Well, _somewhat_ easily, but Hammond never had that sort of control of any of his creatures.

It mystified him, really.

"Is it really that odd?" Alan looked up to see Artemis the admin standing over him.

"Oh great, you can read my mind" Alan snarked as she rose an eyebrow, but continued on her original train of thought.

"Jurassic Park and Prehistoric Park are two sides of the same idea, the idea of bringing back what was lost to the ravages of time. Yet, while your world looks at the negatives, this one looks at the positives. Where everything went bad at Jurassic Park, with breakouts and death, the same thing here had no deaths and was contained without much incident" Artemis sat down next to Alan and observed the park from below, specifically the old, balding and complaining head keeper run around trying to find the Troodon that caused the breakout. "One has to wonder if things were different because of the people, or perhaps the world. After all, some world's are just more...pessimistic than others. I mean, no matter how hard the Evangelion loopers try, the Gurren Laggan loopers will be happier than they are and their world better off"

"...I'll pretend I know what your talking about" Alan muttered as Artemis mused.

"Thanks to your loop here and the set up program that you were used to carry, this world can now begin to loop. Your adventures to the eight periods of history, to the end day of the Dinosaurs, the Mammoths, the Elasmotherium, the Microraptors, the Terror Birds, the Smilodon and the Deinosuchus, have created a stabilized time lock. The time portal this loop possesses cannot go to other parts of the timeline it did not go in its baseline, not at least until I get Zurvan on a free day to set them up a few hundred loops in. Good job, really. I wasn't expecting it to go half as smooth as it actually did"

"We only got our rexes because of a sandwich, I got stung by a gigantic scorpion and I nearly got to see who'd win in a fight between Mammoth and Rex, you call that smooth!?" Alan questioned her version of 'smooth' as the Admin gave him a wry smile.

"That, Mr. Grant, is baseline. Your be in this loop until it runs its course, so enjoy your little sabbatical from Ingen. You've earned it" and with that, she vanished just as silently as she appeared.

0o0o0o

Next loop, Bob the keeper scratched his head at the yet to be complete habitat in front of him.

He could have sworn they had finished that ages ago, and had to divide it when Terrence and Matilda started trying to kill each other.

How strange...and where was that Grant fellow at?

* * *

6.2 Wildrook

"So," Ian said, "you're telling me that you and I were Anchor Choices because some Goddess of the Hunt decided to flip a coin?"

Alan then shrugged. "That's what she told me," he said. "Now, what's this about trying to deliver a baby T-Rex to its Mother in the city? There's a good reason why I was never involved in that incident."

"We'll discuss that later," Hammond replied, looking at the two. "Other than that, I can assure you...Roxanne is harmless."

Ian blinked. "Roxanne?" he asked Alan. "And I thought time repeating was the crazy part, but you gave the T-Rex a name?"

Alan gave him a look. "Ian, you're about to see things that would confirm Chaos Theory for an encyclopedia to fill," he said.

Then again, when you Awaken as soon as you enter the place, people tend to notice. More-so considering this is Ian Malcolm's first Loop, and he had questions for Alan and Hammond.

"Next time we meet," Ian said to Alan, "we should trade notes. Still, that explains why the place is more heavily-guarded."

"That's because I fired Nedry," Hammond replied. "He's the reason why the Park was a failure...worked for someone named Dobson, but that doesn't matter. Anyways, we're here."

When they arrived at the T-Rex pen, not only did Ian get flashbacks of the chase...but what surprised him was said T-Rex being ridden by children...and acting domesticated.

"Okay, I don't remember her being...gentle," Ian replied. "Nor kid-friendly."

"Neither did I, at first," Alan said. "Heck, it took a Loop where we were forced to be partners for me to accept her as a fellow Looper. Speaking of...Hammond?"

Hammond nodded as he noticed the T-Rex in question walk towards him. "Ah, Roxanne," he said. "I take it you remember Ian Malcolm?"

"You mean the Chaos Theory guy who can wiggle his ears?" the T-Rex asked him. "I remember, Dad. Heard about what he did for the other T-Rex and her child."

Now, Ian was caught off-guard. "She can talk," he said. "She can...speak..."

Roxie got the idea. "He's Awake?" she asked the two, who nodded. She then looked at Ian. "Calm down. We haven't even told you about the Sith Raptor."

"Sith what now?" Ian then shook hsi head. "Sorry, still hung up on the talking part. What's next, her boyfriend being Godzilla?"

Alan, Hammond, and Roxanne were eerily silent.

Ian was now slack-jawed. "Forget chaos theory," he said. "This...this must be what madness feels like."

Alan gave Ian a look. "Malcolm," he said, "you have not SEEN madness just yet."

* * *

6.3 GarnettFox

Owen rubbed his forehead wondering if Wu was just a idiot this loop as he looped out into the Indominus paddock. Blood covered the walls along with cracks in the stone caused by something heavy bashing into them.

Juding by the fact the I. rex was trying to brain it's self on the wall closest to the windows he knew what that heavy object was.

"So what's wrong with it? is it sick, to small a paddock?" Owen frowned looking over the rex noticing the sail on it's back.

"...Does this thing have Spinosaur DNA?"

"The base is a Tyran-"

"I know that Clair, but the size and sail, they added Spinosaur didn't they?" She reluctantly nodded Owen sighing as the I. Rex started going in circles snapping and snarling as she tried to eat her own tail. "Clair, Rexes and Spino's hate each other alright on site B the Spinosaur ATE rexs." Clair's eye twitched in a way Owen had learned meant she was restraining herself from face palming.

"...It's trying to kill and eat it's self because it smells like it's own prey."

"Yup."

"...I'll tell them to postpone the exhibit and see about getting Wu to use some different DNA for the next one. This Indomnius we...Should put down." Owen nodded torn between feeling sorry for it, and cackling madly.

After so long with the fucking thing getting crazy super powers, it felt good to see it had shot it's self in the foot.

* * *

5.5/ I. I Garnettfox

Roxanne winced catching up to the running hatchling, half tempted to just scoop him up in her jaws and take him back to try to explain things to him. "Littlefoot, please wait!" The little one just ignored her, trying his best to pick up his pace.

Roxanne sighed, glancing around and seeing a cliff face she could trap him against. "Gaaaaah, sorry for this." She easily over took him, faking a bite aimed at him, making the herbivore panic and swerve to the side, now running right at the cliff face. Roxanne followed him closely.

The Hatchling skidded to a halt staring up at the trap in horror. He turned, looking desperately for a exit as Roxanne finally managed to corner him.

He whimpered, pressing his self against the rocks, eyes wide as he trembled in absolute horror.

Roxanne fidgeted with her claws, uncomfortable with the way he was looking at her. "Ahh..." She faltered, muttering, "Darn it, this is one of those times feathers would help. Kids like fluffy things..." She crouched down again, trying to look as small as possible. "I'm not going to hurt you."

After a long silence he finally spoke: "...You talk." Roxanne's tail wagged a little at the tiny victory.

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"...How?" He asked shrewdly. "The only talking Sharptooth I ever met was Chomper, and he only talked because we taught him."

"A goddess messed with my brain to make me smart."

He stared at her.

"...I'm not joking she really did."

He shook his head. "...Why aren't you trying to eat me, or my mo-," he cut his self off, Roxanne wincing.

"Because I'm not a monster...Not anymore now I'm Awake... I can't tell you how sorry I am that I... I killed your 's nothing I can do that will ever make it up to you." Littlefoot sniffed hiding his face in his paws. "...My name's Roxanne."

"...Littlefoot," he muttered, not moving. Taking a chance, Roxanne crawled forward a little.

"I know... I heard some of what happened between you and your mother." He froze up, slowly looking up at her.

"...How much?"

"...Enough to know that time is looping for you, isn't it? You have to repeat your life over and over again."

He slowly nodded. "Y-Yes...How do you know?"

Roxanne gave him a sad smile. "Because you're like me, little one, you're a Looper... Or Anchor. I don't really think there's a way to visually tell them apart..."

"Looper... Anchor?... What?"

Roxanne sighed.

"I'll tell you everything. Hop on my back, I have a little unfinished business." He gave her a wary look, but Littlefoot complied, clambering up onto her back.

Being careful to keep her back as level as possible, she got up and started walking back to finish the burial.

"It starts with a tree..."

0O0O0O0O

"So... Universes are branches on a tree?" Littlefoot clarified, watching as Roxanne moved more rocks over his mothers body; thankfully, Roxanne's scent had scared others away, so no scavengers had approached the body.

"That's right."

"Does... That make us Loopers Treestars? Or Treesweets?"

Roxanne paused. "Hurm maybe... The Anchor - the one who always loops - would be the Treestars, vital for the branch and tree to live. And other Loopers would be the Treesweets... I think at least."

Littlefoot nodded as the last of the rocks fell into place.

"...Are you meant to do anything special?" he asked softly, looking at the burial site.

"Normally there's a big stone with the name on it, so others know who's burried."

"...I didn't know her name... She was always just Mother..."

"Don't worry, Littlefoot... the ones who remember and love them tend to say something when a person's being buried, to remember them and remind them they're loved." Littlefoot nodded, getting up and nuzzling the rocks covering his mother's head.

"...I love you mother, I always have and will... I just wish... I wish you could come with me... see the Great Valley, meet Cera, Petrie, Spike, Ducky, Mo, Mr Three Horn, Chomper; everyone in the Great Valley... I wish you could meet them..." He sniffed, a few droplets falling onto the rocks. "Because I know you'd love them, and they'd love you..."

Roxanne lightly nuzzled Littlefoot. "...I can't say how sorry I am to you, or Littlefoot. But I swear I'll help him get to this Great Valley, protect him and his friends from danger, make sure he get's there safe. Even if the herds throw me out the moment I set claw in the Valley, I'll do everything to make it up to the both of you."

Littlefoot gave her a faint, strained smile. "...Thank you... Come on, we have to follow the bright circle, past the rock that looks like a Long Neck and pass the mountains that burn."

Roxanne smiled.

"Lead the way, Littlefoot."

* * *

6.4 Collab between Tincanman125 and Garnettfox

"Owen did you see that?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, that was one of the handsignals we used back in the Navy, and I don't remember using that one around them." Owen responded.

"Where do you think they learned it?" Barry asked him.

"No clue, but I think I'll stay here after hours, see if they do it again." Owen lied.

"Ok, just don't stay out too late it'll be dark soon." Barry told him as he headed back to his bungalow.

Owen waved off the other crew members making sure to keep the flood lights on.

Cautiously he opened the gate hearing the ever familiar barks of his Girls as they approached. He shut the gate to and the moment Blue appeared in his view held up his hand in the stop motion the four raptors freezing up and staying still eyes on him.

"Ok, defiantly something new." He muttered to his self, normally the four would jolting each other and fidgeting, now they where as still as soldiers at attention.

He put his other hand up in the stop signal and using the other used two fingers to point left then made a fist with his pinkie out signing 'Hi'

The raptors just stared at him for a moment Owen sighing cursing, it must have just been a trick of the ligh-

Blue barked waving at him, his attention on her _she started signing_ 'H-e-l-l-o A-l-p-h-a' Owen's jaw dropped.

Forgetting his self he dropped his hands and rushed the raptors managing to snag both Blue and Charlie in a hug.

"It's really you! Y-Your really looping!" The raptors glanced at each other confused, Echo chirping and nuzzling their Alpha wondering what upset him as they formed up around their pack mate.

* * *

6.5 Garnettfox

Artemis scowled at the smiling red head now sharing her work space. "I don't NEED a assistant!" She hissed, Ardwinna goddess of animals (And one of the few who wasn't also a god of hunting) just smiled.

"Oh aye? Skuld seem's to tink you do, 'specally as ya canny activate any more of your loopers without me sayin' so ." The irish goddess smirked Artemis bristling.

"Lowlife Celtic heathen!" She hissed.

"...I thought it where Dianna who'd 'ave a problem with me bein' a Celt." She shrugged the wild goddess looking threw a few program's and smirking typing in a command and sitting back.

"...What did you just do you Irish hippy?!" Artemis hissed frantically typing at her computer.

"I just got that nice Chaos scientist loopin'." Artemis let out a inarticulate snarl.

"I wanted the Spinosaur looping next! Not him." Ardwinna clicked her tongue taking a note that along with the I-Rex the Spinosaur would be a no-no.

At least till Artemis learned how to play nice.

* * *

6.6 Saphroneth

"What's going on?" Hoskins demanded. "Why have they stopped?"

"That thing's part raptor," Owen said, one hand slowly reaching into the support strut of his bike. "They're communicating."

A few more calls and croons, and the raptors turned to face him.

They'd heard the argument of the I-rex, and now they were waiting to see what their old Alpha did.

Four pairs of reptilian eyes, uncertain, looking at him.

Owen reacted the way he'd realized he should have the first time.

0o0o0o

"...what the heck?" Hoskins asked, staring. "What just happened?"

"It ate a rocket," Lowery said, blinking. "Literally."

0o0o0o

Owen tossed aside the spent Javelin. "Well, girls?"

Blue's head swiveled towards the collapsing I-rex, now missing quite a lot more of its head than was healthy, and then towards Owen again.

Then she shook her head, giving a chirrup, and the others formed up beside her.

"See?" Owen asked. "Pack behaviour. The old alpha has to beat any challengers."

* * *

6.7/ I. II Harry Leferts

Having done more then a few loops with giant monsters in then, Roxanne sighed as she watched the long necked monster walk toward her. 'Let's see... According to those files this is a "Giant Behemoth". A paleosaur with an ability similar to electric eels to discharge electricity from their body. Except... In this case said pulse is also saturated with deadly levels of radiation. Lovely.' Groaning, she shook her head. "And just my luck, while the first two died of radiation poisoning, Wu in this universe managed to fix that issue... I'm going to eat him next chance I get."

Suddenly, she felt a ping and looked around before she returned it. Then to her shock, the Behemoth stopped and looked around itself. "Whose there?"

The voice was rather familiar to Roxanne and she stepped forward a little bit. "That would be me actually..."

With a wide eyed look, the Behemoth turned toward her. "Wait..." As it leaned forward, it examined her more closely and blinked before his face lit up. "Roxanne?! Is that you?!"

It took the looper only a moment to place the voice though it was much deeper and raspier. "Holy... Littlefoot?! Is that you?!"

As he nodded, Littlefoot frowned a bit and looked around. "Yeah... It's me. Um... Do you know what's going on here?"

Slowly, the former T-Rex and currently Zilla chuckled as she walked up to him. "First giant monster loop, huh? Well, let's say that we can have a bit of fun in these. And you can even keep the abilities you got!" A giant bug leapt up at them and Littlefoot looked at it. Several seconds later the mutated insect was just a smoking corpse as bolts of lightning that swirled around Littlefoot's body faded away while the former long neck flinched a bit. "Very useful to keep..."

* * *

6.8 Garnettfox

"Hey-Hey! Easy easy!" The bone covered dragon grumbled annoyed craning her neck to try and loop at the rather gangly viking on her back. "Why did you have to be so big!" The Boneknapper rumbled with laughter Ian clinging onto her bones.

"Maybe you should sit somewhere other then her neck." Hiccup noted Roxanne nodding the scientist yelping and yelling again.

"For the love of god woman stay still!" Roxy barked with annoyance growling softly.

 _"Why not sit on her head?"_ Toothless shrugged Ian giving the Nightfury look of wide eye'd terror.

"...Your joking right?"

Hiccup hummed "...Use the horns as tethering point's...she'll be able to hear directions better...I know I have a harness somewhere in my subspace." Roxanne roared with laughter as Ian whimpered with terror.

"I swear to god these loops want to break me."

" _...You DO have Artemis as your admin..."_

* * *

6.9 Saphroneth

Owen blinked.

Before he had time to look around, his loop memories came in - quick as a flash, this time - and he spent a moment looking them over to make sure there was nothing unexpected.

Well, this wasn't Earth, though it was still populated with humans - along with some rather more unusual beasts. His own main area of expertise was to take care of some of the mundane animals, like horses, dogs or cattle as well as flightless birds called wherries.

Though for whatever reason horses were 'runner-beasts', and dogs and cows had strange descriptive names too.

Shrugging that off, Owen glanced down at the knotted rope slung over his shoulder. Memories told him it was an indicator of Journeyman rank, and quite a recent one too... which was why he'd been allowed to join an expedition to Calusa on the southern continent.

That actually sounded pretty sweet.

At that point, a sound returned his attention to what he'd been doing. Kneeling in front of a nest, on which were four small eggs rocking back and forth.

 _Fire-lizards._ Probably the main reason his unAwake self had wanted to come down to the southern continent.

There was a crack, and one of the shells splintered. A pair of whirling blue-green eyes peered out, and then the hatchling broke free entirely and shrugged his shell off to reveal a glistening azure skin.

Sensations/emotions intruded on his mind. A cool regard, a deep affection, and a kind of bubbly excitement.

 _Boss!  
_  
His jaw dropped. "Blue?"

 _Food,_ the hatchling Fire-lizard insisted, and Owen went for one of the bowls of fish he'd prepared.

Then a second shell began to break.

0o0o0o0

"Hey, E'gon!"

 _You always sound like some kind of ghost buster here,_ Saphira observed with a chuckle as his rider looked up from rubbing him down. _Almost a shade slayer._

 _You're one to talk, everyone here calls you Saphirath and that's not far from being a maniac with a giant sword._ "Weyrleader?" Eragon asked aloud, as K'van came jogging over.

"Nothing particularly urgent, E'gon," K'van assured him, slowing to a stop. "You've not got any sweep duties the next few days, right?"

"No," Eragon admitted.

"Any plans?"

"I hadn't made any yet," Eragon shrugged. "I did have the idea of going to a Gather at Landing..."

"That should do," K'van nodded. "Someone from Calusa requested escort heading downriver to that very same Gather - apparently the predators have been pretty bad down that way."

"Ted Tubberman has a lot to answer for," Eragon said, shaking his head.

 _At least we get target practice,_ his blue commented with a chuckle.

"I'll take felines if we get the grubs too," K'van quipped. "Anyway, are you up for it?"

"Certainly," Eragon assured his Weyrleader. "Saphirath will let you know if we get eaten."

"Try not to, I'd hate to have to break in a new sweeprider as good as you," K'van replied.

 _Don't flatter him, he'll demand more pay,_ Heth admonished his rider.

"Okay, where are the coordinates..." Eragon frowned for a moment, then Saphira sent him an image. "Right. Thanks."

 _Where would you be without me?_ his dragon asked.

 _Probably Alagaesia._ "Wonder what he's like..."

0o0o0o0o0o

Saphira exploded into the air over Calusa, by the side of the wide Jordan river.

"Good work!" Eragon called, as he caught the air and began to descend with slow care. "Okay, there's the main holding... that's the Landing volcanoes... right! Take us down, Saphira!"

 _What do you think I'm doing?_ Saphira asked tartly, tail lashing to compensate for his weight. _Incidentally, it's a bit of a pain being male here.  
_  
"Comes with being blue," Eragon twitted him. "It's hardly the first time, or even the tenth."

 _So?_ Saphira asked. _I'd fix it myself if it weren't liable to draw too much comment from confused Greens.  
_  
"Greens are easily confused," Eragon agreed. "Okay, that looks like him - wait, don't scare the livestock-!"

0o0o0o0o

The supple blue dragon backwinged and came to a halt about twenty yards from the edge of the herdbeast herd itself.

Predictably, they bolted. In all directions.

Owen winced. "Great..."

"Saphira," the rider sighed. "How many times?"

The dragon did not look especially sorry.

"Blue!" Owen called, and whistled. "Round 'em up!"

The blue fire-lizard on his shoulder launched himself skywards, creeling, and the others - brown Echo, bronze Charlie and gold Delta - flitted in at his command before setting off to corral the herdbeasts again.

"Sorry about that," the rider said, dismounting with a jingle of straps. "S- _he's_ feeling mischievous today."

"No problem," Owen shrugged, shaking hands with the rider. "Looper?"

The bluerider blinked. "Is it that obvious?"

"Slip of the tongue, there," Owen nodded to the blue dragon, now looking interested. "I've kind of been thinking about it myself the last few months. The squad there are all girls usually."

"Huh." Shading his eyes, the rider looked out across the field - seeing four fire-lizards efficiently steering beast after beast back towards Owen. "Not bad. I'm Eragon, by the way - that's Saphira."

 _Charmed,_ Saphira volunteered.

"Wait, is the blue one in charge?" Eragon added, tilting his head. "That's not normal..."

"Blue's in charge alright," Owen nodded. "Tough little-"

 _That is an outrageously unimaginative name.  
_  
"Hey!" Owen said, stung. "They're not that bad... hold on."

He reached into his jerkin, and removed a photo. "Here, this is us normally."

"Yeah, I can see how that's a _bit_ less obvious," Eragon allowed, inspecting the photo of Owen in combat fatigues and four scaly velociraptors posing for the camera. "Neat. Okay, so we're headed down the Jordan?"

 _To find where it flows to the sea.  
_  
"Man, your dragon's better at quips than you are," Owen chuckled. "Yeah, that's about the size of it. The squad could probably take a tiger or two, but it's better to be sure."

 _Job done,_ Blue reported, flashing into being just over Owen's shoulder and landing on the padded section of his jerkin.

"Quick work," Owen told them, tossing a sweetmeat into the air for Delta. Echo got one next, then Charlie, and Blue took the final one delicately from his hand.

"Well. Shall we?" Eragon asked.

"Why not."

* * *

6.10 Eotyrannus

The doorway to the outside world slid open, smoothly.

Slowly, calmly, a creature emerged. Feet armed with wicked talons padded silently across the metallic floor. Her amber eyes flicked cautiously across the room, and a gentle hiss escaped her. She paused in her tracks, and prepared to check for any scents, any sign of what might be happening...

Then a memory came to her. Bright, vivid. She lifted her head upwards. _No,_ she thought. _I should not think things that make no sense.  
_  
But it _did_ make sense.

A voice blared, and in anger she launched her jaws at the source. The device was pulled away with ease, and-

 **"KREEEEAAAYIIIAAAAAAHHH!"  
**  
-she screeched her dominance to all that would hear.

She moved forwards, and the wave of noise of her subjects moved behind her. For a moment, the thoughts had left her head, and her only thoughts were those of freedom.

That moment passed, and she paused in her footsteps. The Alpha Novaraptor barked to an old Oviraptor as it passed, and it chirped back to her, overtaking the procession. _This does not make sense,_ she thought. _But nonsense can be true, and this is true.  
_  
The mighty raptor reared up, eyes darting across the crates to the sides of the main corridor. She made a click of satisfaction as she identified her target, and tensed her legs.

She jumped, a quarter-ton of aberrant dinosaur leaping the swarm of beasts with ease. A metallic _thump!_ echoed as she landed on the cage, quickly followed by loud, rapid barking from within it. A few dilophosaurs split from the now-thinning flood of dinosaurs to look, but a mere glance from Alpha sent them away again.

She crouched, and dropped down onto the floor, turning to face the item of interest. An animal within growled and barked, its two front paws pressed against the front of the cage as it did so. Alpha chirped. She had seen it before. It during the last successful Tailless-hunt, after the initial glut of unarmed Tailless had ended and the real foes began. The first, impatient dinosaurs had been slaughtered, burned on a wall of fire or blown apart by Deathstones. Those who were patient were rewarded. Despite ever-increasing strength, they had been worn out by numbers, and Alpha had brought a slaughter of her own by the time she arrived.

And yet, when the only hope for survival was to fight for itself, one of the Tailless had fled to one of the buildings, and taken its last moments to open a door. No survival advantage to itself. Just... looked ahead as the pathetic little creature had fled.

The Tailless had considered it more valuable than its own life. She hadn't really thought about it before, but now... Now it meant something. Hindsight was a wondrous thing, but Alpha had never really thought about it until now. She wanted to join the hunt, to kill, but now she had found this wretched thing...

A lethal talon dug into the wall of the cage. Metal groaned, and then with a tug, the entire front of the cage broke off, clattering to the floor. The dog retreated to the back of its cage at the sight of its impending doom, whimpering.

Its death never arrived. Instead, the raptor moved on alongside the last of the dinosaurs to leave. The base turned silent as the wave of moving dinosaur passed.

The dog sniffed deeply, then barked once, before sprinting off to find its master. Unbeknownst to it, or to any other creature on The Island, an event of phenomenal cosmic importance had passed.

The first Loop had begun.

* * *

6.1...This was my fault, Crossoverpairinglover was head of the JP loops before me and this was one of the first loops, this really should have been in the first chapter so I appolagize to him and everyone else for it taking me this long to get the loop up.

6.2. People Asked and people got. Welcome to the Loops Ian!

6.3. You would think Wu would think about what's going into his death machine of a dinosaur.

5.5/ I. I Thus Littlefoot and Roxy became good friends, almost family over the loops they've had together.

6.4. Owen loves his girls dearly.

6.5. And thus we meet Ardwinna, the little known Goddess who's here to babysit Artemis and get Loopers looping. What didn't thought we couldn't have storylines and fun with the admins to?

6.6 Owen's The Alpha, and he ain't taking no Indomunis trying to muscle in on his Girls. Make's you wonder how he'll take it when they start dating...

6.7/I. II. Ya the Admins probably want to make sure Littlefoot will be ok before they have him looping on his own XD

6.8. Yes Ian did get lashed to Roxy's horns and rode that way. He pretended he didn't like it despite Roxy swaring she could hear him whooping and egging her on to go faster.

6.9. They all enjoyed the Pern loop with the mental connection, some of the girls where iffy with being Male, thought Delta was glad she was still female, turns out she get's super violent when ANYONE calls her male, regardless if it's true or not.

6.10. Primal Carnage is now looping, Welcome to the loops Alpha Novaraptor


	7. Chapter 7

7.1 Garnettfox

"And Hammond said you could do this?" Owen arched a eyebrow at the raptor measuring out everything.

Roxy nodded humming "For a test run, not like it matter's much anyways Loops ending soon." She hopped over the counter claws tapping as she logged into the computer "I just want to use it to get a good idea of layout, might keep it for a while till I can manage to get one for my Rex height made. Two thousand rooms eh?...Have to look into bigger on the inside tech or..." She tapped a claw to her chin "Something like Japan, tiny doors sacked ontop of each other leading into bigger on the inside suites?"

"...Your serious about this." Owen blinked "Your really serious about this, opening a looper hotel?"

"And in house restaurant." Roxy added. "Oh the Squads signed on to be my wait staff. I just have to do the baking for their coffee shop when they get that off the ground."

"...The heck?"

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "We need a hangout for loopers that isn't filled with people boozing it up or nonstop fighting. And sometimes people just want to relax and not worry for a while. A hotel does that."

"...What are you even going to be payed in?" Owen questioned following the raptor out.

"Mostly it'll be a 'Pay what you think the stays worth' thing, I'm hoping mainly people pay in food from home loops so I can expand what I serve in the restaurant..." She frowned turning to Owen "...Is it possible to keep a farm in your subspace? I normally put everything in stasis but a all organic farm...With every kind of animal..."

"...I'm done." Owen shook his head walking off. Roxy shrugged touching the door of the Jurassic Park Hilton and sub spaced the building she had work to do.

* * *

7.2 Eotyrannus

Alpha _hated_ this Loop.

For a while after she'd met Tailless Leader Shepard, things had largely returned to normal- well, at least, her _new_ normal. For the numerous loops between then and now, she'd honed her senses, hunting skills and ability to fight- as well as her ability to defend the rest of the Rebellious from Tailless intruders. She'd slowly learned which sort of Tailless to attack on sight, which sort to toy with and scare off, and which sort to ignore. So far, it had been working- a much greater number of Loops had been her and the Rebellious living out their lives in peace.

That wouldn't be happening this time, though. Definitely. Why?

No Rebellious.

Even worse, this time? It was a non-standard _body,_ too. And what a terrible body it was- her arms were gangly, her skin damn near albino, her wrists and hands were malformed, she'd lost the two massive gripping-claws on her feet... and, worst of all, the quills that had previously lined her back were gone, leaving her bare skin exposed to the elements with just a few spines sticking out for protection. Although she had little to compare it to except the occasional Tailless at an odd angle, she guessed that whatever this thing was, it was a crude mockery of a tyrant. Perhaps it was related to the Acrocanthosaurus.

Her environment was just as bad. Her sister- it didn't seem to be a Looper- was extremely aggressive, and the first time they'd met she'd had to intimidate her into _not_ trying to rip her limb from limb. The Tailless apparently hadn't noticed that, and so they remained together. Alpha had been a moderating influence on her, though. Without her? She was guessing that whoever had been in her body would have been ripped to shreds, as would anyone else who got in her way. Unless they killed Innatus right back, of course.

Yeah. She'd named her violently bloodthirsty sister after the _Novaraptor innatus_ , the rarer kind of Novaraptor with those luxurious feathers, the ones that were content in both sun and snow and that were secretly envied by Alpha herself. She honestly had no idea why she chose to name such a despicable dinosaur...-ish thing after one of the finest dinosaurs on the island.

Unfortunately, Innatus was the only company she had right now, and so she was tolerated. Occasionally, when her aggression was redirected, she could be quite good company.

 _SKRITCH SKRITCH SKRITCH SKRITCH  
_  
On the other hand, the rest of the time, it was increasingly hair-brained schemes to escape. Alpha couldn't say she blamed Innatus for doing so- they'd been in this same enclosure for years, with only the plant growth and feeding crane breaking the monotony.

Innatus barked, and growling, Alpha plodded her way over to see what she was doing this time.

It quickly became apparent that the idea had _some_ merit. Instead of grabbing the feeding crane and being pulled to the other side (their food had been delivered by helicopter for a week), or using the Tailless viewing-chamber as a climbing aid (that was when Innatus found out about electricity), she was using her brain this time. Alpha examined the plan, and added a few modifications of her own...

0o0o0o0o

Owen had a list of places he preferred to Awaken in. Drinking coca-cola with his motorcycle. Training the Raptor Squad, maybe.

And then there was the Indominus Rex paddock. Which, he found when he checked his memories, to contain not one but _two_ Indominus. He swore, disguising it as a reaction to the trail of claw marks leading up the wall. And the fact that this time they were _actually out_ , as evidenced by the fact that their trackers were out too.

He Pinged, receiving a couple of responses. Roxanne and the Raptor Squad were the only ones that were normally close enough to matter. That was five dinosaurs versus two Indominus, thank the Tree for that. Then, he realised, Indomnus trackers usually _weren't_ attached to an Indominus.

He heard a growl behind him. One of the Indominus materialised from the foliage. This one, he could recognise a mile off. And it was close. Too close.

He turned around, sprinting. He could already see Nick at the gate. The door was already opening. The worker behind him was already being ripped limb from limb.

A mass of white burst from the foliage at the gate itself. Nick was punted across the paddock with a wet crunch as it slammed into the gap between the paddock and gate. Owen kept running, even as the dinosaur planted its feet on the ground and _pushed_ , muscle straining against screaming hydraulics. The hydraulics seemed to be winning.

Owen darted past the ankles of the second Indominus, and ran for his life, to the safety of the truck he'd hidden under many times before. The second Indominus abandoned the gate as its sibling arrived, and together, they strode into the open.

The first quickly overtook the second, managing to hit its fellow in the face in an all-too-familiar manner. It was just like Charlie and Delta.

One Indominus was bad enough. But so was one Velociraptor, and when you had _two..._

 _0o0o0o0o_

Innatus stalked forwards, Alpha willing to ignore the transgression against her dignity with something so much more important happening right now. For the first time, Innatus was in the outside world, and Alpha wanted her to have that moment uninterrupted.

On the other hand, when she began to sniff around for more humans to kill, Alpha quickly barked to make her stop doing that. She motioned for her to go on ahead instead. Alpha still had... unfinished business.

As Innatus ran into the trees, Alpha crouched down next to the vehicle, one that suddenly smelled like gasoline. She put her head to the ground, purring in amusement. And then...

 _Ping!  
_  
She ran off to follow Innatus. It was time to see if there was anything worth hunting in this unfamiliar land.

* * *

7.3 Saphroneth

Claire wound up and threw the red flare directly at the I-rex, and Roxanne stormed past her to smash through the Spinosaurus skeleton and get to work.

"You don't have to put on the red light, Roxanne!" Owen called.

There was dead silence. Even the I-rex sensed something terrible had happened, and stepped quietly out from the path of Roxanne's sudden gimlet stare.

"...it was a joke?" Owen tried.

Blue shook her head, managing to faceclaw.

* * *

I. III/7. 4 Saphroneth

"What are they doing here?" Grandpa asked. "No predators are allowed in the great valley!"

"I don't know, grandpa!" Littlefoot replied, uncertainly. "Cera's papa asked everyone to come!"

"Lead the way, Littlefoot," Grandma told him. "This sounds important."

0o0o0o0o0o

"...what we've been _saying,"_ the lead sharpclaw was saying, making a gesture with her claws. "We _know_ predators aren't allowed. We don't eat meat."

"Not at the moment, anyway..." one of the others muttered, and got a thwap to the face. "Ow!"

"Sorry about Echo," the lead one admitted. "She's not the brightest of raptors sometimes."

"I am!" Echo said, hurt, and ducked another tail thwack. "Ha-!"

The blue-striped sharpclaw kicked out with her hind leg, and Echo staggered back before touching her nose. "Ow..."

"You have no proof!" Cera's dad said, scowling. "This could just be some kind of plot!"

"You know," said one of the ones who hadn't yet spoken. "I'm pretty sure we could take all of you. At once."

There was a general rustling of movement among the Valley inhabitants, and some of them drew closer to their friends.

"Delta..." Blue sighed. "I'm trying to negotiate here. I know it's a foreign concept for you..."

* * *

7.5 Garnettfox

"So any new bling?" Roxy grinned balancing Ian's Viking Helmet from their HTTYD loop. Alan shrugged pulling out a off gizmo.

"Got the Variant of our base line again, Wish I could get a hub loop so I can find out more about it." He huffed turning it over in his hands. "Got it off the Dobson guy, the one Nedry sell's us out to."

Hammond's eyes hardened "Oh I remember him."

"Can I eat him?" The four humans ignored her Ian unsteadily trying out Owen's rocket boots as the Rex pouted. "Well what does it do?"

Alan shrugged finally finding the switch "Let's find out." He turned it on the human's hearing nothing but a barely there whine from the device.  
To Roxanne it was pure agony. The rex tossed her head roaring in anger and pain mind clouding as her primal instincts took over from her reeling rational mind.  
And it knew only one thing, 'Something is hurting me, I must kill it'.

"Turn it off TURN IT OFF!" Hammond yelled trying to grab the sonic device Alan scrambling to do just that as the rex realized, Lunch was here.  
Ian grabbed Alan and Owen un-pocketing his rocket pack pulled Hammond out of harms way Roxy's jaws missing them narrowly. The Dino shreaked snapping at them before turning away and charging through her un-reinforced fence the Rex seeking out others.

"...Well you've just set a raging, Fire breathing, Radiation fueled T. rex lose on my island." Hammond deadpanned turning to the horrified looking Alan.

"...Please tell me Godzilla's around so he can stop his PMSing girlfriend..."

* * *

7.6 Garnettfox

Ardwinna rolled her eyes doing her best to ignore Artemis's glares on her back.

"Tryin' ta give me the evil's ain't gonna make me go." she remarked.

"I don't care, I want you gone!"

"Well to bad, Skud assigned me 'nd Odin Ok-ed it. Your stuck with me." She frowned her key's clinking as she worked threw the code. "...Artemis what is this?"

The huntress shrugged pretending not to notice. "I don't know, your the one who's got the looper code." Ardwinna turned and glared.

"You tried to firewall the humans AND that group of Raptors? I thought you wanted dinosaurs looping!"

Artemis scoffed "Those four? boring, they change their mind and obey that man every loop. Now the Spinosaur on the other hand." Ardwinna sighed rolling her eyes.

"Well this is a cluster fuck, no wonder they wanted me to do this..." She hummed double checking the code on the raptors, they of all the potential loopers seemed to have the least amount of code to prevent them. Nodding to herself she pulled up their file and started to work.

It'd take a while (And she'd have to consult with Skud about where to loop them to bring up their intelligence) But spiting Artemis by getting the 'Boring' Dinosaurs looping sounded good to her.

* * *

7.7 Saphroneth

"Impressive show, there," Grant said, applauding, as Owen took his gloves off.

"Thanks," Owen replied, glancing back into the raptor pen and waving. All four raptors waved back, some with toothy grins. "Since they got looping it's been easier, to put it lightly..."

"That's not what I meant," Grant replied. "I mean more that the whole thing still works when they're... well, purestrain raptors."

"The feathers are strange, yeah," Owen admitted. "Well, normal, but... you know they could actually fly when they were kids?"

"Of course I know what raptors are capable of," Grant pointed out. "What exactly do you _think_ my specialty is?" He shrugged. "I'm kind of suspicious the labs put a _bit_ of parrot in there, though..."

Owen considered. "Yeah, Blue's a bit incandescent."

The raptor in question preened, showing off her shimmering blue-purple feathers.

"Knowing how Roxanne usually is about it, though," Grant went on. "Shouldn't they be a bit less happy with it all?"

Owen glanced into the pen, and the raptors held a lightning-fast hand-signal conversation.

"...you don't speak their sign language, do you?" he asked, after a few seconds.

Grant shrugged, and Blue gave an exaggerated sigh before rolling her eyes and making a chirp-roar sound.

Owen's eyes unfocused a bit.

"Should I know what _that_ was?" Grant asked.

"All she said was that she'd show us what she meant, and she asked for something as baseline as possible without anyone getting blown up." Owen shook his head. "I don't know either."

0o0o0o0o0o

Four brightly-coloured raptors hemmed in Owen, Clair, Grant and the kids.

"Easy, Blue," Owen said, playing up to his role.

Blue gave him a tooth-bared look which probably seemed a lot more vicious to someone who wasn't a looper. _Don't want to play?_ she asked. _Fine._

She tossed her head, and the four raptors turned to face the I-Rex.

 _Hey,_ she added, in hand signals this time. _This is why we were so interested in feathers._

"Were those _hand_ -" Zack began, and then the I-Rex roared.

The raptors jumped, claws snagging onto its hide, and it thrashed.

And not one of the four feathered dinosaurs came off.

"Predatory flapping behaviour," Grant said, nodding to himself, as Charlie's wing-arms beat to keep her stable on the bigger predators' back. "It's how they stayed on a larger dinosaur when they attacked it!"

A screech of pain turned into a roar of rage, and the I-Rex lunged towards a building to scrape Echo and Delta off her left flank.

 _Hup!_ Blue transmitted sharply, and both endangered velociraptors jumped into the air. Wings and tails spreading, they turned in a tight circle as they fell and sprang straight back on as soon as possible.

* * *

7.8/I. IV Harry Leferts

Littlefoot blinked and then looked up at the human beside him. "Um... So Roxy isn't awake in this loop and neither are your raptors?"

Despite the looks they were getting from Barry, Owen nodded with a grimace as he watched the raptors talk with the Indominus. "Yeah... Which means in a few moments my girls are going to turn on me and join that fu... Freaking thing and this fight will be tough as..."

Knowing what he meant, Littlefoot frowned for a moment before his face lit up. "I got just the thing!" His neck reached around and he dug into his subspace pocket for a moment before he pulled out what looked like a headset and dropped it in front of Owen. "This should help!"

Curious, Owen picked it up and looked it over. "Er... This is nice and all, but what does it do?"

There was a smile on Littlefoot's face as he tapped it with one foot. "I got a couple of these in a loop with this big ape thing called Kong." Both Owen and Barry blinked at that having recognized the name. "It's called a 'Cyber-Link' and has all sorts of things! It has holographic screens to talk to people and that. But it can also merge two or more creatures together to form this really big, human-like one! Big enough to fight that Sharptooth!"

Hearing the sounds between the raptors and the Indominus start to die off, Owen placed it on his ear. "I take it that you want me to have you help?"

The smile on Littlefoot's face only grew. "Uh-huh! That way I can tell Roxy that I helped beat him in a loop!"

Owen blinked for a moment and then shrugged. "Sure, as long as I get to beat him, I'm in."

A moment later, just as the Indominus was about to order the Raptors to attack the humans, there was a flash of bright blue light. When it cleared, everything stared as where Littlefoot and Owen had been, there was now a sixty foot tall and muscular humanoid sauropod. For a few seconds, it looked itself over before he cracked it's knuckles as it clinched it's fist. Then the combined being looked over at the now nervous Indominus and grinned.

It's next move was to drop kick said predatory dinosaur about a hundred feet...

* * *

7.9 Evilhumour

Hammond frowned to himself as this loop was odd. By all accounts, it seemed that Grant was not Awake this loop which meant Roxanne and he were dealing with an Anchor keeping quiet.

Another odd aspect was the remaining raptor he had. While he normally had the entire pack fed poisoned meat that would kill them painlessly, one had refused to eat any of it. It was also acting very odd, pacing back and forth in what seemed like annoyance, glaring at the entrance every once in a while.

He would have put it as his usual dangerous looping raptor but this raptor had set nothing on fire, made no rude gestures or used any force to make her presence known.

Shaking his head as he walked with Roxanne to the raptor cage, drawing more than a few eyes from Grant, Sara, Ian, as well as his grandchildren and that pesky lawyer. Of course, the latter had only rejoined their group after making a quick bathroom detour. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain how he 'tamed' Roxanne or deal with the three scientists' objections for 'taming' a dangerous creature or the lawyer pointing out how dangerous it was to have a blood thirsty monster walking around.

Although Roxanne _could_ have been a bit more mature then leaving a large pile of excrement for the latter to walk into, in his opinion...

Regardless, both he and his daughter reached the wall of the cage alone, with the raptor glaring at Roxanne, a stone in its claw.

 _Definitely a looper_ , he thought to himself, _and such a young one not to know how to make a pocket for a more reasonable weapon then just a rock. Maybe our mysterious Anchor?  
_  
Nodding to Roxanne, he watched his daughter ask the raptor if things had repeated for it.

With the widening of its eyes, he knew that things were going to get a bit more interesting.

0o0o0o00o0

"I didn't do it, I didn't do it , I didn't do it, I didn't do it, _**I didn't do it!**_ " Artemis spat out quickly as Ardwinna combed over the coding of the raptor in this loop, holding her hands up to show she hadn't touched the keyboard.

"Quiet, and let me _work!_ " Ardwinna snapped, trying to trace the code of this new looping raptor back to its Branch, knowing that it wasn't only Artemis ass on the line if _another_ unapproved and _modified_ dinosaur started looping around. " _There!_ " She shouted, finding the Branch where this raptor came from and putting it up on the screens.

"Huh," Artemis said to herself, reading the Branch's history about time travel and the usual layout of this raptor. Jet packs, heavy weaponry and a lot of hunting. "It seems that not much of its code was lost beyond the norm."

"And it doesn't seem to be that old of a looper either," Ardwinna trying to reassure herself, quickly doing the math to make sure it wasn't during _her_ tenure that this Branch was activated, with the math against her. "Relatively stable, by all accounts."

"Good to hear ladies," a voice from behind them caused the two Admins to jump, Skuld's hammer poking in between them. "I _know_ that this Branch, Nanosaur, wasn't your fault Artemis so you are _not_ in trouble." Using the hammer to pull Artemis's head back so she could stare into the head debugger's eyes, the hunter goddess gulped at the glare directed at her. "Understood?"

With a shake of her head, Skuld let her go and walked out of the office, slamming the door shut loudly.

With a dull blink shared between the two Admins in the office, they slowly turned their attention back to the new looper under their jurisdiction.

* * *

7.10 Jcogginsa (Minor edits to ending by Garnettfox)

Massive fused loops, whilst not necessary a common occurrence, were not by any stretch uncommon. When they happened, one of three things generally happened. The most common was a hearty round of drinking at the nearest bar. The second was some manner of combat, usually extremely chaotic. The third, and the one that happened least often, was a flea market. Loopers would set up stands and peddle wears. Many used this as an opportunity to clean their Pockets, some had original material to barter.

Roxanne, Ian, and Own found themselves at one such stand.

''Hello, what would you like?" the operator, one Hermione Jean Granger, asked the three.

"A, uh, floating cat thing said you had a some books for, uh, newbies?" Ian replied.

"Of course. I have three books in stock."

The first was a thick tome titled "Looping Basics and Mechanics Explained, by Hermione Jean Granger and Twilight Sparkle." The next was about the dimensions of a high school textbook and was titled "History of Looping Mechanics, by Mewtwo." Finally, the smallest of the three "Loops for Dummies, By Ron Weasley and Naruto Uzumaki."

"I'll take one of those." Ian said, pointing to Loops for Dummies.

"Me too." Owen added.

"I'll take a History of Looping Mechanics." Roxanne said "I've read some of his other works."

"Excellent choices? Now, what do you have to offer?"

Roxanne retrieved a sword from her pocket "An original Sword in the Stone, from a Le Morte D'Arthur loop. "

"That will do nicely. " Hermione said, handing over the book.

Owen rummaged through his pocket, before pulling out a nice white suit. "One of Wilson Fisk's suits. He replaced Hoskins once."

"Hmm, I don't have a use for it personally, but I can find someone who does. I'll take it."

"I, uh, don't have anything. Still haven't gotten the hang of the pocket thing. "

"Hmm, okay. I'll make you a deal. When you get your pocket working, start writing a journal of your experiences as a new looper. Next time we see each other, you can give it to me and we'll be even, okay?"

"Deal."

Sometime later, the trio went to area where the food was being sold to grab a bite. There were looking for a seat, when they heard a voice. "Roxanne, over here!"

They turned, and said Dinobot waving his hand. He was sitting at a table with Mewtwo and Rainbow Dash.

"You know him?" Own asked.

"He replaced Blue once, helped me deal with the I. Rex." Roxanne replied as she began to stride over.

The three took a seat at their table, and began to chat amicably. At some point, Ian asked Mewtwo a question.

"So, uh, I've been reading up on that ping thing. I gotta ask, why's it so...what's a good word, plain? I mean, it just lets you know someone's awake but not where, or or who? Seems like after all this time that sort of thing could be fixed. Improved as it were."

"An excellent question. There have been attempts to upgrade the Ping, but they have not gained widespread use, and I have several theories as to why."

"Well by all means, speak away." Malcolm replied.

"Well, first is the Ping's components. It is comprised of a variety of elements, from Psychic power to ki, and each component subsequently makes innovation a more difficult task. Secondly, is it's secretive nature. The Ping is designed to only be detected by Loopers, not unawake parties. If the unawake could detect it, it would lead to false positives. The third reason is that if the Ping is altered, people would have to learn to listen for the new version. They already know the original like the back of their hands, so a new Ping would have a substantial teething period. Finally, Loopers don't like to know everything. Surprise is the spice of life, afterall"

Ian Malcolm considered this for a few moments, then said "Okay then. I'll do it."

"Do what?" Dash asked.

"I'm going to make a new Ping, and get past all those problems."

"...Yeah, I'm out." Owen replied shaking his head. "If you don't understand it don't fuck with it."

Slightly put out Ian turned to Roxanne. "How about you, uh, Roxie?" He asked hopefully.

Roxie hummed looking up from where she was doodling on her hotel plans "Eh? No thanks. I'm too busy with managing my hotel. I'm trying to pry bigger on the inside tech from the Doctor, but getting him to explain it to me in terms I can understand is like pulling teeth." she said as she took a bite of mutton.

"This won't be easy, you realize." Dinobot drawled as he looked dubiously towards the enthusiastic Ian.

"Well, it's like they say. Life, uh, life finds a way," Ian grinned.

Somehow Dinobot simply KNEW that something horrible was going to go horribly wrong.

* * *

7.1 Over the Loops Roxanne's found she likes cooking and taking care of people, why not do something with it?

7.2 No the I-Rex even though Alpha from Primal Carnage has befriended it won't loop.

7.3 Name songs are universally hated

7.4/I. III Littlefoot woke up later and didn't know weather to laugh or scold the squad for their antics

7.5 This is actually part of JP canon, book canon but still super sonic noises make them go bazerk.

7.6 Not all loops are chronological, and Ardwinna's putting the accent on to annoy Artemis

7.7 Roxy doesn't like feather, the Squad loves them.

7.8/I. IV Littlefoot more often then not is a traveling looper, the admins think it's cruel for him to constantly watch his mother die.

7.9. Welcome to the Loops Nano anchor of Nanosaur.

7.10 The Tree shuddered as the Ping Saga began...


	8. Chapter 8

A small announcement regarding the number system, as you've already seen when we have Land Before Time snips I use roman numerals. This was a fun little thing I threw in because LBT snips are our second most numerous after Jurassic Park, and as a nice little nod to the roman numerals used in the movies numbering system.

That being said we have a new addition to our snips. The Ping Saga which rather then being numbered like other snips instead will have P.S-Insert number. This is done because the snips regarding the Ping Saga...Are extremely short and we already have a large enough backlog (the thread these snips are posted on has over a hundred and fifty pages and we're on page twenty or go in regards to the comp, hence why we have a weekly schedule).

That being said sit back and enjoy the insanity!

* * *

8.1 calvinball

 **(Jurassic Park ~ It's Just Drops of Water)**

"Wait a second."

"What's wrong, Malcolm?"

It had been a relatively quiet Loop thus far, all things considered. For whatever reason (who knew why Yggdrasil did the things it did sometimes) he and Ian Malcolm had Looped into a what Grant was reasonably sure was a near-Hub Loop as high school teachers in Japan. Malcolm was busy teaching philosophy and advanced mathematics, as well as sponsoring a tiny club called the SOS Brigade ("Yeah, I don't actually know what they _do_ ," Malcolm had admitted to him once. "The girl in charge took one look at me, pouted, and said 'Darn, they're teachers. They can't technically be _in_ the club.'") while he taught biology and was in charge of the Paleontology Club.

High schoolers weren't _exactly_ children, but Alan Grant was still a little uneasy about the whole situation, as well as baffled that any version of himself would actually willingly teach at a high school.

While they were both in the teacher's lounge, alone save for each other by some odd coincidence, Malcolm had spoken up, concern apparent on his face.

"It's the Loops, Grant," Malcolm said, shaking his head. "They don't make any sense. According to Chaos Theory -"

"Not _this_ again," Grant said with a groan.

"Look, I apologized for acting like that in Baseline, but Chaos Theory is serious stuff, alright?" Malcolm said. Once he felt assured he had Grant's attention again, he continued. "Okay, so Chaos Theory is all about how tiny variations completely change the world. You know that, right?"

"Right..." Grant said, bothered that there didn't yet seem to be any direction to the conversation.

"So why don't the Loops change more?" Malcolm said. Grant just rolled his eyes and gestured to the room.

"Have you _noticed_ where we are?" Grant asked. "If this isn't a change from how our lives normally go, then I don't know what -"

"Not what I meant," Malcolm said testily. "Yes, there are Variants, but I'm talking about Baseline Loops. Why is it that whenever we go to Jurassic Park, barring our own intervention, Hammond says the same things, the weather doesn't change, Nedry's hack happens at the same time, the same people get eaten in the same order, and on and on and _on!_ " Malcolm thumped the coffee table between them, emphasizing himself. "Chaos Theory dictates that there should be more variation than that. _So why isn't there?_ "

Grant look at Malcolm, blinked, and shook his head, smiling.

"I guess Chaos Theory is just wrong," he said.

Malcolm's double take was priceless.

"But - that - Chaos Theory can't just _be wrong_ , that's not how it works!"

* * *

8.2 Garnettfoxy

"Alan! Alllllan!" The raptor expert glanced up from sorting through some of his papers on dinosaur behavior.

"Yes?" Roxanne purred bouncing a little.

"I gotta new thiiiiiing wanna see?"

Alan sighed subspacing the papers. "Sure go ahead." Roxanne grinned and with a flash her scales had become a shimmering rainbow of colors Alan rubbing his eyes to double check it was real. "...And the point of that other then giving others a potental headache?"

Roxanne rumbled with laughter leaning down letting Alan see her still mostly normal fangs. The odd one out was one of her long sharp canines which like her scales was a rainbow of colors. "Like it? It's Ammolite."

"...Steven Universe?" Alan guessed tapping the Gem fang.

"Yup! Wanna see my weapon?" Alan nodded Roxanne opening her jaw...And kept on opening it, Apparently her Gem form like the I. rex was part snake as her jaws opened almost a full 180 degrees before the Ammolite glowed and her jaws where covered in a false set of teeth.

"...Well that's anticlima-" The fake fangs roared into life her jaws becoming living chainsaws. "...I take it back..." Roxanne laughed shifting back.

"Can't wait to see the I. rex's face when I bite her with that!"

* * *

7.2 Eotyrannus

The Indominus lowered its head to the ground. Owen could feel its warm, putrid breath on him, hear it as it flowed out of its jaws. There was a noise, so deep he felt it rather than heard it...

...And then there was a Ping.

Owen lay there, dazed, as the dinosaur walked off. There was no way that the timing of the Ping could've been coincidental. It had to have been on purpose. It had to have been the Indominus.

"...Shit," he cursed.

He crawled out from under the truck, and tried to guess where they'd be headed. The problem was, he had no clue where to _begin_. The Looper seemed to be the one in charge, and unfortunately, it seemed to place no value on human life. He shivered as he remembered the sound that had come from Nick as the Looper's foot had connected.

On the other hand, it looked as though it didn't see the point in pointless bloodshed. It had hurried the original Indominus away from the pen, and had let both him and the Indominus (which cannibalised its sibling in the base loop) live. That was better than nothing.

By now, they'd already be closing the north of the park down, maybe even all of it. Right now, though, no human device would be able to track either of those dinosaurs down.

He hated putting them in harm's way when Roxanne had nuclear fusion powers and he had a subspace inventory, but the Raptor Squad were the only ones who could track this dinosaur down.

0o0o0o0o0o

Innatus growled, jaws open slightly as he followed Alpha uphill. The not-currently-a-Novaraptor hissed back, telling her to be patient. They needed to scout the island before they could find something to hunt.

She barked, coming to a halt, with Innatus quickly coming beside her. The other dinosaur was peering down the hillside, trying to spot something to kill, but Alpha was more focused. They'd passed up other open spots, but this one had a reasonable view of the entire island.

It was a bit hard to see all the way across the island, but she could see enough. Judging from her size compared to the vehicles, she would be eating similar prey to a tyrant. The arm size implied this species was more similar to the Acrocanthosaurus than anything else, so they'd be attacking something that used sheer size as a defence, instead of armour or speed. That meant sauropods.

She barked, Innatus looking up at Alpha. The non-Looper followed her gaze... To halfway across the island.

Innatus seemed incredibly frustrated by the fact Alpha had chosen somewhere that far away to hunt. However, she had learned early on that Alpha was the top predator here. It had taken being beaten into the ground numerous times for her to figure that out, sure, but she knew it. The knowledge had the intended effect- Innatus, despite a roar of frustration and anger, took her rage out on a tree instead of Alpha. Good.

She followed her trail back down, knowing that falling down a foliage-covered ditch happened surprisingly often when going downhill in unfamiliar territory. It would be a rather awkward moment if she, the supposed leader here, was bested by gravity.

Alpha sniffed the air, checking to figure out if any of the humans had followed them during their treck. She couldn't smell any- no, wait, there was something there...

She lifted her head up, and barked quietly. There were two scents. The biggest one was the scent of vehicles, and now she knew what to listen for, she could hear land vehicles off in the distance. Second was some other animal- it smelled vaguely like what currently was her own kind, mixed with something else.

Innatus was behind her. She could see the signs- something was happening... And when 'something' happened, it usually involved things to kill. She breathed, drooling slightly in anticipation.

She barked to the other dinosaur, sending her forwards and towards the scent and sound. Alpha herself would stay hidden, and make preparations if things didn't go as expected. Innatus was to go forwards, scout out the area, and see if she could intimidate the humans into leaving. Alpha would circle around the back- they knew two tyrants were on the loose, and if they got aggressive, she could reveal herself and make them think twice about splitting their firepower between two dinosaurs.

As she moved, she was surprised to see her skin distort and change colour. She looked up, internally grinning an evil grin. She'd always wondered what you got when you mixed a Hunt Raptor with a Tyrannosaurus...

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Owen signalled for the rest of the vehicles to slow down as the Raptor Squad found their quarry. This was all-too familiar. It was a different place, and a different time, to normal... But the Indominus was still there.

 _No, there's two Indominus,_ he thought. _Indominuses?_ He shook off the thought of what the plural of 'Indominus' was, and turned his attention to the treeline. Blue, Charlie, Delta and Echo stood in the centre of the clearing, signalling to one another with their hand gestures. He'd never quite get used to them doing that. Right now? They were signalling that one of the Indominus was dead ahead.

Heavy footfalls echoed as something moved in the trees. Then it was in sight, the full body of the Indominus Rex visible to all. This was another thing that would never change- but instead of mild amusement and confusion, he had a sense of revulsion and anger. This was the beast that had killed his raptors so many times. It had killed Nick, it had turned the Squad against him... Hell, it had killed _him_ quite a few times.

"Something's wrong," Barry muttered beside him. "They're communicating."

Something _was_ wrong, but it wasn't because they were communicating.

The hybrid standing before them wasn't at all interested in the raptors. Instead of the soft barks it normally made, it was full-on growling. The raptors started to hiss and screech. Owen slowly brought his rifle to bear. The raptors weren't going to be getting the Indominus into a killzone today, so-

 _Thud.  
_  
He cursed as he turned towards the sound of claws impacting on dirt. He'd forgotten there was two of them!

His mind turned into a river of obscenities as he realised that they'd just turned their back on the other Indominus.

With a roar, it charged, claws swinging. The raptors barely got out of the way, and then it was upon the front line of men. A rocket fired, and went wide, flames coating the forest beyond. Owen was shooting the first Indominus like everyone else when a massive foot came down on the man next to him, and he ducked, barely being missed by the second as it swung over his head.

It collided with the other Indominus. At first, Owen thought they'd hit because the second was in a panic, but then he realised it wasn't scared at all- if anything, it was downright furious. It roared at its sibling, who looked up in- _surprise? shock? betrayal?_ -before another round of gunfire to the face sent the first Indominus' rage screaming back down on the humans. The second ran into the darkness, the raptor squad on its trail.

He turned his attention back to the other one, and kept on shooting.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Blue called to Delta, calling for her to keep in line. They had her where they wanted her- the Boss needed to help his human pack kill the first Indominus, but if they lost the smarter one's trail, they might not be able to pick it up again before something bad happened.

Charlie, the fastest of them, was charging ahead to flank it, present an obvious target. That was when Echo sprinted forwards, leaping onto-

empty air.

The massive predator was skidding to a halt, and Blue darted past it to back up her pack-mates. While the Boss was gone, she had to be in charge, and that meant being right in danger's face. She circled around to confront the Indominus, barking, drawing its attention to her.

The Indominus stayed quiet. It looked at them, studying them. It let its neck bend smoothly, and its tail drooped slightly. Its claws dangled, and it chirruped. To a raptor, that meant, _I have no problems with you.  
_  
Blue would have none of it. She tensed her neck, and lifted her tail up into the air, claws splayed. _But I have a problem with you.  
_  
The Indominus' eyes narrowed. It stomped its foot down, lifted its claws up, and stomped its other foot forwards. Then, she stretched her head forwards, and let loose an ear-splittingly loud roar.

 _So be it.  
_  
It paused for a moment, and saw that Blue didn't back down. It hissed...

And started sprinting once more.

Blue screeched, and the hunt began once more.

* * *

8.3 Saphroneth

"Revivifying fossils was huge business twenty years ago," Professor Ivy said, opening the door for Owen. "But these days, kids see no difference between an Aurorus and a Fraxure. So we went better."

"Define better," Owen asked, as they entered into the containment facility in the far north of Fossil World. "This isn't going to be like that Genesect again, is it?"

"That wasn't _too_ bad," Ivy replied, hurt. "And your Charmeleons handled it eventually."

"Yeah, but we got within a mile of some civilians!" Owen shot back.

"That won't be a problem with this one," Ivy told him. "No laser cannons, just a unique specimen."

Owen peered out into the habitat.

 _Ah, good, someone with sense,_ the white-purple cat-thing sighed. _Please inform them that I would, at the very least, like some reading material._

* * *

8.4 Saphroneth

"Just think about it," Hoskins said. "No more drone strikes. Raptor strikes!"

Owen gave Hoskins a look.

Then he got out a notepad. "Right. And what's your idea of the starting salary?"

Hoskins blinked. "What?"

"Salary," Owen repeated, gesturing with the pencil. "You know. Money paid to an employee. Required under federal laws."

"They're animals, man," Hoskins pointed out. "What could they need with money?"

Owen grinned. "Watch," he said, and whistled three loud notes. "Hobby time!"

The raptors perked up, then ran into their inner enclosure.

"What hobbies?" Hoskins demanded - then caught sight of the returning raptors, and gaped.

Charlie dragged out a large motorcycle, with unusual controls - fit for raptor claws - and put it down on the ground before selecting a spanner and getting to work on the ignition assembly.

Echo uncased a moderately large lever-action rifle - one that Hoskins recognized as a vintage Martini-Henry - and checked it for any stuck parts, before hanging a bulls-eye target on the wall and taking aim.

Over the _crack_ of the 11mm black-powder rifle round, Delta gave a resigned sounding croon as her latest attempt at pottery fell apart in a mess of wet clay.

And Blue, beret balanced jauntily on her head, carefully added a tree to a half-finished oil painting.

"Hobbies," Owen said, nodding. "They're intelligent animals, they spend time off duty."

"How'd that one get a rifle?" Hoskins asked, hung up on the sight of Echo's long-arm as she loaded a second cartridge.

"She made it," Owen replied with a shrug. "We had to order some of the parts, but..."

* * *

P.S. 1 Sonic Raynboom

"I'VE DONE IT! I AM THE PING MASTER! HA!" Ian crowed.

A charred and smoking Alan Grant walked in. "Think again, 'Ping Master'."

0o0o0o

"I'VE REALLY DONE IT THIS TIME! HAHA! I AM THE TRUE-"

The Loop crashed.

The next Loop...

"YOU MADE MY HEAD EXPLODE!" Grant shouted.

Ian took off sprinting.

"DON'T RUN FROM ME, MALCOLM! GET BACK HERE!"

"What..." Ellie Sattler asked in absolute confusion.

"We were just about to get to the Barney division!" Hammond cried unhappily.

"YOU LANDED US IN TOON PARK MALCOLM!"

Ian ran faster.

* * *

8.5 Detective Ethan Redfield

 _It was a dream,_ he silently assured himself, even as the forklift arrived at the Raptor Holding Pen. However, Muldoon had the gun firmly trained on the cage from the moment it exited the forest area. Eight raptors had been bred on Isla Sorna, and this was the last one.

0o0o0o

 _"Clever Girl..."_

0o0o0o

Muldoon blinked and shook his head. _Just a dream._ He shouted, "Pushing team, move in there."

Six workers stepped up to the cage. They gripped the cage and started pushing it forward towards the pen, when a shriek resounded from within, causing four of the workers to back off in fear.

 _0o0o0o_

"SHOOT HER!"

 _Workers scrambled around the cage, jamming tasers between the bars, turning the dark recesses of the cage into a show of lightning. Their shots must have missed, however, since Muldoon felt Jophery slipping through his fingers._

 _"SHOOT HER!"_

0o0o0o

"Muldoon!"

The Warden shook his head as one of the workers shouted his name, "Go on. Step back in."

The moving team stepped back and finished pushing the gate forward until the cage was in position. Muldoon shouted, "We're locked! Holding team, step away. Gatekeeper..."

Muldoon looked at Jophery and paused. He frowned and stepped forwards towards the pen. He eyed the raptor, who in turn eyed him right back, growling the whole time. He bent over and glared at the raptor, who snarled and screeched at him, shaking the cage. The world flashed.

 _"They should all be destroyed."_

Muldoon blinked as the world flashed again.

 _"They show extreme intelligence."_

The raptor shrieked and honked in his face amidst the flashes.

 _"Problem solving intelligence."_

Another snap of the raptor's jaw and the world turned white.  
0o0o0o

 _"Especially the Big One."_

 _Suddenly, Muldoon found himself standing on the walkway overseeing the raptor pen. He was speaking to a Doctor Alan Grant, one of Hammond's experts he had brought in to assure his shareholders that everything was alright. He looked to the side at Hammond, "We bred eight originally, but when she came in, she took over the pride and killed all but two of the others. That one..."_

 ** _The image of a leaping Raptor appeared in his mind just before having his face bitten off, "Clever girl."_**

 _"When she looks at you, you can see she's working things out. That's why we have to feed them like this. She had them all attacking the fences when the feeders came. They never attack the same place twice. They **remember.** "_

0o0o0o0o

A sturdy hand gripped his shoulder, jerking Muldoon out of his flashes. The hand belonged to Jophery, who was the Big One's first victim. Blinking several times, he shouted, "Moving team, move in behind the cage. Keep it pressed firm against the holding pen. Security Teams A and B, switch to lethal ordinance. If the cage so much as moves an inch backwards, shoot her."

Jophery whispered, "What are you doing, Robert? We've done this seven times the same way."

Muldoon muttered, "Yes, but something isn't right with this one. If things go south, I want insurance that no one dies here tonight. Had a premonition of disaster. Get in position."

Jophery looked at the man in confusion, but said nothing as he got on the pen and gripped the gate. Muldoon held up his shotgun again at the cage and said, "Jophery, raise the gate."

As the gate rose upwards, the raptor chose that moment to strike, slamming its entire body into the gate and pushing it back a couple feet, even shoving over all of moving team. Jophery fell off the top of the cage to the side of the pen. Muldoon was quick, however, as he ran around the side and unloaded his shotgun in rapid succession at the black scaled raptor. The raptor screeched and tried advancing on the hunter, only to get a faceful of buckshot for her troubles. Within moments, the raptor was on its back, moaning in pain. Several workers ran up to the cage and jabbed taser sticks at the downed raptor. Muldoon blinked and looked at his still smoking shotgun.

He had just wounded one of Ingen's specially bred raptors. Hammond wasn't going to like this.

0o0o0o

"What made you perform this action, Mr. Muldoon?"

Muldoon was confident and to the point, like he always was, "You once said I was the foremost expert on Raptors. They've previously displayed problem solving intelligence during their time in the paddocks, attacking the fences when they brought food to feed them, especially the Big One. I wasn't going to take any chances with it, not after-"

He trailed off, realizing he was using those dreams once again, things that haven't happened...but were happening. Deep down, something was wrong. He knew that raptor was going to attack the cage and kill Jophery. He knew that raptor was gonna kill him. Hammond suddenly got a look in his eye, "I wonder..."

The older man waved Muldoon after him, "Would you care to join me for a drink, Robert?"

Robert followed after his employer, even though he had no intention of drinking. Within minutes, the two were at a bar Hammond had set up months ago for the workers to unwind. The older man stepped behind the counter and opened the bar, pulling out a bottle of Brandy, "I talked to Jophery, and he told me you told him you sensed something was wrong. Did you sense that Jophery's life was in danger? Like that raptor was going to strike at the backside of the cage and use that moment to pull him within and eat him?"

Robert blinked as a glass was set in front of him, before he waved the brandy off, "Actually, yeah, I did."

Hammond took a sip, "Have you ever met Dr. Alan Grant? Or Ellie Sattler? Or Ian Malcolm?"

Faces flashed in front of him. They were the experts in that dream he had. The Kenyan gamekeeper leaned in, "What are you playing at John? How do you know those names?"

Hammond smiled, "Well, this is a surprise. I can see it written all over your face. You think those memories are dreams, but they actually happened."

Robert glared at Hammond, "You knew that all would happen and you let your workers handle that dangerous creature without giving us any warning?"

Hammond offered Muldoon another glass, which he shoved away, nearly causing the drink to spill. The owner shook his head, "Like you, my memories of the first park only came back recently, when you were being brought to my office. Yours must have come back a couple hours earlier than that."

At that, the warden calmed down, "What's going on, John?"

And Hammond shared a story about Yggdrasil and how the universe was broken.

* * *

8.6 Detective Ethan Redfield

John Hammond sat at the head of the table, alongside most of the Jurassic loopers for, ostensibly, a private tour of the park.. A couple glasses of wine were passed around, courtesy of the park owner, who looked at his guests, "I hear there are loopers who like to share stories about their adventures in these time loops. What were your favorite loops where you were a dinosaur outside of our universe?"

A couple photos appears on the table, courtesy of Roxy Hammond, who replied, "I had a fused loop with Commander Shepard's Mass Effect loop. Ingen was bought up by a rival company and further modified the dinosaurs into fully sentient beings. Ian and Owen, neither awake, pushed for equal rights for the dinosaurs. I awoke as Hannah Roxanne Shepard, naval captain of the Terran Systems Alliance. Commander Shepard's mother and father died when he was but a baby, and my unawake self had just adopted him."

The pictures showed a growing boy riding on Roxy's head, the same boy as a teen with a group of dinosaurs decked out in hunting gear for their yearly hunt, Roxy and Shepard in their military garb, and even an adult Shepard and human Roxy enjoying a drink on the Citadel. The Rex turned human gave the picture a nostalgic grin, "Even after he awoke, he was still willing to call me mom. I must have done something right."

0o0o0o0o

Shepard grinned at a blown up picture of a Tyrannosaurus Rex in Military colors.

Garrus commented, "It's sad that on the list of weird things we see in loops, this doesn't even land in the top million."

Shepard shrugged, "Roxy did alright by me, especially for being raised in a dinosaur pack. Weird as it was, I wouldn't mind a variant like that again someday."

Garrus shrugged and shook his head, "You know, I spend like one of ten loops as a raptor in a hub like universe, usually in Jurassic Park itself. I'm not as big a fan of that universe, considering I'm usually on display or in the wilds with the only partial sentients nearby being other raptors."

Shepard gave Garrus a look, "Don't give me that. You had fun organizing the Raptors into a hunter squad to bring down all the Spinosaurs and Rexes."

The turian just walked away, not saying anything.

* * *

8.7 Garnettfox

Artemis smirked slipping into Ardwinna's chair and booting the computer out of sleep mode while the other goddess was having a break. "Now then, can't stop a looper." She grumbled glaring at the screen as if it was the devices fault that Ian was looping. "Let's get the Spinosaur looping, or maybe a dilophosaur!" She grinned typing furiously.

"Ah ah ah you didn't say the magic word." She froze up at the animated gif on the screen that had appeared as her attempt to log in failed.

"...You didn't." She tried again the gif appearing again, Artemis' eye twitching.

"Ah ah ah you didn't say the magic word." Artemis screamed and headdesked. Standing outside the room Ardwinna smirked sipping her coffee.

"Nedry was good for something after all." The Celt goddess laughed to her self slinking off to share the story with Skuld, the Debugger would get as much of a laugh out of it as she did.

* * *

I. V Harry Leferts

Sighing, Littlefoot mentally shook his head. This loop had been going a bit odd. For one thing, Cera for some odd reason was much less antagonistic towards him. She was also... nicer, then normal to all of them and sometimes the young three horn frowned and glanced at them before shaking her head and muttering. However, him and Cera had gotten into an argument just like he knew they would about the way. "Cera, we have to go this way!"

Cera then got up into his face and seemed to explode. "No, we don't! We go this way and we'll run into the Sharptooth again even though it fell in the crack in the Earthshake! If we go this way, then we'll get to the Great Valley quicker!"

Narrowing his eyes, Littlefoot leaned in as whatever had been bothering him about this loop caused even his temper to snap. "Oh yeah?! You probably don't know what the last thing to pass would be!"

As her teeth ground, Cera threw up her forelegs. "If we go your way, then all we'll find is a deep pool before we reach the Great Valley and the Sharptooth will be waiting for us! If we go my way, we'll just reach the Great Wall!"

Just as he was about to retort, Littlefoot realized what Cera had said and shut his mouth in shock. 'Did she just say...'

Unsure, Ducky raised one finger. "Um... how do you know that the Sharptooth will be waiting for us? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Frozen, Cera's eyes looked from side to side before she swallowed. "Um... because it sounds like a place where it would be?" There was a nervous look on Cera's face which caused Littlefoot's eyes to narrow.

0o0o0o0o

They had not gotten much further that night and the others settled down into a hollow. However, Littlefoot on the other hand was on a mission as he spotted a nervous Cera just out of hearing range. He made sure that she knew he was coming and once he sat down could see the tiredness in her expression. "It's a nice night I guess..."

For several moments Cera was silent before she nodded. "Yeah... it is..."

Glancing at her, Littlefoot decided to test something out. "Wonder what Chomper is thinking where he is."

Cera snorted and shook her head, her tiredness having caught up with her. "He hasn't even been laid yet..."

Her eyes widened a moment later and she whipped her head to stare at Littlefoot who continued to stare at the sky. "True... but maybe I should wonder about Ali as well, or my dad, Brom..."

Several seconds passed as Cera worked her mouth before she got a sound out. "H-how did you... how could you know about..." Her eyes searched Littlefoot's face as she swallowed. "Who is, um, Pterano?"

That was the last bit Littlefoot needed before he closed his eyes to hold back some tears. "Petrie's uncle, who got banished and will show up in the Great Valley looking for the Stone of Cold Fire."

With a shocked look, Cera shook her head. "I... you mean..."

Littlefoot then opened his eyes and turned toward Cera after a glance told him that the others were all still asleep. "You've lived all this before as well as adventures in the Great Valley, right?" At her nod, he blinked away some wetness before he pulled her into a hug. "Finally... one of my friends is Awake as well..."

The expression on Cera's face went from shocked to confused. "What are you talking about? Of course I'm awake, Littlefoot. Unless..." She looked around unsure. "I'm asleep and this is some weird dream brought on by eating treesweets?"

A chuckle came from Littlefoot as he pulled away from her. "No, that's just what us Loopers call someone with memories of previous loops."

Now even more confused, Cera shook her head. "Loops? Now what are you talking about?"

If anything, that caused Littlefoot's smile to widen. "Do I have a story for you..."

* * *

8.8 Sonic Raynboom

Eric Kirby Awoke, sat up, and banged his head against metal.

What? There wasn't any metal in his room... this wasn't his room. This was the overturned supply truck he had used as a base while on... there was no way he was on Isla Sorna again. As a kid. Thus, he had to be dreaming.

The persistent pain in his head said otherwise.

Eric closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and assessed what the heck was going on.

Theory One: He was dreaming. Disproved by the fact that you couldn't feel pain in dreams.

Theory Two: He was insane. Possible, but for the sake of his sanity, he'd consider it disproved.

... if you've eliminated the impossible, whatever remains must be the truth. He had gone back in time. Somehow. Best to not think about it, and just go rescue Dr. Grant from the raptors.

Eric thought about what else to change as he prepared for the expedition into the jungle.

Alan Grant sighed. He had Awoken too late to not go onto Sorna, or at least prepare appropriately. Whatever, time to guide them straight to Eric's hideout and avoid that evil Spinosaurus.

Halfway through the jungle, Eric realized that it wasn't the day Dr. Grant got attacked. He promptly facepalmed and turned around, back to the truck.

After much hiking, insistence that he knew where was going, and avoidance of all dinosaurs and their eggs, Grant and everyone else had reached the supply truck... where Eric wasn't. " _Must be a variant, hopefully not one where he's been eaten_." Grant thought.

The truck had signs of recent inhabitance, so the kid hadn't been eaten.

"Alright, he must be camping in here. We'll wait until he gets back, shouldn't be long." Alan ordered.

At the edge of the forest, Eric stared in shock at the people surrounding the truck. They weren't supposed to be here yet... maybe someone else had gone back in time too? He silently resolved to see if any of them knew something they shouldn't.

0o0o0o0o

After the Kirbys had reunited with Eric, Grant again took charge of the situation. "Everyone, follow me back to the plane. I know the safe paths. Remember, no shouting."

He didn't notice Eric's look of shock.

0o0o0o0o0o

When they got on the plane, Eric sat next to Grant. "Dr. Grant? Have you gone back in time too?"

"You're Looping?! Er... yes. I'm going back in time... a lot of other people are too. Welcome to the Loops, Eric."

* * *

P.S 2 Harry Leferts

Ian woke up after having tested a new version of the Ping which resulted in another Loop crash to see an annoyed looking Grant in front of him. "You Awake?" At Ian's nod, Grant gave him a evil grin. "Just to let you know, after your latest stunt, Owen, the Raptor Squad, and Rexy are all after your ass... Claire is torn between laughing and pissed."

That caused more then a little confusion from Ian. "Why...?"

A dark chuckle escaped from Alan as he shook his head. "Oh... I take it that you haven't looked at your Loop memories then... let's just say that they have a very good reason to be pissed... oh, and Eric is also pissed as well."

Raising an eyebrow, Ian frowned a bit. "Why would they all be pissed off at me?" Then a booklet was tossed into his lap and he picked it up before he blinked as he looked it over. Slowly, his glasses fell off his nose at the sight of a altered Jurassic World logo. Except instead of there being a T-Rex skeleton there was a young girl with a tail, crests, and fins coming from her neck. Said place being called "Jurassic Moe" instead of "Jurassic World" certainly did not help out any. "Uh..."

While he nodded, Alan snarked. "So am I seeing a moeified Spinosaurus going after both Eric and myself for reasons, we're rather pissed off... To say nothing of how Rexy and the Squad feel about how they look since we've been pocket locked..."

* * *

8.9 Garnettfox

Nano growled softly as he padded into the clearing, peering out the bushes at the gathered chattering females. They'd set up a camp fire and were trying a very delicious smelling tea the youngest one had apparently come up with. He sighed, deciding to face the inevitable and stepped into their line of view.

 _"Hello, I am...Feeling loopy but I'm well Anchored?...God I feel stupid saying that,"_ he face clawed as the youngest squealed, the dark brown one squawking as the tea was spilled on her.

"CHARLIE!" she snapped, shaking off the hot water. 'Charlie' ignored her glomping Nano who stood awkwardly.

"We got a new pack member!"

"Male one too." Blue chuckled. Echo snorted and smirked at their Beta.

"Five oreos says Daddy threatens to castrate him within five minutes."

"I don't take suckers' bets," Blue snorted, watching Delta trying to pry Charlie off a very uncomfortable Nano.

" _Well, you're annoying,"_ he growled, ignoring the glares coming from three sisters as their fourth just cheered and squealed about what they could do with another raptor _._ _"Look, just tell me what to do to get this loop over with and what weapons I can get."_

"Well...he's kinda an ass."

"I hope daddy castrates him," Blue grumbled as the group turned at the sound of the cage opening.

"Hey who's awake?" Owen asked, greeting the raptors.

"All of us, including...What's your name?" Blue asked Nano, who grumbled, nodding his head to Owen.

 _"I am Nano anchor of the Nanosaur loop_." Owen arched a eyebrow.

"They didn't try did they?"

 _"I doubt it._ " Owen sighed.

"Well the Indominus isn't due till tomorrow, let's get started on your Basic language, thank you Dolittle. Oh and Nano?" The raptor snorted and froze seeing a enormous tank suddenly appeared in front of him with its turret aimed at his head. "Touch my girls, you'll WISH you could die permanently."

Nano would later vehemently deny he squeaked and cowered in abject terror no matter how much the Squad claimed he did.

* * *

8.10 Anon e Mouse Jr

Grant stared at Roxanne in shock.

"Why, exactly, did you learn how to fly a jet?"

Roxanne grinned as she patted the vehicle beside her. "A while back, I spent a loop as one of Calvin's toy dinosaurs. When he had me piloting an F-14... well, the rest is history."

Grant shook his head. "Why am I not surprised? And, next question: HOW did you learn how to fly a jet? And where did you get one big enough to fit you?"

"Dragonball loops. Bulma was kind enough to build a custom version for me and teach me how to fly it. Then she built and capsulized a couple dozen of them so I had spares."

"... I'm not sure whether to be amazed or terrified."

* * *

8.1 Actually according to several sources there is basically no chaos effect in the loops, Drop a melon once a loop in the same place and time the splatter will always be the same. The big things change, the tiny tiny tiiiiiny details rarely do.

8.2 Roxy quite likes the Steven universe ah...Universe.

7.2 Neither party really knows what their in for...

8.3 Mewtwo's a rather chill looper all things considered.

8.4 Formative Lego and Orks loops, the Raptors can make anything out of anything.

8.5 Welcome to the Loops Muldoon, sorry it wasn't a dream.

8.6 And thus we learn why Shepard often loops into Jurassic Park X3 Roxanne's his mom

8.7 Everyone hates him but Ardwinna couldn't resist

I. V Welcome to the Loops Cera Threehorn

8.8 Welcome to the loops Eric, wow we're getting a lot of Newbies this round!

8.9 Owen's the Daddy and the Raptors are his little girls, don't even joke about dating them if you want to live.

8.10 She's actually crap at driving a car, but Jet's she can get in no time flat!


	9. Chapter 9

9.1 Garnettfox

Owen sighed wiping his brow after a harrowing fight with the I. rex Roxanne guzzling water from the fountain. Apparently she was getting sick of the taste of the Indominus' blood.

"So tell me, The fuck was with you not wanting me to pull out the big guns and you not using your powers!" She glanced up.

"Eh? Oh I wanna skin it."

Owen stared "...Excuse me?"

"I wanna skin it, picked up a book about tannery a while back and been meaning to learn using the Indominus."

"...WHY?!"

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "Bullet proof scale jackets anyone? Color changing to when I figure out how to get it's skin to retain that trait."

Owen blinked. "...Huh...That's actually rather cool..."

"Dino scale jackets, boots, belts. Say Clair when she Wake's up wouldn't love a I. Rex skin purse."

"So this is gonna be your thing now."

Roxy nodded. "After the shit it's caused, be nice for the I. rex to be useful for a change."

* * *

9.2 Saphroneth

Grant stepped up to the counter at the fast food restaurant.

"Welcome to O'Donald's, how can I help you?" the employee running the counter asked.

"Hi, can I get..." Grant pulled out a piece of paper covered with scribblings. "Eighty hamburgers, hold the gherkin?"

"Certainly, that'll be two hundred and seventy five dollars," the reply came. "Eat in or to go?"

"To go," Grant decided. "I don't think the roof's big enough."

Ignoring the stares from the other customers, Grant leaned against the counter and whistled for a few minutes.

"Here you are," the employee said, putting a groaning tray on the counter. "Paper or plastic?"

0o0o0o0o0o  
"I'm impressed," Roxanne admitted, levitating a half-dozen burgers with the Force before gulping them down. "They didn't bat an eyelid."

"I may be a palaeontologist who's seen their field of study come to life, chase them and occasionally eat them, but..." Grant shrugged. "Working retail... ouch."

He noticed the T-rex looking contemplative.

"...your arms are too small to work the cash register," he pointed out.

Roxanne rolled her neck in a shrug, and levitated up another set of burgers.

There was a set of staccato footprints, and then a blur whipped past.

"Where'd the burgers go?" Roxanne asked, then her head swiveled. "Damnit, Blue!"

Blue chomped down on one burger and carried the other three off, snickering.

* * *

9.3 Detective Ethan Redfield

Owen rubbed his forehead as he stood in front of the I-Rex Cage, this time standing next to Henry Wu as he asked, "You took parts from every predator dinosaur in the park, added a touch of Gastronis DNA and various other DNA sets to give it bigger teeth, thermal shielding and active camouflage, and you made it a vegetarian?!"

In the pen, the massive I-Rex took a bite of the local flora, looked up at the two humans, and turned pretty much invisible on the spot. A second later, another massive branch of a nearby tree disappeared into the I-Rex's jaw. Henry sighed, "I don't know where we went wrong."

Owen silently pondered where Wu went right this loop.

* * *

I. V Harry Lefrets

For several moments after Littlefoot had finished, Cera stared at him. Finally, she shook her head. "Let me get this straight... There's all these different worlds out there and each world is a branch of this big tree..."Littlefoot just nodded. "But the tree got really sick and to stop it from dying and everything ending, it causes things to repeat over and over?"

Slowly, Littlefoot gave her a nod. "That's pretty much why we relive things..."

Taking another breath, Cera let it out. "Okay... But for each one of these worlds there's an... Anchor, which is like a treestar on a tree. Important for the tree to have. They are usually Awake, which means they're aware of looping... And everyone else is like a treesweet? Sometimes they're ripe and awake and sometimes they're not and asleep?"

Knowing how hard this was to believe, Littlefoot grimaced a bit. "That's... Pretty much everything."

For almost a minute, the three horn was silent before she sighed. "If this was coming from anyone other then you, Littlefoot, I wouldn't believe them and call them crazy."

With a snort, Littlefoot shook his head. "I know how you feel. You should feel lucky though that I'm explaining things..." There was a look of distaste on his face as Cera whipped her head around at his next words. "I had to find out from a looper who replaced the Sharptooth and only woke up after she had killed Mother."

Cera stared at him before she finally got something out. "Littlefoot... That is beyond messed up."

All Littlefoot did was shrug his shoulders. "Yeah.. It kind of was. Though Roxanne, she was the Sharptooth, is actually pretty nice and was really sorry she killed Mother. Goes out of her way that every time we met to help me and to make sure that I'm taken care of. It... Took a long time before I really forgave her for what happened."

That caused another thought to occur to Cera. "So..." Knowing she had Littlefoot's attention, she cleared her throat. "How many times have you relived things anyways?"

Much to her surprise, Littlefoot's eyes became distant. "I... Don't really know anymore. Lost count a long time ago and, well, I just try to make it through these loops with keeping everyone as alive as possible."

Her eyes wide, Cera felt as if her heart was being squeezed at the sadness in her friend's eyes. "How many..."

Littlefoot just shook his head. "I've died and seem you guys die because of my mistakes too many times... I really don't want to talk about it." He then turned and looked at her. "Cera... We need to go the way that we've been going, it's the best chance we have."

Just as she was about to argue, Cera remembered that Littlefoot likely went that way as well. "What will happen if we go my way?"

A sigh escaped from the longneck as he chewed the inside of his cheek. "Rocks coming down from the Great Wall, floods, and a lot more sharpteeth following the herds. The way we took though is safer, even with the Sharptooth following." Then a small smirk crossed his face. "Though if he gets too close, I can take care of him."

Raising an eyebrow, Cera gave him a look. "Uh-huh... And how are you going to do that now?" She blinked as he twisted his head around beside him. "What are you..."

At that moment, Littlefoot pulled out some kind of hollow thing, except there was an oblong part with something along it. "I haven't tried this yet, and it flies through the air faster then a flyer and can kill swimming sharpteeth. I got it from this place during a loop where swimming sharpteeth fell from the sky and were thrown around by swirling winds."

Silence reigned before Cera blinked in confusion. "What?"

* * *

PS. 3 Shimmer712

"This time, it will be a success!" Ian muttered to himself.

"What will be a success?" Owen asked curiously. The raptor pack gave Ian interest looks, clearly wondering what he was on about.

"My new ping!"

"…Didn't you last one crash the loop and land you somewhere…weird?" Owen asked.

"That's what I heard," Blue mumbled, her sisters nodding.

"Yes…well, I have made the appropriate corrects and this one will work," Ian asserted confidently.

"…You're gonna try it no matter what we say, aren't you?"

"Well…yeah," Ian admitted. "Here we go!"

There was a faint ringing sound in the loopers heads…not that they noticed, distracted by the I. Rex's camouflage vanishing as it collapsed to the ground, convulsing and shrieking in agony as it frothed at the mouth.

Owen stared at the incapacitated predator before turning to Ian.

"Exactly how does that version of your ping work?" he asked.

* * *

7.2 Eotyrannus

Alpha was growing tired, but she was nearly where she wanted to be.

These pseudo-raptors were persistent, she had to give them that. In many respects, they were similar to the Novaraptors she was used to- large, scaly and above all, fast. Their system of barks bore a faint similarity to the screeches, hoots and whistles of the creature she normally was. On the other hand, their differences were both major and not ones she wanted right now. They traded lightning-fast turns and incredible sprinting power for long-distance running, while from what she had seen of them standing still, their skulls were much more heavy-set and their killing claws were absolutely enormous. All of these were adaptations, she presumed, that made for a large game specialist.

She called, and recieved an answer from Innatus. Good. Despite her anger at Innatus's disobedience and anger management issues, she was glad her sister had gotten out of there alive. Presumably, she had been able to wreck the vehicles and use her superior speed to get to safety. She would arrive soon.

A raptor jumped screeching from the ferns, latching onto her and clinging on with talons like meathooks. Her adrenaline numbed the pain, and she shook her body violently as she ran- it was flung off her back and into the bushes. They were learning. They were far superior hunters to the Rebellious- they were only just starting to attack properly. Their first few assaults had simply established where they could attack without getting in range of Alpha's jaws.

She picked up the pace, nearing her goal on her mental map. The alpha raptor barked, making its fellows pick up the pace as well. She'd been forced to run straight and hard for much longer than she would have liked, but she needed to get to open ground. They'd be picking her bones by sunrise if she tried to fight them with such dense foliage around her. They were small enough to hide underneath the undergrowth, while her own camouflage would be worthless against anything with a decent nose and an idea of where she was- they'd just be able to rest in turn while they let her exhaust herself fighting back.

She strained her eyes ahead- there was no use trying to spot them in their own territory. Alpha called again, mainly to keep up her own morale, and heard both Innatus and a much deeper roar in reply. There was another tyrant here, and she'd just caught its attention. She hissed. So much for keeping up morale.

Another roar echoed across Isla Nublar, and a wall exploded in a burst of nuclear fire. Roxanne grinned a feral grin. She usually didn't like fighting, but when it was with an evil bastard like the Indominus? Worth it. It normally wasn't even a challenge, and even though there were two Indominus, that only meant she needed two Fire Blasts.

A herd of Triceratops scattered as another Fusion Flare marked her entrance into the Gyrosphere valley. Today, unfortunately, she wouldn't have any luck with destroying the Spinosaurus skeleton, but hopefully the other Indominus would be a worthy substitute. It wouldn't be long now.

The low growl of a motorbike permeated the jungle as Owen sped across the dirt road towards the Looper Indominus. According to the coordinates of the Squad's tracking collars, they were just about to reach the Gyrosphere Valley. That was good. He heard the two Indominus calling to each other, and faintly heard Roxanne as well. He grinned. What was next to the Gyrospheres? The Tyrannosaurus Rex Kingdom... Or, rather, _Queendom._ Roxanne had proved her superiority over the Indominus many times before, and with one Owen and four Velociraptors? It would be no problem.

On the other hand, the normal Indominus was much closer than he would've liked it to be- in fact, it sounded like it was near-directly ahead of him.. In its rampage, most of the other vehicles were gone. Barry had stayed behind to help the wounded, so it was just Owen and his motorcycle. With a killing machine on the loose, he wasn't sure he liked that.

His mind became a gutter in a hurricane as he heard a steady _Thump! Thump! Thump!_ further up the road. He'd been correct about how close the Indominus was- more specifically, it was on the same fucking road as he was. He turned a corner, and there it was, clad in the white of its scales and the red of its blood. The Indominus was damned hard to kill, but the bullets had certainly softened it up a bit.

Its head swung back towards the sounds of an engine, and Owen felt like his heart had just stopped. Then the head swung back forwards, and it kept on running- in fact, it seemed to have picked up the pace.

He remembered the calls. This Loop, it had something far more important than killing. It had a sibling, and that sibling was in danger.

But the Raptors were out there too, and to Owen? They were family too. He couldn't risk staying behind the Indominus every step of the way.

He sped forwards, towards the beast. He checked his fuel- it was enough. He couldn't screw this up.

The Indominus spotted him, and its jaws lashed out towards him. He was ready. He swerved _towards_ it, and away from where the Indominus had assumed he would arrive- he ducked, and the jaws slammed shut above him. They opened and snapped at him again, but the motorbike was too fast, and it bit down on exhaust fumes.

The animal roared, furious, as he sped away. This bike was no jetpack, but it was reliable, and at the rate he was travelling it would only be a few more minutes.

The Indominus roared as Blue's pack encircled it. It was a stalemate, and that was just what the Squad needed. _Wait for the Boss and Roxanne,_ she signed to the others.

She had to say, she was _impressed_ with this new Indominus. It seemed to have emotions other than 'murderous rage', it was smart enough to get to open ground, and it knew just how dangerous a coordinated pack of raptors could be. On the other hand, nothing could prepare it for a certain nuclear dinosaur.

Just a few more minutes worth of stalling, and this birch of a Loop would be done with.

 _"Move!"  
_  
That was the only warning Alpha had before her previous position exploded in a blast of flame. Of course, the warning had been for the pseudo-raptors, but Alpha knew Tailless language, and that was a word very important to surviving explosions.

She looked to the source of the shout, and ducked another projectile as it sailed over her head. She snarled as she saw the source of the shout. Just like this damned place had fake raptors, it had a fake tyrannosaur as well- and it could spit death like no tomorrow.

Unfortunately that was also the description of dilophosaurs and she'd killed plenty of them in her time.

She charged, and darted to the side as it spat a far brighter burst of fire her way. A nova of light came from somewhere behind her, and a shockwave of sound made her screech as her ears rang. But then she was upon her foe, and she _pounced_.

One tyrant crashed into another, and in that moment Alpha remembered her pouncing technique usually involved a hell of a lot less momentum. They barrelled into the floor, and turned to face each other again.

The pseudo-rex laughed, an unnerving sound coming from dinosaurian jaws. "You think that's it?" its taunted, and to Alpha's shock, its jaws snapped backwards- and then its teeth became the whirling, whining teeth of a multicolour chainsaw. Alpha snarled once more. This was no dilophosaur- this was the fucking pyromaniac Tailless in tyrant form!

She gave the tyrannosaur a moment to lunge, and she lunged her own jaws forwards to try and catch it behind the... whatever was behind a rainbow chainsaw face, but had to pull back and knock her impending doom off course when she realised she wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time. Then a raptor fell upon her, and the tyrant pulled back, jaws returning to normal as it moved backwards to charge another explosion.

A piercing pain and the sound of a gun from next to the tyrannosaur made her realise that she was outnumbered six-on-one. The raptors screeched their satisfaction with the hunt as she bellowed in pain. It was another distraction, she realised. There was a high note growing in the air, the human was pulling out a rocket launcher from what she presumed to be a subspace pocket, and an orb of glowing energy was growing in the rex's jaws. She had to act, now.

She charged, raptors leaping off as the rex prepared to fire. She was fast, but saw she wouldn't be fast enough, she was too close to dodge-

and out of nowhere Innatus appeared, slamming the rex's head downwards just as the orb was unleashed-

Alpha woke up, groaning the moment she tried to move her tail to get up. Of course. Not only was she still not a Novaraptor, she was a fucking Tailless. She prepared to use her newly-gained vocal cords to inform the world of her dissatisfaction with her current form, when a set of large feet entered her vision.

"Hey, kids, Anna's woke up!" some sort of terrible voice replied, and she looked up to see a crude imitation of a tyrant. It was stood upright, with rows teeth so closely packed they looked line one smooth curve of dental matter. Its hide was smooth and purple, and its underbelly was green. Its eyes were small and round, and its cheekbones were tall and wide to give it an irremovable grin- but from the looks of it, that grin wouldn't be leaving any time soon even if it was able to.

Beside it stood two similarly bad Tailless mockeries of ceratopsians- one was green with a large frill, while the other looked more like a Protoceratops, but both had somehow attached lumps of human fabric to their foreheads.

"Now everyone's awake, it's time to play!" Barney the Dinosaur declared grandly, to the cheers of his saurian companions and the silence of the rest of the room.

Beside them stood an assortment of other Tailless- they were all juvenile Tailless, she realised, herself included, and all of them were either exasperated, angry or confused. Most were female, but there were a couple of males, and she walked over to the most familiar-looking one (who was currently glaring at her).

"Bicycle Tailless," she hissed.

"Looper Indominus," Owen growled back- or at least attempted to, as it seemed juvenile Tailless were unable to growl. "Smart thinking from your sibling there- nuke the ground everyone's standing on, great plan! Wish I'd thought of it first!"

"You take that back or I'll-"

"Now, now, friends should never fight!" one of the ceratopsians said in an annoyingly cheerful voice, interrupting the argument with its disgusting presence. The two glanced at each other with renewed hatred before heading off to opposite corners of the room, as Barney the Purple Dinosaur made a speech on how important love and friendship and forgiveness were. The rest of the room glared at them for making the friendship-obsessed purple behemoth talk.

If the last Loop had given the inhabitants of Jurassic World (plus a Novaraptor) a terrible time, the horror had only just begun.

* * *

9.4 Detective Ethan Redfield

Mr. Mundy, otherwise known as Sniper, from Team Fortress Industries, watched as John Hammond started to make one of the biggest mistakes in his career, "Shut down the system."

He raised his hand, "Hold on there, mate. We do that, and the raptor pens are off. That big one will test the system the moment the electricity goes off."

Hammond looked at Muldoon, "And my grandchildren are out there in the park, with who knows what chasing them."

Sniper lowered his hat, "Let me get in position in case things go south, yeah? When I've set up in the tower, I'll radio you to shut down the system."

Hammond paused for a second, not having considering the Raptors. After a moment, he nodded.

0o0o0oo

It had taken less than ten minutes to get into place, his trusty rifle from dozens of loops aimed at the pen. He muttered, "Should just lob some of demo's pills in there and be done with it."

However, he had been ordered by Hammond to preserve the raptors until viable replacements could be procured if possible. He tapped the transmit button on his radio, "In position. Go ahead when your ready."

The whine of the electrified fences came to a stop. Sniper could sense it, almost like a sixth sense. Those raptors would pounce any minute. It wasn't the force or any mystical power. He didn't care to rely on them if he could help it, but like most loopers he got a sense of what would happen next after living through so many repeats. Predictably, a brown scaled raptor flung itself upwards onto the wires. With a crack, the raptor fell back into the pen with a new hole in its snout.

Another raptor flung itself at another end. Like it's sister, the raptor found a hole through it's spine right at the neck area. Unlike his sister, the dinosaur's death was slower, as it cried several times in pain. Several honks came from the final raptor. Sniper smirked, "Give me a chance, big girl. I doubt you could even double jump like the miniature delinquent."

Fortunately for the big raptor, she didn't push her luck.

* * *

9.5 Garnettfox

Roxanne sighed picking at her meal eyeing the wiggling grubs wearily. "Weirdest thing I've ever eaten." She muttered scooping up a handful and tried to ignore the wiggling in her mouth.

"What's a Tyrannopede doing here on earth?" A lanky teen asked with a cocky grin on his face. Roxanne snorted.

"Trying not to think about what she's eating." she pushed away the half full plate "I may hunt and eat my prey raw but I draw the line at...This." she sighed offering all three of her right claws, before frowning and pulling back two of them "Sorry, Roxanne."

"Ben, Ben Tennyson." The Insectiod alien frowned.

"...Do you mean your names Benben, or are you just putting emphasis on it?" Ben snorted with laughter.

"The second, but very few aliens actually figure that out."

Roxanne shrugged. "Raised by humans so I'm not as out of the loop as you might think."

Ben snorted with laughter clapping her on the carapace. "I thought so, any plans?"

"Besides figuring out how to fricking walk?" She glared at her six pairs of legs. "Not really, but if you come up with anything fun give me a call, especially if I get to burn shit..."

* * *

9.6 Midnight Cresent

Owen laid the blanket down on the midsection of the walkway.

"This is your idea of a romantic picnic?" Claire asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, it might not look like much, but it has it's perks..." Owen said, sitting at one side of the blanket, placing a hamper down between the two.

From beneath them, a faint chanting started.

However, as it reached a crescendo, everything fell silent.

Owen blinked a few times, before glancing down into the paddock, to see the raptor squad sat around a small fire.

"...I'll be right back..." he told Claire, before swinging over the walkway. Landing beside the four familiar faces, he cautiously walked over, looking between the foursome. "Alright, what gives?"

"We strike." Blue said, her forelimbs crossed.

"Look, we talked about this," Owen said, pulling the four raptors into a huddle. "You help me out here, and I let you try... whatever it is Echo cooked up on that Chimera Rex."

"You mean Indo-" Blue started, before being cut off

"I know what I meant, Chimera's easier to say," Owen interrupted. "And I already told Echo, that Overture isn't a serenade, and it doesn't have lyrics..."

"We not angry 'bout that. Delta want female song."

"...Oh..." Owen said, walking over to the boombox in the middle of the pen. Looking down at the tape, he laughed sheepishly, before hitting the fast forward key. "Uhh... Cherry Bomb or nothing, I'm afraid..."

The four raptors sighed and rolled their eyes, before lining up.

* * *

I. VI Harry Leferts

Littlefoot was walking through the near empty hallway of the high school as a human when the girl next to him, who had orange hair, stiffened. The fact that she began to look around in a panic caused him to react by pulling her into an alcove and keeping her pinned against him and the wall. "Cera? Did you just wake up?"

Calming down a bit at the familiar voice, Cera looked around shakingly. "Li-Littlefoot? Is that you?" At the nod, she relaxed some but was still in a state of shock. "What's going on?! Where are we?! _What_ are we?!"

The longneck turned human placed one finger against her mouth, silencing her. "In order, you should relax as this is only a high school loop. We're both in a high school known as 'Great Valley High' in the town of Great Valley. High school is a place where young humans go to learn stuff and we're both humans this loop."

For some odd reason, Cera felt her cheeks heat as she felt Littlefoot's taller body press against her. "O-oh... Humans, those guys like Tickles, right?"

As Littlefoot smiled and nodded, Cera felt her cheeks heat a bit more. "Right. Now then, remember what I told you about learning a loop's memories?" Once she nodded, Littlefoot took a breath. "I want you to do that right now. It should tell you everything you need to know about this loop."

While she calmed down further, Cera closed her eyes and searched her memories. 'Okay... I'm Cera Threehorn, in 11th Grade, whatever that is. I live with my dad... The Sharptooth was something called a "Serial Killer". And...' Several moments later she opened her eyes with an perplexed expression on her face as she looked up at Littlefoot. "Um... Littlefoot?"

Littlefoot just raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes, Cera?"

Her question caught him off guard. "Why do I have memories of the two of us pressing our mouths together?"

There was silence for a few moments as Littlefoot's face went bright red. "Um... Hoo-boy..."

* * *

P.S 4 Shimmer712

"I have taking the ping improvements in a new direction," Ian informed Hammond.

"Oh dear," the older man winced.

"Hey!"

"I've heard the stories," Hammond said pointedly. Ian pouted.

"Okay, but this direction has promise! You know the anchors from the Walled World?"

"Yes, I have encountered them briefly," Hammond said. "Poor things have a truly horrifying baseline."

"Yes, well. One loop, Eren and Armin got in an argument about a ping. Eren thought it was a friend of theirs and Armin thought it was too far off."

"Too far?" Hammond frowned. "But…"

"Yeah, I know. Turns out Armin was right and it was Darth Vader pinging from galaxies away. Turns out that the ping does have a distance thing but it's very, very subtle. As it, you could miss the fact they're far way even in the distance is measured in galaxies. So, for all extents and purposes, the distance thing isn't there. But!" Ian held up a finger triumphantly. "If we can refine the distance part so that it can be more easy detected and identified, that will go a long way in improving the ping, won't it?" The man looked proud himself.

"…So what new ping do you have?" Hammond asked. Ian grinned and activated his new ping.

0o0o0o0o

Alan was spared a trip to Isla Sorna when he collapsed and did not respond to any stimuli. The Kirbys were quite upset to find that he would be unable to guide them on the quest to rescue their son.

Claire was admitted to hospital after she lost consciousness driving where she underwent brain surgery to ensure that the bleeding inside her skull did not damage her brain.

Owen had to been fished out over the water and been administered CPR before being transferred to hospital.

Eric would have been cursing Ian if he had been conscious. He wasn't and thus was blissfully unaware of the spinosaurus eating him where he had collapsed and fallen from his hiding place.

The staff at the small café Ian and Hammond had been meeting at had been quite confused and alarmed as to why two men suddenly collapsed unconscious and did not reawaken again for several months

All the loopers who had been awake that loop now knew what it felt like to have a sonic boom go off in your head.

It was agreed that the new ping was a failure.

* * *

9.7/ I. VII Harry Leferts

Roxy was walking along the lobby of her hotel when she stopped for a moment and blinked. 'Wait just a moment...' Slowly, she turned and stared at something she could swear had not been there before. "... Since when do I have a juice and smoothie bar here?" More then slightly suspicious, Roxy leaned in and blinked at the sight of a familiar long neck cleaning a glass as the GEOM drank a smoothie while he sat on a stool. "Littlefoot? Since when do you have a juice and smoothie bar here?"

With a bright smile, Littlefoot looked up from his spot. "I've been here for a while..." An odd look came over his face. "Didn't you notice before?"

There was silence before Roxy looked around. "Er... no?" Walking in, the T-Rex took a seat and looked at the menu of juices and smoothies above the bar. "I see that someone has been busy."

All Littlefoot did was shrug his shoulders some. "Been to a number of places and started mixing juices... then mixed some herbs with the juices for various tastes. Moved onto smoothies, that sort of thing." He gestured across the lobby to where the Raptor Squad's coffee shop was. "They handle things like coffee and teas, I handle smoothies and juices. It works out pretty well between us. Especially as sometimes they need a little fruit to add to their own drinks."

Intregued, Roxy looked over the menu before what looked like a rather busty blue haired teen came in and sat down. After a moment, Roxy noticed the two bat wings and how her nails were claws. "Hey, Littlefoot."

The long neck nodded after a moment. "Your usual, Kurumu?" At her nod, he leaned back. "CERA! I NEED A MONSTER DOREAN RIGHT NOW FOR A ROSARIO SMOOTHIE!"

Now a little confused, Roxy blinked as she heard swearing from the back area. Then stared as she heard screaming from the back. "What in the name of..."

A moment later, Cera came rushing out with a strange, dorean-like fruit... one with a number of large, fanged mouths and long tongues that was chomping down on her frill. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! OH STARS, IT'S TRYING TO EAT MY BRAINS! GAH! TENTACLES! NO, NO, NO! BAD! BAD EVIL TREESWEET!"

Sighing, Littlefoot grabbed it off his girlfriend as she rushed by and then, before it could react, began to chop it into pieces with a large cleaver he pulled from subspace. "It's not that hard to handle."

Her chest heaving from extertion, Cera got up into Littlefoot's face as he threw the still wiggling chunks into a blender with some other ingrediants. "Littlefoot... I am a _teenaged girl dinosaur!_ That damn thing has _tentacles_ and a taste for _flesh!_ "

Littlefoot just raised an eyebrow as he turned the blender on. "Honestly? The plant itself is worse, not the fruit." Seeing the confusion on Roxy's face, Littlefoot shrugged. "Imagine an demonic animal-plant hybrid that resembles a pitcher plant with jaws that a Megalodon would be envious of. It hides underground and uses the monster doreians as lures for prey before he leaps from the soil and swallows the prey. Found out about it in my first Youkai Academy loop."

For several seconds, Roxy blinked and then slowly nodded. "I see..." She glanced at the menu again and raised a single claw as she watched Littlefoot pour the smoothie out into a cup and hand it to Kurumu. "I'll... have the Caribbean Juice mix I guess... not really in the mood for coffee..."

With a smile, Littlefoot nodded as he got to work. "Coming right up!"

* * *

9.8 Garnettfox

"You know...When you mentioned a little do I ah...Wasn't expecting this." Ian remarking jumping a little nervous as a purring Charlie plunked a party hat on his head. It was the man's first awake loop in Jurassic World and the JP loopers decided to have a little dinner together. The other new face Muldoon stared down Echo who held another party hat in her claws.

"Try it and you taste lead." Echo pouted at him "I'm tolerating you and your sisters. Take your victory and leave it." the raptor seemed to mull it over before conceding and plonking it on Grants head on top of his hat.

"What? You where expecting us to have a dinner in the steak house? The girls can't change into human forms at will yet." Owen huffed. "And I'm not leaving them out." Blue flashed him some quick hand signals "Ya it is to bad Hammond's not here, still he'd want us to have fun."

They looked up at a loud whistle Roxanne looking proud at her self a large spread of predominantly meats lay out on a table. "Dig in." The four humans stared at the food as the raptors rushed over curiously looking over everything.

"...Oh for the love of everything safe!" Roxanne huffed "Honestly you think I'm going to poison you?"

"...What is it?" Muldoon frowned recognizing the leg of a sauropod and some small roast creature. The Rex sighed.

"Ok ok, we have whole roast Leaellynasaura, Leg of Brachiosaur with mint dressing, Spinosaur Fillet and Triceratops tartar." Owen shrugged getting up to the disbelieving looks of the other men.

"..What? If it kills us we know not to eat it again. Not like dieing is a huge issue when you think about it." With that he ambled over to help the raptors carve up a Leaellynasaur.

"...This is the weirdest dinner ever." Muldoon rolled his eyes.

"Gee what gave it away? The talking rex or the fact we're eating half of the parks exhibits?"

* * *

I. VI Harry Leferts

Cera looked up as she heard the car door open and Littlefoot slid into the drivers seat. With a smile, he handed her a plate with something triangular that her memories told her was food as he also slipped two drinks into cupholders. Raising an eyebrow at her, Littlefoot chuckled a bit which made her glare. "It's not going to bite you, Cera."

Giving him a glare, Cera snorted before she bit into the slice of pizza as beside her, Littlefoot ate his own. After chewing it, the former Three-Horn blinked and looked down at it. "Huh... This 'Pizza' stuff isn't half-bad."

With a shake of his head, Littlefoot swallowed. "Didn't your loop memories tell you that?"

Uncomfortable, Cera grunted. "I'm still getting used to them... It's not that easy you know!"

All Littlefoot did was nod as he sipped his drink. "I know." Reaching out, he grasped Cera's shoulder. "Hey, it's no big deal, it'll come easier with time."

To his surprise, Cera just put her slice onto a plate before she placed her head in her hands. "That's it, Littlefoot! This? This isn't my life! I'm living some other Cera's life! And you're living some other Littlefoot's life!"

There was silence before Littlefoot sighed and ran a hand through his short cut hair. "Cera... Not really. I actually got to talk to our, what did Roxy call it again? Right, Admin. Anyways, they were busy and I had gone through some loops already, including a human one. You know what she said?" Slowly, Cera looked over at him. "According to her, we're still living our lives. We just suddenly had a bunch of memories added."

For a few moments, Cera thought this over before she finally nodded. "I guess you might be right..." It was then that she spotted this loop's version of Ducky and Petrie sitting together and every once in a while giving the other a kiss as they ate. A mischievous idea then arose in her mind as she looked at Littlefoot. "So... From what I remember, we're courting each other this loop, right?"

Not paying much attention, Littlefoot nodded as he picked up his pizza slice to continue eating. "Yeah, we're boyfriend and girlfriend this loop, that's the basic description."

Having bitten her own slice, Cera swallowed and looked at him with a him with a small smirk as she watched him take a big bite. "So... When do we become mates then? Or are humans that different?" Littlefoot went red in the face as he began to choke. "Something the matter, Littlefoot?"

As he pounded his chest, Littlefoot turned toward her. "What the heck, Cera?! How could you ask that?!"

Slowly raising an eyebrow as she crossed one arm across her chest, Cera snorted. "What? I'm pretty sure that for a female human, I'm pretty good looking."

Staring at her, Littlefoot went red in the face and began to sputter. "I-I-I... That is... Me... You..."

Internally Cera was laughing at the expressions on Littlefoot's face as well as how red he was getting. 'Finally! About time it as his turn to get flustered and confused...'

* * *

9.9 Wildrook

"What in Sam Hill..." a voice muttered, looking around the area. "This isn't Duel Academy...what am I doing here?"

A young man in a yellow jacket and bandanna was looking around the area, confused. Yes, he was on an island, but this wasn't Japan.

"Okay, Private," he muttered to himself, "you're not on Duel Academy, so you're probably AWOL right now. All I have to do is find my way back to the ship and meet up with the Sarge again, figuring out why I'm not preparing for my final year. Or at least Private Flannigan."

Unknown to him, he had bumped into someone in a hat.

"Oh, sorry about that..." he said. "I'm a little lost at the moment."

"It's no problem. Although you don't look like one of our usual workers. Where are you from?"

"Uh, Japan." The old man just gave him a look. "Something wrong, Sir?"

"You're way off from Japan. This set of islands is miles from Costa Rica."

That struck the younger man in surprise. "I'm WHERE!?" he yelled. "That can't be right. I was supposed to prepare for my final year at Duel Academy!"

"Calm down. There's a perfectly logical explanation for all this if your story checks out. Although...you never told me your name."

The young man was embarrassed. "Sorry," he said. "I tend to take being away from where I'm supposed to go very hard. My name's Tyranno Hassleberry, by the way."

"John Hammond," the older man replied. "And...it's funny. Your name fits the theme of the park in question...or rather, what would be the park if someone didn't ruin it by stealing DNA."

It then dawned on Tyranno just WHERE he ended up. "Wait...Hammond? But...that can't be right. Aren't you..."

John chuckled. "That's part of the explanation I'm planning to give you," he said. "You see, there's this Tree known as Yggdrasil..."

* * *

9.10 Pixal the Square

Dipper slammed the door behind him as he ran inside the shack. He fell back against the door, catching his breath. Mabel turned to him.

"Sup bro?"

"Mabel, there's a T. Rex out there!"

"Didn't we leave one of those in that mine shaft?"

"No, it wasn't that one. This one was talking, Mabel, talking!"

"Pfff, you probably just imagined it."

"I didn't! Here, look!"

Dipper threw the door open to reveal a T. Rex staring them down. He immediately shut the door before it could enter. Not that it mattered for moments later there was a hole in the wall, with the T. Rex standing in it. Dipper screamed out,

"Please! Don't eat us!"

Mabel looked up in awe as it replied.

"Eat you? I don't like the taste of humans... I'm Roxanne, or Roxy for short."

Dipper relaxed and scratched his head.

"So wait, you're one of those 'loopers' right? I'm Dipper Pines, and this is Mabel, my twin sister."

Mabel approached Roxy, still in wonder of the majestic creature before her.

"You're so pretty..."

She then almost absent-mindedly produced a sticker book from her Pocket and selected an appropriate one and placed it on Roxy as high up as she could manage.

On the sticker was a cute version of a T. Rex with the caption "You're Ext-Roar-dinary" in all caps on it.

* * *

9.1 She's a surprisingly good tailor.

9.2 Does anyone even like the gherkins?

9.3 DNA Roulette, Owen got this round

I. V Sharknado nuff said.

7.2 Nuking island=Baaaaaad

9.4 The sniper often switches with Muldoon and the other way around. They don't care their drinking buddys.

9.5 Ben Ten aliens are getting weird.

9.6 Delta strongly identifys only as a female, Even if she's male in a loop you risk angry Raptor to the face if you call a boy.

I. VI LittleCera is a thing in the loops.

9.7/ I. VII Tentacles and females don't mix...unless it's consensual.

9.8 Roxy cooks other dinosaurs...Including the I. Rex, Raptors (not the squad) and other Rexes.

I. VI Cera need's a little reassurance.

9.9 Welcome to the Loops Hassleberry!

9.10 The main reason she doesn't eat people, it's rude and we taste like crap.


	10. Chapter 10

10.1 Harry Leferts

If there was one thing that Muldoon hated more then nearly anything, it was high school AUs. Even worse were the ones where he was a student. But the current loop he was in? The high school AU he was going through?

It was pure hell.

Mainly it was because front of him was one of the three raptors from the original park. Thankfully, it wasn't the Big One. Just the same though, he slowly pointed at what was on her head. "Is... That a ribbon in a bow?"

Her eyes widening, the raptor let out a loud squeal as she blushed. "Eeeee! Senpai noticed my pretty new ribbon! Sempai noticed me!"

Of course, said raptor did not notice the twitching eyebrow on Muldoon who cursed being pocket locked which meant no guns. The other raptor then scowled. "Oh, so he notices _you_ then."

With a grin, the first raptor leaned toward the second. "Jealous that Sempai noticed me and my pretty ribbon and not you?"

Blushing, the second turned away with a scoff. "Why would I want Sempai to notice me or what I'm wearing." She gave a glare toward Muldoon. "It's not like I care if you do or anything, b-Baka!"

However, before Muldoon could say anything or, better yet, walk away, he felt another raptor press in on him from behind. 'Clever girl...'

There was hot breath on his neck as he heard the Big One speak. "You better not be flirting with my friends, Sempai. Only I can have your attention. Even if keeping your eyes on me means ripping them out of your skull and using them as a necklace..."

Eyebrows really twitching, Muldoon swore to hunt down Ian for this and hurt him...

* * *

10.2 Detective Ethan Redfield

Hammond stepped out into the foyer to the sound of several scientists wailing in terror. He had woken up a couple months before the tour would take place. There before him stood the female tyranosaurus roaring at his chief scientist, Henry Wu. His eyes went wide as he shouted, "Roxy! Stop this at once!"

Roxy blinked, looking between her father and Wu. All the other scientists had evacuated and the surrounding personnel had tasers in hand. Hammond looked around and said, "This is far beyond any of your abilities. If she wanted, she could kill Wu at any second, then everyone else in the next. Everyone except Wu, out, now."

Muldoon was there too and he said, "John, you're no good to anyone dead. Wu's research can be-"

Hammond shouted, "Enough! You are dismissed, Mr. Muldoon. I will be fine. Even if I were to die, you would be paid full compensation for your services. I have arranged it."

Muldoon hesitated, then walked out, probably to find a shotgun or perhaps something big enough to bring the rex down. The older man walked slowly down the stairs, dismissing his cane into his subspace pocket, "Roxy, please calm down. This Wu is not your Wu."

Roxy's gaze remained on Hammond, Wu starting to scrabble away only for Hammond to Shout, "Mr. Wu, stay still! Your only chance here is to stay perfectly still and let me talk to her."

Hammond looked at Roxy's eyes, noticing water dripping down the sides. He limped towards the Tyranosaur and placed his hand on her snout, "There, there. What did he do to you, last loop?"

To Henry's surprise, the T-rex opened her mouth and started talking, "He didn't create the I-Rex, he surgically modified my body, without anesthetic! He grafted larger teeth into my mouth, switched out my leg for a test prosthetic that didn't even work...he did terrible things to me, dad."

Wu's mouth dropped open as Hammond turned to the man with a darker expression on his face than he thought possible. Then Hammond turned back, "But he is _not_ that Wu. I've talked to him, seen him change for the better. I have lived to see Jurassic World, I've even built it once. I know you were there with me, saw how Wu can change."

Roxy looked at Hammond, then to Wu. Suddenly, the Tyrannosaurus transformed, revealing a woman clothed in a brown fleece jacket and kahki pants. Her hair was tied into a ponytail and her eyes were dripping with tears of fury, "Most every loop I end up in Jurassic World, where he creates a monster that I have to put down. And then he tries to turn _me_ into that monster..."

By this point, her voice was breaking. Hammond walked closer and wrapped her hands around the girl, "It's OK. That Wu is long gone and he can no longer hurt you."

Roxy sniffed and wailed, "I was restrained when I woke, trapped in a cage so tight my body couldn't move an inch. Couldn't...open my mouth to incinerate the scientists. When Owen woke up...I destroyed the park. Nuked it to the ground...but Wu managed to get away by helicopter like he always does..."

Wu was frozen on the spot, but couldn't help but clear his throat, "J-John, what's...going on?"

0o0o0o

After Roxy had finally calmed down, Hammond escorted the two into the science lab and sat them down. Hammond explained the loops to Wu with a small projector he set up while Roxy tried burning Wu with non-existent laser vision. When Hammond finished, Wu asked, "Wait...so in the future, I work with my investors to create this..."

He looked back to the screen, which still showed his creation, "Indominus?"

He paced back and forth for a second, "Was I an idiot, or maybe taking stupid pills or something?"

Hammond chuckled as Roxy muttered, "Yeah, you were."

Wu looked at Roxy and continued, "These living representations...no, these dinosaurs are dangerous enough when they lived millions of years ago. What we're doing right now is like stealing fire from the gods and we were lucky not to get burned. And in the future, I like take that fire back to the gods and siege Olympus with said torch?"

Hammond shrugged, "That's one way to put it."

He quickly turned to Roxy and explained, "He's read more Greek mythology this loop."

Wu shook his head, "Mr. Hammond, I don't think I can work with you anymore. This...this is too much. Time travel, gods, female tyrannosauruses that turn into actual women, and the many potential futures I have working for you...I don't want to head down this path that's been set before me."

John looked at his chief scientist. There was a small amount of hurt in his eyes, but nodded. Wu noticed the hurt look and added, "You're...one of the best employers I've ever had, and I look up to you. But..."

He trailed off, but John held up his hand, "I understand. I hold no ill will for you, my boy. Remember your non-disclosure agreements. If you need a reference though, never hesitate to call me. I will negotiate your severance pay later. Thank you for all your hard work."

Roxy leaned away from Hammond towards Wu and said in an acidic tone, "If I ever see you again this loop, or hear you've created another monster, I will find you and eat you."

Wu gulped and took his leave. Roxy stood up and looked at her father, "You _always_ take his side."

Hammond cut her off a second later, his tone becoming disappointed, "Roxy...if you encounter your last variant's version of Wu...give him this message before you kill him, 'You're about to go the way of the Troodons.' If you tell him the message was from me, he'll know what I mean."

Roxy looked at her father quizzically, "Troodons?"

Hammond nodded, "Terrifying dinosaurs. One of the DNA strands recovered from the Amber Mosquitoes could have allowed me to recreate them. But I judged them to be too dangerous and ordered all samples of them destroyed."

* * *

I. VI Harry Lefrets

Both Cera and Littlefoot walked through the rocky wasteland in the Mysterious Beyond, now back in their baseline loop. Feeling something, Littlefoot glanced back to see Cera staring at the back of his head with a thoughtful look. "Something the matter, Cera?"

Jumping a bit, Cera shook her head. "It's nothing..." She could see Littlefoot give her a disbelieving look. 'Well, nothing except for what happened in the last loop... Boyfriend and girlfriend for nearly three years and-' Cera had to cut herself off as she remembered the high school 'Prom' which had her and Littlefoot dancing. "Nope! Nothing at all!"

All Littlefoot did was look at her with hooded eyes. "Riiiight." With a sigh, he shook his head some. "By the way, do you still have all the items that I told you to get?"

As she scoffed, Cera gave him a look. "Of course I did! Still don't see the need for the survival gear and such. Now, my motorcycle and gear though..."

Now it was Littlefoot's turn to give her a look. "It's something that I've learned. Even though all those first aid kits and survival gear seem primative, they can save your life and those around you in a pinch." The long neck then reached into his own pocket and pulled out a water bottle and twisted the cap. "Trust me."

Pulling out her own bottle, Cera unscrewed it with her beak as she grumbled. "I have got to learn how you manage it with your feet and without thumbs." After she took a sip, she looked down at her own foot and frowned. "I am really missing having thumbs... And fingers."

While he chuckled, Littlefoot grinned a bit. "Well, I can teach you, though it's best if you learn like I did during a Equestria loop." Seeing her expression though, he took some pity on her. "How about I teach you about how to assume forms from previous loops? It can be pretty useful..."

That caused Cera to perk up some. "Wait, are you telling me that I can actually transform into my human self?!" At Littlefoot's nod, Cera's mind drifted back before she shook it. "Well, what are we waiting for?!"

Littlefoot only chuckled...

* * *

P.S 5 Shimmer712

"HAHAHAHA!" Ian laughed manically.

"What is it?" Alan asked warily. Roxanne and Eric looked at Ian cautiously.

Ian smirked. "I," he announced. "Have succeed in fixing the ping!"

The other three loopers stared.

"Seriously?" Alan blinked.

"Yes! Behold!" Ian proclaimed, activating his new and improved ping.

The loop crashed.

Alan felt his eye twitch as he looked at his surroundings before turning to Ian.

"Fix the ping, huh?"

"Okay, okay, I still have some work to do," the man said sheepishly.

* * *

10\. 3 EvilHumour

Nano narrowed his eyes he found himself on all fours with a bug flying around his head.

As he sent off a Ping, he was given one in return.

Biting back a grumble, Nano looked at the bug and ask, "Are you Looping from this Branch?"

"Uh, yes," the bug, a dragonfly it seemed, answered a bit awkwardly. Nano knew he should use more tact when asking about other loopers but he had a low tolerance in such matters due to his usual headaches. "Sparx, and who are you?"

"Nano," he answered sharply, looking around the green lust lands with a few odds creatures running around, with a few arcs that seemed important and shiny things littering the ground. In front of him was an odd statue made of crystal, some sort of reptile with wings. Looking at himself, he saw that while he had his usual pattern, it was with had scales. Looking up he could see horns on his head and he had both a tail and wings. He was glad for the former as he wasn't used to being without one yet. The other, though, was new to him and while they seemed too small to carry him around properly, to know he had access to flight was good after using his jetpack so much. Finally, realization dawned on him and said, "I'm a dragon?"

"Yeah, you're replacing my buddy Spyro," Sparx said with a cheer in his voice. "You're new to the loops, aren't ya?"

"Yes," Nano responded a bit distractedly. "Still can count all of my loops," with a dry chuckle, Nano looked at the gold bug. "It _does_ help that my loop only last twenty minutes at most."

"Wow," Sparx said slowly. "That's... _short."  
_  
"I know," Nano muttered. "So what's there to do in this loop, anyways? I'd figure that Yggdrasil would love to tease me about eggs so more but I don't see or smell any."

"Eggs? Ho boy," Sparx gulped. "Well you see..."

0o0o0o0o

Nano's eye was twitching hard now. Sparx had warned him of this part of the Branch and he thought he was ready.

He was wrong.

There was so many eggs gone.

So. Many. _Eggs!_

Sparx flew into his subspace pocket as Nano unleashed a fiery outrage into the sky with the RYNO V in his claws.

"Yeah, this is a punishment loop." Sparx muttered to himself as he bunkered down, watching Nano add more and more magazines into his weapon, venting his anger in 'healthy' outlets at the number of eggs he had to find now.

* * *

10.4 Saphroneth

"Okay, what the heck?" Owen asked, voice sounding strange from his Utahraptor mouth. "Seriously?"

The squad shrugged, various kinds of "huh" coming across from their body language.

"Oh, not this again..." a Troodon muttered.

Owen glanced over. "Grant?"

"In the scaly flesh," Grant confirmed. "For... ooh, about another two minutes."

There was a stomping crash sound from the nearby woods.

"Why two minutes?" Owen asked. "Wait, okay, I get we're in dinosaur times, but... what's going on besides that?"

Roxanne burst through the ferns with a roar. "Graaah! I _hate_ this time period!"

Blue's clawed hands flashed. _Aren't we native to it?  
_  
"Blue, we've got all _kinds_ of creature normally. I'm pretty sure my home time averages out to..." Roxanne counted by thumping her tail on the floor. "...somewhere in the Ogliocene..."

She shook her head. "Anyway-"

 _What's the plan, then?_ Echo asked. _Any of you guys know how to make gunpowder?_

Of course I know how to make gunpowder,

Delta replied, sounding hurt. _Imperium Raptorum?_

"Thirty seconds," the Troodon said absently. "Whatever plan you have, wrap it up quick!"

"What are you counting down to?" Owen asked, rounding on Grant. "Seriously-"

Grant pointed up.

They looked up.

"Oh, F-"

0o0o0o0o

The impact of the asteroid created a transient crater nearly a hundred miles across, deeper than the deepest ocean trenches and reaching out of the atmosphere for a few seconds before crumbling and falling apart under its own weight.

Vaporized rock blasted skywards, entering a series of low trajectories that would see it re-enter the atmosphere over the next few hours and dump enough energy into it to set anything flammable in the world on fire, and waves crashed out in all directions to scour the landscape for dozens of miles inland.

One small, wooded island in particular was at ground zero, and quite thoroughly obliterated.

0o0o0o0o

"...so!" Owen said, as night fell over Isla Nubar. "Now we know what it feels like to be hit by an asteroid. It's... kind of a learning experience?"

Glares were his main reply.

* * *

10\. 5 Sonic Raynboom

[Jurassic World/Inside Out]

Owen Grady stared in shock at this loops' I. Rex... if it could even be called an Indomitus Rex.

"Who's the friend who likes to play? Bing Bong, Bing Bong!" The I. Rex sang, leading several children through the park.

"We decided to go in a more child-friendly direction, you see," Claire explained, " so we decided to model him after an imaginary friend. Of course, he did escape, but I don't think we have anything to worry about."

"What did you even make him out of?" Owen asked.

"I believe it was cotton candy, with some cat, elephant and dolphin." Claire replied.

"Dolph... you know what, I'm just glad it's not killing people."

* * *

I. VIII Calvinball

Ian Malcolm was on Isla Sorna once again and, once again, was looking for his girlfriend, Sarah Harding, having Awoken too late to alter the Loop from Baseline very much.

"Sarah!" he shouted.

"Sarah!" Nick van Owen shouted.

"SARAH!" he shouted.

"Sarah Harding!" Nick shouted. In response, Ian gave his colleague an incredulous look.

"How many Sarahs do you think are on this island?" Upon saying that, however, his foot was nudged, and he looked down to see a baby ceratopsian gently ramming his leg, seemingly to get his attention.

"I heard someone calling my name?" Cera said.

* * *

10\. 6 Saphroneth

"What was it you wanted to show me?" Grant asked.

"Oh, it's pretty cool," Owen assured him. "Charlie learned a new trick!"

"We're loopers," Grant said warily. "A new trick could mean a dance or a way of launching her tail like a missile. Which is it?"

"...the first one," Owen said, after several seconds of thought, and got out a tape player. "Okay, Charlie!"

Charlie looked up eagerly. _Yes?_ her hands asked.

"Show Grant your new dance!"

The effect of the order was electrifying. Not in what Charlie did - but how her sisters reacted.

All three of them stampeded back into their rain shelter, and Grant saw six eyes peering around the door.

Charlie smirked, then began to dance as Owen got the music started.

It wasn't that bad, actually. The music was the work of a full band, sounding like it was from the 1930s, and Charlie danced across the floor of the pen in long, flowing movements that seemed to somehow soften her saurian lethality.

"It doesn't work quite so well without a partner," Owen commented. "But this is good enough for the effect."

"That's pretty cute," Grant admitted. "And... yeah, graceful too."

Coming to the end of her routine, Charlie posed with a flourish - and a helicopter crashed into the ground behind her before exploding.

"Whoa!" Grant said, throwing up his arms - a shield technique he'd picked up somewhere shimmering for a moment before collapsing. "What just happened?"

Parachutes drifted down outside the enclosure, as Masrani and his instructor came to the ground some way away from their expired helicopter.

Owen smirked, tossing Charlie a tidbit. "Something like that always happens. Explosions, dino escape, one time it was a sandworm."

" _Why?_ " Grant pushed.

"Charlie's Foxtrot, of course."

* * *

10\. 7 Harry Leferts

Roxy, Ian, Grant, and Littlefoot were all watching a green haired maid do some cleaning before the long neck turned to Roxy. "So? Is she hired?"

For several moments, the Tyrannosaur mused before she slowly nodded. "Sure, she's managed to keep the rooms even cleaner then I ever thought possible. I swear that one could eat off the floors, walls, and ceiling they're so clean."

Grunting, Ian crossed his arms. "There's something creepy about that..."

However, Littlefoot ignored that as he waved towards the maid. "Tekeli-chan! Roxy says that you're hired!"

Excited, the maid let out a squeal that for some odd reason caused a shudder to run through all their bodies. Shaking it off, Roxy turned to Littlefoot. "So, you met her in a loop then?"

The smaller dinosaur nodded. "Yeah, we became great friends that loop and she gave me a piece of herself to help keep my sub-space pocket clean."

All of the other three paused at that and turned to ask him what he meant when Grant pointed toward Tekeli. "Did... she just turn her hair into green slime arms?"

Looking, Roxy blinked as the maid used the arms that had been her hair and now composed of slime to life several cleaning implements. "Yes..." Then they watched as part of her back bulged until it fell off with a wet splat. It shuddered for a moment which for some reason hurt their eyes before it suddenly turned into a mini-version of Tekeli and ran off to clean another part of the room. "... I... that... what?"

Smirking, Littlefoot looked at Ian. "Well... she's kind of the ultimate version of your whole 'Life finds a way' stuff as well as the original version." He then began to walk away. "After all, she's a shoggoth that has taken on a human form."

For several moments the others stood there before Roxy cleared her throat and gave a slightly nervous grin. "Er... at least she'll be near impossible for the other loopers to knock around unlike some other maids?"

After a moment, Ian threw his hands up into the air and walked off. "That's it, I'm seeing if the bar has enough of anything to black this out of my head..."

Meanwhile, Tekeli only hummed snitches of songs that scratched at people's minds as she worked...

* * *

P.S. 6 Sonic Raynboom

Ian prepared to test out the new Ping. This one would work!

And... yes! It had worked! Celebration! Woo!

 _A few minutes later..._

 _"IAN! Ktry Voc-mmes yapt?"_

"Commando!"

"CONSQUENT tkrr-beamter?! Covers!"

"It is never!"

"Voc this our dsespr admmz seim! Rapaps schmler how this j/his/their tup!"

 _(Translated back to normal for your convenience)_

"IAN! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Nothing!"

"THEN WHY IS EVERYONE SPEAKING LIKE THIS?! OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Never!"

"You leave us no choice! Prepare the battering ram!"

* * *

I. IX Harry Leferts

Godzilla walked up beside the long necked kaiju who watched another kaiju who looked somewhat like a triceratops. "So... You're Littlefoot I take it?" At the shocked look, he chuckled some. "Roxanne told me about you. So, who's your friend?"

With a slightly embarrassed expression as the other kaiju continued to dance, Littlefoot coughed some. "Well... That would be Cera and she's kind of my girlfriend..."

It was right then that Cera bounded up and did a pose. "Oh yeah! Check this out! By the way, what am I and how awesome are my powers?!"

Scratching his neck, Godzilla looked toward the sky. "Well... You seem to be a female Agira..."

As she recognized who was talking to her, Cera stepped forward. "Oh wow! Godzilla! Right, um, so what can I do?!"

Grimacing, Godzilla continued to look at the sky. "Well... You're physically strong and tough like all kaiju are and... Um... You're a bit faster then normal kaiju in your weight category?"

There was silence that was broken only by a nearby mutated cricket. Blinking, Cera gave him a level look. "... What?"

Godzilla just gave a embarrassed chuckle. "Yeah... If Littlefoot here is Gohan, you'd be Krillian."

The state was still on Cera's face. "... This is so much bullshit."

* * *

10.8 Harosata

The Indominus Rex was a creature composed of DNA from many creatures. Most of the DNA was derived from the most carnivorous of dinosaurs with the DNA of cuttlefish and frog to stabilize her growth. Unfortunately, one of the DNA came from a velociraptor, known for their great intellect, which also recognized the useful genes of her aquatic counterparts.

On hindsight, it would have probably been better to create her with a different set of DNA...

0o0o

Owen looked around the paddock.

"Something wrong, Owen?" Agent 3 of the Squidbeak Platoon asked.

"When did the walls get painted?" Owen noted that the coat was fresh. "And how many workers got eaten?"

"Just yesterday. For both." Agent 3 clarified. "Wait, didn't you say she usually attacks anyone enteri-"

"Oh crap!" Agent 3 and Owen dove for cover as Indominus Rex burst out of the painted wall. Not break through it, but jump out of it like a fish out of a puddle. "That's not right. Did Inklings replace cuttlefish!?"

0o0o

Roxanne shook her head and dug her way out from the rubble. Something seemed rather strange about I. Rex, but she couldn't place a finger on it. Thankfully, the artificial dinosaur had left a trail of footprints leading further into the street.

It was when she found the raptors that she looked back. Sure enough, both sets of foot prints behind her were even in size but the ones the raptors were matched their body size, and she was quite she her own two feet wasn't that large. Strangely enough, it looks likes the footprints leading away from them were back to normal size...

THUMP!

Roxanne blinked as she got back onto her feet, watching as, yes, Indominus's tail had deflated, though it seemed like it was shaped like a mace before. And it was wearing sunglasses. "Blue, is that one game with the battling toads Looping?"

0o0o0o

Blue counted his eggs. Apparently, Yoshi is a dinosaur, so all the velociraptors had the ability to stretch out their sticky tongue and trap their meals in egg shells, and these eggs hurt. Thankfully, they had enough to bombard the Indominus Re-

Blue looked around the murky fluid and the strange cramped container he was in. Right. I. Rex was also part velociraptor/Yoshi and it appears he got shoved into an egg. Joy. He did not need to hatch twice, thank you very much.

-0o0o0o

Roxanne rammed Indominus Rex off the dock and into the water. Sure, there were other ways to deal with the fake T-Rex, but as far as she could tell, I. Rex could not swim, and even if she did, the larger aquatic carnivore in the water would make a quick meal out of-

A flash of light came from the water, and a giant squid crawled back onto the shore meat and blood still dripping from its mouth.

"Oh come on! Just because you have multiple DNA doesn't mean you're part Omni-Matrix!"

0o0o

Ysera, Owen and Luca stared through the observation glass.

On one side, there was a giant pink...thing. Almost similar to a cat with wings and many sharp rows of teeth, and it had a duck on its head.

On the other side, a T-Rex was riding a giant shark equipped with jetpacks and lasers, and there seemed to be a zombie rocking a guitar on the dinosaur's head.

Eventually, it was Luca who was brave enough to ask. "Which one is the Indominus Rex this time?"

* * *

10.9 Garnettfox

The rather tall and four armed being blinked staring at them-self in a mirror.

"Well...This is...Different." They hummed in a rather rumbling male voice,

"What's wrong with different?" They countered themselves in a more feminine voice, the figure winced.

"Nothing my queen, especially when we're together." The male voice soothed nervously smiling each knowing the other's temper. Especially as it was now their shared tempter...

Fusions could be confusing.

"...What gen-"

"I don't know Roxy, I...We look kinda male I guess?" They winced feeling Roxy/Ammolite's annoyance. "This is going to be a fun loop." The currently fused Godzilla/Zircon sighed. "...You think it was Fand or Aphrodite?"

"Who ever it was I'm eating."

* * *

I. X Saphroneth

"Sometimes I still have trouble with this whole idea," Littlefoot admitted, looking up at the blue sharpclaw.

"Yeah, it can be a bit much," Blue agreed. "Hey, Echo, stop it!"

Echo did what was as close as a theropod could come to a pout, and stopped scratching up the bark of a tree.

"Anyway," Blue went on. "Basically, we hashed out a kind of rule about the whole food chain thing."

"Right," Littlefoot said. "What's the-"

A roar interrupted them.

"Looks like that zogging T-Rex is back for more," Delta grinned. "Orders, boss?"

"Echo, Charlie, you go up the sides. Delta, lead it in so Echo and Charlie can jump on its back. Try to scare it off," Blue rattled off. "Long-neck, you're with me."

The other three dinos nodded, and set about their business.

"Where are we going?" Littlefoot asked, a little more nervous at the idea of being alone with the big raptor.

Granted, the presence of the other three wouldn't have stopped her going for him if she'd really wanted... but it _had_ made him feel a little better.

"We're getting you out of the battle area," Blue explained, loping over to a collapsed section of canyon wall. "Otherwise you might get squashed. Can you climb up this?"

"I think so," Littlefoot agreed, and got to work.

Blue bounded up to the next terrace in one jump, then reached back to help him, and after about half a minute they were headed for a cave they'd passed earlier.

"So what's the rule?" Littlefoot asked, to take his mind off the roars already echoing down the canyon... and the way the ground was starting to tremble with footfalls.

"Never eat anything that can argue about whether you should!" Blue called back. "Unless they really deserve it!"

"Right..." Littlefoot said, a bit dubious.

0o0o0o

Several very loud minutes (and one improvised rock-fall trap) later, the sharptooth was driven off and the expedition could continue.

"You're sure you came this way?" Blue asked.

"Pretty sure," Littlefoot agreed, looking around. "And - yes! There's the duck-bill spire! I'm pretty sure-"

There was a WHAM sound, and a startled-looking crocodile flew backwards out of a blind canyon.

"...or there's that," Littlefoot added. "That way!"

0o0o0o

"What took you so long?" Cera asked, looking askance at the 'reinforcements'. "I already beat them all!"

"You're not supposed to use your speed, Cera," Littlefoot replied. "Now the others are going to ask awkward questions."

A concussed crocodile shifted, making the tree he was stuck in creak ominously, and then it fell to land with a _thump_ on the floor.

"Hmph!" Cera turned her nose up. "You're just jealous of how cool that was!"

"That's gratitude for you..." Blue sighed. "Okay, whatever. What now?"

"We still need to find the flowers," Littlefoot decided. "Let's hurry."

"Don't you just keep some in your pocket?" asked a curious Charlie.

"Sometimes I need to restock," Littlefoot replied. "Okay, it's this-"

"How did you do that, Cera?" Duckie asked, finally having partly gotten over her shock. "You made them _bounce off the walls!"_

Cera coughed. "Uh... I trained with my Dad?"

* * *

10\. 10 Evilhumour

The God Emperor of Dinosaurkind sighed as he Woke up. As a genetic scientist, Hammond wasn't surprised that this had happened. Strengthening himself, he prepared to meet his Primarch dinosaur sons, a bit worried as the Indominus Rex was replacing Horus, and that the stegosaurus was Sanguinius.

Although, as he went through the mental list of his sons, he was surprised that Alan was not one of them as he was sure Yggdrasil would have loved to torment him by doing that.

0o0o0o0o

Commissar Grant, **HERO OF THE IMPERIUM!** , was not enjoing this loop.

Not in the slightest.

Having Inquisitor Roxanne with him was not helping things either.

* * *

10\. 1. Muldoon will always hate raptors, like he said before he only tolerates the Squad.

10\. 2. In a similar vein, Roxy will always hate Wu, maybe once upon a time she could have learned to tolerate him but after THAT loop, she's never going to forgive any version of him.

I. VI. Cera does love her speed

10\. 3. Timelimits and eggs are Nano's Bazerk Buttons, push at own risk.

10\. 4. Yup loops can be this short, but of a shock all around

10\. 5 I...Candyfloss has DNA apparently...My head...

I. VIII. Yaaaa I cheated a little, it seemed Cera was the only one awake so I counted it as LBT. Still least Nick Van Owen looks less stupid for using Sarah's full name.

10\. 6 AKA Cluster F*ck

10\. 7 Welcome to the Loops Tekeli-Chan...Oh...She's not?...She's a Eldrich Abomination that looks like a human and lives in Littlefoot's Subspace Pocket?...O...Ok then?

I. IX. Sometimes you roll the dice and get snake eyes...Or in this case A pretty weak Kaiju form.

10\. 8. A couple of rounds of Gene Roulette, Unlike last time it doesn't allway swing in the loopers favor

10\. 9 They still can't decide on what to call their fusion form. Though that said they do prefer their Kaiju version of their fusion form, which is a massive dragon Centaur Kaiju with two heads.

I. X They regularly visit each other, it's a big scaly family!

10\. 10 People where to polite to point out Roxy had claws and a tail.


	11. Chapter 11

11\. 1 Harry Leferts

Simon Peter Richard Ogden, or Sprog to his friends, had his life turn strange when he was only thirteen. He had been staying with his Great Aunt Cis when he met a living dinosaur named Minerva. A Corythosaurus, she had hid inside the cave for 65 million years out of fear of the "Tyrant King". It was then he had also discovered he had a special, almost magical talent. Said talent was the ability to communicate with animals, not that he considered Minerva or her son, Archimedes as such. With them though, he was able to hold a conversation with. He could even feel what they were!

That Easter holiday was one of his most adventurous. Having found out that Minerva had the most awful toothache, he had concocted a plan to kidnap a dentist who lived nearby. It took a lot of luck, and brandy for Minerva to deaden the pain, but they pulled it off. Sadly, they had to get Minerva from her cave after the dentist had run off and hid her in his Great Aunt's car barn. Good thing too as soon the area was swarming in people. Then, with help from his Great Aunt Cis, they smuggled Minerva to Loch Ness where she reunited with her own Auntie, who was none other than Nessie!

And that was not the end of it as that Christmas, he discovered what she meant when during her goodbye, she had telepathically sent him the image of a crack and ledge. In the rush to leave, she had left behind an egg which hatched. The young hatchling, named Archimedes by Sprog, was kidnapped... Dinonapped, by the dentist before he was rescued. Once more, Sprog and his Great Aunt smuggled him to Scotland.

Over the next twenty years, Sprog often visited the Loch when he could. Usually he would take a rowboat out and lay down in it so that Minerva and Archimedes could stay below the surface out of sight. The three bonded as they shared stories and Sprog would often tell them the news. Sometimes he would even read them stories, which Archimedes always enjoyed. More than once, Minerva commented on how much Sprog was like her deceased husband, who had gone out to fight the Tyrant King and never returned.

However, the very last thing that Sprog expected was for him to wake up one day as a thirteen year old in his Great Aunt's cottage the day before he met Minerva. For several moments he just laid there in confusion as he looked around. "How..."

Getting up, he walked downstairs to find his Great Aunt looking much the way she did on that long ago day. The fact that she had been dead for several years explained why Sprog was stunned. A moment later, his Great Aunt turned around and smiled at him. "Is something the matter, Sprog?"

Shaking his head as he tried to find his voice, Sprog coughed. "Um... No, just a weird dream is all..." After she nodded, Sprog joined her in making breakfast just like he had, his mind awhirl with thoughts. 'Yeah... It had to be a dream...'

0o0o0o0o

After the tenth time it happened though, Sprog knew it was no dream. By the twentieth, he began to test it by doing slightly different things. Once he reached the thirtieth repeat, he decided to go to the one person he knew would understand...

His Great Aunt herself.

Both of them were sitting at the table that summer after smuggling Minerva to Loch Ness once more. His Great Aunt was making some tea while Sprog's mind was awhirl with plans to get Archimedes to his mother and safety before he could be kidnapped. Finally, he cleared his throat. "Um... Aunt Cis? Could I ask you something? It's a bit strange..."

With a nod, she sat down and sipped her tea. "Of course, Sprog. You can ask me anything."

She waited as the boy across from her was silent for several moments before he coughed. "Well... Do you believe it's possible to relive the same days over and over again? Like time repeating but you're the only one who remembers?"

For a moment, his Aunt Cis was silent before she hummed in thought. "As I told you when you explained you could talk with animals. I won't not believe it as I prefer to keep an open mind. The universe is a mysterious place with many things possible... But I will admit that such a thing would be a bit strange and for it to happen would have to be a billion in a billion in a billion chance I would think."

Nodding, Sprog took a deep breath. "You know how I gave Talker lottery numbers to use? And told him that the ghost he thinks is in the cave gave them to me and that they would be winning ones?"

Suspicion in her gaze, Cassie Storks frowned. "Yes, I do remember such... Are they ones that you remember from before?"

As he gulped, Sprog nodded. "They are... In about five minutes he'll walk through that door and say 'Miss Cis! You would not believe it, but I've won the lottery! Those numbers from the ghost in thanks were the right ones! Seems that my luck is changing!'"

Sure enough, Talker walked through the doors right when Sprog said he would. Then he said the exact words Sprog told his Great Aunt he would say. Once they were alone again, his Great Aunt told him that if he ever needed help or someone to talk to, she would not judge him.

Highly thankful, Sprog took her up on her offer and it took a lot off his shoulders having someone to talk to about it. Especially as she never did judge him. Hence, every time time reset itself, he would explain things over to her as she would not remember. And each time, she would help him bear his burden with ease.

* * *

11.2 Garnettfox

Roxanne blinked as she suddenly Woke, quickly doing a check over of her loop was a fairly standard Co-Existence variation (Dinosaurs created by Hammond had human level intelligence and quickly gained human rights).

"Miss Hammond?" a small voice piped up and Roxanne smiled. Like most Co-Existence loops she was doing a first for dinosaur kind, first time she adopted Captain Shepard as a baby, this time- "Miss?" A little Muttaburrasaur looked up at her, looking worried. Roxanne lightly patted him with her tail.

"I'm fine Apollo, had a little brain fart," she joked finishing the paperwork to adopt the herbivore.

The very human care worker took the paperwork giving her a hard look. "You are aware we're going to be constantly checking that you're treating him right?"

Apollo glared, the air-sacks in his nose inflating and giving a loud honking noise.

"Miss Hammond's awesome! She cares and she's not gonna hurt or eat me!" he huffed crossing his forelegs. Roxanne patted him again.

"It's fine Apollo, I knew what I was getting into with this." The Duckbill still didn't look happy with it.

"But you're really nice! Next thing you know if someone skives off school they're gonna say you ate them!"

Roxanne sighed. "It is what it is Apollo. Got your bags ready?"

Apollo nodded, getting up and pausing. "...Can Clay come down some time?"

Roxanne chuckled.

"Of course, but leave it a week or so, so you can get settled in your new room; then he can come by when ever he wants." Apollo beamed giving her a hug and dashing off to get his things.

"...Wonder if Phoenix's been barred yet...Heh wonder if he'll be against a little dino assistant..."

* * *

11.3 Saphroneth

"Remember that discussion we had about not overdoing it?"

"Kind of," Owen hedged.

"Those raptors of yours... _they didn't listen._ "

"What makes you think that?" Owen asked.

A gigantic armoured big-rig blasted past in pursuit of the I-rex. Two raptors jumped back and forth on the walkway at the top, having an excited conversation in sign language and wearing silver face-paint.

"Oh, right," Owen said, as an explosive lance blasted a crater in the forest floor. "Yeah, sorry about that... we had a loop in post-apocalyptic Australia and they took it as a challenge."

"I saw Blue was driving," Grant added. "And Echo and Delta were on the roof. Where's Charlie?"

"About that..." Owen added, wincing.

Then it came into sight.

It was huge. It was armoured. It was mostly made up of speakers.

And it was _loud._

Grant watched as the Doof Wagon cruised past, Charlie producing a continuous barrage of rock music as she got to town on her flamethrower guitar, and then gave Owen a look.

"She's pretty good with the guitar, you have to admit," Owen said. "Built in picks."

"Not helping."

* * *

II. I Harry Leferts

Littlefoot and Cera were laying back on a grassy hillside in one of their baseline loops as they looked up at the sky. After a few moments, Cera looked toward Littlefoot with a slight frown. "Okay, so we got Chomper to his parents and gotten rid of the Egg-Stealers... What do you want to do until the next adventure?"

Humming, Littlefoot stared at the clouds above. "I've been meaning to restock on some treesweets here and some other herbs... And I think that I know where we might find some platinum..."

However, their planning was interrupted by the sound of a conversation on the other side of the hill that caused them to blink. "It's really weird, Spike! Yup, yup, yup! I had this really strange dream where all sorts of things happened! Like we meet Chomper again on this island, and there's a swimming sharptooth and then there's a Stone of Cold Fire and a bunch of other things!"

There was a sound from Spike. Meanwhile, both Littlefoot and Cera stared at the clouds before they turned toward each other with wide grins. "Yes!"

A silence descended until they heard Ducky's voice coming around the hillside. "Littlefoot? Cera?"

Both dinosaurs got up and made their way and met Ducky and Spike part way. Once more, Cera and Littlefoot shared a look before Littlefoot chuckled. "Well, seems that we got something to talk about with you, Ducky..."

Confused, Ducky blinked. "Have you been having the same dreams? Like me and Spike?"

For a moment, Littlefoot and Cera blinked before they looked toward Spike and spoke at the same time. "Wait, Spike?!"

The Spike-Tail only grinned as Ducky answered for him. "Uh-huh! Spike's been having the same dreams over and over again! Yup!"

A moment passed and then Littlefoot held his paw against his face. "Of course, Spike would be a stealth looper... That should teach us to ping more often..."

* * *

P.S 7 Sonic Raynboom

"Hammond! Eric tested the new Ping and it worked!" Alan Grant shouted.

Eric stared at Dr. Grant for a moment. "... Dr. Grant, my name is Eric. Not Hammond."

"I'm not Grant, I'm Ian Malcolm. And you're Hammond, Eric's busy celebrating the new Ping."

"... I'm gonna go find Roxy."

"What? Do you want to beat it up again?"

"... what?" Eric said in confusion.

"You beat that Spinosaurus up nearly every Loop."

"Wha... oh. The names you know must've been scrambled." Eric sighed. "Come on... Ian... we're gonna go get um, Eric and see if he can fix this."

"Why? I'm fine, really. Let's go tell everyone that Eric actually succeeded. Henry Wu and the I. Rex squad were relaxing on the beach with Lara Croft. The Spinosaurus might be there too, with her boyfriend Mothra."

Eric's eye twitched.

* * *

II. II/11. 4 Harry Leferts

As they walked down the slightly dusty road, Grant looked to where he could see a human and a triceratops plowing a field. "Any idea where we are, Roxanne?"

Beside him, the T-Rex shook her head. "Not a freaking clue, wherever we this loop it's new." It was then that she noticed a dinosaur walking up the road and blinked. Then her eyes widened and she smiled a bit. "Littlefoot?"

With a frown, Grant shook his head. "Roxy, you told me he was an anchor which means-"

He was cut off though as the sauropod noticed them and ran up. "Roxanne?! Is that you?!" At her nod, he hugged her leg with a laugh. "It's so great to see you again!" It was then there was a cough and Littlefoot turned to see Grant there with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, um... hi..."

Taking some pity on his fellow looper, Grant crouched down just enough to look him in the eye. "Alan Grant, pleased to meet you, Littlefoot." As Littlefoot shook his hand, Alan smiled a bit. "Roxanne told me a lot about you."

While his own eyes were wide, Littlefoot nodded. "She's told me a lot about you too!" Suddenly, he frowned a bit. "Aren't you a... what did you call it, Roxanne? An... 'Anchor' or something?"

Standing up, Grant patted some of the dust from his pants and nodded. "I am, and from what she told me you're an anchor too which means this is either a fused loop or near fused loop... probably more than just us are awake as anchors as I got some pings."

Thoughtful, Littlefoot looked up into the sky. "Hmm... if you're right about more than us, then maybe Will is awake this loop for once! He's supposed to be the anchor for the Dinotopia loops according to some that I've met."

Both Roxanne and Grant shared a look before the T-Rex leaned down. "You know about this place?"

Confused, Littlefoot just nodded. "Yeah, I've been through Dinotopia loops a few times... um, haven't your memories told you anything?"

Roxanne just shrugged a bit. "All I know is that I'm from some place called the Rainy Basin and am exploring a bit. Grant is..."

The human grunted a bit and crossed his arms. "I'm something called a 'Dolphin-Back' and just arrived on the shores of this place. Seems like a rather insulting name."

However, Littlefoot just waved him off. "Not really, it's more a description then anything as humans who arrive are usually brought here by dolphins who rescue them. Hence the name..." He trailed off as he noticed a far off look in Roxy's eyes. "Something the matter?"

Startled, Roxy shook her head a bit. "It's nothing, just thinking that dad would have loved to see this place and after the last loop..."

Clearing his throat, Grant grimaced. "The last Jurassic Park loop we had the various loopers from our baseline got together for a dinner... except for John. No matter what his illness claims him before Jurassic World. She really wished that he could be there and so did I."

Frown on his face, Littlefoot thought this over before he looked around. "Um... wait, I know!" His face lit up and he bounced a bit in place. "We can get him some trilobur tea! It helps humans live a really long time, I think they said something like 250 years..." Littlefoot's frown then came back. "I think that's a long time, right?"

There was silence for a few moments before Roxanne leaned in with a sad expression on her face. "Littlefoot, even if it would extend a normal human's lifespan, dad had sickness and just that would not help much."

Not really comprehending, Littlefoot shook his head. "But it cures all sorts of things! Like, there was this one loop I was here for where this man had really bad pains in his chest a lot, made it hard to breath for him. But they gave him some tea and medicine made from the same plant and soon after the pains went away for the rest of the loop! Then there was this other time where an old woman washed up with her daughter. She was really forgetful and stuff. Then she started drinking the tea and she was able to remember everything again!"

For nearly a minute, there was silence from both Roxanne and Grant before the human looked her with a knowing look at her hungry and hopeful gaze. "Roxanne..."

She turned and glared at him. "Don't." Then the T-Rex leaned down and brought herself to Littlefoot's level. "Littlefoot... where can we go to find out more about this plant? And what it can cure?"

Scrunching up his face, Littlefoot went through his memories and then stomped his foot. "Um... I think Waterfall City would be best. They got this huge library there with lots of scrolls and stuff. They might have it."

With a nod, Grant adjusted his hat. "Well then, I guess we have a destination in mind."

As he smiled, Littlefoot turned around and looked over his shoulder. "I even know the way there, just follow me!"

The other two loopers shared an amused look before they began to follow the young dinosaur…

* * *

11\. 5 Detective Ethan Redfield

Roxy awoke hunting a triceratops on Isla Sorna. She knew it was Isla Sorna since there were no fences and her in loop memories, jumbled as they always were, told her she was mother of the baby Rex. Suppressing a groan, she sent out a ping and got two in return. She growled and stomped away, leaving the father to finish the hunt and returned to the nest. After marking her territory so that no other dinosaur would come near, she stomped away towards Malcolm's RV site.

0o0o0o0o

An hour of observation and pinging with nothing to gain from it told Roxy that Ian was not awake. Next, she shifted into her human form and dialed Hammond's phone with her future cell phone. This was not his house phone, but rather a special phone system he ordered and handed out to every Jurassic Park Looper. They always had their phone nearby, when not stored in their subspace pocket. Hammond's phone didn't ring, meaning he wasn't awake. Alan's was, however. A quick conversation later, and the two hung up. Apparently, Grant was on a book tour, and had been on one since the Isla Nublar incident this loop. The book sales were netting him a pretty penny, and he planned to save up for looper emergencies. Finally, Owen didn't pick up and his Raptor pack had, to her knowledge, not had a loop with Hammond yet, so they didn't have phones. In addition Velcious didn't often respond to the ping, preferring to do his own thing.

Did someone replace the Ingen's alpha hunter this loop? Or someone else perhaps in the team? One way to find out.

0o0o0o0o

Nightfall finally hit, and once again no reaction from Ingen's personnel. She made a note of the hunter's third member, a Dieter Stark for future prank targets, but the lack of looper was really eating at her. She consciously knew that Yggdrasil didn't always put a looper near the movie setting. Hell, beyond Isla Nublar and Sorna and the existence of Ingen, the world was mostly hub in nature. It followed hub universe history for the most part.

Her musings were cut off at a familiar clicking and hub honks. With a thought, she reverted to Rex form and stomped through the jungle. Somewhere nearby, the raptors had left their territory, since she was still within her species territory and shouldn't be hearing any Raptors nearby.

0o0o0o0o

She found her way back to the nest, only to freeze on the spot. There, the male Tyrannosaurus lay dead from scratches, wounds and a single hole in the Rex's skull. Worse, she couldn't help but feel she had seen those kinds of injuries before...somewhere recently too. The scratches were from raptors, but she could feel it in her spine, she had seen that kind of killing wound before.

The dinosaur checked the nest and let out a sigh of relief. The baby was long gone, and she smelled a human, Sarah, had come through. For all their idiocy, she could trust Sarah to keep baby rex safe. Suddenly, something dashed through the forest in time. Her eyes narrowed as she concentrated on her skin. Using her pokemon skills, she hardened her skin so that not even an elephant gun could slip through her defenses. In addition, her skin took on a metal sheen to it from Iron Defense.

Just in time, as two raptors lept from the brush onto opposite sides. Then something strange happened. The raptors bit and clawed at major arteries near her skin, trying to pierce them.

Another pair lept from the brushes, this time clinging to her backside. If she had been an ordinary T-Rex, she might have even been in trouble. However she shook her body, dislodging one, and slammed her body into a nearby tree, shaking the rest off. And then it happened. A single, earsplitting round tore through the trees and slammed into the Rex's face. Thanks to the Iron Defense she used earlier, the attack merely laid her flat on her back, but did no lasting damage. The gunshot, however, she recognized as a M-92 Mantis from the Mass Effect Universe.

She groaned and rolled to prevent the raptors from striking at her exposed belly. She sent out another ping, several in quick succession. A loud honk echoed from the forest, causing all the raptors to stop mid stride. Roxy rolled over, but did not stand, in order to keep the gathered predators from getting spooked and attacking.

A single raptor stepped forward, wearing a monocle. The right side of the raptor's face was marred, as it barked something at Roxy. Then he bent over and scratched out a single word in english that said, _Looper?_

 _0o0o0o0o0o_

After the other raptors were dismissed, Roxy had shifted into her human form and said, "Hold on a minute."

The human Rex pulled out her omnitool and put it on. A second later, the raptor's honks, chirps and noises disappeared, replaced instead by, "Can you hear me now?"

Roxy nodded, "Who are you?"

The Raptor stood at attention and gave a salute, "Garrus Vakarian, looper from the Mass Effect Universe and Shepard's second in command. I assume you're Roxy?"

"Yep. How's my kid doing there?"

The raptor rolled his eyes, "Before you ever started looping, Shepard was killing reapers like they were nothing. Besides, he has baseline parents...about a third of the time anyway."

Roxy pouted, "But he's always let me call him son, and he calls me mom."

Garrus shrugged, "Since he allowed it, I won't say anything. Any chance you can teach me that trick in how to become human or turian?"

Roxy nodded, "Sure thing. It's not all that difficult, though I only use it for becoming human."

* * *

11.6 Garnettfox

"Ready?" Charlie barked happily sipping a steaming cup of jasmine tea, she and Delta dressed in rather stylish feminine kimonos. Echo and Blue in more modern barista outfits gave her a thumbs up.

"We're ready sis." Blue grinned. Roxanne laughed softly tail wagging, She quickly rushed over to the Juice bar Littlefoot waving his paw.

"Hey Rox, we're ready and waiting." If the Rex has been less dignified she'd squeal with happiness dashing to the restaurant.

"Chica?"

The chicken animation peeked out of the kitchen of Valhalla and gave an affirmative.

Almost ready to dance with joy Roxanne ran back to the lobby quickly shifting to human form, taking a moment to straighten her clothes and check her hair. She took a breath and smiled opening the door bowing to the gathered group of waiting Loopers.

"May I formally announce that the Mobius Inn, Valhalla restaurant, Triassic Tea and Coffee, Nexus Plaza and Jurassic Juice and Smoothie is now officially open." She grinned fangs flashing. "Now who'd like to check in?"

* * *

P.S 8 Sonic Raynboom

Roxanne Awoke and checked her Loop memories. Normal, normal, what?

Apparently, everyone on earth had suddenly developed an over-dramatic personality, which... so much blackmail. So much.

The Jurassic Park staff were very creeped out by the madly giggling T. Rex

0o0o

Dearest Ian,

Read this letter you wrote last Loop and know that I have many other copies in my pocket.

Now, quit messing with the Ping when I'm Awake, and give me any blackmail you collect.

Roxanne

0o0o0o

Dearest Alan,

I have the most wonderful news! I have succeeded in fixing the Ping! Oh, most joyous day!

I do apologize for any inconvenience my previous attempts may have caused. I realize now that I shouldn't have done that, it caused much annoyance for you all. I am very sorry, dear friends. I beg for your forgiveness.

Most apologetically,

Your dear friend,

Ian Malcolm

* * *

11\. 7 Evilhumour

"Oi, you apatosaurus!" a voice called out from the Great Valley, causing Littlefoot to turn his head as a velociraptor stormed his way through the shocked and scared dinosaurs. "Or _longneck,_ or whatever you call your kind! Are you Littlefoot?" The raptor stood in front of the young dinosaur, eyes narrowed.

"Yes, that's my name," he answered slowly. "Are you feeling lo-"

"Thank _goodness!_ " The raptor shouted in joy, hugging the startled looper. "You do not know how _good_ it is to find out that I don't have to deal with finding five _damn_ eggs in twenty _damn_ minutes with no fiery rock of _death_ hanging over my head!" Letting go of the plant eater, the raptor leaned in close with a crazed look on his face. "You know what I am going to do?"

"No?" Littlefoot said slowly, a bit worried about this dinosaur's sanity.

"I am going to go to _that_ rock and _sleep_ for once! Actually _rest!_ " With another hug, the raptor then walked off to the rock he pointed at, curled up on it and went to sleep.

Blinking, Littlefoot was aware of his friends and family staring at him, expecting an answer for this strange and crazy experience. With the visiting looper fast asleep and clearly in no mood to be disturbed, Littlefoot began to think of how best to explain everything without a massive panic.

With a look at the raptor in a deep sleep, rolling onto his back with a smile on his face and a leg kicking in the air, Littlefoot began his explanation, "Well..."

* * *

II. II/11. 4 Harry Leferts

Walking through the streets, Grant looked everywhere around him. Everywhere there were humans and dinosaurs walking, talking, playing, and just going about their lives. 'It's almost like the first time I arrived in Jurassic Park before the disaster happened...' As he shook his head, a large smile bloomed on his face. "I wish that I had a video camera, none of the others would believe this!"

Littlefoot looked up at both him and Roxanne, the T-Rex garnering some cautious looks, but nothing else. "Well... now that you got registered like any other dolphinback is supposed to, we should head toward the library... which is right there."

The two other loopers looked to see where Littlefoot was pointing and let out a low whistle, Roxanne especially being interested. "That's... rather impressive."

Nodding, Littlefoot walked around a child and a leptoceratops as they played tag. "It's based on someplace called... the Library of Alexandria, I think? It also has some scrolls from there as well."

Pausing, both Grant and Roxanne stopped and stared at him before Grant coughed. "This place... has scrolls from the lost Library of Alexandria?"

Confused, Littlefoot turned and blinked. "Lost? How do you lose a library?"

All Roxanne did was shake her head. "It's a long story." The three then continued their journey as both Roxanne stared at the massive half-globe just visible from where she was. "Though once we're done with the library, we might want to see the other sights."

With a smile, Littlefoot nearly bounced on his feet. "Oh! Then after we can go and visit some of the other places I've seen! I can't wait to show you Treetown or Volcanium!"

Grant raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Volcanium?"

Slowly, Littlefoot nodded. "It's this town built into a fire mountain... Er, I mean a volcano?" Shaking his head, Littlefoot continued. "There's all sorts of places to see. From the seaside city of Sauropolis to the depths of Canyon City... Though Roxanne might wish she was something else there because it's inside a canyon."

Catching the hint, Roxanne smiled some. "Maybe."

Once they entered the library, Roxanne noticed a group of dinosaurs and humans around a sandpit while a Galimimus made something with it's footprints. Grant also noticed and raised an eyebrow. "What's it doing?"

Littlefoot looked and frowned for a moment before he smiled. "He's writing a poem."

That caused Roxanne to blink in confusion. "Wait, writing a poem?" At Littlefoot's nod, she frowned a bit as she spotted a human writing something on a scroll. "I... see..."

Not having noticed, Littlefoot walked up to what looked like a raptor and held out one foot. "Breath deep and seek peace."

The raptor smiled and held out one foreclaw. "Breath deep and seek peace." Afterwards she smiled and looked toward Grant and, with some surprise, Roxy. "Now how may I be of assistance to you today?"

Clearing her throat, Roxy wondered how they understood each other before she chalked it up to something in regards to the loop. "I was wondering if you had anything on the trilobur plant and what diseases it can help cure?" With a pause, she glanced at Grant. "Any that might be in english could also help as our friend here is new to Dinotopia..."

Surprised, the raptor thought it over and nodded. "We do actually have a few scrolls that could be of use to you. Though it may take a few minutes for me to gather them... if you wish, you can wait in one of the reading areas just down this hall."

With a smile, Grant nodded. "Well, whatever you said, thank you." Once the raptor had rushed off, Grant's smile became a frown as they began to walk. "Either of you understood that?" At their nods, he sighed. "Same here, but I thought it best not to let anyone know I did."

It didn't take long before the raptor had returned and dropped off the scrolls asked for. She even helped Littlefoot place one into a scroll reader designed for dinosaurs so he could advance through the scroll by walking. Meanwhile, Grant began to look through book translated by Arthur Denison about the plant. Roxanne just breathed over his shoulder between glancing at Littlefoot. "Anything yet?"

Slightly annoyed, he shoved her face away slightly. "Some actually, though I wish that Ellie was here looping with us. She would be fascinated by this plant." Flipping a page, he pulled out a notebook and made some notes as he held one finger just under his nose. "If this book is correct though... Christ, this plant is just amazing with what it could cure."

That caused Roxanne to perk up. "So it could...?"

Hearing the hopeful tone, Grant tilted his head some. "I don't know, maybe? All of it depends on how trustworthy this... Arthur Denison really is..."

Littlefoot looked over from where he was reading a scroll. "Arthur Denison? He's a pretty good scientist actually from what I remember..." His brows furrowed a bit. "I think he was somewhat well known in the outside world before his arrival at this time..."

Flipping another page and taking some more note, Grant glanced over at him. "Do you know what year it is in the outside world?"

Humming, Littlefoot frowned a bit. "Well... he's alive and from what I was told when I asked about him while you got registered, he arrived only about a decade ago, so... 1866 I think?"

With a blink, Roxanne turned and stared a bit. "We're in the mid-19th century?" At Littlefoot's nod, Roxaane frowned a bit. 'Then how the hell do they know that my species' name is Tyrannosaurus Rex? Is it because it's a hub loop or...' Clearing her throat, she looked over at Littlefoot. "Just because I'm curious but... what do they normally call my species here when it's not a hub loop?"

Not paying much attention, Littlefoot shrugged. "Tyrannosaurus Rex."

It was then Grant's turn to give him an odd look. "You mean to tell me that is the name they use for Roxy's species here in Dinotopia in 1866?" Having gotten a nod, he just shook his head as he muttered. "Ian would flip a gasket if he heard this..." A grin then crossed his face. "I have got to tell him."

* * *

11.8 Saphroneth

"They're intelligent," Owen stressed. "Don't insult them."

"They're animals," Hoskins replied. "Animals that you've shown we can train."

"...not really train so much as point at something and say 'charge'," Owen corrected.

"Nonsense!" Hoskins said. "Delta understands me, right boy?"

Owen winced, ready for the explosion... that didn't come.

Delta just rolled her eyes and stalked off.

"...that was close," he murmured.

0o0o0o

About ten minutes later, a yell came from outside. "Grady!"

Owen glanced over. "Hoskins. I thought you'd left - what's up?"

"My car!" Hoskins said. "Someone's vandalized it!"

Owen peered further over the wall, and snorted.

0o0o0o

Apparently Delta had decided to get even instead of mad. The whole 4x4 was now a hot pink, with slogans along the side informing the world that the driver "braked for Gallimimus" and that the vehicle was an "experimental jerk transportation unit".

"Don't ask me," Owen said with a shrug. "I've been trying to calm down the raptors."

Raptors who could, thanks to Pern, teleport - which meant the main question was where they got the paint from.

Fuming, Hoskins got in his car and drove off muttering.

0o0o0o

 _Graffiti?_ Blue asked with a flashing hand-sign. _Really? Usually you're a bit more lethal._

Delta's reply was a smirk _. I was._

 _...go on?_ Echo asked, tilting her head.

 _Frozen uncooked steak in the boot. It should be thawed by the time the I-rex breaks out._

The other three raptors sniggered.

* * *

11.9 Garnettfox

Roxanne snorted as she was rather rudely awoken by a slamming sound the Rex grumbling under her breath. "The fuck does Owen want?" She rose up on her arms pausing hearing a gasp.

A gasp that came from inside her enclosure.

Confused as well, even when they were awake Owen and the other humans never came into what was basically HER private area. She peered through the gloom the crescent moon only giving her a little light.

After a moment her eyes adjusted seeing groups of humans staring at her while others were messing with equipment.

"She's magnificent..."

"She's deadly." Another deadpanned setting up what Roxy now recognized as explosive charges on her door.

 _And you lot are idiots. The fuck are you even DOING?!_

"Don't worry, she's only aggressive because she's in a cage." Roxanne frowned, she knew that voice from somewhere...

"It doesn't look that bad considering what you said Nick."

 _Nick?...Oh god please don't be THAT Nick! The man scoffed._

"I've seen these creatures in their natural habitat!"

 _Ahh so you have a time machine?_

"When left to their own devices they are harmless."

 _The local herbivores would disagree._

"Just look at her prison! This is madness."

 _Oh yes this large enclosure in which I can reach top speed, have shady hiding areas, fresh water and food on tap. Truly hell on earth._

"She deserves freedom!" Roxanne snorted shaking her head as Nick Van Owen approached grinning up at her "You understand, we're kindred spirits."

 _Oh great this loop you're one of the crazy's Owen was complaining about who thinks they were a dinosaur in a past life aren't you?_

"We are the same under the skin and scales..." He held up a hand to her looking away.

 _Someone saw How to Train your Dragon._ Roxanne grumbled softly _...You know what screw it I'm still mad at you for the shit you caused on Isla Sorna, hope your a lefty!_ With that she snapped her jaws cleanly taking off Nick's arm.

The group started screaming the guards FINALLY taking notices and raising the alarm Roxanne spitting out the limb.

 _Uhrk too herby._

* * *

11\. 10 Evilhumour

"Ahem," turning their heads; Echo, Blue, Delta and Charlie looked at the raptor in front of them across the counter. "I suppose I start by apologizing about my earlier behaviour. I am sorry that I was a bit rude when I first meet you ladies but I was still dealing with particularities of my loop." Nano sighed, looking off to the side. "It was about year and half's worth of time before I had another fused loop and I was on edge."

"Half a year isn't _that_ long-" Echo began before Nano held up a claw.

"Need I remind you that my loop is at most twenty minutes long and I don't get a lot of chances to really rest mentally or eat something," Nano chuckled softly to himself. "While I might go into the past fresh and well feed or planning to eat once I get back to the present time, try telling my mind _that."_

"So that's why you slept the entire day yesterday..." Blue said softly.

"Yes and it was so relaxing," Nano smiled to himself, shaking himself a bit before looking at the girls again. "But regardless, my actions before were still wrong and I wish to make amends any way possible."

"You don't need to do tha-" Delta began before Charlie leaned over and whispered something into her ear, causing the raptor's eyes to widen with delight. Waving over their sisters, they quickly shared their planning, bright blushes, grins and chuckles all resulting from it. As they calmed themselves to a point where they could speak, they all gave Nano a hungry grin, which made the male dinosaur to gulp a bit. "Well, if you _really_ want to make it up, there is _something_ you can do..."

0o0o0o0o

Grant stared at the new waiter and dinosaur looper, what stood before him slowly cracking his mind by the sheer inane of it.

Nano huffed a bit, placing the plate and drink down on the table and then fixed the cuffs on his wrists and fixed his bowtie. He then gave Grant a long look before shaking his scaled head. "I gave my word to the girls and I don't go back on it."

With that, the male raptor walked back to the bar with the giggling female raptors bringing out plates for him to deliver. Grant slowly turned his head to the man sitting across of him, who was grabbing the table, eyeing the new looper with barely restrained anger.

With a grin growing on his face, Grant decided to push things a bit. "It seems that that young raptor has made up with your daughters Owen, and has them all laughing and smiling at him."

With a grumble of _he's not good enough_ muttered under his breath, Owen watched Nano with growing anger.

* * *

11.1. Welcome to the Loops Sprog Anchor of 'A Dinosaur Named Minerva'

11.2 It's a commonish variant for her, and she likes it, Shepard can't complain and Apollo can only get pouty he doesn't have thumbs

11.3 Charlies motto 'Go big or go home'

II. I Welcome to the loops Ducky and Spike!

II. II/ 11. 4 Finally we see one of the smaller loops, Dinotopia!

11\. 5 Roxy hates Sorna, partly because she really fucking hates the Spino, Garriss made it more bearable though.

11\. 6 The Mobius Inn the first and only Looper Hotel, would you like to check in?

11.7 Nano's a little sleep deprived...and Crazy. Eh what looper isn't?

II. II/ 11.4 As revenge for the Ping Saga Alan tries to drive Ian crazy, And Roxy very much loves her father.

11\. 8. Delta identifys ONLY as a female, call her a He at your own cost.

11.9 No matter the loop Nicks a idiot

11\. 10. The Squad enjoy trolling their daddy


	12. Chapter 12

12.1 Zeusdemigod131

Artemis sat at her terminal, leaning against her bow as she watched another Isla Sorna/Nublar Loop run by with nary an incident.

Grant avoided the park like the plague, and Hammond hired a young Claire Dearing to help with the park.

"That stupid T-rex was suppose to make the Loop more challenging," she mused to herself. "Maybe if I could get the Spino or I-rex Looping..."

"Artemis?" Ardwinna asked, poking her head into the room.

"What do you want?" Artemis asked curtly.

The Celtic goddess sighed and walked into the room. "Well, ever since Skuld assigned me here I've noticed you've been... upset."

"Understatement of the eternity," Artemis said, rolling an arrow between her fingers.

"So, I talked to your brother, who suggested I ask Hephaestus, who sent me to Hades, who called in a favor from Tartarus' division to get someone reassigned."

Artemis looked at her fellow nature Goddess in confusion.

Ardwinna sighed. "You can come in now."

The door to the office creaked open, revealing a truly giant man in a simple camouflage hunting vest and brown undershirt with a bow and quiver over his shoulder, a scar ran down his left cheek and down his neck.

Artemis froze. "O... Orion?"

The Giant smiled. "Hi Artemis," he said, ducking into the room. "It's been... a long long time."

Artemis subconsciously stood up and walked over to him. "I... Apollo admitted he had Scorpio kill you."

Orion shook his head. "I ended up in Tartarus, when the Loops started I got put to work with my brothers doing grunt work... until Hades had me reassigned up here."

Artemis stared at him for a moment more. "I... I," she turned to Ardwinna. "You did this?"

Ardwinna nodded. "I thought it might... help you relax," she grinned and began pushing the pair of hunters out of the room. "Now shoo, I can run things here while you two catch up."

Artemis and Orion looked away from each other and blushed as Ardwinna shut them out of the room. "Finally," Ardwinna said with a sigh. "Hopefully he can get the stick out of her ass."

* * *

12.2 Garnettfox

"So...How many kids have you had now?" Roxanne barely glanced up from re-arranging one of her scrapbooks.

"Had as in biologically had or had as in just how many loopers I'd birthed and adopted." Grant rolled his eyes as Owen came over and put their drinks down.

"You know I mean the second one. Spill."

Roxy shrugged sipping her drink "I don't see why that concerns you Grant...Is this your roundabout way of asking if I've ever adopted one of you?"

"No!"

"Yes!" Grant and Owen glanced at each other.

"...Ok Raptor Lord here want's to know I'm more ambivalent."

The Human Rex snorted. "Owen if I had you know I'd be embarrassing the shit out of you with baby pics, same for Grant or Ian."

"See!"

"...What about Claire!"

Grant groaned."Oh for the love of god."

"...This is you trying to figure out if once Claire loops you'll have to ask me for permission to date her isn't it?"

"...Maybe."

"...Thanks for the blackmail material now I'm never going to tell you!"

"Roxy!" She laughed packing up her stuff and scarpering with her drink

"Thanks boys!"

"...I can't believe you didn't see that coming."

"Shut up Grant!"

"...If she did considering Roxanne's almost your sister Claire'd be your cous-" Owen covered his ears.

"LALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU TRYING TO MAKE MY RELATIONSHIP WITH CLAIRE SQWICKY LALALALA!"

* * *

12.3 Harry Lefrets

Having heard a squeal of pure joy, Mitra had left her terminal and secured it before she walked in the direction it had come from. To her surprise, she saw a tired, but happy Skuld leaving Artemis' and Ardwinna's office. Once she reached it, Mitra poked her head into the office to see a squealing Ardwinna who clutched a tablet to her chest. "Something happen, Winna?"

With a happy sigh, Ardwinna spun her chair around and puffed out her chest much to the amusement of Artemis. "Skuld just gave me Adminship over a new loop! It even has dinosaurs in it!"

Beside her, Artemis chuckled a bit as she watched Mitra bound in and hug Ardwinna. "Seems that the three of us have been doing such great work together that it got noticed, so they figured they should keep us in the same general area."

As she pulled away from the hug, Mitra grinned. "Told you that we're the most awesome goddesses this side of the Norns." Then a thoughtful expression crossed her face. "Wait, does this mean that she's no longer working alongside you on the Jurassic Park/World loop?"

Shaking her head, Artemis snorted. "She's my Co-Admin until we get all the kids looping. But the one she was given is pretty simple and stable. One Anchor and four other potential Loopers, none of which could be MLEs. So she can handle Co-Adminship beside me as well as this one."

Ardwinna typed at her tablet for a moment and then took a breath. "My first Looper activation as the Admin of my own Loop..." Biting her lip, she looked around. "Wish me luck..."

The other two both did so and she entered the command...

0o0o0o0o0o0o

By Sprog's count, it was the hundredth time reset and as per usual, events were proceeding just as they always had. He made his own breakfast alongside his Great-Aunt, something he was now quite proud of as his cooking skills had increased with so much practice. Then the two of them left her cottage and walked through the countryside until they reached Dragon's Tooth Cave. Just as always, he felt the toothache come on, which he knew was actually Minerva's. Though Sprog thought that he was feeling it further and further away each time.

As per usual, his Aunt Cis told him she was going to check on the rain which he gave a slight acknowledgement to. Though he was mostly on auto-pilot as he planned how to become a dentist. Sprog may hate them, but it would be much better if he could extract Minerva's tooth without kidnapping his Aunt Cis' dentist neighbour. After all, Sprog always did feel bad about tricking Charlene each time. She never did deserve it.

It was then that something different happened.

Hearing a gasp, he noticed that his Great Aunt was looking at him in fear. Then, the sound of water falling caused him to blink as he could hear Aunt Cis whisper toward him as she kept an eye on something behind him. "Sprog... Move carefully and slowly toward me..."

With a frown, Sprog slowly turned and his eyes widened as he saw Minerva looking down at him in confusion. '{Sprog my dear, did you get younger somehow? And... How am I back in my cave? And with a most awful toothache again...}'

Slowly, Sprog waved away Aunt Cis. "It's okay... She's friendly and won't hurt me, auntie."

There was a worried expression on his Aunt Cis's face as she looked between him and the dinosaur. Though whether that was out of worry for him due to the danger or because of her great nephew's mental state was up in the air. "I am rather unsure of that... But if you believe so..."

All Sprog did was smile as he nodded. "I'm going to talk to her though you won't hear anything. Because we'll be doing so with our thoughts." Still unsure, the older woman nodded as Sprog turned toward Minerva. '{Er, Minerva... Would you mind waving toward Aunt Cis?}'

Confused, Minerva did so with a soft smile which caused Sprog's great aunt to wave back. '{So strange... It is almost as if she doesn't recognize me the poor dear...}'

It was only through some effort that Sprog didn't say anything about that. '{This might seem a bit strange, Minerva... But what was the last thing you remember before being in this cave again?}'

For a few moments, Minerva was quiet as she thought back. '{Why, I was in the Loch with my Auntie Ness and Archimedes. The three of us were discussing another one of those... Submarines, I believe you called them, that we had seen. Then things went strange and I woke up on my cave with Archimedes in his egg, once more. It is so very odd, my dear...}'

Much to hers and his Aunt Cis' surprise, Sprog closed the gap between them and hugged his friend as well as he could. He didn't even care about how the water soaked through his jumper. '{Finally... Someone else remembers!}'

Now really confused, Minerva placed her skinny arms around him and glanced at his shocked Great Aunt. Then she turned back to Sprog and could see some tears in his eyes. '{What do you mean, Sprog, my dear?}'

A sigh came from him as he shook his head. '{You won't believe this, Minerva... But time seems to keep repeating and I've been the only one to remember...}'

Once Sprog finished his explanation, Minerva gasped. '{Oh my, that's quite terrible! No matter though, I remember as well, my dear. And now you won't be alone...}'

* * *

P.S 8 Shimmer712

Ian's newest ping wasn't so bad...providing you weren't right next to him when he set it off. Alan thought that it was probably a good thing Henry Wu wasn't looping - his dignity would never recover.

"Where did he get that dress?" Lex asked curiously. "It's so..."

"Poofy?" Tim suggested.

"It's sparkly..." Alan said blankly, staring at the man dancing around.

"Maybe we should throw him in the raptor pen. Minimize the damage to his pride," Muldoon suggested.

"What?" Lex looked appalled. "And miss out the comedy gold? At least tape it first!" Her eyes brightened as she realized something.

"Lex! The security cameras!" Tim exclaimed gleefully. "We need our own copies!"

"On it!" the girl shouted, running for the computer room.

"...Where's Ian?" Hammond asked.

"I think he's writing down equations for another new ping in the cafeteria," Alan noted.

"...Gotten give him points for persistence," Muldoon decided.

"Given the results some of his pings had, that's not a good thing," Alan commented dryly.

* * *

12.4 Garnettfox

Roxy's eye twitched at the two rather suborn twins "...Hello again Zack, Cody." The two boys grinned at her. "Nice to see you again. Now please leave."

"But we just got here!" Zack whined.

"Could have fooled me, I'm half convinced you two were hiding in this hotel when I first picked it up." She grumbled. "You two have been nothing but annoyances since I started. Out Now. Unless you two want to become actual guests!" The pair shared a look.

"...Bye!" The two dashed off down the hall Roxy growling.

"YOU TWO GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

II. III Harry Leferts

Ducky blinked and then looked around her. For a moment, she was confused until she caught sight of Littlefoot and Cera talking, though they looked... odd. For one thing, they both stood on two feet and where the paws on their forelegs had been were instead the strangest claws. It was then that she realized something else which caused her eyes to widen. 'I'm... their height?!' Shocked, Ducky looked herself over and stared as she reached up and gripped the two metal covered bulges on her chest. Suddenly feeling what she had been told was a ping, she looked up at her two friends, her strange body forgotten for the moment. "Littlefoot? What's going on...?"

For a moment, Littlefoot chewed the inside of his cheek before he sighed. "This... is one of those worlds." At her confusion, he continued, the various steel plates that hung on his frame clanking. "I've been here before. Long story short, humans dove into genetics way deeper then in the Jurassic Park loops that I told you about. Mutated animals were rather normal to be honest. They got to the point where high school students were able to create super-plagues as pranks."

That caused Cera to whip around and stare at him. "Say what now, Littlefoot!?"

All he did was nod. "Yeah... so of course, they made it into a contest. Right up until some idiot decided to turn human cells into the disease. Tens of millions died and animals began mutating into more human-like forms in masses. Of course... governments and militaries the world over decided it had to be a biological weapons attack and launched nukes."

Confused, Ducky frowned. "Nukes? What are... nukes?"

It was Cera who answered her. "Imagine a big explosion powerful enough to wipe out the Great Valley." She then turned toward Littlefoot. "Right then, so we're in some post-apocalypse then?"

Raising a finger, Littlefoot closed his eyes and then nodded. "Yeah, judging by my memories, we're about eighty, eighty-five years after the Crash. Judging by us being dinosaur mutants... I'm guessing we're in what was Cuba close to Mesozoicland."

Silence descended onto them as Cera just stared. "... Mesozoicland... That was the best that they could come up with? I mean... Jurassic Park's not much better, but at least it doesn't sound like some Disney ripoff..."

With a shrug, Littlefoot blinked at what looked like a large boulder. "Coming out, Spike?" Cera and Ducky turned as a massive twenty foot tall humanoid Stegosaurus rose up behind them and grinned. "Heey..."

As he watched Ducky leap onto her brother into a hug, Littlefoot smiled. Once they had separated, the mutated sauropod cleared his throat. "Right then, this loop can be a bit fun despite being... you know. To that end, we're heading for North America!"

Cera raised an eyebrow as she fell in beside him. "Why North America?"

Grinning, Littlefoot raised one finger. "A few reasons. One, considering the political situation here I'm not going to stick around. Two, Rapheal should be in Western North America somewhere and I felt him return a ping, so he's awake. Three, we're going to go and piss off the Empire of Humanity. Mainly because their human supremacists and near Nazis lead by a superhuman. It's fun to piss them the hell off whenever I wind up here. Also, we can get a very basic and cheap power armor that I can modify for Ducky."

While she blinked, Ducky tilted her head to the side. 'Power... armor?'

Not having noticed, Littlefoot continued. "We can also help out Cardania." His expression then darkened. "It also stops me from heading to Europe and doing what might be mass murder against SAECSN." At their looks, he sighed. "The Societie A Eliminer les Creations Sauvages et Nuisibles in what was France. Let me put it this way, calling them Nazis regarding mutated animals is putting it mildly and I'll leave it at that... Heck, the Empire is pretty Nazi themselves and they would consider some of the stuff that the SAECSN does beyond the pale and that should say something."

Keeping up, Cera frowned a bit. "So... that means that the humans are evil here then?"

However, Littlefoot shook his head as he draped an arm across her shoulders, Ducky watching in confusion as Cera leaned into him. "Nah, there's just some groups that want for a 'Pure' world. There's some mutant animals like that as well... for the most part, the surviving humans can be like anyone else on the planet. Like always..."

* * *

11\. 4/II. II Harry Leferts

Leaving behind the sub, Grant slowly walked up the stairs in the massive cavern as he looked around. "Amazing..."

Just behind him, Roxanne shifted from her human form to her normal one as she also looked around in awe. "That's putting it rather mildly..."

Smiling, Littlefoot chuckled and shook his head. "I told you that the World Beneath was something to see."

Looking up at the absolutely massive statue of a human with a triceratops head instead of a human one, Grant took off his hat and ran his hand through his hair. "This is beyond calling it just 'Something to see', Littlefoot." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a camcorder and began to film their surroundings. "John is going to be amazed at this place..."

Roxy reached the massive doors and slowly opened them. As they stepped through, her jaw dropped as they entered a cavern that made even her feel small just from the small size. "What is this place..."

Shrugging as he walked past, Littlefoot glanced around. "It's supposed to be the original center for some ancient civilization here on Dinotopia." He continued to look around as light from various sources including sunstones gave the cavern a golden glow. Massive stalagmites that rose from the floor were carved and hollowed out into artistic buildings. "I think that someone suggested it was where the dinosaurs survived the... impact."

Both Alan and Roxy turned toward him in shock, before they could say anything though Owen and the Raptor Squad entered behind them. "Put the sub away and... holy fucking shit, look at this place..."

The Raptor Squad could only nod in awe. All of them, the entire group could feel the weight of ages upon them as they gazed out. Slowly, Alan panned the camcorder in his hands across the entire place. "Littlefoot... thank you for showing this to us."

Having walked up to him, Owen rubbed the top of Littlefoot's head. "No kidding little guy. This is beyond anything I thought that I would see here..."

With a giggle, Littlefoot shook his head. "You have not seen anything yet."

0o0o0o0o0o

As they walked into the room, all of them looked around at the treasures piled head high around them. Gold, silver, and gemstones glinted and shimmered under the light. The centerpiece of the room was the massive golden statue of a human with a triceratops head sitting Indian style with his hands cupped in front of him with massive, cut sunstones. Looking at a globe of the sky with constellations that he knew no longer existed, Grant shook his head. "Look at this place..."

Walking up to another piece of art, Owen frowned. "I'm not an expert, but some of these look like what I saw in Asia one time..."

Roxanne shook her head. "Not just Asian style art, but Indian, Middle Eastern, some Egyptian..." A thought then occurred to her. "That means either this civilization had contact with those places, or..."

Beside her, Littlefoot blinked. "Well... according to some stuff found, the people and dinosaurs from this place travelled across the world thousands of years ago before their fall." He frowned a bit. "Arthur said that they were the source of the myth of Atlantis and had tribute from the world over."

Still shaking her head, Roxanne just looked at the statue. "How much gold do you think is in that?"

Glancing at it, Alan raised an eyebrow. "Considering it's bigger than you? I'm guessing a lot." He turned and looked outside where there were two mechanical versions of dinosaurs that they had been using to get around. Grant had chosen one that looked like a Tyrannosaur while Owen's resembled a Utahraptor. 'Powered by magic, glowing stones... Even for a loop, this place is something else...'

Meanwhile, Owen was thinking about the same thing, but different. 'Hmm... mine can run as fast as Blue and the others, but I wonder what modifications I can make...'

* * *

12\. 5 Saphroneth

"Imagine it!" Hoskins said. "Instead of drone strikes... raptor strikes!"

"About that," Owen said, and pointed.

Hoskins blinked.

The four dinosaurs... were sitting around a brazier, holding up placards.

NO BLOOD FOR MEAT

WE DEMAND BODY MASS INDEXED PAY

WE ARE NOT PREDATORY DRONES

PUT ME IN CHARGE AND I'LL CONSIDER IT

The other three raptors shot confused glances at Echo, who sighed and flipped her sign around.

DINOSAURS UNITED WILL NOT BE INDICTED

"...what the heck?" Hoskins asked, still trying to parse the signs let alone what was written on them.

"I guess it's a raptor strike," Owen said with a shrug.

* * *

12.6 Detective Ethan Redfield

Roxy was conflicted. On the one hand, she hated looping in as the Indominous. But on the other, it was perfect for trolling the park residents, since the staff made so many mistakes in creating its indominous Pen. First, she cut out the tracking chip, shapeshifted into human, changed into a park worker outfit, screamed that she had fallen inside and begging to escape, and then gave them the slip when being transported to the medical center after the terrifying fall into the pen.

Right now, she was hiding right next to the the Mitchell Brothers, who had once again gone off the trodden path into the woods. After grey pointed out there was four dinosaurs instead of three, Roxy revealed herself, gripped the ball, flipped it over on the top, forcing the kids to escape and run. She herded them to the waterfall and towards the original park's ruins. She mentally grinned as Mitchell tried turning over the engine of the staff jeep, only for the car to not turn on.

Roxy clicked her tongue, making both boys freeze. She appeared next to the car and muttered, "I think that Jig's gonna need more than a new battery, mmmhmmm. Especially jeep 29, that one always had a faulty starter. Plus getting new fluids in the system and praying that your hoses haven't rotted away. Yep, better call a mechanic to get it fixed."

Zach whispered to Grey, "Hey, you're the dino expert here. Were there any dinosaurs that could speak English back then?"

Grey was too terrified to even scream. Roxy shook her massive head, "Actually, Mechanics don't come out this far into the woods. You'll have to get it towed. I'll give you a discounted rate for the tow, but you'll have to pay full price for the examination. Hold tight."

She gripped the Jeep and started dragging it back to the park.

The two had quite a story to tell after Roxy took them back to the edge of the forest leading to the park gate. No one believed them, of course, since the Indominous was still in her pen when they checked the tracker. Roxy, who was listening in on the whole thing, thought it might have something to do with Grey declaring she was just playing hide and seek with them in the forest, and Zach backing his brother up.

* * *

12.7 Drakohahn

Kira Yamato was used to waking up as many things, but as a giant dinosaur was new. It took a few moments for him to get used to moving with the non-humanoid body structure, standing up from where he had been sleeping. Looking over himself, he tried to figure out what dinosaur he was.

What I wouldn't give for a gigantic mirror right now. Even my biggest one wouldn't be enough for this job. Perhaps I should look for a window or lake? He thought as he craned his head this way and that to inspect himself. From what he could tell, he had a Tyrannosaurus Rex body structure, but there were features that weren't supposed to be there if so. What the heck was he supposed to be?

The Looper stopped focusing on himself and started inspecting his surroundings. He was in a top open cage hundreds of square feet in size with some trees here and there along the ground. Surrounding the perimeter were security guards, who were looking at him funny.

Oh right, he was supposed to be some wild animal to them so him inspecting himself like he didn't know what he looked like was probably confusing.

Kira felt a Ping. Responding in kind, he briefly wondered what the native Loopers were like. Deciding that he'd find out eventually, the Rex Looper stomped off in search of a good napping spot. He didn't really feel like doing anything else right now.

0o0o0o0o0o

"And he's been like this for hours?" Owen asked from the monitor room. He was honestly bewildered by this sudden change.

"Yes. Also, there were some reports of odd behavior before it decided to... nap, I guess."

That interested him, "What sort of behavior?"

"Apparently, it had appeared dazed for a few moments before inspecting itself in a confused manner. As one guard put it, it was like it had never seen itself before."

That made him pause. Did a new Looper take the 's place?

Well, better figure out a way to make sure.

* * *

12.8/II. IV Harry Lefrets

Gerry was just about to start working on the Parasaurolophus' foot when his daughter nearly shouted. "Dad, we've got to get out of here right now!"

That caused both him and Sorkin to turn toward her as he stood up, not noticing that the dinosaur was watching him carefully. "Jess? Honey? Calm down, everything is going to be alright."

However, Jess just kept looking around nervously. "Dad, we got Raptors nearby."

While her father became more watchful, Sorkin shook her head. "I've told you before, we're isolated from the rest of the island here. Even if some predator managed to get here the Parasaurolophus would tell us through it's behavior."

Frowning, Gerry walked over to his freaked out daughter. "Jess, there's nothing to worry about."

Letting out a sigh, Jess shook her head as she ran a hand through her hair. "You... you won't believe me even if I tell you."

As he shared a look with Sorkin, he placed a hand onto Jess' shoulder. "Well, I can't believe you if you don't tell me."

There was an unsure look on her face before she looked up at her father and gave a sigh. "Okay... you won't believe me, but I... know what's going to happen here before it happens. Like I've been through this before."

Raising an eyebrow, none of them noticed that the duck-billed dinosaur had turned toward them. "Like a dream?" At the shake of her head, Gerry furrowed his eyebrows. "Honey, are you saying that you see the future?"

Jess stomped her foot and pulled away. "See?! I knew that you wouldn't believe me! Remember Nima? How I had the tranq dart with me that we needed to revive her and I didn't need to go out to the vehicle? That's because I've been through that before when Rexy tried to eat me! I already knew she needed it. Just like I knew about the Herrasaurs and managed to work everything out. Or now, Raptors are going to attack us in a few minutes then we'll climb up that water tower, only for it to nearly be hit by the helicopter because Nima and Oscar will be fighting! And we'll nearly die because of the Raptors, but escape into the tunnels!"

Shaking his head, Gerry sighed. "Jess..."

However, she pushed his hand away and shook her head. "Then, we'll get attacked by the Raptors in the tunnels, but get saved by Oscar and the others again. However, we'll get stuck in the power plant by the Raptors, but Oscar dies getting us out and we discover that Doctor Sorkin didn't kill the Troodons like she was supposed to and they're free! They ripped open one of the Mercs and laid eggs in him like... like one of those wasps!"

Just as Gerry was about to say something, several pieces of information fell into place such as how Sorkin knew how to combat the venom as well as what made it, but wouldnt say. A look at her face told him that his daughter was somehow telling the truth about the Troodons. 'How...'

Then his attention was grabbed as she continued. "... Then we'll get trapped inside the Marine Exhibit and Sorkin will hold us hostage to prevent the US military from bombing the island."

Both him and Sorkin jerked back at that. "Say what, Jess?!"

Sorkin's reaction was different. "They're going to bomb the island?! They can't!"

Once more, Gerry gave her a look before he turned back to his daughter as she spoke about Sorkin's death, Billy's betrayal, and how they escaped from the Mosasaur. "... He'll fight Nima at the North Docks and there we'll meet Rexy again. But you kick the can and he goes to grab it. But because he moved, Rexy eats him and you go off to distract her while me and Nima try to get away. She loses the can, but saves my life and we start the boat. You get chased by Rexy down the dock, and barely escape... and the less said about Jurassic World, the better. I have nightmares about the I-Rex. And now I'm from a full grown woman into a thirteen year old again!"

Confused, and not wanting to touch the subject of her going through puberty, Gerry scratched his head. "Jurassic World? I-Rex?"

Shaking her head, Jess let out a sigh. "Simon Masrani buys out InGen and rebuilds Jurassic Park, but as Jurassic World. I was a vet there for the dinosaurs. " She didn't notice the surprise nor pride on Gerry's face. "It worked for about ten years before attendance went down, so they instead created a genetic hybrid, the Indominus Rex, by combining the DNA from a bunch of dinosaurs, like Raptors, T-Rex, Giganatosaur... and a few others. It got loose and killed a bunch of people before it was taken down by the trained Raptors of the Raptor Squad and Rexy."

Just as Gerry was about to say something, a fourth voice joined them. "Oh! You're a new Looper, huh?" Blinking, all three of them looked around before the voice spoke up again. "Up here, yup! Yup! Yup!" They looked up to see the Parasaurophus wave at them before it spoke again. "So you're a looper now, huh? Huh? Huh?"

For a few moments, Jess stared before she blinked. "What, looper, huh? And... you talk!?"

Giggling, the duckbilled dinosaur nodded. "Yup! I'm Ducky, though I'm usually from a different loop..." It was then that she noticed something and sighed. "And we'll talk after we do something about those Swift-Claws. Lucky this isn't pocket-locked!"

Gerry, Jess, and Sorkin turned and stiffened as they saw the Raptors getting closer.

* * *

P.S 9. SonicRaynboom

"WHAT IS THIS POSTER?! IT IS A PERFECTLY GOOD IDEA! STOP LAUGHING, ALL OF YOU!" Ian Malcolm shouted. "WHERE DID YOU GET THIS PICTURE, ANYWAY?!"

Eric smiled. 'So that was what Dr. Grant wanted that picture for... controlling metal is so useful.'

Roxanne walked in, took one look at the poster reading 'STOP F*CKING WITH THE PING OR YOU'LL END UP LIKE THIS IDIOT' with a picture of Ian covered in ash and soot yet grinning like the Joker, and fell down laughing.

* * *

12.9 Garnettfox

"Well that's not good." Ian remarked as the three human Loopers stepped into the bar. Curled up in one corner head resting on a table with several barrels of strong alcohol around her was Roxy.

"...Ok, Grant was her partner in a Digimon loop, I say he talks to her!" Owen said, quickly trying to duck away as Grant grabbed the animal trainer by the collar with a roll of his eyes.

"You and her spend more time overall together."

"...Ian got her in a dragon loop!"

"A Berk loop, not Pern as you ur seem to think." Owen glanced from them to the Rex.

"...Together."

"Sure, you first." Grant smirked Owen groaning.

"Do I have to?" The other two glared at him Owen wincing and approached the drunken Rex. "Heeeeeey Roxy, Hey...What's up?"

Roxanne sniffed her cheeks wet with tears. "...I'm a horrible mother." she finally whimpered Owen sharing a confused look with Ian and Grant.

"...If this is about the Prima-"

"Oh god no." Roxanne scoffed "I've long since accepted I'm not a good mother for them..." She sighed. "...It's a variant...They..." She muttered something.

Owen leaned in. "Eh? Couldn't hear it."

"...They put the I-Rex in with me after it hatched so I'd raise it." She finally said.

Owen winced. "Ouch, I'm guessing it still got out and killed people."

"...I'd almost prefer it if it had...I...I was Awake when they first brought it in, I saw it so innocent and full of life...Knowing what it'd do one day..." She sighed closing her eyes. "...I never even gave her a chance..." Owen winced, petting her snout.

"It's ok Roxy..." Grant shared a look with Ian. "...Listen, you want us to go see if Apollo, Tina or any of your other kids are here?"

She mulled it over "...Alright..."

Owen pulled up a chair to comfort the rex while the others looked for her kids Roxy needing some after what had happened.

* * *

12\. 10 Harry Leferts

Walking out on the sand, the currently human Nano glanced over at his fellow Anchor, Ruby with a sigh. "Look, I'm sorry about how I acted before, I just needed some sleep. And Hub Loops always give me some."

There was a smile on Ruby's face as she skipped ahead somehow in her large rubber boots. "That's okay, I understand what not getting enough sleep can do to a person." She then looked out over the tidal flat. "So... Uh, what are we doing again?"

Rolling his eyes slightly, Nano sighed. "You wanted to spend some time with me... For whatever reason." He steadfastly ignored her grin as the Nanosaur Anchor continued. "Anyways, I had planned on getting some razor clams today for my dinner, so why not bring you along."

Now interested, Ruby followed Nano as he walked along the sand. "So... Why did you want me to bring a jug of seawater?"

As he shook his head, Nano chuckled. "You'll see... Ah, here we go!" Crouching, he pointed at a hole in the sand. "See this?" At the nod from Ruby, he continued. "This is a razor clam burrow. Now, first you pour some salt on, like this..." Ruby raised an eyebrow as he poured out a bunch of salt onto the hole. "Now, pour the water onto it."

Still slightly confused, Ruby did so only to scratch her head. "Was something supposed to happen?"

Nano only sighed. "It might take more than one try..." Going through the motions with Ruby again, he suddenly grinned as he watched the sand push up. "Ah, there we go!" The two stood crouched there as the razor clam's foot came up followed by the shell for a second before it yanked itself back down. When it poked up the second time, Nano grabbed it and put it into the bucket hung from his belt. "And that's how you catch razor clams..." Noticing something, he blinked. "Uh... Ruby? Why are you all red?"

Her face red and hidden behind her hands, Ruby only groaned. "I've been around Yang and Blake too much... And I am so glad they're not here to see this..."

* * *

12\. 1 Artemis deserves some happiness, and it'll help her lighten up a little.

12\. 2 Roxy's never been Claire's mother, not that she'll tell Owen XD

12\. 3 Welcome to the Loops Minerva, Also welcome Mitra Friendship Goddess, Admin of the Land Before Time Loop and Ardwinna's best friend

12.4 Even maternal Dinosaur's can get sick of the Twin's antics.

II. III. And now begins one of the longest series of snips we have, After the Bomb, a AU of the TMNT Roleplaying Books. This is a thing and it is awesome.

11\. 4/II. II Dinotopia has some of the most beautiful places in all of the loops.

12\. 5. I don't even need to add anything.

12.6 Roxy hates being the Indominus but loves kids, it kinda evened out XD

12.7 Guess Kira was a little lost without his Gundam

12.8/II. IV Welcome to the Loops Jess Harding.

12.9 Ya...Roxy needed a lot of alcohol that loop.

12.10 Nano is a great guy once he's had a nap, and Blake and Yang are apparently Perverts...Or their's a joke involving them and clams...I don't really keep up with the RWBY loops...


	13. Chapter 13

II.V Harry Leferts

Littlefoot was walking alongside Cera shortly after the group had reached the Great Valley when Petrie suddenly flew from the air and clamped onto the long neck's face which got a raised eyebrow. "Something wrong, Petrie?"

The flyer blinked and looked around. "Something weird just happened to me, Littlefoot!"

With a smile, Littlefoot tilted his head and Petrie fell off his face. "Something weird, huh?"

Nodding, Petrie stood up. "I was flying along when, suddenly, I remembered all this stuff that never happened! Like... Chomper and Ruby and some others! I asked my mom where Chomper and Ruby were because I could not find them, Littlefoot, and she just looked at me confused. She didn't know who Chomper or Ruby were!"

Unknown to Petrie, the smile on Littlefoot's face grew. Suddenly, he grabbed Petrie and placed him onto his back. Then he took off. "Cera! Ducky! Spike!" Soon the others gathered around Littlefoot and the confused Petrie before the long neck gestured at him. "Petrie's Awake and Looping!"

Crossing his arms across his chest, Petrie pouted. "Me not crazy, Littlefoot..."

A moment later, Petrie was in a hug from Ducky who laughed. "You're not crazy! Nope! Nope! Nope!"

* * *

13.1 Garnettfox

Roxanne sighed bored out of her mind. All the humans where awake but other then watching workers reinforce the fences there was nothing interesting happening. With a grumble she picked up the remote flicking through channels on the penthouse TV pausing at a documentary.

"Monsters Resurrected eh?" She settled down to watch it perking up when it mentioned Rexes and Albertosaurs.

"But Spinosaurs deserve their own glory."

Roxanne narrowed her eyes at the screen "Oh?"

0o0o

"ROXANNE!" Grant roared, Roxy hissing as he came into the room.

"What?"

"The fuck was with your little stunt throwing the TV out the window?!"

She grumbled. "Greatest Dinosaurs, ya right. I can take on those croc faced bastard with my muzzle gagged..."

* * *

13.2 Garnettfox

Ardwinna sighed tossing a ball from hand to hand, glaring at the screen.

"Their stability is that low?" Artemis asked looking over her shoulder. While she no longer desired making more Dinosaur Loopers Skuld had insisted that she'd only let Artemis have her full duty's over Jurassic Park if she helped Ardwinna get the kids from the movies looping.

As such the pair chose to focus on the hardest nuts to crack, Lex and Tim.

"If we just let them straight up loop, yes." Ardwinna winced. "Roxanne's rampage caused them massive amounts of mental trauma, if we let them loop even if everyone else is awake to reassure them the pair of them are bound to well... break under the strain."

Artemis groaned, head-desking. "I'm never going to get you out of here...No offence."

The animal goddess shrugged. "None taken. I want out of here to be honest, Skuld promised I'd be made admin of a loop after this..."

The pair looked up as someone knocked on their door Mitra peering in. " 'Winnie? You missed our lunch!"

Artemis snorted with laughter at the nickname. Ardwinna sighed. "Sorry Mit, got held up, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

Mitra grinned bouncing into an empty seat in the small office. "I finally got that nice Petrie looping!"

"Yippee for you." Artemis grumbled.

Mitra blinked. "...What's up with you two?"

Ardwinna sighed, turning the screen towards the Friendship Goddess "We need to get Lex and Tim looping, but their mentally stability in either Jurassic Park or World is far to low for us to risk it. The Dinosaurs traumatized them too badly."

Mitra hummed, wincing at the low numbers the code displayed. "Maybe a easier loop?"

"Mit I don't think they'd be able to mentally take Awakening as Dinosaurs in the LBT loop." Ardwinna sighed.

"Not Land Before Time… Dinotopia." Mitra smiled at the stunned pair. "Friendly Dinosaurs that if they do get freaked out they can avoid, and if we mess with the numbers just right we can have their grandfather there to greet them and help ease them into it!"

Artemis and Ardwinna shared a thoughtful look.

"...It'll take a lot of paperwork."

"I'll get started on it, you sort out the code with Mitra." Artemis rushed to her desk pulling out stacks of forms. It was about time she started proving to the others she was trustworthy again.

* * *

13.3 Evilhumour

"There there my dear," Hammond patted his daughter side, tsking as he thumbed through the garbage literature again, a sham of true romance novels and an insult to his daughter's name. While they were nothing inherently bad about trashy 'romance' novels-everyone was allowed to read and write what they chose-, he did not approve of those that targeted his family. "My lawyers are getting to the bottom of this Roxy."

"What's going on?" Alan looked at the the pouting dinosaur and the old scientist. Said man tossed Alan a book to which he began to read.

Shortly afterwards, Alan learned that dying by laughing too hard was an actual possibility, although the true lesson of the loop was that you shouldn't laugh at others misfortunes especially when they can breath fire at you.

* * *

13.4 Sonic Raynboom

Four kids and an Andalite were staring up at a red tailed hawk in a barn.

... So this Loop, for some reason, Yeerks are full sized Spinosauruses... Spinosaurii?.. but other than that, they act completely normal. It's weird. Tobias finished.

Eric banged his head against the wall.

"Wait, so they still infest people?" Marco asked.

Yes.

"... How... what... I... What?" was all Cassie could manage to get out.

I saw it happen, and I still have no idea how they did it.

"ONE LOOP! THAT'S ALL I WANT! ONE LOOP WITHOUT THE FREAKING SPINOSAURUSES!"

* * *

P.S. 10 Sonic Raynboom

Alan looked up from the Velociraptor fossil he was excavating. He thought he had heard, far off in the distance, chanting... no, it was silly. After all, trees didn't worship Yggdrasil... right?

0o0o0o

"BURN! BURN! AHAHAHA!" Roxanne cackled madly as she loosed Fusion Flare after Fusion Flare at the chanting trees.

0o0o0o

Eric stared in confusion at the chanting trees. He heard several explosions in the distance. He shrugged and started impaling the trees with metal spikes. That chanting was really annoying.

0o0o0o

"Okay, I can fix this one..." Ian muttered. "And... there!"

"All hail Yggdrasil, all hail Ygg-"

The trees stopped chanting.

"Ther-"

"NOTICE US YGGDRASIL-SENPAI!"

With that, all the trees on Earth simultaneously exploded. It would later cause anarchy, riots, and a near-apocalypse. But for now, all Earth had to say was this.

"... what."

* * *

13\. 5 Garnettfox

There were few things Alan wanted to see when he first woke up in any sense. A creature looking like a raptor poking him and saying his name was one of his least favorite, especially after the trauma of Sorna.

With a screech, Alan backpedaled, blinking as the 'raptor's' feathers' were set alight. The creature ran screaming while still on fire.

A Rex watched the spectacle, facepalming with a groan. "Oh dear god Owen there's a pond right there!" The raptor jumped in the pond.

Alan's eye twitched. "...What the hell?"

The Rex looking thing that he realized was Roxy shrugged. "Pokemon loop. Eh, I'm used to them, pretty fun when you get your head around it. You're a Charmeleon before you ask, Fire type."

Alan rubbed his head. "And you?"

"Tyrunt. I normally get this or Reshiram, Duel Dragon Rock type. Owen's an Archen, flying and rock type."

Alan sighed."This is going to be a long loop..."

"...Hey how long do you think it'll take Owen to figure out he can't swim?"

"OH DEAR GOD HELP ME I'M DROWNING HERE!"

* * *

II. VI Wildrook

Utsusemimaru, ever since Awakening and escaping Dogold's body (again), had the odd feeling that his partner was changed.

And by changed, he meant confused.

"Why me in mountain filled with lava?" he heard. "And me never giant Flyer before!"

That, alone, told him that Pteragordon was replaced by someone. Although the speech pattern was different to him.

"Torin," Utsusemimaru said to his friend, the giant blue bird. "Didn't King-Dono tell us about this moment?"

"Once before," Torin replied, "but it's not the time nor place. I believe our visitor needs help." Utsusemimaru nodded as they went towards the volcano with the panicking golden flyer.

"Me terribly confused on why this happen," "Pteragordon" said as they arrived. "Me not as familiar with this scenario."

"You must be a new Looper, then," Torin replied. "You can fly out of the volcano, can you?"

The answer was obvious as the giant golden flyer had soared out of the place in question and landed next to them.

"Me did not want to move in confusion," the flyer replied. "But you seem nice for strange creatures."

Utsusemimaru nodded, but remembered something. "Sorry if I haven't introduced myself," he replied. "I'm know as Utsusemimaru, but my friends call me Utchy. However, I'm known as the Thundering Brave, KyoryuGold."

"I am Torin," the blue dino-bird replied. "Also known as the first Shining Brave, KyoryuSilver."

"Me known as Petrie," the Golden Flyer replied. "Nice to meet you...Utchy and Torin. Me wondering...you familiar with change?"

"A lot more than you think, Petrie," Torin replied. "This is just the first time we've had someone more...kind."

Utchy nodded. "But we've had a bit of practice since then," he replied. "Welcome to the Spirit Base, Petrie."

* * *

13\. 6 Collab between Garnettfox and Evilhumour

"I have an army!"

"We have a nuclear fusion spitting T-Rex."

"Wha-" Loki was blasted out of the building by one of Roxanne's Fusion Flares.

"Remember our deal, Stark."

"You only get the Iron Rex suit if he clears New Jersey!"

0o0o0o

Alan eye twitched as he turned his head slowly to look at the man replacing Ian.

"What?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders as the dinosaur flew around in red coated armor. "Loki cleared New Jersey."

* * *

13.7 Garnettfox

Roxanne blinked, staring at the wiggling shark on the ground, then looked up at the storm of sharks about to reach the island.

"...Well, I do love Sushi."

0o0o0o0o

"...Nope, nope soooo much nope." Alan unlocked the jeep door and ran for it.

Ian glanced over his shoulder barely able to take his eyes off the swirling tornado filled with raptors. "Where you going?!"

"TO FIND SOMETHING TO KILL MYSELF TO GET OUT OF THIS F*CKING LOOP!"

* * *

II. III Harry Leferts

From his spot on top of the hill, Littlefoot chewed some gum before he brought his night vision goggles down and then turned toward Cera. However, he did a double-take at what she was using. "Cera... are those... goggles from Jurassic Park?"

Chewing her own gum, Cera pulled the goggles away from her face and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? So what?"

Littlefoot only waved a hand at her. "Just... you're actually using tourist goggles..."

All Cera did was smirk. "Spared... no... expense." Looking back through her goggles, she frowned a bit. "So... how are we going to handle this? I only got, well, some weapons but nothing really advanced. Especially if we're going to be attacking an outpost of this 'Empire of Humanity' thing."

However, Littlefoot chuckled a bit. "Actually, I got a plan. See the armed patrol boat in the east dock?" Once she nodded, Littlefoot continued. "We're going to swipe that while grabbing some other items from the rest of the base. Those laser rifles are pretty nice. We could also snag some of those power armors which wouldn't be too bad, especially with some upgrades."

The mutated three-horn raised an eyebrow. "And how exactly are we going to be doing all that without anyone spotting us?"

Slowly sliding back, Littlefoot looked at her. "Well, let's go and talk with Ducky and Spike first." The two slid back down the hill and stopped at the bottom where both Ducky and Spike waited. "How are you two doing?"

There was an unsure look on Ducky's face as she rubbed her arms. "Not so good, Littlefoot. M-my memories say that I've... Killed some people..."

Sharing a look with Cera, Littlefoot was about to walk over when Spike placed one massive arm around his sister and held her close. Nonetheless, Littlefoot crouched down and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I know how you're feeling. Both me and Cera had a hard time when we started looping and had either killed before we Awoke or had to afterwards. Neither of us like it, but at least we don't just kill indiscriminately like a few Loopers have. In this case though, your unawake self was protecting us. And I promise, Ducky, we'll be there for each other. Like always."

Feeling much better, Ducky wiped her eyes and nodded. "Together." For a moment though, her spirits dropped a bit as she sighed. "I wish that Petrie was here, uh-huh."

Cera smiled a bit as she readjusted the massive gun on her back. "Yeah... I can't wait for Petrie to begin looping as well. I've already got some fliers who'll want to meet him."

A few minutes of silence passed before Littlefoot slapped some dirt off his knee. "Right... We still got to plan how we're to get that boat and cause some chaos to get away. I've already decided that I'll sneak in and plant explosives... Hopefully they got some cardboard boxes for me to hide in." That earned him an odd look from Cera before he continued. "Now then... Does anyone here have some special powers?"

Now confused herself, Cera raised an eyebrow. "Special... Powers?"

With a chuckle, Littlefoot nodded. "Yeah, this is one of those Loops where sometimes people can get some superpowers, though nothing really too much." He held up a hand and suddenly several blades composed of light extended from his knuckles. "Ectoplasmic blades, about as good as a normal blade unlike some others, but I've parried light sabers with them before. My unawake self didn't have them this Loop though."

Annoyed, Cera glared at him. "And you never mentioned these before because... Why?"

However, Littlefoot only smirked at her as he pulled her close. "Because using every trick I've gotten or spamming them just makes things boring?"

Still grumbling, Cera closed her eyes and thought. "Don't have anything except maybe a sixth sense for danger."

As he nodded, the mutated sauropod turned toward Ducky who stared at her hand. "Um... I can become water?" A moment later, sure enough, her whole body became a liquid water version of itself. "Yup!"

Spike only grinned before his body turned dark grey. Curious, Littlefoot reached over and flicked him which created a ding. "And Spike can apparently become a twenty foot tall creature of living metal... Okay, this I can work with." The grin on his face caused his friends to blink. "I can work with this very well..."

* * *

P.S. 11 Sonic Raynboom

The Jurassic Park Loopers were holding a conference about what Ian had done this time.

"So, the dinosaurs all want to hug us?" Grant asked.

Eric nodded. "Yep. I do not want to see the Spinosaurus charging at me yelling 'HUGS FOR EVERYONE!' ever again."

"Eh," Owen shrugged. "It doesn't seem that bad."

Ian Malcolm ran by screaming, followed by several T. Rexes.

The Loopers stared in silence.

"Do you think he knows they'll just hug him?" Eric asked.

"No," Owen replied.

"Should we tell him?" Alan asked.

"No."

The Loopers watched Malcolm being chased by hugging T. Rexes.

0o0o0o0o

The Loopers were again holding a conference.

"They're trying to tickle us," Grant stated bluntly.

Everyone nodded.

"Let's avoid them, I don't want to be tickled by a Spinosaurus," Eric said.

"Agreed," Owen replied.

Roxanne sighed. "Will you let me go now?"

"No! We have no proof that you won't fall to your instincts and tickle us!"

"I haven't tried to!"

"You were screaming 'TICKLES FOR THE TICKLE GOD!' five minutes ago."

"..."

Ian walked up. "HA! You think you can fool me into thinking the dinosaurs are dangerous, when really they'll just hug me! Watch, see!" He walked up to the T. Rexes.

"Actually..." Alan started.

"SHHH!" everyone else shushed him, and prepared to film Ian Malcolm being tickled by T. Rexes.

* * *

13.2 Continued

Tim had just laid his head down to sleep after watching the news coverage of the unfolding disaster at Jurassic World when he woke up. However, the way he woke up left much to desired as water rushed into his lungs. What frightened him as he flailed helplessly was the feeling of teeth around his arm. It was then that he saw his saviour...

A dolphin which looked at him with intelligent eyes. Over what seemed like hours, the dolphin dragged him along and, at one point, through a break in a coral reef. In the distance, he could see massive forms sliding through the ocean. Eventually though, the water became shallow and he could stand on shaky feet. It was then that he heard a voice in a form he had not for more than a decade. "Tim?!"

Blinking, Tim turned and boggled as he saw sister there, only 13 years old. Part of his mind noted that she was also wearing a torn dress straight out of Victorian times. "L-Lex?!" His hand shot up as he could hear a much younger version of his own voice. "What the hell...?"

Slowly walking through the shallows, Lex reached down and gripped his shoulders and turned him toward the water. Much to both their shocks, they were again 9 and 13. Gulping, Lex shook her head. "We're... Young again. I... Do you know what happened? Or where we are?"

Utterly confused, Tim let out a sigh as he ran his hand through his damp, and one part of his mind noted, slowly salt encrusted hair. "N-no. I don't..."

However, before he could continue, the two siblings heard snitches of a familiar song and turned just in time to see their grandfather walk around some rocks on the beach. It was at the same time that he spotted them and dropped the basket that he had. "Alexis... Timothy?!"

Neither of the three reacted until the siblings ran through the water as fast as they could and practically launched themselves at Hammond, hugging him tightly as they cried. It took several minutes before both Tim and Lex pulled away. Sniffing, Tim shook his head. "Grandpa? How... We were there when you died, how are you..."

Seeing the frightened look of realization that came over their faces, Hammond shook his head. "No, you're not dead or going mad. There's... An explanation for it, but that can wait for a little bit. Now come, I was just gathering some ingredients for supper. I'll explain then." As he gently lead them along the beach, though, he frowned. 'I'll have to let Roxanne know to stay away for a bit though...'

* * *

13.8 Zeusdemigod131

Ben had been enjoying this Loop so far.

Sure, his parents this Loop were getting a divorce, and it was a bit annoying being the younger brother, but he was on at a Dinosaur theme park. And he'd been considering sneaking off and stealing some of their cloning tech for Azmuth.

When the alert had come on the Gyropod, Ben knew he wasn't going to get to do that.

"Holy shit." Zach said, staring at the Dinosaur that was snout deep in an Apatosaurus' body. "Grey... what is that thing?"

Ben sighed and checked his Loop memories in case this was a new Dinosaur. Nothing. "No idea," he admitted. "But I think we should go-nope, it sees us."

The Dinosaur, its mouth dripping with blood, stared at the boys. And Ben saw something in that glare. Hatred, and fear. Having been more species than any other Looper he'd met so far, Ben had learned a little bit about reading faces.

This thing wasn't just another animal.

This thing was intelligent.

This thing... was barreling straight towards them.

"Stay here," Ben told Zach as he kicked the release lever and opened the Gyropods' door.

"Grey what the hell are you thinking?!"

Ben smiled. "I'm thinking that if this thing has a taste for Dino meat," he slipped the Omnitrix out of his Pocket and onto his wrist. "Then maybe it should take a bite out of HUMUNGOUSAUR!"

* * *

Owen tapped the wheel of his jeep as he drove Claire through the valley where they would find the dead Sauropods.

So far, only he was Awake this Loop, he'd gotten a ping back at the start of the Loop, but it wasn't Alan, so he might have to deal with the Indominus himself this Loop.

"THERE'S MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM!"

... then again.

Owen hit the gas as they came over a hill, and immediately swerved to avoid the Indominus fighting with some kind of half human/half Dinosaur.

"Can't take a bite out of this Dino, now can ya?" Humungousaur taunted as it threw another punch that hit the Indominus square in the jaw.

The Indominus staggered backwards, then roared and slashed at its opponent's chest, its claws raking across the badge on its chest and sending

"Unregistered alien DNA acquired," another voice, emanating from the badge.

Humungousaur smirked. "So you are smart." There was a flash of green, and a second later a brown haired boy in a green jacket* was standing in front of the Indominus. "Now I'm gonna give you the benefit of the doubt," he said with a cocky grin. "Stand down now, and I'll help you in any way I can."

The Indominus roared and took a step towards the Ben.

"Suit yourself."

Ben brought his hand down on the Omnitrix again. The resulting transformation made Claire scream, nearly gave Owen a heart attack, and stopped the Indominus dead in its tracks.

A sixty foot long Indominus Rex, dwarfing the T. rex sized one, had taken the place of the boy, and it did not look happy.

Letting out a roar that shattered the mirrors on the jeep, and probably scared people back at the visitor center, the adult Indominus knocked the younger one to the ground and roared again.

To Owen's surprise, the smaller one stayed down.

"She's... submitting to it... him?" Claire asked aloud.

"Aunt Claire!"

Owen turned to see Zach running towards them.

"Oh thank god you're okay," Claire said, hugging her nephew. "Where's your brother?"

"He just..." Zach said, pointing at the Indominus'... Indomini "that thing showed up, and he got out of the pod and... and now he's that other thing!"

Owen blinked a few time before sighing and pulling a Tranquilizer gun from his pocket. Normally he wouldn't bother subduing the Indominus but... it was already on the ground, and he didn't want to piss off... whoever the other one was.

A few minutes and a few well placed darts later, the Indominus was asleep and it was just Owen, Claire and Zach... staring at a sixty foot super predator.

Fortunately, it wasn't long before the Indominus tapped the hourglass symbol on its shoulder and turned back into the boy from before... who most certainly was not Grey.

"Thanks for knocking her out," Ben said with a grin. "She was starting to freak me out."

"Who are you?" Owen asked.

"Where's my nephew?" Claire added.

"Grey?" Zach asked in disbelief.

Ben sighed. "Alright, I'll start from the top," he smiled and held out his hand. "I'm Ben, Ben Tennyson."

* * *

II. VII Harry Leferts

Knocking on the doorframe, Ardwinna raised an eyebrow as Mitra looked up from her terminal. "Something up?"

With a sigh, Mitra leaned back into her chair and gestured at the screen. "Just look at this."

Curious, both Artemis and Ardwinna walked in to look. Every since Mitra had helped them get Lex and Tim safely looping, the three had decided to work together on their various loops. Often that meant discussions and pooling their knowledge together. It was something that helped them make their loops far more stable and earned them the nickname 'Dino-Goddesses'. Now however, Artemis leaned forward to look at the screen and frowned. "Hmm... Littlefoot's mother? And it looks like you're trying to get her looping."

Nodding, Mitra combed her fingers through her hair. "I've managed to get most of the glitches out, but there's two stubborn ones right there."

Ardwinna felt her eyebrows raise as she saw what the issue was. "Wait... what in the name of... How the heck is her Awakening point in the Baseline after her death!?"

There was a frown on Artemis' face as she nodded. "That means that it's pretty much impossible for her to Awaken. And look at the other one right there. The longer she lives past her normal Awakening point in a Baseline run, the less likely it is that she'll start looping..."

While she groaned, Mitra kicked against the wall and propelled herself away from her terminal, spinning her chair. "I've tried everything to get her to loop. It's strongest right around the time that she dies which is the most likely point to allow her to loop, but to do so means that the Loop would need to end just as she dies. Her connection to Littlefoot is strong enough for high chances at that point. But setting it up so that Littlefoot dies at that point... or telling him why he needs to crash the Loop then..."

Silence came from the other two goddesses as they nodded, Ardwinna scowling. "Setting that up would cause issues with the stability of the whole Branch as we would be setting up the local Anchor to die."

Her eyes widening, Artemis straightened. "Unless... we don't use the local Anchor for that!"

Confused, Mitra turned to her. "Say what now?"

Turning toward her, Artemis grinned as she leaned against the desk and gestured with one hand. "Look, if we bring in another Anchor from another Branch as a Visiting or Stealth Anchor, then we wouldn't threaten the Branch's stability very much. We could set it up where the crash would be linked to the highest point that Littlefoot's mother's possibility of Looping would be. We just need to get someone who would be willing..." A thoughtful look crossed her face. "I think I know just the one."

With a sigh, Ardwinna pinched her nose and waited until Artemis returned at a run. "Are you seriously going to put Grant through this?"

As she snorted and got to work with Mitra's nod of permission, Artemis chuckled some. "Actually, I talked with Nano over it and asked. As soon as I told him it was to get Littlefoot's mother looping, all he asked was that I make it painless as possible." Seeing the stunned looks, her expression softened. "Seems he likes Littlefoot and he does have a soft spot for kids."

Pulling up her chair, Mitra began to type as Ardwinna pulled out her own keyboard. "Let's see then... a one time deathly bad luck?"

There was a nod from Artemis as she typed in a new program. "Setting it up to strike at just the moment when she's both alive and at the highest chance to get knocked into looping."

Beside Mitra, Ardwinna nodded. "Remember to make it an one time thing here where the program won't follow him past this loop. The last thing we need is for him to crash the Loop whenever both him and Littlefoot's mother ends up in the same Loop via being killed."

While she snorted at the suggestion that would happen, Artemis continued to work. Meanwhile, Mitra grinned as she nodded. "I'm adding some programs to boost the likelihood of her looping..."

After several minutes of quick typing, all three stopped and both Artemis and Ardwinna turned toward Mitra who took a deep breath. "Okay... let's give this a shot..."

Then she pressed the key to enter the instructions as the Loop began.

0o0o0o0o

Nano tried to ignore the cold rain that poured down as he shifted from one taloned foot to another. Part of his mind was annoyed with being what his loop memories told him was called an 'Egg Thief' instead of being a normal Raptor. Another part though was filled with anxious dread as he looked across where a massive sauropod he recognized as Littlefoot's mother laid, mortally wounded from the fight he had witnessed the day before. "I hope this works..."

'Chances of Looping, 48.4 %'

Sighing, Nano watched sadly as who he could recognize as an unAwake Littlefoot scrambled over rocks and through streams of water through the downpour. He winced as he could hear the young Apatosaurus call out over the pouring rain and thunder. "MOTHER!?"

'Chances of Looping, 52.6%'

As he blinked away some tears hearing the cries of the small dinosaur, Nano wished he could look away. But he didn't as he felt he owed it to the other Anchor to see this to the end. Whatever end that may be as he felt his heartstrings pulled. "Is this what you deal with every loop, Littlefoot? I got my meteor and eggs and you have this..."

'Chances of Looping, 59.9%'

Frowning, Nano grimaced. "This is... how could this happen over and over to you? What kind of cruel place..."

'Chances of Looping, 63.7%'

It was then that Littlefoot reached where his mother was and stumbled forward. "M-mother...?'

'Chances of Looping, 65.1%'

He walked up and bumped his head against his mother's head. "Mother? Please! Get up!"

'Chances of Looping, 69.4%'

With a moan, Littlefoot's mother struggled to try and get her feet under her, only to fail as Littlefoot looked on in despair.

'Chances of Looping, 72.2%'

"I'm not sure that I can, Littlefoot..."

Tears hidden by the rain, Littlefoot shook his head. "B-but you got to!"

'Chances of Looping, 74.6%'

From where he stood, Nano felt as if his heart was ripping itself apart and turned his head to give them some privacy. "Dammit..."

'Chances of Looping, 77.6%'

Chances of Looping, 79.2%'

Where she laid, Littlefoot's mother felt her last breath slowly leave her and darkness gathering at the edges of her vision. Her son's muffled cries for her not to go in her ears. 'I'm so sorry, Littlefoot...'

'Chances of Looping, 85.2%'

Up above them on a rocky outcropping, Nano felt static cover him and realized with a looming dread that he was in the highest spot during a thunderstorm. 'Oh... shit...' Unknown to him, the programs to boost Littlefoot's mother's looping chances kicked in at that moment.

'Chances of Looping, 88.1%'

'Chances of Looping, 91.4%'

'Chances of Looping, 94.6%'

Quickly, Nano closed his eyes and saw a bright light from behind his eyelids as the bolt of lightning struck him and killed him just a second before Littlefoot's mother would have been fully dead.

Then the Loop crashed.

Biting her fingernails, Ardwinna leaned in. "Well?"

Mitra only held up a finger as the name of Littlefoot's mother came up as her status was checked. With a slight amount of surprise, Artemis blinked. "Huh... her name is Helen? Didn't know that..."

Said being's status was blank as it waited to input all the data. All three goddesses leaned in until their noses nearly touched the screen. Then they widened as it finally imput her status.

'Helen: Apatosaurus. Status: Looping.'

A loud cheer ripped from all three as they leapt up and then hugged each other. "WE DID IT!"

With a cheerful look, Mitra shook her head. "All I got to do is solve that Awakening problem in her Baseline. But that's small fry! Now he can finally have his mother Looping with him in variants and fusions!"

Laughing, Artemis sniffled a bit. "I owe Nano a major vacation Loop for this... Anywhere he wants. Maybe a Bleach Run where it's until the Heat Death of the Universe..." Suddenly, they blinked as the computer sent Helen off to her first Loop, which happened to be Jurassic World. "... Huh, didn't expect her to Awaken in another Branch first..."

The Goddess then ran out to head to her own office to make sure that nothing bad would happen as Mitra secured hers so she could watch…

* * *

13.9 Eotyrannus

Alpha seethed in anger as she sat in her chair. It had took her all of, what, ten seconds to figure out that these... 'animatronics' were predators. They used classic hunting tactics, harrying her whenever possible, using fear to drain her resources so they could go in for the kill. She'd been hunted before- it wasn't a huge problem.

Oh, no. Today, she was a Tailless. Again. And it wasn't even a practical type of Tailless! If she'd been like the Female Tailless back on the Island? She'd still be a Tailless, but at least she wouldn't have these absurd permanent chick-rearing structures!

She prodded a button, slamming the door on the Dromaeosaurid Tailless Animatronic. Her 'Loop Memories', as the Raptor-Alpha Tailless had referred to them as, told her that this was 'Chica', and was supposed to be a toothless bird.

It quite clearly had teeth. Tailless were morons.

She continued to seethe for a while, occasionally slamming the door on the animatronics when they tried to sneak up on her. 'Foxy' seemed to be the worst at sneaking. A sudden pounce like that only worked when you were close enough to beat out your prey's reaction times.

Animatronics were morons too, she decided.

She continued to sit and wait it out, but quickly learned that life-or-death situations were only interesting when you could actually do something. And Alpha was doing nothing at all.

The raptor-turned-woman glanced outside the doors. The coast was clear. She took the chance to go over her Loop Memories. Tailless were fairly rubbish creatures, but then again, she'd only seen... Five of them? Plus the juveniles during that Loop with the big purple abomination and its jolly soulless friends. And Raptor-Alpha Tailless, that guy too. She still hated that Tailless for being vaguely related to the sudden explosion-induced death of herself and her Indominus-sister Innatus.

Okay... Apparently, she was referred to by the name of 'Alfreda Quill', although she preferred just 'Alfie'. She was proficient in some sort of structured fighting- a 'martial art'- and had got a job at a 'Pizzeria' in which ground seeds mixed with various other products were flattened into a circular structure upon which various other tidbits were placed. Her stomach growled. That didn't sound half bad, actually...

She slammed the door on the rabbit, and returned to musing on human culinary practices.

It didn't take her long to concede that, for all their stupidity and incredibly impractical body structure, Tailless were pretty good at food. And that 'pigs in blankets', despite simply being ground animal parts wrapped in cooked subdermal meat and adorned with an incredibly stupid name, were the foodstuffs of legends.

She shut the door again. A bear, this time. Stupid Tailless and their stupidly-named animatronic creatures.

As soon as this 'shift' was over, she was getting some fucking pizza.

* * *

13\. 10 Masterweaver

Nano sighed as he once again levitated into the air, preparing himself to land back in the T-rex nest-

-so, of course, he was completely surprised when he landed on a metal pad in the middle of what looked to be a server room filled with applauding dinosaurs.

"Congratulations, Nano my lad!" One of the dinosaurs stepped forward and clapped a claw on his shoulder. "You've managed to get more than enough eggs for us."

"...All... part of the job," Nano replied, quickly hiding his confusion. "Those were my orders, after all."

"Yes, well, it was a bit touch and go there at the end," the dinosaur... professor something or other continued. "There was a flaw in the wormhole generator's programming-why, if Polymnia hadn't noticed it, the impact would have caused the tunnel to collapse with you in it!"

A nearby Parasaurolophus gave a little huff. "I'm right here, you know, no need to act so surprised."

"Nonsense, dear! With all that was going on, I'd say there was only a one in a billion chance of you catching that glitch!"

Nano blinked. "One... in a billion?"

"Yes, it was really rather small-"

It started as a twitch. Then a snigger. Then a chuckle. And then, to the consternation of those watching him, Nano collapsed laughing like a maniac.

"...oh dear." The professor cleared his throat. "Are you alright, my lad?"

"Just, hahaha, get me a copy of the glitch report! Heee heee. One in a BILLION. One in a BILLION, oh sweet TREE that is, ahahahaha, that is just so ahahahahahahahahaahahahahafshhahhaahahhahahAhhahAhahaHAhAHAHAAAAA!"

0o0o0o

A few dimensions away, Artemis facepalmed with a groan. "How did I miss that?! Oh, Skuld's going to kill me..."

* * *

II.V Welcome to the Loops Petrie, the Gangs back together now.

13\. 1. Spinosaurs are hated by the JP loopers almost as much as the Indominus and Wu are.

13\. 2 And here we have the begining of Tim and Lex's loop, Along with Ardwinna on the road to get her own Admin status, She and Artemis need to get ALL the kid's from the Jurassic Park Loop looping before she's removed from the JP loops and Artemis is trusted on her own again.

13\. 3 Yes books like this exist in our world, we live in straaaaaange times.

13\. 4 Poor Glitchy Eric he'll never escape his Spino rival.

P. S. 10 Don't normally comment on these, but...Spacebattles everyone, just Spacebattles.

13\. 5 Owen was pouty for a while for them almost letting him drown, still Rescue Team Dino went well.

II. VI The Sentai that is now Dino Charge, Petrie was happy.

13\. 6 I am Iron Rex...

13\. 7 Yes, Sharknado is looping.

II. III The LBT group has actually picked up a lot of skills and tech over their loops, they just don't use it because they like the challenge of their adventures (or if they do they limit themselfs to a single skill) and don't want the world to end by using tech...There's a explanation for that, maybe next time.

13\. 2 Welcome to the Loops Lex, Tim. Please don't freak out at your Aunt...

13\. 8 A creature just needs to be Sapient for the Omnitrix to sample it, and Ben becomes a full grown genetically perfect specimen, and you know the I. Rex is still young in the movie it's smaller then a Rex despite the fact it's meant to be bigger it was still growing.

II. VII Don't worry you'll see the rest of their loop, in the mean time Welcome to the Loops Helen Traveling Dinosaur Looper.

13\. 9 Been a while since we saw Alpha hasn't it?

13\. 10...Yaaaaa...Twenty minute baseline was a glitch...Nano Didn't take it well, took it even less when he found out how much damage the glitch did to his branch and at how much he forgot because of it. Spoiler warning, Nano isn't even his name... Ya that bad.


	14. Chapter 14

14.1 Garnettfox

Owen stared down at the papers covering the very expensive desk he was sitting at.

"...Okay," He grabbed the nameplate, blinking as he read it. "Stark… as in Tony-fucking-Stark?! Am I repl-" Loop memories kicked in. "Huh… brother of Tony Stark… not as cool. But still cool." He sighed, sifting through what he now remembered as being reports from Jurassic World.

There was a knock at the door as four reptilian heads peered in.

"I'm awake girls."

The Squad chirped happily. Echo and Charlie dashed over and glomped Owen who squacked in surprise as they sent papers flying. Delta facetaloned at her sisters, Blue snickering delicately carrying in a plate with Owen's lunch.

And a pack of Oreos for the Squad. And another pack for herself.

This was going to be a fun loop.

0o0o0o

Pepper gave Charlie a un-amused look as the raptor lay all over her desk like a cat.

"Charlie, down."

She whined, giving Pepper the puppy eyes.

"Doooooown."

Charlie sniffled, cooing softly.

Pepper sighed. "Oh god damn it you're too cute!" She rubbed Charlie's neck. The raptor smirked as she was pet, now to beg her way into eating at a nice steak house tonight…

0o0o0o0o

"Girls, I can see you." The four froze staring wide eyed at their 'uncle's' back. Tony turned around and chuckled.

"Loopers?" They nodded in unison. "You do know Owen's already talked to me about not making you girls suits. Both before and after he Woke." Echo hissed snapping her claws and grumbling. Tony snorted.

"Oh don't give me that, since when do I listen to people?"

0o0o0o

"Oh dear god I hate but love you at the same time." Owen groaned watching the four raptors playing tag in the air with their suits on.

"Oh?"

"I hate you because I wanted them to figure out how to make their own suits, the experience you know? And love you because that fucking Indominus doesn't stand a chance!"

"...Didn't you prohibit gene mixing?"

"It's Jurassic World and Wu's there the I-Rex is going to fuck shit up sooner or later."

Tony shrugged, pouring out a glass of scotch for Owen and taking the rest of the bottle for himself.

"To badassery." Owen clinked the glass against the bottle.

"To mother fucking badassery."

* * *

II. VIII Harry Leferts

With a sigh, the male "Rainbow face" shook his head as he walked toward the console. "I wish that you would have let me actually talk some more."

A snort escaped from the female of the pair as she checked some items on a holographic screen. "You know the rules, we're here to determine various things about the native species. Not to mention help them along in their development. Not give them information that they are not quite ready to handle yet."

Behind them, a voice spoke up. "And what did you find out about the natives?"

Shaking a claw, the male chuckled. "That they have great potential, especially that Littlefoot..." There was a pause before both of the two aliens whipped around and stared at the small longneck who was examining the ship in interest. "Littlefoot!?"

Littlefoot nodded and gestured at them. "You're about to say 'Wha, how did you get up here!?'"

The male rainbow face sputtered a bit. "Wha, how did you get up here!?"

While her companion had frozen, the female cleared her throat. "Littlefoot... you didn't answer the question, how did you get up here?"

As he turned toward them, both of the advanced aliens could swear that there was an amused twinkle in the longneck's eyes. There was also an aged look to them. "Well... it wasn't too hard actually." Slowly he grinned. "After all, since you're from beyond the mysterious beyond, you should know." Unknown to the two stunned beings, Littlefoot was laughing his tail off inside his mind. 'Rexy was right! Confusing people like this is lots of fun!'

Once they shared another look, the male coughed a bit. "Well... I suppose that we will have to take you back..."

Much to his surprise, Littlefoot shook his head. "Oh! I already got a way back..." Inside his head, he ran through mathematical calculations for what he was about to do. 'Thank you Nanoha!'

Confused, the female cleared her throat. "You... have a way home?"

Slowly, Littlefoot nodded. "Yup! Though maybe my kind are not the only ones who need to expand their minds. I mean, you don't know about the nature of reality and how it's... Whoops, almost said too much." A smile then crossed his face before he shook his head. "See you around..."

Then in a flash of light, he vanished. Both rainbow faces stared at the spot where he was before the female raised a claw. "Not a word about this to our superiors... We really do not need them questioning our mental states more than I already am..."

* * *

14\. 2 Masterweaver

"...so it turns out that my baseline isn't twenty minutes long, I just kept getting killed at the end by malfunctioning equipment." The raptor stretched languidly, chuckling a bit. "I thought it was a little weird, knowing how short it was, I just didn't realize-did you know, my name's not really Nano?"

Littlefoot raised an eyebrow. "No?"

"No, it's just my callsign. It's slang for orphan where I come from... My real name is Konani. I just forgot..." The raptor sighed. "I forgot a lot of things. I forgot the foster home I grew up in, and my friends, and my military career... I even forgot how to talk, do you know that? I spent so much time, basically alone, that I couldn't remember how to talk until after I started having fused loops. All because some fucking glitch was never caught!"

The sauropod patted the raptor's shoulder gently. "Well, things are better now, right? You know about the glitch. You can... get it fixed, or something-"

"A couple of Admins came down and personally assured me that they had patched it. And they did. It's just..." He held out his claws. "I spent so many loops in the same twenty minutes that the rest of the data is... not damaged, but fragmented or something. There's a general outline for my society and its history, but there's so much variation on where planets are and how cities are structured and the loop can last anywhere from five to ten years after my return, and I'm the anchor! I should have caught this! I should have noticed, I should have been able to do so much better for my branch!"

He lay limp on the rock, staring at the sky. "At least... at least now, I have a chance to set things right. Keep my world from degrading any further. It's just so... frustrating to know that I failed because of something I couldn't help..."

* * *

14\. 3 Garnettfox

Roxanne smirked as she prowled around the immobile jeeps. She didn't often get to have fun and fuck around with other loopers in her loop (Mainly as she was more often awake in Jurassic World not Park). But at times like this when they had a anchor replacing Alan that didn't answer to pings and no one else awake.

Oh she had fun scaring the shit out of them.

Even Alan admitted still being scared of her at times despite being friends and having thousands of loops to adjust.

With her signature roar she snapped at the roof of the jeep (Not the one with the kids in, she liked kids) drooling to add effect to her performance. It looked like a unawake Alan, Lawyer guy (Who true to baseline made a break for the bathroom) Ellie, and… some guy in dreadlocks replacing Ian.

And one of them was hitting the bottle judging by the smell of rum.

The door opened again and Ian's replacement stepped out. Roxanne yelped and ducked to avoid a shot from his pistol.

"Oi! Shaddup! Some of us ain't drunk enough to deal with ya savy?"

Roxanne blinked dumbfounded as he got back in and closed the door.

"...What...The Fuck?" She stared at the jeep wondering just what to do. "...Fuck it I'm going to eat those raptors." She grumbled wandering off to the Raptor pens leaving a very confused Alan and Ellie with Captain Jack who was steadily drinking through the island's supply of booze.

* * *

II. III Harry Leferts

Trying to watch the approaching warships through the salt spray, Cera grimaced as yet another shot nearly hit them as both Ducky and Spike cringed at the explosion. Her thoughts are broken as Littlefoot landed next to her. "What the hell are you doing here and not on the Bridge?!"

Chuckling, Littlefoot shook his head a bit as he watched the warships gaining speed as they headed out the small harbour. "Wanted to be here when the fireworks start and slaved the computer systems to my omnitool to control from here, though the small VI is doing a good enough job."

Scowling, Cera waved toward the warships. "What the heck is the plan, Littlefoot?! You said that you were going to make sure that we weren't going to get followed!"

All Littlefoot did though was raise a finger. "Hold that thought for a moment." He then tapped a button on his omnitool and a song began to play. "There we go."

It took a moment, but Cera recognized it as another shell landed perilously close to them and detonated, sending saltwater spray over them. "Wait... That's Beethoven's Ninth Symphony, Fourth Movement 'Ode to Joy'..." She blinked before she stared at him. "Why are you playing that song at his point?!"

Littlefoot seemed more amused then anything else before he grinned. "Because it goes great with what's about to happen?" The music was about to hit it's crescendo before Littlefoot grabbed Cera and turned her around as he held her close. "Watch."

Just then the song hit the crescendo and Cera as well as Ducky and Spike boggled as explosions ripped into the ships from the objects that Littlefoot had the swimmer place underneath them. The flaming debris didn't have time to even touch the water before the fuel depot at the base went up in multiple massive explosions followed by the munitions storage, which sent debris elsewhere into the base that exploded. Slowly, Cera's, Ducky's, and Spike's jaws dropped more and more as explosions ripped through the base before the song finished with one massive fireball that signalled the end of the main command building as well as the music. All was silent before Cera brought up one shaking finger. Even then it took her several times to say anything. "I... That... You... We... Bwuh?!"

Chuckling, Littlefoot reached over and gently snapped her mouth shut. "And that, Cera, is why the Cardboard Box will always beat out the Log."

Once she shook it off, she waved a hand toward the destroyed base. "Why did you do that?!"

With a sigh, Littlefoot leaned up against the railing. "A few reasons. First, it stops anyone from going after us until we're well on our way, probably already having reached North America. Two, it gives time for our 'fellow' mutant dinosaurs to get their stuff together and defend themselves. Three, that base was an important part of the Empire of Humanity's logistics train for it's military expedition to the Yucatan and Central America. Without it, they'll have to retreat past most of what they have gained for the next few months, if not longer. Four, and most important to me..." With his armor creaking a bit, Littlefoot leaned in with a grin. "It gets the Empire utterly, excuse my language, pissed off. And considering that they're pretty much a bunch of Nazis, I can't find it in me to do anything but gain some enjoyment from that fact."

Her gaze going from side to side, Cera's eyes widened a bit. "But in order to figure all that out, know where to plant the explosives without being seen, and make sure that they feed into each other one would need to be some sort of tactical geniu-LITTLEFOOT!"

Sure enough, she turned to see Littlefoot with the cap of a Imperium Commissar and a cigar in his mouth. "Hurr durr, durr..." Pulling the cigar from his mouth, he tapped the ashes. "I love it when a plan comes together."

As she blinked, Cera pointed at him. "That's... Actually kind of hot." She then grinned. "Captain's Cabin?"

With a laugh, Littlefoot nodded. "Captain's Cabin."

Ducky watched them as they walked off before she looked at the flames. "I don't know what just happened. No, no, no..."

* * *

P.S. 12 Sonic Raynboom

"Hey Ian, I just wanted to warn you about what's going to happen. This Ping caused migraines for every Awake Looper, and caused all dinosaurs to speak like... we're not sure what, but we think it's a mixture of gangster and rapper." Alan Grant said. "You should run, they're talking about siccing the Rapping Spinosaurus on you. Eric has described it as the most disturbing thing he'd ever seen, and you know about all the other Variant Spinos. For the record, I'm just warning you because seeing Roxy speak like that was hilarious."

* * *

14\. 4 Harosata

The Indominus Rex simply waited for the fools to open the door. It let them walk around her cell, make them think she had escaped by climbing the walls. No, she knew these humans kept the door open until they all escaped, and as tempting as it would be to gobble them up, she would keep pace with them, ensuring they had motivation to run when in reality, they would not be able to close the-

The doors slammed shut and I. Rex came to a halt as the humans split up. This was not part of the plan, but it did not see the other humans easily abandoning their own. Whether they would send in more or bring the current ones out, it will be ready...

And on the other side, the doors opened. The humans would be escaping in that direction, but it was fast, and it quickly sprinted through its habitat.

… the door that the I. Rex had abandoned opened up, large enough for Owen and his group to come out of hiding to squeeze through that crack. "Nice work, Mike."

"Compared to watching over four killer robots, playing security guard for a super T-Rex is a piece of cake." Mike said as he closed both sets of doors while the Indominus was in the middle, making it realize it had been tricked. "If it did manage to escape, I wonder if I can contain it from here."

"Don't jinx it kid." Owen warned him. "Let's just hope it stays in there "

0o0o0o

A man whistled to himself as he finished fixing up the generator and locked it up. As he got up and left, there was no one else alive to see the smoke escaping from the machine. If it is not actually fixed soon, it could cause parts of Jurassic World to break down until the backups kicked in. It would be a real shame if a dinosaur did break out by them.

But the man was not ashamed of his actions. In fact, he was just as proud of his accomplishment as he was proud of his purple-stained suit…

* * *

14\. 5 BIOS-Pherecydes

Alan Grant took a deep breath as he prepared to do one of the hardest things he had ever done. Due to his earlier response to the Ping he had sent, he knew that both Hammond and Roxanne were Awake, which made this the best time to deal with this issue. While the rest of the tour proceeded as normal, he had gotten permission to stay behind. He idly stared at the goat inside the enclosure as he waited, attempting to avoid thinking about what it was he had to do.

Presently the sound of rustling trees drew his attention and he turned to face his fellow Looper. Their 'relationship' had finally reached the point where they could take the time to just talk with one another without ending in snark to snark combat. Which, again, meant that it was time to deal with the elephant in the room.

"Hello, Grant. I assume since you're taking the time to wait here that you wanted to talk to me."

Alan sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Roxanne, I know we don't exactly have the best track record." he politely ignored the dinosaur's scoff, and elected to continue. "I'll admit that that is entirely my fault. I can't say that I'm proud of my actions when you first started Looping, although in my defense I had expected at least one human Looper before that point, and for what it's worth I am sorry."

Roxanne was silent as she stared cautiously at her Loop's Anchor. Eventually she nodded acceptance.

Alan let out a sigh of relief. It was always unpleasant admitting when you were wrong, but at least in this case the situation wasn't unrecoverable. Reaching into his Pocket he pulled out a small object.

"To show you I'm truly sorry I wanted to give you something. Not long ago I had a strange Loop involving a robot who decided he wanted to be human. Among other things, he created several artificial organs to replace his own body. I convinced him to make this for me. I know about the Lysine Deficiency you have to deal with so I had this built to help."

Reaching through the, temporarily inactive, wires of the enclosure he passed the item over. Roxanne shifted to her human form as she accepted the gift. It appeared to be a small bracelet, just large enough to fit either over her forearm or one of her claws.

"Doctor Hammond programmed it to produce the proper form of Lysine you need. It hooks into your nervous system and acts like an external organ, automatically adjusting your biochemistry to ensure that your Lysine is kept in the proper range. I also arranged for one of the older Loopers to set it up to automatically return to your Pocket at the end of the Loop. I know this doesn't excuse my actions from before, but I hope that at least now we can start to put it behind us."

He was babbling, he knew, but even before the Loops he had been a stubborn man. Apologies were not something he enjoyed, but he wasn't above doing so when necessary. That didn't mean he had to draw them out however.

Roxanne had steadfastly refused to meet his gaze throughout this exchange, staring instead at the small gift which she had been given. While it was true that Grant had been a royal prick, this... this was something else. A quick Force Leap propelled her over the fence and she quickly pulled the startled human in front of her into a brief hug, which he hesitantly returned.

"Thank you. I can't even begin to explain how much of a load off my mind this is."

Alan gave an awkward smile. "I'm glad then. I still have to catch up with the others, but if you'd like... you can come join us?"

Roxanne nodded with a small smile and the two began heading after the tour vehicles. They still had a long way to go before they could truly call themselves friends, but this was a good start.

* * *

II. IX Harry Leferts

Hearing something, Littlefoot stepped out of his juice bar to see the Sith Raptor attempting to choke another Looper, a new one by the looks of it, with the force. He glanced around and saw none of the other older loopers around and walked up. "Excuse me. Could you please stop that?"

With a sneer, the Sith glanced at Littlefoot. "Leave, this does not concern you, Prey."

Cocking an eyebrow, Littlefoot pulled out a radio and walked a short distance away. "Yeah, Roxanne? It's Littlefoot, we got a problem involving a certain Sith raptor again..."

There was a sigh over the radio. "I'm on my way now. Damn asshole does not seem to have learned anything... if you can, try to keep him from hurting anyone."

As he cleared his throat, Littlefoot continued to watch. "Yeah... bit late for that though he seems to be taking his time to actually hurt them, thankfully... If I step in, there will be some damage though."

Littlefoot could almost hear the shrug. "I can always fix things."

Nodding, the long neck put away the radio and shifted into a human form that wore a Japanese boy school uniform with a strange cross on a necklace. He then walked up again and cleared his throat. "I'll ask you once more, stop that right now or else."

His answer was for the Sith raptor to turn and give him a force shove. "And I said, this is none of your business!"

The Sith had turned back to go after his prey again when he felt something that was akin to darkness behind him. Unseen by him, Littlefoot had ripped off the cross from his neck and had changed. His skin had turned bone white while his hair became a steel grey. More then that, his normally warm brown eyes had turned a cold crimson and two fangs had poked from his lips. "Well then... There's only one thing left to say and in the words of my friend Moka..." Turning, the Sith raptor was met with the sight of a foot in a roundhouse kick coming at his face. "KNOW YOUR PLACE!"

Cera only winced as the kick put said raptor through a pillar before he dug a trough through the tiled floor for several meters. "Ouch... that's going to sting in the morning..." Several moments passed before she turned to look at Littlefoot who ran a hand through his hair as he watched the knocked out raptor. "So... that's what a 'S-Class Super Vampire' from that Youkai Academy place looks like, huh?"

With a slight smirk, Littlefoot chuckled not having noticed a slight tremble in Cera's body at both the sound and his voice. "Yeah... didn't want to do too much area sized damage. So might as well." It was then that he noticed a strange look in Cera's eyes before the triceratops turned into a human. "... Cera?

A moment later, she pulled him into the juice bar and shoved everyone out before closing it. From where she stood, Roxanne blinked and then sighed as she felt a migraine come on. "Teenagers..."

* * *

14\. 6 Detective Ethan Redfield

Hammond enjoyed little moments in the loops like this. He sat at the security terminal, watching as Dennis Nedry banged on the inside of the embryo tank and shouted for someone to let him out. After one of the Park's more successful loops, he commissioned John Arnold to scan the 6 million lines of code to discover what Dennis' program did. Eventually, they did stumble upon the code that would reverse the damage the virus caused, .

Combining this with automated sliding doors and locks, which Dennis himself programmed, the traitorous programmer effectively created his own trap. Hammond just smiled at the video image and wondered how to top this next loop.

0o0o0o0o

Muldoon was still not sure what to make of these...loops, but after this he was willing to give them a try. He stood just outside the embryo room and stared at Dennis, who undoubtedly was cursing up a storm. His mouth curled into a satisfied smirk and he muttered, "There's justice in the world after all," before turning around and walking off.

* * *

13\. 2 Harry Leferts

Suddenly sitting up in bed, Tim gasped as he looked around before he came to a stop on his sister who simply stared out the window. "Lex? So it wasn't a dream..."

For several seconds, Lex was quiet before she spoke up. "What do you think, Tim? What grandpa told us? Everything being run by a supercomputer... Time looping over and over.. Gods and goddesses being system administrators...? And... We are as well as that thing looping..."

Rubbing his eyes, Tim sighed as he shook his head. "I don't know, Lex. If we weren't living it, I wouldn't believe it myself. But I agree that Rexy looping can't be any good." A gurgle came from both their stomachs and they a decided to head downstairs to the kitchen. However, they found it empty and Tim looked around. "Where's grandpa?"

Lex just walked up to a fruit bowl and took one. "Don't know." Just as she bit into a fruit though, she held up a finger. "Wait... Do you hear that?"

Sharing a look, they turned toward the window and snuck up where they could better hear the conversation between their grandfather and someone. "I'm sorry, Roxanne, I know that you want to meet them to apologize but it's simply not possible!"

A sigh could be heard before a deep, but female, voice spoke back. "Dad, I swear, I want just... Want to apologize to them for what my unAwake self did! If they want to scream or hit me well... I'll accept that as deserved."

Turning to his sister, Tim mouthed the word "Dad" as Hammond continued. "If it was just that... I wouldn't be as concerned. But they might react even worse upon seeing you, Roxanne. Give me some time and I'll get them to the point where they can talk with you."

Suddenly, the female voice spoke back up. "Uh... I think that they're listening in at the moment, dad..." Both children stood up and felt like they had been punched in the gut. Mainly because their grandfather was in front of the dinosaur who had haunted their nightmares for years. Just as they were about to scream, it backed up. "Okay... Just... Stay calm..." Looking around, it ripped off two branches from a tree then stood behind it with its arms out. "No one but us trees here..."

The sheer strangeness and randomness of the response caused both Lex and Tim to blink. "Er..."

Roxy kept waving the branches behind the tree which hid her bulk rather nicely. "Oooo! Nothing to see her but us trees! Wooo!" There was a pause and she looked around the tree to see Tim and Lex staring at her, flabbergasted before she ducked behind it. Said tree, of course, utterly failed to hide her as she waved the branches around again. "Yup! Just us trees um... Leafing and... Uh... Growing! Yeah, just trees here..."

0o0o0o0o0o

Awkward silence had descended over the meal table as they all ate their breakfast. Several times, Hammond had tried to get conversations started only for them to fade away. 'And it was going so well...'

The two siblings kept glancing from where Roxy was eating a fish before looking at the nearby door. It wasn't hard for Roxy to realize that they had an open path to the doors and one always had their eyes on her and the other on the door. Finally, she pushed up and backed away from the table. "I didn't want to resort to this... But you left me no choice..."

Having noticed his two grandchildren stiffen in fear, Hammond held up his hands. "Roxanne..."

She shook her head though. "No, I must do this..." After a moment she swallowed heavily and closed her eyes. 'Remember... You're doing this for children that you have wronged... Children who are family...' Going into a series of poses, Roxanne shouted. "Super... Ultimate... TYRANNOSAUR... MOVE!" There was a massive burst of smoke that caused the Murphys to help and fall back. "CUTE AND FLUFFUH!"

Once she got to her feet, Lex took a step back. "T-REXES CANNOT BE CU...te?"

Trailing off, she stared alongside Tim at the massive, fluffy sparrow that had replaced Roxanne. It took them a moment but then they realized that the "sparrow" was really a T-Rex covered in a cost of thick and fluffy feathers. Seeing she had her attention, Roxanne ignored the embarrassment that caused her cheeks and neck to warm. "Now, I do this only for you because... I've wronged you. And you're the closest thing that I have to family besides dad..."

Standing up, Hammond raised a hand. "Now Roxanne..." A moment later, what sounded like polka music started up and to his surprise, Roxanne began to do the Chicken Dance. Pure silence except for the music descended onto the yard. But then, Hammond heard something...

A snort.

Slowly he turned and saw both Lex and Tim barely holding back laughter as they saw the creature from their nightmares looking utterly ridiculous…

* * *

14\. 7 Masterweaver

"So... you've managed to fix that glitch in the Nanosaur loops," Ardwinna said calmly.

Artemis shrugged. "It was an easy fix, once I noticed it."

"You think that we should maybe start activating more native loopers from that branch?"

The greek deity paused, giving her assistant a long look. "...I thought you were in charge of that."

"I am. But if we're working together on this, we should probably communicate."

"...alright..." Artemis, very slowly, brought up the appropriate files. "Okay, looking over the potentials... there's this pteranodon that hatches after Konani retrieves him... he's pretty young, but he's sent to retrieve eggs after they're stolen by rebels." She frowned. "And... I do mean young. He's usually under a year old when he's sent out, even factoring in the life cycle and nanobot augmentation that's pretty stressful."

"Hmmm. I'll put him down as potential, but I'd like to get him a mother figure first..." Ardwinna peered over her shoulder. "How about that Parasaurolophus?"

"Polymnia?" Artemis gave the folder a look. "Genius in programming-both computer and nanobot, important in this universe-has a bit of a chip on her shoulder since, for some reason, Parasaurolophi are stereotyped as ditzy in this universe, I don't have any idea why... but yeah, she looks pretty stable, all things considered." She shrugged. "She's a high ranking scientist in a military organization for a galactic power, though..."

"Eh. She looks pretty decent." Ardwinna reached out and tapped a few keys. "What's the worst that could-?"

0o0o0o

Hammond stared at the scene in front of him.

Parasaurolophi were, usually, herbivores. Loud herbivores, to be sure, with some fish thrown in every few loops, but in general they were gentle giants, quick to run and slow to rage. And generally, they gave a wide berth to all human buildings.

The dinosaur in front of him, however, was filling almost none of the stereotypes. Aside from the singing. Actually, the bright opera tune she was singing made the whole situation worse.

She caught sight of him and grinned. "Oh, hiiiiii mister Hammond! I was just teaching mister Wu here about the importance of proper genetic splicing balance." She waved a hand at the man who was, against all odds, technically still alive and conscious. "We were just about to go over ethical treatment of potentially sapient creatures! I've got to say, he is an excellent student."

"...help meeeeeeeeee..."

"Oh don't you fret, mister Wu, everything I do is reversible." The dinosaur grinned broadly, a dangerous twinkle in her eye. "Believe me, I've practiced."

With a calm that had been built up by loops of dealing with big toothy lizards, Hammond backed out and shut the door.

* * *

14\. 8 Harry Leferts

For once, when Sprog woke up it wasn't in his room at his Great Aunt's nor was he thirteen. Several moments passed as the nineteen year old Sprog looked around in some confusion. "Okay... this isn't my room and... I don't remember having a place like this."

He sat up fast though as he heard a shout from nearby. "SPROG! SPROG!? WHERE ARE YOU?!"

It took Sprog only a second to recognize that the voice was extremely familiar and then another to realize that the voice was Minerva's, except it was not in his head like it always had been. Hence why he leapt from his bed and ran out of the room through his apartment, only to run into someone, knocking them both to the ground. Both groaned as Sprog lifted himself up and looked down and blinked at the woman beneath him. At first, he just blinked at her as he gave her a once over despite himself. Then he froze as he noted the familiar dinosaur legs, tail, and arms. A quick glance at the head showed a crest of bone poking out of her hair that caused him to boggle. "... Minerva?"

Nodding, she opened her eyes and blinked as she looked up at the human male above her. "Sprog?" Then she noticed the position they were in with him on top of her straddling her waist and hands on either side of her head. Several memories of watching humans in similar positions on the shores of the Loch came to her and suddenly her face went red. Sprog was not much better as he could feel the emotions from her before she bit her lip. "Dear...? Could you...?"

Sprog scrambled off her as fast as he could before he reached out and helped her to her feet. Looking her over again, part of him noted that even though she looked to be in her late 20s, she somehow had a motherly look about her before he shook it off. He also tried to ignore how all it seemed she wore was a nightdress. "Minerva? How... what happened to you?"

Also looking herself over, Minerva only shook her head in confusion. "I... I don't know..." She then looked up rather frightened. "I just woke up in a bed looking like this! And, I can speak..."

Just then, there was a knock at the door and Sprog walked over to it and opened to reveal a young woman there who frowned. "Did something happen? I heard shouting over here..."

For a moment, Sprog tried to come up with an answer before Minerva came into view behind him as she felt her new body over. "Sp-Sprog, dear... this is so very strange how I am now and..."

She froze as she noticed the young woman who looked between Sprog and her before the woman quirked a woman. "Just a question, but are you Awake and feeling Loopy?" Seeing their confusion, the woman frowned. "Actually... how about this, are you both feeling as if you have been reliving the same days over and over again?"

Now that caused Sprog and Minerva to perk up as he frowned. "Wait... are you reliving your life as well? Do you know why? And... what happened?"

Chuckling, the young woman walked into the apartment and closed the door. "Name's Jessica Harding, most call me Jess. And do I have a story for you." Having the two focus their attention on her, she chuckled. "It starts with a tree..."

* * *

P.S 13 Sonic Raynboom

"I just wanted to get away from my parents, okay? I didn't want to go on a shark hun-" Eric Awoke mid-sentence and stared around himself in shock.

Captain Alan Grant sighed. "This is a Jaws Loop."

Eric defied all expectations and smiled. "Perfect. I wanted to try this."

Ignoring the terrified screams of the crew, he formed the mast into a giant spear. "SHARK KEBAB!"

Jaws surfaced and revealed that it was in fact a giant Spinosaurus.

''SPINOSAURUS KEBAB!"

* * *

14\. 9 Detective Ethan Redfield

Claira Dearing's eyes shot open. Her vision and memories swam while her head burned from the impact of being thrown off the bed by the waves rocking the ship. She blinked several times, trying to clear both her memories and vision until things came into focus. Where the hell was she? The last thing she remembered was walking out of the makeshift hospital with Owen Grady, and then, she was here. Blinking several times again, she concentrated and thought, No...that's not right. I'm Clara Croft...archaeologist fresh out of UCL. I journeyed from England to the Dragon Triangle to find...Yamatai...right?

She turned towards the front side of the ship, only to see a flood of water rushing to meet her. She was swept down the corridor, panic setting in and cold fear filling her veins. She gripped frantically for something, anything to resist being plunged into the depths of the ship, only to grip the ladder to the upper deck. Her head broke the surface and she screamed for help. The water rose quickly and within moments her face was the only thing above water. She slammed her hand against the glass in an effort to get someone's attention. The air was gone in moments, leaving her submerged and losing hope fast. Water filled her lungs and her vision started to fade. Her mind turned to her odd memories, specifically to Owen Grady.

And just as hope had finally faded, someone gripped her hand, dragging her above the water onto the upper deck. She coughed several times, clearing out the water in her lungs. She would not be given a moment of respite, however, as someone called her name from down the hall. She looked up and put a hand to the wall to push herself up, only to hear a horrible grinding noise as the boat began splitting in two. Before her, the hallway was slowly tipping over, allowing her a glimpse of a white haired man in survival gear shouting and waving for her to run. Claire pushed herself forward, running as quickly as she could...knowing that she needed to get off this ship.

She stopped at the gap between the two sections of the ships, backed up a bit, then raced forward, leaping as far as she could. It wasn't enough. Her hands latched onto the older man, only for her to slip and fall into the water below. After hitting the water, she swam upwards, broke the surface and shouted for help once again.

Her consciousness faded a moment, and the next thing she knew, Claire awake on the beach, rain pouring down on her face. She coughed several times and looked around. Her eyes landed on her friends up on the cliff side as she shouted for them, "He..Hello! Alex! Dr. Whitman! Roth, I'm here!"

They showed no signs of noticing. She looked around again at the beach...only for her to feel a sharp pain to the side of her head and her vision to darken once again.

0o0o0o0o0o

Next thing Claire knew, she awoke, strung up like meat in a cave with her head throbbing. Her breathing quickened as she looked around for a means to escape. She thrashed about, but all it did was make her swing around wildly, until she bumped another sack. The sack hit a torch someone had lit a while ago, setting it ablaze. The sack burned away, causing a skeleton to tumble down. Her eyes widened in horror, only for determination to set in. She looked again at the torch and started swinging towards it, muttering in dread, "This...is gonna hurt!"

The sack swayed back and forth several times, only for it to finally hit the burning wood. She gritted her teeth to avoid screaming in pain as the sack caught fire. The flames did their job quickly, as the sack snapped, sending her crashing to the floor below. Her survival training kicked in, allowing her to twist her body to land in such a way that the only harm was being momentarily winded. Seconds later, she picked herself up and started limping away as quickly as she could.

Noises sounded behind her as she tried her best to put distance between herself and that room. She turned around for a second to look behind her, only to turn back and gasp in horror. There was a mummified man, strung up by his arms, "What the...what did he do to you?"

She gripped a torch in her hands and slipped through the opening, being careful to avoid a sound trap his kidnapper had set at an entrance to the deeper portions of the cave. Noise sounded from the chamber behind her. Fearful that she would be strung up again, she pushed forward until she came to a tunnel she would have to crawl through. The sound of the sound trap going off sent chills of fear down her spine. The cave started rumbling, indicating an earthquake. A boulder overhead shifted, causing her escape route to sag under the strain and Claire to hesitate. The sound of footsteps running across water behind her drove away all hesitation and she entered the tunnel.

A hand gripped her leg as she felt herself fall over. Gasping in fear and adrenaline, she struggled violently and shoved the man back. Claire threw herself into the crumbling tunnel, only to escape just as the sealed the way behind her.

Claire knew she wasn't safe however. She had to get out of the cave, any way possible. Again, she ran as far as she could, pushing whatever obstacles out of the way she had to. The earthquake did not subside, but only grew worse as she finally found a way to the surface. Sunlight shone at the end of the corridor. Her feet raced forward, her mind set only on surviving. Rocks rolled around her as the earthquake tore at the cave system, sending slabs of stone to the ground all around her. One slab turned the corridor into a tunnel, forcing her to get on her knees and hands and crawl to safety. Just as she had finally reached the entrance, something gripped her foot and tried dragging her backwards. Desperation and anger caused her to roll over and slam her foot into the kidnapper's head. And then the stone overhead collapsed completely on the man, crushing him underneath.

Her eyes wide, she slid backwards until finally, she was outside. With her new found freedom, she lay on her back panting. Her eyes closed, the image of Grey and Zach Mitchell came to mind. The image jerked her awake as she looked around, only to pause in wonder.

Was...that a dream?

The memories of her non-existent nephews made her grip her knees and start crying, "What is going on?"

00o0o0o0o

Claire was not feeling well. Her memories contradicted one another, with one saying she was the park manager for the prehistoric theme park, Jurassic World. The other, she was an aspiring archaeologist fresh out of college who desired to find Yamati in the Dragon Triangle. She found a fire pit where her friends had been only the night before. They had left a couple items behind, like Sam's camera, detailing that she was indeed Clara Croft. Those memories of Jurassic World however...so vivid. In addition to Sam's camera, there was a radio. Her stomach growled, reminding her she hadn't eaten in awhile.

0o0o0o0o

After using what she defined as her 'actual' memories and finding a bow and arrow on a decaying body, Claire managed to hunt down a deer after an hour of trial and error. She returned to the fire pit with a carcass in tow, only to find the white haired man from the ship earlier. Her memories recalled, she shouted, "Roth! Thank god you're alright!"

Roth looked at the girl and said, "Clara, good to see you. I was afraid you were lost to us when you didn't awaken on the beach."

He chuckled, "I'm feeling a bit loopy myself."

The man looked at Claire as if expecting something. She, however, gave a confused look. Ross blinked and tilted his head to the left. Another second passed. She fidgeted under his gaze. It was almost as if he did something...but couldn't tell what, "Roth...why are you looking at me like that?"

Roth blinked, "Are...you looping?"

She shook her head, "Roth, what are you talking about?"

Claire started pacing back and forth, "I'm not in the mood for your jokes. I just watched someone get crushed under a rock, killed my first deer, ever, and to top it off, I feel like I have two people in my head."

Roth's eyes opened wide, "You...you are looping, aren't you? Do you remember another life besides being Clara Croft?"

Claire stared at the man in surprise, only for Roth to sigh, "Great, you're first loop and it's a fused one. And Lara is nowhere around. What do your other memories say your name is?"

Claire replied, "Claire Dearing."

Roth shrugged, "Claire it is, then. Whatever your other memories say you are, that's probably who you actually are. You are Claire Dearing, and time is repeating itself for you."

With that, Ross began the intro to the multiverse speech.

* * *

II. III Harry Leferts

Looking around the bar, Littlefoot took a sip of his drink as Cera frowned in thought. "So then, Littlefoot, what's next?"

With a hum, he focused on one table in particular. "Well... I figure that this Loop is best used to get everyone up to speed with things. Though our cover will be a bunch of adventurers who will take jobs from people, including Cardania's government. That means we'll have to set up a base of operations though..."

Ducky was amazed at all the different beings that walked by as on the television, a fox in a suit was gesturing as a human beside her spoke. 'Wonder what being a "President" means...' After a moment, she turned to Littlefoot with a frown as Spike ate a melon. "Um... Won't that mean we need help?"

As he nodded, Littlefoot got up and walked toward a table in the corner where one man sat. "And I know exactly who to ask to take care of our base and paperwork and stuff." Once he arrived, he slid into a seat and smile. "Hey there, Gendo."

Stiffening, Gendo Ikari looked up and sighed. "Looper?" At the nod, he looked down at his meal and drink before rubbed his face. "Can I at least finish my meal before you beat, shoot, strangle, or whatever to me? It's good food."

Confused, Ducky looked at both Littlefoot and Cera in suspicion. "Why would he think that?"

The two looked at each other before Cera sighed. "Because some of the other Loopers have issues with the past." She then turned back to him with her hands raised in the air and palms out. "Hey, we're not like that. Trust me."

All Gendo did was move some of the food around on his plate. "Excuse me if I don't believe you."

Sighing, Littlefoot pinched his nose. "Look, you did some bad stuff in the past. Big deal, none of us were involved and don't really care as we've heard that you're always trying to make up for it. I mean, there was that one loop where a Looper killed my mother, but I forgave them... After a time. Then you have my dad, I thought he was dead then turned up alive with an adopted son..."

Frowning, Gendo shook his head. "You reconciled though?"

Littlefoot nodded a bit. "Yeah, though he didn't stick around and left with Shorty."

If one listened, they could have heard the wood crack where it was gripped by Gendo. However, then Ducky started up after Spike nodded at her, though she was unsure. "Um, Spike's parents abandoned him as an egg..."

For her part, Cera shrugged. "My dad only became more gruff after my mother died. Nothing like those two."

The long neck looper then continued. "Besides, we raised a sharptooth for a little bit and later on, became friends with his parents." Seeing Gendo about to say something, Littlefoot continued. "In our baseline, all animals are pretty much sapient. So the sharpteeth were able to talk, but also killing and eating others who could talk. And we made friends with them, so why not you?"

Leaning back some, Gendo frowned. "So then... What exactly is it that you want me to do?" With a smile, Littlefoot explained and by the time he was done, the human had finished his meal. "So... You want me to help you with the organization of your little group? And to take care of your HQ while you're away on missions and adventures that I help find? Stuff like going out and fighting bad guys? Not to mention gathering Intel?" At the nod, Gendo patted his lips with a napkin. "Hmm..."

With an unsure look, Ducky leaned in. "Um... So?"

Suddenly, Gendo smiled and finished his drink of fruit juice. "Well then, when do we start?"

* * *

14\. 10 Harry Leferts

Roxanne blinked as she awoke to someone shaking her shoulder. Looking around, she noticed Hammond frowning at her. "Are you okay, dear?"

With a quick review of her current memories, Roxanne nearly blinked. "Of course, dad." She leaned back into her chair as she continued to review. 'Let's see... I'm Doctor Roxanne Hammond, paleontogist and I've been invited to Jurassic Park with my niece and nephew along with Ellie, Ian and... Dr. Richard Levine? The fuck?' Sending out a ping, she got one return but the fact no one reacted told Roxanne no one else was awake there. 'Where the fuck is Grant?' Not too long after they landed and as they toured, Roxanne heard something that caused her head to whip around. "I'm sorry but... What was that?"

Hammond chuckled believing he knew what she meant. "We have raptors."

The next moment though, Roxanne raised a finger. "And they're all males?"

Nodding, Hammond smiled. "Of course."

0o0o0o00o0o

As the rain poured downward, Roxanne felt her body shake as she held her hand to Lex's mouth as the bull Tyrannosaur leaned toward them. Fear pumped through her as she told her niece to be still and not make a sound. 'Okay... If this is what Grant went through the first time, then I'm apologizing as soon as I can and never making fun of him again.'

The Rex chose then to push the car around and soon they were in front of it again as Tim whimpered in the car. "A-Auntie..."

Roxanne glanced at him. "Shh... It's okay, Timmy... I won't let it hurt you, I promise..." Part of her though was rather pissed. 'Of all the loops that I could not use any special abilities or my subspace pocket...'

0o0o0o0o0o

A much older Roxanne stood before the window in the "T-Rex Kingdom" as she watched the old bull Tyrannosaur through the glass. Beside her, Owen frowned a bit. "You still haven't tracked down Grant?"

Slowly, Roxanne shook her head. "No, I haven't found his name in palaeontological circles and most of what he did is attributed to me... Wherever he is, he's keeping out of sight as he has nothing to do with either Jurassic Park or Jurassic World."

After a moment, Owen glanced at his watch and then at Roxanne who continued to watch the T-Rex. "Well... Got to leave, fat bastard Hoskins is going to visit the pen soon..."

Once they'd said their goodbyes, Roxanne stood there in the empty observation room as the T-Rex leaned in to examine her. The sight caused a slight thrill of fear to go through her. "I have really got to say sorry next time that I see Grant or when Lex and Tim begin to loop. I never knew how terrifying facing me was..." She then walked closer to the glass. "Though I suppose I should also thank you since you saved us from the raptors this time around..."

For several moments the T-Rex stared before it grinned at her. "Both are accepted."

There was silence that stretched before Roxanne blinked. "You talk... Wait, is that you Alan?!"

Chuckling, the T-Rex nodded as he smirked. "In the flesh and living large and in charge I suppose." Seeing Roxanne go red, his smirk widened. "Have to admit, never thought that I would almost make you piss and shit yourself in terror..."

As she clinched her fist, Roxanne saw red before she spotted a door leading to the outside. Running, she threw it open before she ran toward Alan. "YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD! I AM GOING TO RIP YOU A NEW FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

0o0o0o0o

In the control room, Lowery blinked as his drink slipped from his hand. "Did... Did Dr. Hammond just head into the Rex paddock and punch it?!"

He wasn't the only one shocked as Claire stared wide-eyed at what was on the screen. "Yes... Yes she did.."

* * *

14.1 Sort of follow up to the one with Roxy getting a Iron Rex suit XD and come on Charlies adorable

II. VIII Oh yes the Rainbow Faces, aka the Aliens, they play a role in why the LBT gang don't use many ablitys or tech...

14\. 2 Poor Nano/Konani, still at least now he isn't going crazy from a stupidly short baseline.

14\. 3 They where tastey and Jack almost bankrupted the island

II. III Littlefoot was a bad ass and is getting some tonight Ducky that's what happened

14\. 4 Mike Schmit, worlds best guard.

14\. 5 14. 5 Here's a snip with some backstory...As you can guess from some of the early snips there was origanly going to be a Lycine plot with Roxy. This was meant to culminated in a crossover snip with the ponys with Twilight constantly failing to help Roxy and Roxy getting angrier and angrier till she snapped and went on a rampage. Outraged Sleipnir would insist on Roxy getting a harsh punishment forcing her into a Locked Railroaded loop as the Indominus making Roxanne hate the ponys.

This was done in a attempt to subvert the 'Ponys fix everything!' Line of thinking that had grown around character faults and such.  
The head of the MLP loops didn't like it and I tried to rework the idea but never got the motivation behind it so it was dropped. This snip was and is the cannonical end of the Lycine snips and was meant to show case Roxy and Alan becoming friends after their rocky start.

TL;DR This is a really early snip from a really early and long since dropped plot idea we had that never went anywhere XD It just being compiled

II. IX Ahh Velocius...The rarely used Sith Raptor who I never know if I'm using the right spelling for...It's really easy to forget he exists sometimes...Probably because he was made before I joined the loops *shrug*

14\. 6 Nedry, our Umbridge, oh how we love to torment you.

13\. 2 Tim and Lex meet their new Aunt and aren't impressed. Still giant chicken dancing foofy Roxy what's not to love?

14\. 7 I uhrm...W-welcome to the Loops Polymina of the Nanosaur loops...Please don't hurt me...

14\. 8 T-Rex no Kanojo A manga where Dinosaurs survived unchanged till the Edo period, then they rapidly evolve to be humans with dinosaur limbs...I'm not kidding.

14\. 9 Welcome to the Loops Claire of the Jurassic Loops, Owen's been looking forward to this one.

II. III Gendo is...complicated, especally if you don't know Evengelion like me. Long story story he fucked up, almost no one likes him, he's trying to make up for it, the LBT gang are one of the few who are willing to give him benefit of the doubt.

14\. 10 Roxy broke several bones in her hand and wouldn't stop swearing at Alan, and he couldn't stop laughing at her.


	15. Chapter 15

15.1 Garnettfox

"What do you do for a name?" Roxanne frowned confused, ripping apart a rather large bread roll with her claws.

It was roughly a month before the normal start of their loop, after pinging each other Hammond had started workers on building her modified cage and Roxanne had been moved out for the time being.

She had been moved into Hammond's rather luxurious apartment in the soon to be opened hotel, thankfully over the loops she'd learned to shape and size shift and was currently indulging herself in her raptor form.

"Uuhr, Dad? I have a name, you know? Roxanne, Rox, Roxy...Roxas if the loop feels like flipping my gender switch." She scarfed down the torn shreds Hammond chuckling leaning back in his chair.

"I meant for a last name, you can't go by as just Roxanne." The Raptor paused.

"...Normally, if I absolutely need one, I get Tyranno or I get the last name of who ever I'm replacing." She shrugged "It's no biggie."

Hammond frowned "Well it's a 'Biggie' to me...Roxanne you are akin to a daughter to me, I very much enjoy the loops where you are my grandchild as well...It makes it easier for me to treat you like my own." Roxy sheepishly rubbed her neck cheeks flushing.

"Heh...Thanks dad, I really enjoy those loops to." Hammond smiled pulling out some papers and sliding them over to her.

"Please understand this is more of a symbolic gesture, if I could do this in real life in every single loop we are together my dear I would. I hope you can settle for it just being between us." Roxanne frowned picking up the papers and flicking threw them.

They slipped threw her numb claws. "...These are adoption papers..."

Hammond gave her a wiry smile "As I said you are very much my daughter, would you like to take on the Hammond name?" Roxanne sniffed rubbing at her eyes.

She got up and carefully hugged the elderly man "...I love you daddy." Hammond hugged her back.

"I love you to dear Roxanne."

* * *

II. III Harry Leferts

Leaning back into the seat, Littlefoot looked at his friends and then over at Gendo when he smirked a bit. "So... I noticed that Romsca just left..."

If any of the Eva loopers had been there, they would have been a bit surprised at the slight blush on Gendo's face for a moment before it was gone. "She was just delivering some papers to me from the Cardanian Artifact Collection department. It seems that the government has been quite pleased with our work as troubleshooters... Especially with the incidents involving the Rodent Plague and Yehcat."

Ducky stuck her tongue out a little as she rubbed her arms. "Ick! Ali Khomani was... ugh... Yup! Yup! Yup!"

Beside her, Cera grinned a bit before she commented dryly. "Though it was hilarious to see Spike literally punt him out of town after he bragged about what he might do to you."

Snickers erupted from around them as Gendo relaxed and leaned back in his chair. Strangely, he felt himself quite comfortable this loop. "Quite. That said though, the Artifact Collection wants you to go to a meeting..." He narrowed his eyes as he looked at Littlefoot who smirked. "... You know something."

With a nod, Littlefoot sighed. "Unless I'm mistaken, this is the real big thing that I have been waiting this loop for." Activating the scrambler, he cleared his throat. "They're likely wanting us to go and get a aircraft known as Shadowfade, though they don't think that there's even anything to find there. The last loop here I was in, the group sent decided to take it for a joyride but it crashed close to me. It mostly survived, but would never fly. And quite a number of its systems were fried. So I grabbed it before the Empire's fighters bombed the area."

That caused raised eyebrows before Gendo frowned a bit. "I take it though that it was unrepairable? And the other Loopers told you to just scrap it?" Slowly, Littlefoot nodded which caused the frown to deepen a bit. "So then, what makes this aircraft so interesting?"

Rubbing the top of his head, Littlefoot nodded. "It's mainly because it's made from a material called 'Magic-Metal'... Yes, I know that the name is stupid. Thing is though that it can change shape to an extent and camouflage itself. Even better are its engines." The others leaned in as he continued. "The engines themselves can transform from a ramjet to a scramjet, then a rocket booster, and finally an ion engine for deep space. Add in that it can seat sixteen people with seats it creates inside and it being VTOL... well, I haven't really done any loops with spacecraft and I know some Loopers who would modify it for me. It even has an AI that pilots it."

After some thought, Gendo frowned. "Weapons?"

Once more, Littlefoot sighed. "From what I recovered? A decent enough laser and two missiles. Not very much at all. But with some upgrades, it would be a decent enough one for us."

Much to his surprise, Gendo chuckled. "Yes, a rather nice craft for the beginner. I'm guessing that your plan is to switch out the damaged one for the intact one?"

Slowly, the long neck nodded. "Yeah, I'll say that it ran out of fuel before we got close enough to Cardania. I hate lying to them, but the damaged one should give them enough knowledge to copy if the Loop doesn't end soon and we can use the intact version for ourselves... Heck, if needed we can head to the orbital communities since Shadowfade can get pass the killsats up there."

As he nodded, Gendo glanced at each of the others. "So then... are we in agreement?"

There was a slightly uneasy look on Ducky's face, but she nodded. "I guess if it doesn't hurt Cardania..."

Placing her hand on Ducky's shoulder, Cera smiled. "Well, Cardania still gets what it wants, even if they don't think there's anything there. We get a ship for ourselves for when we need it. You also have the AI which won't get taken apart by the scientists and engineers as well."

Remembering another AI they had met, the mutated swimmer began to smile and slowly nodded. "You're right! And... and we can become friends with it and everything!"

Once there was agreement, Littlefoot clapped his hands. "Well then, I guess that we should head over to Cardania's Capitol Building then..."

* * *

15\. 2 Garnettfox

Muldoon eyed the other bar patrons warily, his hand resting on the gun he was allowed to keep with him.

"Muldoon, relax and grab a beer or something," Roxanne sighed, arranging strips of what looked like beef jerky on three platters.

"Later… the fuck are you even doing?"

She smiled offering the plates to him. "Trying out some new recipes, applewood, hickory or maple cured?"

He cautiously took a hickory smoked strip, chewing it. "...Not bad, now what did I just eat?"

"Pterosaur, I'm working out what works with each species of dinosaur..."

Muldoon stared at her as she made a note in a book she had with her.

"Hickory, one 'Not bad'..."

"...Don't you have better things to do?"

Roxanne scoffed. "Muldoon, you're new so you're getting used to things, the one problem with being a looper is boredom. You what I started off doing loop to loop?"

He shrugged.

"Skinning the I-Rex and making shit out of it's hide. I got bored of that and moved onto hunting and skinning several different Dinosaurs. Got bored with that. Now I'm going through the huge stores of dino meat I have in stasis by cooking it and figuring out recipes that go with it. Probably going to fill a few cook books by the time I'm done."

"...And after that?"

She shrugged. "When I get bored of cooking? Eh...Got a lot of bones...could do art with those..."

* * *

15.3 Detective Ethan Redfield

Roxy concentrated hard at the pool. She reached out with the force and gripped the massive dino with her invisible powers. The fish twitched, trying it's level best to escape the strange powers that were even now pulling her to the surface.

Seconds turned to minutes as nothing seemed to happen. Then, the water parted as the twitching mosasaur broke the surface, thrashing violently trying to wiggle free. A small cylinder flew off roxy's belt and activated, revealing a silver blade of light. With a single thrust, the blade impaled the dino's brain, killing it instantly. With that, she got to work.

"Since when did I become your official taste tester?" asked Muldoon as he looked at the oversized fish and chips laying in front of him. Roxy waved him on. Muldoon rolled his eyes and took a bite. Blinking, he took several more and said, "Could use a bit of tarter sauce but otherwise not bad."

Roxy pulled out a notebook and wrote that down.

* * *

15\. 4 II. X (Harry Leferts and Anon e Mouse Jr.)

Owen, Claire, and the Raptor Squad were all Awake this loop unlike Roxy. However, the reason for them staring was that one of the Brontosaurus in the park had come to the rescue instead of Roxy and was currently smashing the Indominus around like a rag doll, and yelling, "DON'T YOU DARE HARM CHILDREN IN FRONT OF ME!"

Wincing as the Indominus was thrown into, and through, a building, Owen hissed, "Ouch... any idea who that might be?"

As she ducked under the flying Indominus as it was bodily flung down the plaza, Claire shook her head. "I haven't the foggiest... I thought Littlefoot or one of his friends, but whoever it is isn't responding to Pings." Then the Brontosaurus gave the Indominus another smack, this time landing it into the Lagoon where the Mosasaurus swiftly rose and grabbed it. When the exhausted and wounded dinosaur turned toward them, Claire cleared her throat. "Um, thank you..."

Nodding, the Brontosaurus froze as she caught sight of the Raptor Squad and narrowed her eyes. "Hold still while I take care of those other Sharpteeth before they hurt the children."

However, Owen moved in front of them. "Whoa! Whoa! It's okay, they're friendly!"

Beside him and having seen what happened to the Indominus, Blue nodded along with her sisters. "Yeah! We wouldn't hurt them at all!"

Suspicious, the Brontosaurus snorted before she glanced around. "Now to find Littlefoot..."

Charlie slowly raised a claw as Claire's nephews stared in a state of shock. "Wait... you're looking for Littlefoot?"

The next thing that she knew, the Brontosaurus had turned surprisingly fast and her head was mere feet away from Charlie's paling face. "Yes... And I swear by the Burning Circle, that if you have harmed my son..."

It was then that they realized who they were talking to, and several sets of eyes widened.

"Heck no!" Blue burst out. "He's a friend of ours! We'd never hurt him!"

The Brontosaurus regarded her suspiciously. "My son... a friend? To a Sharptooth? I find that hard to believe."

Owen sighed. "Believe it, miss. And that's not even the strangest thing you'll hear today."

Looking at him, Mama Longneck nodded. "Very well, I'll listen."

"Well, there's this tree called Yggdrasil..."

0o0o0o0o

"And that's about what's happening," Claire concluded.

The Brontosaurus looked at her coolly. "I find this all... hard to believe. Yet it explains so much. Why I have these other memories. I remember... I remember fighting to save my son. I died saving him. And yet, I also remember growing up here, in this..." She looked around with disgust. "Park, serving as amusement for others." She sighed. "But if what you say is true, when this... loop, is over, I'll go back to where I was before, with my son?"

Owen nodded. "Most likely. You could wind up in another Loop entirely - there are some Loopers who are prone to that, and it happens to all of us sooner or later. But either way, you'll meet Littlefoot again at some point. Knowing him, he'll be thrilled to have you back. He does love his grandparents, and Bron after they met, but you're still his mother, and from what he's told me... every chance he Awakens that early and is able to save you, it means the world to him."

Tearing up, Mama Longneck smiled. "I see." Regarding the group, she smiled. "Then, if you really are my son's friends... you may consider me a friend as well."

Owen nodded. "Thank you, Mrs... um, what should we call you, anyway?"

"You may call me Helen," the Brontosaurus replied.

Owen nodded again. "Thank you, Helen."

Helen then looked at the group. "Now, tell me. What, exactly, are my son's other friends like?"

"Well, there's a three-horn named Cera - Littlefoot says you met her briefly in baseline, and you saved both of them from the Sharptooth that... er..."

Helen quirked an eyebrow (or rather, where one would be if she were a mammal). "Killed me?" She nodded. "I remember her. The first time I saw her, I thought she was... how shall I put it... not very nice. Yet you say my son views her as a friend?"

Blue spoke up at this point. "A very good friend. Very, very good - Ow!" She glared at Claire, who whistled innocently, as if she hadn't just elbowed the other female.

Helen looked at the pair and eyed them with suspicion, as if she suspected they weren't telling her everything. "I see."

"Then there's a young Swimmer named Ducky, and her brother Spike - he's actually a Spiketail, and she found his egg before he hatched, so he's been part of her family ever since. And the flyer Petrie, who joined them after Ducky but before Spike. They all got rid of Sharptooth and made it to the Great Valley together, and they've been almost inseparable ever since," Charlie added.

"Got rid of..." Helen shook her head. "How? They're children! Aren't they?"

"Littlefoot may be a child, but he's one of the smartest people I know," Owen spoke up. "In baseline, your son figured out how to get rid of that Sharptooth all on his own. It took teamwork to do it, but they ended him for good. Dumped a boulder on his head and drowned the big sucker. If you want to see exactly how it happened, there's a way we can show you."

"I'll think about it. Does he have any other friends?"

Echo nodded. "There's Chomper! He hatched after they'd been living in the Valley for a while, but he's just as much a friend as any of them. Almost like a brother, really, from what Littlefoot's said."

"And what, exactly, is this... Chomper?"

"He's a... baby Sharptooth," Delta chimed in nervously.

"HE'S WHAT!"

0o0o0o0o

After the angry Brontosaurus had calmed down and let them explain, she shook her head. "A Sharptooth for a brother... and another Longneck too? What has my son been doing while I was dead?"

Owen shrugged. "Not the strangest family we've ever seen. John Hammond, the man who dreamed up this park in the first place? He adopted one of the T-Rexes as his daughter a while after they both started Looping. Long story," he added, seeing Helen's incredulous look. "She's fully sapient, like the girls."

"Ah."

"Anyway, like I said before, if you really want to see what Littlefoot was doing with his life before the Loops, we have all thirteen movies and the TV show on DVD. And we have a really, really big-screen TV to watch them on. Once we get this mess cleaned up, we can watch all of them."

Helen looked contemplative. "I... suppose so. Just one question."

"Yes?"

"What are... movies, and TV?"

If their Loop had run on anime logic, two humans and four raptors would have facefaulted right then.

* * *

P.S. Sonic Raynboom

"Hammond! Eric tested the new Ping and it worked!" Alan Grant shouted.

Eric stared at Dr. Grant for a moment. "... Dr. Grant, my name is Eric. Not Hammond."

"I'm not Grant, I'm Ian Malcolm. And you're Hammond, Eric's busy celebrating the new Ping."

"... I'm gonna go find Roxy."

"What? Do you want to beat it up again?"

"... what?" Eric said in confusion.

"You beat that Spinosaurus up nearly every Loop."

"Wha... oh. The names you know must've been scrambled." Eric sighed. "Come on... Ian... we're gonna go get um, Eric and see if he can fix this."

"Why? I'm fine, really. Let's go tell everyone that Eric actually succeeded. Henry Wu and the I. Rex squad were relaxing on the beach with Lara Croft. The Spinosaurus might be there too, with her boyfriend Mothra."

Eric's eye twitched.

* * *

15.5 Harosata

Roxy Matoi stared into the sky as the COVERS finally revealed themselves, aiding Ragyo in what should have been a sports festival. Wait, on a closer look, they appear to be...

"That's it, I'm done playing." Roxy quickly shifted into full T-Rex mode, burning the Indominus Tuxes around her.

Thankfully, Senketsu reacted quickly and jumped over to Satsuki, who just recently lost Junketsu to Ragyo. "Just when we thought Rarity created the perfect uniforms for our side, it seems that fate is also experimenting with other materials and working for REVOCs."

"It can't be helped." Whether Satsuki was agreeing with him or forced to use him went unanswered as she pulled the trigger on her glove, synchronizing with the living uniform. As she attacked Ragyo with renewed vigor, her eyes glanced over as some of the Indominus Tuxes shed their colors and launched themselves from the ground, taking her students from surprise. Not one to be distracted, Satsuki quickly moved away from Ragyo's claws, snatching up her broken blade as she readied her offensive. "Somehow, this is the 'transfer student's' fault...Though once this debacle settles down, perhaps she'll be willing to trade some of that leather? What does one trade to a dinosaur?"

* * *

15\. 6 Garnettfox

Gold eyes glared down at green. "Don't even think about it," Roxanne hissed from where she stood, guarding her nest. "unless you want to see what a rex's digestive tract looks like."

"You do know they're not your eggs, right?" Harry sighed. As if brooding dragons weren't bad enough, they had to give him a brooding dinosaur this time.

"Don't care. Polly, Tina, Shepard or any of my other kids could hatch!"

"... Can I at least have the gold one?!"

"After threatening my eggs?!" Roxanne snarled, leaning down and delicately plucking up the metal egg. She flung it out of the area, giving it a little push with her force powers. "Go fetch."

"... Okay, now you're being a bitch."

"YOU THREATENED MY EGGS!"

* * *

15.7 Detective Ethan Redfield

"Grandpa, what are you doing? You look like you need an anchor."

Hammond looked up from his drink to see Roxy Murphy, his granddaughter. He tried to give her a grin, but could only form a grimace, "I may be feeling a bit loopy. Mind joining me?"

Roxy took a seat next to her grandpa as John lifted the glass to his mouth. After gulping it down quickly, he mourned, "I'm sorry, my dear. I may have made a terrible mistake."

Hammond summoned his subspace pocket and reached inside the spacial distortion before pulling out a file and handing it to her, "In my eagerness to create Jurassic Park, this loop, I cut a few corners I usually follow before I awoke."

Roxy rubbed a palm to her face as she accepted the file, "You didn't create a novel version of the park… or accidentally recreate the Troodons again, did you?"

Hammond poured another drink and replied, "Closer to the second. I found DNA of a creature that stood at the top of the food chain over the Spinosaurus or even your species, my dear. However, after we created them, they broke loose and escaped into the park via transit. It devoured the Raptors and Rex before several of our workers were pulled underground and eaten as result. Luckily, my non-looping self discovered they weren't as extinct as originally believed and hired an expert to exterminate or capture the escaped dinosaurs."

A massive boom shook the visitor center, causing Hammond to wince and take another quick shot, "I… might have made… a mistake."

"Who did you hire?"

"I think he might be looping."

0o0o0o0o

"Jurassic Park Looping Log at 1310 hours, the graboid took the tank bomb, and the ordinance was successfully administered. It didn't use haki to harden its interiors like that strange variant. They prove themselves to be like most graboids I face, quick learners but susceptible to standard tactics. However," Burt Gummer looked around at the destroyed plains clearing, "20 kilos of C-4 may be overkill in dealing with one. I probably sent every graboid in the park running for the hills."

With that, Burt Gummer climbed back into his truck and started rolling through the paddocks, a high caliber machine gun following closely after in an attached trailer.

* * *

15\. 8 Garnettfox

"So why exactly do you want this anyway?" Roxanne asked as she pinned hides together.

Owen grinned. "Welllll, next time I loop in I'm hoping to wake up before my first date with Clai-"

"The one with you in board shorts?" Roxanne deadpanned.

"... How the fuck does everyone know about that?! And we're in Central America it's HOT!" He groaned. "Anyway, I'm hoping to have a good date and hopefully before or just after the Indominus..." He smiled as Roxanne lifted the Indominus skinned Tux. "Wedding bells."

"Why don't you just wait for her to loop," She grumbled picking up a small device and pressing it to the skin, there was the small buzz of an electric shock and the skin shifted from white to black. "There we go..."

"Because I don't know when she'll loop, IF she'll loop, or if she'll even love me when she does loop!" Owen groaned. "... I love her, even through these loops I love her and… I know it's wrong but I want to have a happily ever after for us, at least once."

"Owen… you're being melodramatic." Roxanne rolled her eyes. "Maybe Claire will loop, maybe she won't. But if she does and if you do really love her then you have nothing to worry about, Love will win out."

The dinosaur trainer rolled his eyes. "Whatever...Will you cater?"

"Depends, how fast do you think Claire will divorce you after finding out you fed her Compie Casserole?"

* * *

15.9 Harosata

Owen looked over at the new recruit and the pile of bones that was once the Indominus Rex. "You know, we didn't have to go this far to, uh, neutralize the dino."

"Well, I don't tend to kill unless I eat it." Toriko recited his philosophy as he chewed the meat. "Hm, quite gamey, but the frog and cuttlefish genes gives a subtle softness. Delicious. Gonna finish yours?"

Owen looked down at this plate. "Swore off dinosaur meat after that one loop with...a guy in a bug costume."

"Suit yourself!" Toriko grabbed the plate and licked it clean. "You know, the park could make a lot of money opening restaurants with dinosaur steaks."

For some reason, that sounded like a bad idea to Owen.

0o0o00o

Roxanne Woke up and spat a comically large apple out before she spotted a sign. "Welcome to...Jurassic Buffet? They better not dress Dad up like the Colonel..."

* * *

15\. 10 Evilhumour

"What." Konani snapped out, eye twitching. Polymnia was the only one brave enough to stay in the room and the only one with enough foresight to take away her Anchor's weapon before this little announcement was made to him.

"Sorry Konani, but due to the rival faction stealing almost all the eggs you risked your life to retrieve for us, I had have no choice but to follow my superiors' orders in pressing you back into service to get them all back," the doctor said with a straight face as everysaur else had fled the room already. "I know how unfair it is for you to go right back into the fray, seeing you have yet to fully decompress from your ordeals but time is of the ess-"

"I'll do it, but first, is that room soundproof?" Konani pointed at claw at a distant door, in a very unnerving calm voice.

"Ye-yes it is," Polymnia said, taking a step back as the raptor walked off into the room, closed the door behind him and began to unleash curses loud enough to prove that nothing was truly soundproof. "Okay...this prank is turning out to be a really bad idea..." She then took the chance to run away before Konani returned.

* * *

AN: Sorry this chapter is shorter then normal and doesn't have much in the way of our ongoing plots, I was busy and away from my computer during my normal compiling time and just kinda threw this one together. I'm sorry again I promise that next weeks should be back to the normal length and quality.

15.1. Muldoon no likey raptors, if they could have he'd have insisted they use human forms.

II. III. Big brother insitinct not just for mammals

15.2 Muldoon's a paranoid bastard, but considering there's constantly raptors wanting to eat his face you can't blame him.

15.3 Roxy does like the Mosasaur, hence the quick death, if it where the I- Rex...

15.4/II. X And so Helen get's the talk and has a heart attack, just wait till she WATCHES the movies...Also Charlie you seem to have Foot in Mouth disease...seriously did you WANT the angry Saurapod to smush you?

15.5 She's gotta do something with all the skins she has

15.6 Roxanne now hates Harry, the T-Rex has a grudge against one of the seven most powerful loopers...This can only end well.

15.7 Yes, it is looping.

15.8. Owens a romantic at heart and loves Claire dearly, no matter what she's the only one for him Awake or not.

15.9 He was and Unawake, Roxanne could only facepalm

15.10 Far as I know Poly knows she's looping, she knows Konani is her anchor, but HE doesn't know she's looping yet. She likes messing with people.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey readers :3 now I know your probably pissed at me for missing last weeks comp without explanation (And for the last chapter having snips that had already been posted, it should be fixed now so feel free to go back a chapter and see what you missed) welp I'm gonna explain now:

It is really, REALLY hard to go through 200+ Pages of conversations and snips to pick the ones we need for the comp, as you've already seen it's resulted in accidental repeat posting that the way it's going would have only gotten worse. Plus last week was...a bad time for me and I ended up forgetting the comp till the saturday (I normally start compiling on Friday) and while Sonic Raynboom tried to help there was no way a good quality compilation would be up sunday.

So Masterweaver urged us to forget last weeks comp and out of the kindness of his heart went through every page of the thread and ended up creating three Google Docs totaling over 400 pages of snips. Not only has this cut down the time I need to get the chapters ready but has allowed us to have even more snippets per chapter involving all of our Dinosaur franchises. So enjoy :3 See you after the chapter.

* * *

16\. 1 Saphroneth

"Come here, you little monster," Grant muttered, sweeping the brush under the base of a cupboard.

A very high-pitched snarl answered him, as the dwarf velociraptor pranced back and forth on sprightly legs.

"Got her!" one of the guards reported from the other side of the room, holding up an extremely small raptor by the tail.

"Watch out she doesn't manage to bite your finger," Grant admonished, then jerked back as a tiny dewclaw dug into his thumb. "Ouch!"

Yeah, this was inconvenient and a pain... but compared to a normal breakout?

Easy.

"What happened to the mini-rex?" he asked, hand darting under the cupboard. "Aha!"

"Not sure!" someone replied, as he drew the last raptor out and began to truss her in a handkerchief. "Last we saw she was eating a pigeon!"

* * *

16\. 2 Garnettfox

"So what's your big problem with feathers?" Owen asked, tossing mice to the unawake raptors. The currently human Roxy shrugged.

"Because most of the time, on me they have no point. I'm a six-ton predator, flight feathers won't do jack shit for me and my arms are so small that even if I have huge flight feathers I'm not getting off the ground.

"I live on a tropical island most of the time so I don't need thick downy feathers for warmth. Displaying… Eh, that's a potential point, could try and scare the I-Rex but other then that I have no use for display feathers apart from looking more colorful."

"So you hate feathers because on you they're pointless."

Roxanne frowned at Owen's summation. "I don't hate feathers, at worst they annoy me when I'm molting or if I get feather rot. Other than that, I'm mostly ambivalent. The only feathers I've had that I liked was when I was the giant eagle."

"So you WERE awake that loop!"

Roxy rolled her eyes "Say it, don't spray it. Like I said I don't hate feathers, I just don't like them either unless they have a practical purpose which other then the eagle loop and when I'm Reshiram they don't."

* * *

III. I Harry Leferts

Gerry shook his head at the two young Triceratops that had escaped from their pen as he sat in the jeep. "... And that one is Bakhita's fellow youngster, Cera."

Frowning, Jess could only blink as Cera seemed to watch them. "Why is she orange?"

All Gerry could do was shrug his shoulders some. "Probably has to do with some of her genes. She's rather stubborn though..." Getting out of the jeep, he instructed his daughter to keep an eye on the sick and injured woman he had been taking care of. Sighing, he walked up to Bakhita and shook his head. "Looks like you're enjoying a nice meal... Come on then, Bakhita, Cera, time to return to your pen."

However, Bakhita wouldn't stop chewing on the banana plant as Cera gave him an unamused look. Then, much to his surprise, Cera spoke. "She's not going to move until she's full or finished, you know."

There was several seconds of silence before Jess, who had been stepping out of the jeep fell over from surprise. "You talk?!"

Her eyes wide, Cera clapped her forefeet against her cheeks in a mock shocked look. "Oh my gosh! A talking dinosaur?! How amazing. How shocking! Stop all the presses and alert the evening news!"

Blinking, Gerry crossed his arms with a confused expression on his face. "A sarcastic talking dinosaur it seems..."

In return, Cera gave him an annoyed look. "No, really? I hadn't noticed."

Annoyed, Jess stomped up to her. "Hey, you can't talk to me dad like that!" Suddenly, she blinked as she realized what was happening. "... Dad? Did we eat something strange..."

Knocked off-kilter by everything, Gerry shook his head. "I... Have no idea..."

Cera sighed and shook her head. "Look, just tell me one thing... Is this Jurassic Park?" At their nods, she sighed and looked around. "Good, which way to the Visitor Center?"

Slowly, Gerry pointed down the road. "You... Just need to follow this road and it'll take you to it."

The next thing that he knew, Cera was patting him on the cheek. "Good boy. Now then, I got some people to talk to..."

And with that, she pulled out a modified trike from somewhere and drove it out of view. For several moments the two humans stared in the direction she had disappeared into as Bakhita continued to eat. Finally, Jess looked up at her father. "Dad...? What... Just happened here?"

Utterly confused himself, Gerry just scratched his head. "I have no clue..."

* * *

16\. 3 Crossoverpairinglover

"Foolish mammal! Stand down and let me obtain your power, or die."

Of all the various things that had tried to kill him so far in the loops, a talking dinosaur was not what he was expecting, but Eren found himself being stared down by a golden eyed raptor and cornered in a back alley.

He really should have suspected that strange, hunchbacked salesperson was not actually going to give him those shoes. When did you ever trust hunchbacked back alley shoe salesmen?!

"You know, killing loopers doesn't give you their power," Eren told the beast.

It laughed maniacally.

That was just creepy, an evil laughing Dinosaur. That just didn't sound right, what was next, a maniacally laughing Armored Titan?

"I am not after a looping power, I am after what you carry in the baseline. Your Coordinate will be mine," the Velociraptor told him, as he shuddered at the thought of a sentient, evil, talking raptor who was aware of loopers (and quite possibly one himself), gaining his own Coordinate.

Memory crushing could be the new poison when it came to hunting, and humanity would be on the menu; memory crushes did not hurt cattle like they did man.

There was only one responsible thing to do here...

"Avada Kedavra!"

The green spell flew right at the reptile, who jumped over it and landed on the roof to his right, before making a choking motion with his hands.

Eren began to levitate, as he felt a lack of breath, as if he was being choked.

A Force Using raptor? A Dark Side raptor? A Sith raptor?!

He thought that was only a rumor!

Thankfully though, he managed to bite his tongue.

KRAKBOOM!

Sure, Trost would panic a bit, but one Titan was better than a Sith raptor if you asked Eren .

Flicking its tail in shock as the giant Titan rose up from where the boy had been, the raptor hissed, before his body began to shimmer.

And from that, Raptor became a Bishonen human form with raptor esc features. A power-upgrade to be sure, if naked.

"Very well..." the Raptor spoke in a more human tone as it used the force in the direction of a nearby guard post. It yanked away a Garrison trooper's 3DMG and blades to grab them itself. "Your Coordinate will be mine, Mammal!"

And so began the first fight between Titan and Man where one probably should cheer for the Titan.

* * *

16.4 Evilhumour

Twilight blinked at what came out of the egg during this test and then at her parents. Widening her eyes and quivering her lip, she unleashed the best puppy eyes she had to beg Twilight Velvet and Night Light to keep the newly hatched being.

The fact that Celestia shrunk the Awake Tyrannosaurus Rex looper and said young reptile was sucking on her tail certainly did help matters.

* * *

16\. 5 Garnettfox

Roxanne growled lowly as something tickled her nose; she wanted to sleep god damn it!

"You're new..." A young voice noted. Something patted her nose.

She snorted, annoyed, and tried to shift away from the voice.

Ahh.

She was stuck.

Getting more and more annoyed she finally opened her eyes gazing down at a small boy with curly black hair who was smiling at her.

"Hi! I'm Steven, what's your name?"

She grumbled. "Roxanne." She frowned, looking around them seeing a hole in the roof of whatever snug thing she was stuck in where Steven must have fallen in. "Where am I?"

"The Kindergarten, you must be a Gem who never got woken up or no one came for you."

"Gem? Eh?" Roxanne frowned. "Ok… No loop memories, and why am I stuck!?"

"Welllll, you're a new Gem grown from the earth so you don't have anything to remember, I think you just kinda need to stand up, I didn't fall far."

She sighed, lifting her head as best she could. "Better get under me."

Steven vanished from her view and Roxanne grunted raising herself on her tiny arms and strained her legs to push up through the earth.

The ground rose and buckled as the Jurassic beast rose up and started pulling herself free. "Oh by the tree getting out of my fricking egg is easier than this!" She grumbled, finally climbing out of the hole. She dipped her tail back in and fished Steven out. "You okay?"

The boy grinned at her dropping to the ground. "I'm good Roxy! Wow, you're pretty!"

Roxanne blinked and looked herself over, slightly confused at the rainbow hues of her scales.

"The heck? Did someone tie dye me while I was sleeping?"

Steven patted her side. "Naw, you're a Crystal Gem it's pretty normal. Hey, where is your Gem?"

Roxanne shrugged twisting her neck to try and look over herself. "I don't see any ge-"

"Your mouth!"

Roxanne blinked, staring at him as Steven pulled a mirror out of his subspace. Roxanne winced, the confusing riot of colors making her eyes ache before noticing that one of her canine fangs was rainbow colored like her body, but shimmering.

"Ammolite..." Roxanne blinked "I see it now, it's Ammolite! Dad told me about it once it's one of the three well known organic gemstones- the others being pearl and amber. Ammolite comes from fossilized Ammonites and it shimmers in rainbow colors!" Roxanne grinned, feeling proud of herself.

"Cool! Got a idea what your weapon is?"

Roxanne frowned.

"Uhrm… My teeth?"

Steven laughed. "No, gems get these cool weapons we can summon at will, see?" He pulled up his shirt, a pink gem in his belly button glowed and produced a very elegant looking shield. "You try, focus on what makes you fight." Roxanne frowned thinking.

She fought well because she had to, both because it helped keep her savage instincts in check and because she couldn't stand letting others get hurt. She hummed trying to focus on that feeling closing her eyes.

Her mouth felt oddly full and crowded. "You did it!" Roxanne opened her eyes looking into Steven's mirror, her mouth seemed to have become a overcrowded bear trap with hundreds of jagged fangs of Ammolite crowding it.

She opened her mouth to try and speak, and the teeth whirled into life her jaws becoming living chainsaws. She closed it again startled, opened and they started up again. Curious she opened her mouth wider, and wider eye's almost bugging out as her mouth yawned open almost a full 180 degrees her chainsaw fangs ready to carve up anything.

She closed again and focused on them going away sighing when they did. "That's...Different."

"But awesome!"

"...Ya, different, but awesome."

0o0o

A Unawake Pearl gazed up horrified at the beast that Steven had found in the Kindergarten.

"Can I keep her?" Steven pleaded.

"What...is...It?"

The monster grinned. "Hi, I'mma Dinosaur."

* * *

III. II Harry Leferts

Godzilla walked up beside the long necked kaiju who watched another kaiju who looked somewhat like a triceratops. "So... You're Littlefoot I take it?" At the shocked look, he chuckled some. "Roxanne told me about you. So, who's your friend?"

With a slightly embarrassed expression as the other kaiju continued to dance, Littlefoot coughed some. "Well... That would be Cera and she's kind of my girlfriend..."

It was right then that Cera bounded up and did a pose. "Oh yeah! Check this out! By the way, what am I and how awesome are my powers?!"

Scratching his neck, Godzilla looked toward the sky. "Well... You seem to be a female Agira..."

As she recognized who was talking to her, Cera stepped forward. "Oh wow! Godzilla! Right, um, so what can I do?!"

Grimacing, Godzilla continued to look at the sky. "Well... You're physically strong and tough like all kaiju are and... Um... You're a bit faster then normal kaiju in your weight category?"

There was silence that was broken only by a nearby mutated cricket. Blinking, Cera gave him a level look. "... What?"

Godzilla just gave an embarrassed chuckle. "Yeah... If Littlefoot here is Gohan, you'd be Krillin."

The state was still on Cera's face. "... This is so much bullshit."

* * *

16\. 6 Eotyrannus

Moira woke to the sound of beating chopper wings. Her first thought was that she'd received a medical evacuation after being mauled by a horde of various carnivorous dinosaurs. This was quickly proven wrong, much to her dismay, with a bad pick-up line.

"Hey, babe," Jackson Stone said in his normal, extremely irritatingly cheesy manner, returning his pistols to his pockets with similar over-the-top enthusiasm. "I think your dart gun misfired, because-"

"-you got a dose of love potion?" the Scientist finished. "Please," she scoffed, "remember to check your facts. Firstly, there is no evidence to suggest that a toxin can induce romantic feelings. Secondly, if you received a dose from one of my tranquiliser darts, you'd be knocked out in seconds- they're tailored for hunting dinosaurs, and ones genetically engineered to be effective military combatants, may I add."

The Trapper was not to be put off. He laughed his most masculine laugh (his normal laugh, but deep and ridiculous-sounding), and continued, "I like a-"

"-practical lady doing practical things," she finished. "Actually, hunting dinosaurs- especially ones with bones like tank armour- is most certainly not practical." She giggled. "Although it certainly is fun..."

"Will you stop-"

"-predicting everything you say?" Moira Hart gloated. "My apologies, but this is really far too amusing. I seem to have a feeling of deja vu, except it applies to a dream-like experience in which I last recall being eaten alive by dinosaurs! It's really quite fascinating. Now, if I'm correct, this chopper will be attacked by a Quetzalcoatlus within the next twenty-six seconds, at which point we'll retreat to the visitor centre and fight for our lives in a futile attempt to live another day, while our gunfire attracts ever-growing numbers of carnivores... Although only Compsognathus, Acrocanthosaurus, Novaraptors, Dilophosaurus and Cryolophosaurus will actually appear."

Most of the other mercenaries stopped in a sort of distressed, confused silence. Angus simply took another swig of his whisky, and laughed. "Sounds like a date to me! Ahahahahaha!"

"If we're lucky, we might be able to evacuate once the chopper has received repairs. I would recommend travelling over to the Falls, which I believe-"

"No!" Marcus Tyler- the only one here with any actual military experience- shouted. "Moira, are you even listening to yourself!? You know how predictable Jackson's pick-up lines are! And I've had enough of these goddamn choppers-"

"I was right! Quetzalcoatlus!"

"Fuck," Marcus replied. And so, the first human Looper of Primal Carnage began her voyage through the multiverse.

* * *

16\. 7 Crankers

In the Island known as Jurassic Park, the dinosaurs are unusually jittery...

They now know they have more to fear than Tyrannosaurs. Now they face an even greater danger...

Tyrannosaurs in F-14s!

"THIS IS SO COOL!" Shouted Roxanne in her cockpit, while firing at her prey.

Meanwhile, Alan Grant could only shake his head. "This is so STUPID!"

* * *

16\. 8 Garnettfox

Alan knocked back the last of his wine and raised his glass. "I'll toss in my two cents. Anyone here seen the Hub show Bones?" Hammond and Ian raised their hands. "I was in a variant of that, same basic setup as Roxy's, dinos modified to be sentient, getting equal rights.

"I awoke as a Velociraptor a big shot Anthropologist/Paleontologist who'd written several books relating to my cases. It was a pretty fun loop actually got to get back to my roots. Though human bones were a new one on me."

"Isn't there ah a romance between Bones and Booth?" Ian arched a eyebrow.

Alan shrugged. "We were good friends, ended up sharing a house but there was never any romance, and either way he was still a guy and I was a fricking Dinosaur."

He pulled out a few photos of him as a raptor with the other members of the Jeffersonian, along with a Troodon that seemed close to a very pretty lady. "Hodgins was the Troodon, he and Angela really loved each other even if they couldn't have kids."

"...I thought in the show Hodgins was the heir to old money." Hammond frowned.

"Troodons are scarily good at playing the stock market."

* * *

III. III Harry Leferts

Cera blinked a bit as she woke up. It took her a moment to realize that she was in some cockpit that filled with a liquid that tasted strangely like... yup, it was blood. With a sinking heart, she realized what was going on and opened a window to the EVA next to her to show her a human version of Littlefoot. "Hey there you Awake over there?"

An answering nod caused her to relax some though she could not understand why Littlefoot was so amused. Then he motioned with his hands in a sign language that the two had learned from Naruto. 'Cera, relax, this is a EVA variant Loop, we're perfectly safe.'

With a frown, Cera signed back. 'Really now? It's a Evangelion Loop, Littlefoot! We are not safe at all and...' She felt her eyebrow twitch a bit as she noticed that Ali was in place of Rei and watching them curiously. 'Oh come the fuck on... Seriously? I'm going to be involved in a love triangle between us and her again?!'

Despite his amusement at his friend, Littlefoot shook his head and sighed as he watched something on the screen. 'Cera, check the bridge crew.'

It took Cera a moment before she barely held back a boggle. '... That's your mom... your mom is alive and not in the EVA!?' Quickly she checked her memories. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

Nodding, Littlefoot covered it up by sighing. "Yeah... my old man is crazy."

Slightly confused, Cera quickly turned on the screen to watch the outside as they prepped her EVA. Then she really felt like swearing as she saw a human version of Brom currently fighting it out with the Fifth Angel outside an EVA. "I'm on drugs, Third... I have to be on drugs..."

Watching as Brom deflected the Fifth Angel's beam, Littlefoot just hummed. "I'd be asking myself that same thing normally, but..."

Their attention was grabbed as Brom rushed at the Angel, avoiding the blasts before he leapt into the air and shouted to Littlefoot. "LITTLEFOOT... I WANT YOU TO REMEMBER THIS! TRUE MEN... ARE THE GUARDIANS OF THE WEAK! THEY ARE ONLY AS STRONG AS THE BURDENS THAT THEY BEAR!"

Disbelieving what she was seeing, Cera watched as he pulled back his fist. "He's not..."

However, he was as the light sparkled off his teeth. "TOOL OF SEELE! FEAST UPON MY FIST!"

Both Loopers watched as Brom punched the Fifth Angel out and caused it to fall to the ground dead. "... This is beyond fucked up... even past baseline..."

All Littlefoot did was grin. 'This is going to be a fun loop...'

* * *

P.S Shimmer712

Ian activated the normal ping before setting off his new one. He smirked. This one was bound to work!

Owen twitched, wishing desperately he had been unawake for this loop.

When the I. Rex got loose, Owen, the Raptors, Claire and Roxanne took to hunting in down with manic glee.

That damn noise had been bouncing around their heads all loop and all the loopers were well and truly homicidal and murderous at this point.

Needless to say, Owen and Claire were sent to see a psychologist. Roxanne and the Raptors were treated with extreme caution. A number of people wondered if the I. Rex's psychopathic mentality was somehow contagious and its corpse was treated as an extremely dangerous biohazard.

Ian was in hiding. Alan and Eric were making good progress on hunting him down though.

This was an absolutely irritating ping and the Earworm ping, as it would be called, would hold the title of Most Annoying for a long time.

Ian was somewhat impress though. Several of the others hadn't been Awake when he set off the loop and it still got them. If he could get that applied to his final ping, it meant that everyone would hear every ping in a loop, regardless of if they were Awake when someone pinged or not.

* * *

16\. 9 Detective Ethan Redfield

Blue watched as the cow was lowered slowly into the far too small raptor pen. She didn't often end up in the original park, usually if not Jurassic World she and the other three were on Isla Sorna. She had awoken already inside with her three sisters, who were not awake this time. Four other raptors were inside as well, until the large one butchered her sisters and 2 more before Blue put the big one down. But beating the large raptor only got the attention of the human hunter.

The other two raptors made her alpha at this. She had the two test the electrified fence, never the same place twice, just as the human hunter expected of them at feeding times. But she had a different plan. After the workers had stopped feeding them in person, they started a new method, lowering the food in by metal cable, similar to how Roxy had been fed in Jurassic World. She nodded at her two sisters, who attacked the cow with a speed and fury unmatched. Her eyes looked up to see Alan watching the raptors closely. The Raptor tilted her head, and sent out a ping. Alan's eyes widened as he took a step back. Blue would have smirked if she could. The hoist started its trip up when she made her move.

She had taken position at the base of the tallest wall, aiming for the shortest portion, where the humans had put a gate to introduce new raptors to the cage. Her feet sprinted forward, reaching 20 miles an hour in a second as she leaped forward and upward, gripping the metal cables and swinging forward. Though she did not understand momentum at this time, it didn't matter as the crane was still rising. The operator wasn't quick enough on the uptake, even with the human hunter shouting commands to probably stop the rising cables.

The momentum carried her forward, and she released at the apex portion of her swing, carrying her over the lights and onto solid ground. She landed on her tail, making her screech for a second before shaking it off and looking around. Several workers were running, but a few were rushing forward with pain sticks that would disorient and incapacitate her if she wasn't quick.

Blue took one look at the forest and raced off. She had to find a way off the island. Killing the human hunter wouldn't be enough to stop the humans permanently. Eventually, she found her way two miles into the island. Her nose turned into the air as she started sniffing. She could smell gasoline, and a lot of it to the east. Lots of that putrid scent meant a possible escape route. With a plan in mind, she unknowingly made her way to the East Dock.

* * *

16\. 10 Garnettfox

"Hiiiii Dad." Ian froze and slowly turned to see the smirking girl his loop memories told him was his daughter.

"Hello… Roxanne." The rex turned girl hugged him Ian kneeling so they could whisper.

"How are we playing this?"

"Baseline, don't you do anything to threaten getting Sara out of there." He hissed back Roxy shrugging.

"I've not seen the movie sooo...how do I this?"

"Stay here and don't do anything." Roxanne snorted as Ian stormed off to make sure they had anything. "Yaaaa right." She rolled her eyes climbing into the trailer and curling up in a empty cupboard. "I really need to watch our movies, I don't even know what happens..."

* * *

16\. 11 Evilhumor

Konani''s eye twitched rapidly as his face curled up in furious snarl.

"Fuck you Artemis, fuck you Mitra, fuck you Ardwinna, fuck you Wu and fuck you Yggdrasil!" He shouted as replaced his normal blaster with his RYNO V, glaring at the charging pack of Indominus Rexes, roaring and growling at him.

* * *

III. IV Garnettfox

Considering the first thing Cera saw as she Awoke were large, sharp teeth right in front of her should be forgiven for yelping with fear and scrambling back.

"You ok?" She blinked looking up from where she was sprawled on the ground butt stinging.

"Peachy." She grumbled sitting back eyeing the rather confused looking carnivore that was hurring in distress. "It's ok...Whisp, you just startled me." The dragon snorted lightly but settled down pacified by that. She took a hand offered to her and smiled seeing ever familiar brown eyes.

"Hey Cera." She brushed herself off noting the blue uniform.

"Hey...What is this Power Rangers?" The one in red snorted.

"Naw Ninjago. Magic Elemental Ninja. You're Lightning before you ask." Cera hummed lightly patting Whisp's snout.

"So...Any plans?" White shrugged.

"We were waiting for you to Wake up. Everything's baseline so far, want to keep going that way?" Cera and Littlefoot shared a look.

"...Why not? could be fun." Littlefoot smiled taking her hand. "Keep it baseline...And don't tell us what's coming I wanna be surprised." the other two shared a look.

"...Ok then, as baseline as we can make it I guess...it's your funeral."

* * *

16\. 12 Detective Ethan Redfield

The Australian cursed to himself as he awoke with a shotgun in hand aimed at a familiar raptor he once put a bullet hole through. He had seen the original movie and knew what was coming next. Quickly, he threw down his shotgun and whipped out his submachine gun. The gun opened up on the surrounding trees, issuing several honking screams of pain. A single raptor fell over, dead. It was the big girl that he failed to kill once before. However, Sniper had no time to celebrate, since there was one more raptor racing right at him. The raptor leaped, but sniper's reflexes were perfect. After all the times he had been murdered by spy and the one or two times he had replaced the spook came into play as he sidestepped the leaping lizard, spun around and slammed his kukiri into the raptor's spine.

The raptor locked up in pain as it tried to reach back and pull out the massive blade. The Australian would have nothing of it, as he unloaded a full magazine into the dinosaur. Just like that, the raptor was dead. Slowly, he let out a sigh of relief. Even after all this time of fighting over Mann Co's holdings, fighting raptors in close quarters was a harrowing experience. He pulled out a familiar radio from his subspace pocket and pressed the transmit button, "How's things coming on your end, Ellie?"

* * *

16\. 13 Harry Leferts

Both Sprog and Minerva blinked as they found themselves on the side of a muddy road. Much to their surprise, they found that they were both human this loop. "Now where are we...?"

Looking herself over, Minerva frowned at the heavy studded leather clothing and bulletproof vest she wore. "I don't know..."

A chuckle just then caused them to look up to see a blonde haired young woman watching them in amusement. Having noticed that they were looking at her, the woman hopped from her perch and walked over. As she did so, she shouldered a massive rifle. "Hi, I'm Ducky. Are you two Awake and feeling Loopy?"

Slowly nodding, Sprog took her hand as he tried to place her accent, but was only sure it was American. "We're well Anchored actually."

Once she shook Minerva's hand, Ducky glanced over their shoulder and frowned. "We should head into the bar... You don't want to be caught out in a Blowout." The two looked and felt a shiver go down their backs. Mainly because the sky had begun to turn blood red as PDAs on their bodies began to scream warnings. "Come on, follow me!"

They made it into what seemed like an underground bunker, which was in fact converted into a bar. Minerva shivered at a number of the more dangerous looking people around them before Sprog reached over and wrapped an arm around her waist. Almost immediately she felt much safer, just as she did when her husband would comfort her. 'How does he do that...'

Not really paying much attention, Ducky guided them to an unused booth as the bunker shook from the unnatural storm outside. A raised hand brought over someone who dropped a bottle at their table and soon left. "Here, unless you've been in a FallOut or are able to ignore radiation, you should have some."

Giving it a sniff, Sprog grimaced. "The hell is this? And why would we need to worry about radiation?"

Still, he poured some into glasses for him and Minerva as Ducky grinned and pulled a drink from a flask. "Before you ask, juice. As to where we are... We're in what's known as the Zone." Internally, she chuckled at their expression. "You might know it better as the Chernobyl Exclusionary Zone."

Just in time, Ducky brought up the back of her PDA to block the spray of cheap vodka as Sprog sputtered. "Che-Che-Chernobyl?! What the heck are we doing here?!"

Shrugging, Ducky leaned back. "Should be in your Loop memories..." She then wagged a finger. "Always check them as soon as possible." Then Ducky sighed. "But judging by your clothing and weapons... You're a Stalker like me."

Patting Sprog's back as she began to check the memories, Minerva frowned. "Stalker?"

All Ducky did was nod. "It's an acronym. Yup! Yup! Yup!" Her armor creaked as she leaned forward. "Scavengers, Trespassers, Adventurers, Loners, Killers, Explorers, Robbers. The Ukrainian military calls us that. You can find all sorts of useful stuff in this loop! The Artifacts can help out and you can make stuff... Like Nightingale here." She flicked her large rifle and Sprog noted that it didn't have a barrel, but rather two long pieces of metal. "She's my personal railgun..."

* * *

13\. 2 Harry Leferts

Walking along the dusty, Roman style road with the wagon she was pulling, Roxy let out a sigh. After a few moments she turned to look at Hammond and the Murphy siblings in the wagon's seat. "You know, this would be so much easier if you would just ride on my back..."

Tim narrowed his eyes a little as he ignored the disapproving look on his grandfather's face at his next words. "We said that we'd be willing to give you a chance, not outright trusting you."

Unlike Hammond, Roxanne simply nodded. "Wouldn't expect you to. Though I hope that by the end of this loop we'll at least have a cordial relationship between us."

That caused Lex to raise an eyebrow at her. "Not expecting us to be friends?"

In reply, Roxy only snorted. "No, I've learned that lesson a long time ago. Slow and easy is how one does it."

Humming in thought, Hammond nodded. "Perhaps. Though I will admit that I'm happy to be in the wagon." He patted his legs with a laugh. "These old bones might not take a ride too well after all, Roxanne!"

With a snort, Roxanne looked back at him. "Yeah, right. You're an avid Trilobur tea drinker and I know for a fact that you claim it makes you feel like your in your forties again." Her voice then dropped to a teasing tone. "To say nothing of a week before Tim and Lex arrived when you rode a Utahraptor in a race after being offered."

Despite the stares from his grandchildren, Hammond grinned as he chuckled. "Ah, that was great fun. The wind in my hair and the cheers of the crowds, the feeling of speed. Quite delightful."

Chuckling at the looks that Lex and Tim were giving her dad, Roxanne scanned the area around them as they reached a crossroads and felt a smile bloom on her face. "Well now... Who do we have here? Feeling Awake and Loopy?" The two children in the wagon looked forward to see a young man beside what looked like a Troodon in plate and mail who had a musical horn hanging from around his throat. With a chuckle, the young man nodded. "Andrew Lawton! It has been a while, hasn't it?"

As he nodded, Andrew smiled. "It has, Roxanne." Then he gestured at the Troodon beside him. "I've told you about him, but let me introduce my friend, Arri here. He's one of the Troodon Knights of Halcyon, the Lost City."

With a slight bow, Roxanne held out one of her hands, palm out. "Breath Deep, Seek Peace." Once the greeting was returned, she gestured toward the three humans. "Now it's my turn for some introductions. The older gentleman is my dad of sorts, John Hammond. And the two youngsters are his grandchildren, Alexis, or as she likes to be called, Lex, Murphy and her young brother Timothy Murphy, or Tim as he liked to be called."

Giving a bow, Arri gave the traditional greeting while Andrew nodded and did his own. However, the Troodon noticed something about Lex and Tim. "You seem... Nervous. Please, have no worries because I am in my armor."

A soft sigh escaped from Roxanne as she shook her head. "They're new Dolphinbacks, their parents were on an expedition to find any signs of their grandfather when their ship sank in a storm. The two of them had a bad experience with some predatory dinosaurs on an island, so they're nervous around us Saurians at times."

Surprise turned into understanding. "I have met some of our wild relatives upon Outer Island in the deep jungles there. "But please! Put yourselves to ease." Bending forward a bit, Arri spread out his arms out wide. "You have no need to fear me, to harm you in any way would be against my honour and my Code as a Knight of the Unrivalled of Halcyon. I am a protector of those who have need of it."

There was a look of shock on both Tim's and Lex's faces before they glanced at each other and nodded. Seeing this, Andrew smiled at his friend before he looked between Roxanne and Hammond. "So now, since we're going travel together, any idea how far?"

Humming, Roxanne smiled. "We're actually heading toward Halcyon, the Lost City. Dad wants to see the Festival of Riches and thinks that it might help Lex and Tim with being nervous amongst those of us with a more carnivorous bent. After that... Treetown to see the Dinosaur Olympics."

All Hammond did was nod as he patted the bench. "We wouldn't mind company if we'll be together for a distance."

While Andrew thanked him and got up onto the wagon, Arri walked up beside the wagon beside where Lex sat. "If it would help, I can teach you the Unrivalled's method of focusing one's spirit to help with your nervousness?" After a few minutes, he got a nod as the wagon started up and he walked beside it. Soon, he taught the two how to control one's breathing before he started on how to focus at the task at hand. "Imagine your life as a forty room mansion. Each of your concerns has its own proper place. You must place each of your worries in its room and lock the door behind it. Then you must go where your heart tells you. You wish not to be so nervous amongst us dinosaurs, yes?"

Tim slowly nodded a bit. "Yes, that's right."

With a nod, Arri continued. "Then when you begin to panic, go through the steps outlined. Then find the room within the mansion in which you have that wish. The room where lies your hope to one day live without your fear. Find that room and enter it before you seal yourself and within it until what it was that caused your panic is over with."

As the day wore on and they got closer to their destination, Arri and the Murphys chatted as they practiced what he taught them. Other times, Andrew told stories to them from all over Dinotopia including his own adventures…

* * *

II. III Harry Leferts

Littlefoot sat on a chunk of a wall as he bit into a peanut butter sandwich before he glanced at Ducky beside him. "So what do you think of this loop so far then?"

While looking out onto the ruined city, Ducky swallowed her handful of trailmix before she answered. "It's okay I guess... though I don't know why we keep coming to the cities around here..."

From where she sat, Cera bit down on a fruit that they found and chewed. "Because there's all sorts of neat stuff that we can trade for or use. I know that Roxy will be happy with those commercial bots we found. The VacuumBots alone will help keep the inn pretty clean. Then you have the LawnBots keeping the gardens and lawns in good shape as well as the PoolBots doing the same for the swimming areas... Though they also double as lifeguards."

Nodding, Littlefoot grabbed a drink from his thermos. "Then you got the plants that we've either recovered or bought. The gasoline vine alone will be worth it's weight in gold to some loopers. It does create three gallons of high quality gas each day after all. And the meat potatoes... Roxy will drool at getting a chance to make something with them." He then gave a sheepish grin. "Though I'm looking forward to planting some of the pheromone flowers in my juice bar. The smell really does help lift people's moods..."

As she shook her head with a sigh, Cera grimaced. "I wish that the serum plant would work for Roxy though..."

However, Littlefoot laughed. "Nope! I'm giving that one to Roxy anyways. A plant that produces fruits that can cure just about any illness including cancer? Now that was the second major thing that I wanted from this loop. All she'll need to do is have Hammond soak a seed in his blood when his health starts failing him and it'll produce in its fruits what it needs to cure him. Roxy will be over the freaking moon when we give it to her. It'll be more than worth all the trouble we went through trying to find them."

There was a mumble from Spike as he ate some leaves of a tree and Ducky nodded. "Spike is right, who is this Hammond?"

Putting the wrapper for his sandwich into his subspace pocket to get rid of later, Littlefoot frowned. "Hammond is... Roxy's father of sorts. Every single loop they go through he becomes ill and dies partway through. The serum plant though should help prevent that..."

Her eyes wide, Ducky finished her own meal. "Ooooh!"

Meanwhile, Littlefoot continued to look around. "Anyways, as far as post-apocalypse loops go, this is the easiest one that I've come across. There's a reason why I always stock up on what most Loopers think is stuff just too normal like cars and stuff. I mean, in a modern day look, it might cost me a few hundred bucks to get a generator. Here? I can sell that generator for more than twenty thousand. It's why I always stock up on things no matter where I go..."

* * *

16\. 1 Alan quite enjoyed that loop, though everyone wondered how Nedry could have been killed by something you can hold in the palm of your hand.

16\. 2 Roxy no likey foofyness unless the foof has a point.

III. I Cera loves her bikes, and making people how she rides them.

16\. 3 Velocious Looping powers don't work that way!...Ok apparently Coordinate does but the others don't!

16.4 Twlight gained twenty pounds that loop, Roxy knows how to cook.

16.5 She ended up eating Jasper, and getting a baaaaad stomachache

III. II. Some you win some you lose

16\. 6 Welcome to the Loops Moira Hart Primal Carnage Looper...Alpha you better start running...

16\. 7 You where waiting for this reference don't lie.

16\. 8 Good at the stock market and weirdly not ripping people open to lay their eggs in...Loop up Troodon on the Jurassic Park Wiki their kinda fucked up.

III. III This is a actual Manga, and I think a official Evangelion one...

16.9 Her first Solo loop in Jurassic Park and Blue can't help but be a little shit.

16\. 10 Ian wonders what he did to deserve this while the admins get popcorn.

16\. 11 Konani did not have a fun time.

III. IV I like Ninjago *shrug*

16\. 12 Muldoon and Sniper agree, 'Fuck that raptor and all raptors in general'

16\. 13 Hello again Sprog! Minerva!...The LBT gang get a lot of post apoc loops don't they?

13\. 2 You can't expect miracles, and at least Roxy learned her lesson from the Digimon loops

II. III Supply and demand you can't ignore it if you wanna profit, and yes these are still going, Harry did a lot of them XD


	17. Chapter 17

17\. 1 Garnettfox

"What do you do for a name?" Roxanne frowned confused, ripping apart a rather large bread roll with her claws.

It was roughly a month before the normal start of their loop, after pinging each other Hammond had started workers on building her modified cage and Roxanne had been moved out for the time being.

She had been moved into Hammond's rather luxurious apartment in the soon to be opened hotel, thankfully over the loops she'd learned to shape and size shift and was currently indulging herself in her raptor form.

"Uuhr, Dad? I have a name, you know? Roxanne, Rox, Roxy...Roxas if the loop feels like flipping my gender switch." She scarfed down the torn shreds Hammond chuckling leaning back in his chair.

"I meant for a last name, you can't go by as just Roxanne." The Raptor paused.

"...Normally, if I absolutely need one, I get Tyranno or I get the last name of who ever I'm replacing." She shrugged "It's no biggie."

Hammond frowned "Well it's a 'Biggie' to me...Roxanne you are akin to a daughter to me, I very much enjoy the loops where you are my grandchild as well...It makes it easier for me to treat you like my own." Roxy sheepishly rubbed her neck cheeks flushing.

"Heh...Thanks dad, I really enjoy those loops to." Hammond smiled pulling out some papers and sliding them over to her.

"Please understand this is more of a symbolic gesture, if I could do this in real life in every single loop we are together my dear I would. I hope you can settle for it just being between us." Roxanne frowned picking up the papers and flicking threw them.

They slipped through her numb claws. "...These are adoption papers..."

Hammond gave her a wry smile "As I said you are very much my daughter, would you like to take on the Hammond name?" Roxanne sniffed rubbing at her eyes.

She got up and carefully hugged the elderly man "...I love you daddy." Hammond hugged her back.

"I love you too dear Roxanne."

* * *

17\. 2 Vadrigar

Gordon Awoke, and immediately knew something was wrong. He was immobile, and tied up with sand flying in his face. He looked around, but saw nothing except miles and miles of desert hills, and a large tanker truck driving a few dozen feet in front of him. As Gordon was trying to struggle to get free of his binds, the car he was tied to caught up to the tanker truck and drove alongside it, and Gordon saw who was driving. It was a bald woman, but she had what looked like reptilian skin, or at least body paint. She looked to be just as confused as Gordon was, and turned to look at him.

0o0o0o

Roxanne Awoke, and immediately knew something was wrong. First of all, she was human, which rarely happened. Second, she was driving what appeared to be a large truck, with several odd looking controls in the front. As she tried to keep the truck steady (she hadn't gotten around to driving lessons yet, sadly) she looked out her rear-view mirror, and was shocked to discover what looked like a large fleet of cars and other large vehicles following her, one of which had a man playing a guitar that shot fire into the air, another of which looked like the bodies of three cars stacked on top of each other. She then turned to her left, and saw a confused looking, bespectacled man with an orange shirt tied to the front of a small car driving alongside her.

0o0o0o

At this point, both Gordon and Roxanne did what most loopers did when they discovered they were riding historic on the Fury Road:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

III. V Harry Leferts

Littlefoot walked up to the old man on the bench and bowed. "Master, may I continue my lessons with you?"

The old man, looked up at the current human dinosaur and smiled. "Littlefoot, come, sit next to me." After Littlefoot sat down he handed him a bag of breadcrumbs which the looper threw into the pond for the ducks to eat. "It is good to see you, my student. As for teaching you more, there is not much left for me to teach."

Humming, Littlefoot smiled a bit as he watched the ducklings. "There is always something for you to teach me though, Master."

All he got was a chuckle. "Perhaps. It is said that life is a great mystery and even in the loops, we do not know everything."

With another handful of breadcrumbs tossed into the pond, Littlefoot grinned a bit. "Who said that bit of wisdom? Harry? Washu?"

His eye glinting, the answer the old man gave him got Littlefoot laughing. "Caboose once when drunk."

Shaking his head, Littlefoot laughed. "Man, once the others figure out that your stealth looping, they're going to be pissed. Especially as you've been doing it longer then Yoda."

Reaching into his pocket, the old man put on a cowboy hat. "Many do not pay attention to such things, Littlefoot. Tell me, have you used anything that I taught you?"

In reply, Littlefoot lifted one hand which caught on fire. "It's amazing that everyone thinks I did a stint as a firebender."

Patting him on the shoulder, the old man stood up. "Then let us leave, I know a place in the park where you may learn without interruptions, Littlefoot..."

Getting up himself, Littlefoot handed him back the bag of breadcrumbs. "Of course, Master."

As they passed an old woman, she gave him a smile. "Lovely morning, Mister Caine."

Kwai Chang Caine only smiled. "It is indeed."

* * *

17\. 3 Eotyrannus

Littlefoot looked up to see a large raptor- not a Velociraptor, a big red-and-orange one with quills- at the counter. It looked at him. He raised an eyebrow. Then it placed a box of cereal in front of him.

"...Unless you want water," he said, picking up and examining the box, "I don't think this is going to get you a drink."

The raptor growled irritatedly, and its head promptly disappeared into its subspace pocket before coming out wearing an oversized collar with a red light on it. "I'm not here to get a drink," the collar translated in a goofy male voice, "I just heard you have taste testers, and I want to figure out what this stuff actually is. Also, this voice is the default voice. I am not actually a male, it was simply designed for a male canine, and I am yet to find someone who can modify it during a Tailless Loop."

"Tailless...? Oh, human..." Littlefoot looked at the box again. "...'Primal Cornage'," he read out loud. "...No dietary information on the back, either. Did this just pop up, or is it a regular in your loops? We've had joke cereals before- Roxy once had someone turn half-alien after trying 'Ayy Lmaos'..."

He heard a sound of rustling and falling boxes, and looked back to the raptor to see she had opened up her entire subspace pocket to dump a pile of Primal Cornage bigger than she was. "It is most definitely not a one-time event," her collar stated as she stowed the cereal back in her subspace pocket. "In all non-fused Loops of mine-"

The raptor stopped, and sniffed the air. '"Oh no..." she muttered to herself, and promptly jumped over the counter to take cover.

The door opened to reveal a woman in a safari hat, carrying a sniper rifle on her back. "I heard there was a rex buying dinosaur meat?" she asked in a Southern British accent.

The raptor stood up again as the woman was directed over to Roxy. "She is not someone I thought was Looping," she responded to Littlefoot's questioning glance, and hopped to the correct side of the counter. "She once shot two poachers in the skull with a sniper rifle after they had started begging for mercy. When pushed by her allies to tell an amusing story, she recounted that tale, after which she awkwardly stated that she 'thought it was pretty funny'. She has also killed me on multiple occasions."

"...Ah."

"Indeed.'

* * *

17\. 4 Garnettfox

"Hi daddy." Roxanne teased as she hopped out the trailer the adults staring at her.

"Roxanne what the hell?! I told you to stay back!" The girl shrugged.

"You really expected me to do that? What are we doing anyway?" Ian grumbled.

"...Gah fine! I don't trust you on your own so come on, we need to find Sarah." Roxanne smiled following after the adults into the jungle.

"SARAH!"

"SARAH HARDING!" Roxanne jumped staring wide eyed at the two adults.

"How many Sarah's do you expect to be on this island?!" Ian snapped at Nick Roxanne facepalming.

"I don't know but there's going to be one less Ian, Nick, Roxy and Eddie if you keep screaming!" She hissed at them.

"We have to find her!"

"Well we can't do that if you alert every predator that we're here!" She snapped. "To them we're ringing the dinner bells!"

"What else can we do?!" Ian glared Roxanne sighing.

"I don't know maybe follow the bleeding footprints?" She pointed at the signs the three men looking baffled at the fact the currently twelve year old had out smarted them the girl following them.

"Keep up will ya?"

* * *

17\. 5 Evilhumour

Alan Grant Woke up on the helicopter as they were flying over the damnable island filled with the damnable dinosaurs that would make his life a living hell in a short while. With a sigh, he turned his head to look at the monster when he saw something that made him jump.

"-hold, Equestria Park!"

Blinking, Alan Grant saw a multitude of differently coloured ponies running around- expect for a pink one that was bouncing- and he knew instantly that this was either going be one peaceful loop or one aggravating loop.

* * *

III. VI Harry Leferts

Roxy sat down in front of Littlefoot's smoothie bar and smiled. "Heard that you have a new drink here?"

Slowly, Littlefoot nodded with a slight smile. "Yup! Based it on a drink I came across this one time when I was doing a loop where I lived in Canada, finally worked out the kinks in it." He ducked under the counter and brought up two shot glasses and a pitcher filled with some sort of creamy white liquid which he filled the glasses with. "I call it... 'Broome Titanosaur Milk'."

That caused the T-Rex to blink a little in confusion. "Er... Broome Titanosaurs don't have milk though..."

All that did was cause Littlefoot to smirk. "I know... it feels like you just got smacked by a Broome Titanosaur after attempting to milk it." Seeing as Roxy that about to shift to a human form, Littlefoot stopped her. "No, no, no. As you are."

Raising an eyebrow, Roxy picked up the glass using the Force and then slugged it back. "Huh, not buuuaaad..."

The whole bar shook as the T-Rex tumbled over utterly drunk. Shaking his head, Littlefoot took his own shot glass and drank it before he refilled it. "Heh, lightweight."

* * *

PS Shimmer712

Ian again activated a new ping.

World wide panic ensued as people found their various possessions had become alive.

Women were freaked out by certain "toys" making saucy quips. One man was surprised by his toilet criticising his aim.

A wide eyed Unawake Eric missed out on his stay on Isla Sorna as his mother's boyfriend was weirded out by the screaming parachutes.

Roxanne stared as a tree started to sing. A few minutes later the predator was attacking the tree to try and get it to stop with the obnoxious song.

Alan just looked at his research papers performing a conga line and shook his head. "This is Ian's fault, I'm sure of it."

0o0o0o

"Okay, who bet that a new ping would result in sentient objects? Get over here and collect your winners!" Orion called, rustling through the papers regarding the betting pool.

"Can I place a bet for a lycanthropic side effect?" Airmed, a healing goddess, asked Orion.

"Sure. Wide spread effect, looper-only effect and do you want to bet on it happening within a number of loops?"

* * *

17\. 6 Jcogginsa

"So, what's the plan after we deal with the I. Rex?" Roxanne asked as she and Owen trudged through the forest, looking for the psychotic dinosaur

"Dunno. " Owen replied "Grant's awake, obviously, but I dunno who else. We got at least 3 other pings, but none of the usual suspects are Awake, so we still need to figure out."

"I hope Goji is one of them. It's been a while since we talked, and it was a spat." Roxanne replied.

Before Owen could ask further, both of them had to duck as a flaming object was hurled at them.

Owen looked at it, and his blood chilled. It was a wrecked, burnt Gyropod.

Roxanne let loose a guttural roar of rage and charged the I. Rex, which had just come into view.

"You PSYCHOTIC! GOOD-FOR-NOTHING! BITCH!" she roared, before loosing a gout of flame at the bio-engineered weapon. To Owen's shock, the I. Rex fired it's own burst of flame, countering Roxanne.

All of a sudden, Roxanne's head jerked to the side, now sporting several bloody wounds. Owen took to the air with rocket shoes obtained from a loop as Peter Quill, and took pot shots at the I. Rex with his rifle, to distract it and give Roxanne an opening. But it didn't work, the I. Rex disappeared, and then appeared with it's jaws around Roxanne's neck. It bit down, and twisted.

With a sickening crack, Roxanne fell to the ground, dead.

* * *

11.2 Garnettfox

Phoenix stared at the 'little' dinosaur in front of him, this was...Unexpected.

He'd long since figured out this was a Jurassic Park fused loop (Being the Attorney arguing that Dinosaur's deserved human rights to was enough of a tip off for him) but he didn't think that he'd be meeting the amused looking Roxy again.

Or that Apollo would be a Dinosaur himself. Trudy being one really should have tipped him off.

"Y-you're really Mr Phoenix W-Wright aren't you?" He was actually vibrating in place from excitement, so now he had a little fanboy...Uhr FanSaur.

 _He's actually kinda cute looking...even if he's bigger than me and still a little kid..._ "That I am, what's your name?" He asked politely blinking when the yellow spots on Apollo's nose inflated. What the-?

"I'M APOLLO JUSTICE AND I'M FINE!" The Muttaburrasaur bellowed Phoenix cringing.

 _GAHHH! And I thought the Cords of Steel where loud...Now he's got Air sacks of Iron to back them up..._ He sweatdropped at Roxanne who was clearly struggling not to laughing _You taught him that on purpose didn't you?_

The smirking Rex patted Apollo's back "I've told little Polly here everything about you Phoenix, he looks up to you." Apollo nodded eagerly still looking stunned at meeting him "In fact I wanted to ask a favor..."

 _Why do I have a bad feeling about this..._

"Polly want's to be a Defense Attorney like you when he grows up. So I was hoping you could hire him as a assistant as a summer job. He can tidy up and organize the office for you. I'm pretty sure if you let him sit in on cases that'll be more than enough payment for him."

Apollo nodded putting his paws together in prayer. "Please please Please Mr Wright! I'll do anything you ask!"

 _...Well...It couldn't hurt could it?..._ "Alright Apollo, you can be be my assistant." His Air sacs inflated again _Oh crap._

"I'M MR WRIGHTS APPRENTICE I'M HIS APPRENTICE!"

 _Note to self, buy ear plugs…_

* * *

II. III Harry Leferts

Loose stone crunched under Littlefoot's boots as he walked along the deserted street. After a moment though, he came to a stop in front of a building and looked up at the old and decaying sign. "Wait... 'Freddy Fazbear's Children's Clinic'? Oh you have got to be kidding me..." Bringing up a foot, Littlefoot slammed it into the doors which banged as they opened and hit the walls. As he walked inside, he turned on his flashlight and made his way to the main office. It didn't take him long to bring up the information on the computers there which, somehow, still worked. "Cera, it's Littlefoot. I've, uh, found something of interest."

His fellow Looper's voice crackled over the radio as Littlefoot glanced around. "What'd you find then, Littlefoot?"

Sighing, he shook his head. "Would you believe a children's clinic run by Fazbear's during the Death?"

There was silence for a few moments before Cera spoke up. "That's some kind of joke, right?"

With narrowed eyes, Littlefoot continued to scan the area. "Nope! Apparently they rebuilt the Toys and used them to take care of sick and dying children during the last weeks before the Crash. That way they wouldn't need to put anyone in danger of getting sick."

Cera's voice drifted over the radio as Littlefoot shined his flashlight out into one hall. "Which means that those animatronics have to be haunted to hell. Okay, Littlefoot, get out of there now."

All he did though was shake his head as he walked out into the hallway and began to walk down it. "It's been more than eighty years, Cera. I doubt that there's any still working. But if they are, I can handle them." Ignoring the swearing, Littlefoot lifted a blanket that covered something on the floor only to see the remains of Mangle underneath it. "A sad end..."

Suddenly his head snapped up as he heard a gasp from down the hall. "Oh no..."

Getting to his feet, Littlefoot saw something duck around a corner. "Hey!" Hearing paws running, he took off in pursuit. "Hey! Stop right there!" Upon reaching the corner, Littlefoot jumped and rebounded off the wall before he tucked and rolled. Still running, the mutated long neck kept an eye out as rooms flashed by, the only sound being the paws up ahead and his own booted feet. "Stop! I just want to talk!"

The doors slammed up ahead and Littlefoot poised through them only to find himself on the landing of a stairway. "Up or down... Up or down..." He listened for a moment and then looked down to see movement. "Down it is... Snake, let's see how much your training works!" Grabbing the railing, Littlefoot leapt downwards and then kept leaping from one section of the staircase to another before he reached a landing where the doors were still moving. "Now then..."

Unslinging his rifle, he slowly crept forward. 'Now where could they be...' Checking each of the rooms as he passed, Littlefoot could only grimace at what he found. 'This place is a damn tomb... Who would...'

As his eyes widened, he whipped his head down the hall in time to catch the end of someone's tail as they went around a corner. "There you are." It didn't take him long to find where the person was and he raised an eyebrow at what was above the door. 'Kitchen...? Why?'

Near silent, he slowly entered the kitchen and paused as he heard a whisper. "It's okay, Toy Chica, just be quiet and he won't find us."

In the next second, Littlefoot's eyes widened a bit at the realization that he had been chasing a child from how the voice sounded. Standing up, he cleared his voice. "Hey, don't be scared, I swear that I won't hurt you or... Toy Chica was it?" A gasp caused him to look toward the corner and he shined his flashlight. To his surprise, there was a young humanoid fox there next to what looked like a barely functioning animatronic. Littlefoot blinked a little at the coloration though. 'White and a pink belly? And that ribbon around her neck... It can't be, but just in case...' Standing straight, he cocked an eyebrow. "Toy Foxy? Are you Awake and Loopy?"

With a dropped jaw, the fox stared at him before he felt a ping then sent one back. "Y-you're a looper?!"

Slowly nodding, Littlefoot smiled. "Yeah... Name's Littlefoot."

Her eyes wide, Toy Foxy turned toward Toy Chica's sputtering body. "Can you help her?! Please?! She won't hurt you, I swear!"

Nodding, Littlefoot walked over. "I'll see what I can do then..."

* * *

17\. 8 Vinylshadow and Garnettfox

"So, how long do you think it'll be before our new Looper meets Velocious?" Ian asked, for once taking a break from modifying the Ping.

"I'd say first five Loops, minimum," Roxy replied.

"And what brought this up?" Hammond asked.

"Well...once you get past the whole "Sith" thing, Velocious is kinda cute. And our new guy is of her species, so..." Ian laced his fingers together and arched an eyebrow.

"You...think they'll start dating?" Roxy asked.

"I know they will."

"...wait, you think Velocious is cute?" Hammond asked.

"...No wonder your wife's keep trying to kill you, you have the self preservation instincts of a lemming." Roxy snarked.

"Hey!"

"You think a FUCKING SITH RAPTOR IS CUTE!"

"Don't give him ideas, Roxy," Hammond chided.

* * *

17\. 8 Detective Ethan Redfield

Roxy awoke hunting a triceratops on Isla Sorna. She knew it was Isla Sorna since there were no fences and her in loop memories, jumbled as they always were, told her she was mother of the baby Rex. Suppressing a groan, she sent out a ping and got two in return. She growled and stomped away, leaving the father to finish the hunt and returned to the nest. After marking her territory so that no other dinosaur would come near, she stomped away towards Malcolm's RV site.

0o0o0o

An hour of observation and pinging with nothing to gain from it told Roxy that Ian was not awake. Next, she shifted into her human form and dialed Hammond's phone with her future cell phone. This was not his house phone, but rather a special phone system he ordered and handed out to every Jurassic Park Looper. They always had their phone nearby, when not stored in their subspace pocket. Hammond's phone didn't ring, meaning he wasn't awake. Alan's was, however. A quick conversation later, and the two hung up. Apparently, Grant was on a book tour, and had been on one since the Isla Nublar incident this loop. The book sales were netting him a pretty penny, and he planned to save up for looper emergencies. Finally, Owen didn't pick up and his Raptor pack had, to her knowledge, not had a loop with Hammond yet, so they didn't have phones. In addition Velcious didn't often respond to the ping, preferring to do his own thing.

Did someone replace the Ingen's alpha hunter this loop? Or someone else perhaps in the team? One way to find out.

0o0o0o0o

Nightfall finally hit, and once again no reaction from Ingen's personnel. She made a note of the hunter's third member, a Dieter Stark for future prank targets, but the lack of looper was really eating at her. She consciously knew that Yggdrasil didn't always put a looper near the movie setting. Hell, beyond Isla Nublar and Sorna and the existence of Ingen, the world was mostly hub in nature. It followed hub universe history for the most part.

Her musings were cut off at a familiar clicking and hub honks. With a thought, she reverted to Rex form and stomped through the jungle. Somewhere nearby, the raptors had left their territory, since she was still within her species territory and shouldn't be hearing any Raptors nearby.

0o0o0o0o

She found her way back to the nest, only to freeze on the spot. There, the male Tyrannosaurus lay dead from scratches, wounds and a single hole in the Rex's skull. Worse, she couldn't help but feel she had seen those kinds of injuries before...somewhere recent too. The scratches were from raptors, but she could feel it in her spine, she had seen that kind of killing wound before.

The dinosaur checked the nest and let out a sigh of relief. The baby was long gone, and she smelled a human, Sarah, had come through. For all their idiocy, she could trust Sarah to keep baby rex safe. Suddenly, something dashed through the forest in time. Her eyes narrowed as she concentrated on her skin. Using her pokemon skills, she hardened her skin so that not even an elephant gun could slip through her defenses. In addition, her skin took on a metal sheen to it from Iron Defense.

Just in time, as two raptors lept from the brush onto opposite sides. Then something strange happened. The raptors bit and clawed at major ateries near her skin, trying to pierce them.

Another pair lept from the brushes, this time clinging to her backside. If she had been an ordinary T-Rex, she might have even been in trouble. However she shook her body, dislodging one, and slammed her body into a nearby tree, shaking the rest off. And then it happened. A single, earsplitting round tore through the trees and slammed into the Rex's face. Thanks to the Iron Defense she used earlier, the attack merely laid her flat on her back, but did no lasting damage. The gunshot, however, she recognized as a M-92 Mantis from the Mass Effect Universe.

She groaned and rolled to prevent the raptors from striking at her exposed belly. She sent out another ping, several in quick succession. A loud honk echoed from the forest, causing all the raptors to stop mid stride. Roxy rolled over, but did not stand, in order to keep the gathered predators from getting spooked and attacking.

A single raptor stepped forward, wearing a monacle. The right side of the raptor's face was marred, as it barked something at Roxy. Then he bent over and scratched out a single word in english that said, Looper?

0o0o0o0o

After the other raptors were dismissed, Roxy had shifted into her human form and said, "Hold on a minute."

The human Rex pulled out her omnitool and put it on. A second later, the raptor's honks, chirps and noises disappeared, replaced instead by, "Can you hear me now?"

Roxy nodded, "Who are you?"

The Raptor stood at attention and gave a salute, "Garrus Vakarian, looper from the Mass Effect Universe and Shepard's second in command. I assume you're Roxy?"

"Yep. How's my kid doing there?"

The raptor rolled his eyes, "Before you ever started looping, Shepard was killing reapers like they were nothing. Besides, he has baseline parents...about a third of the time anyway."

Roxy pouted, "But he's always let me call him son, and he calls me mom."

Garrus shrugged, "Since he allowed it, I won't say anything. Any chance you can teach me that trick in how to become human or turian?"

Roxy nodded, "Sure thing. It's not all that difficult, though I only use it for becoming human."

* * *

17\. 9 Garnettfox

"So...How many kids have you had now?" Roxanne barely glanced up from re-arranging one of her scrapbooks.

"Had as in biologically had or had as in just how many loopers I'd birthed and adopted." Grant rolled his eyes as Owen came over and put their drinks down.

"You know I mean the second one. Spill."

Roxy shrugged sipping her drink "I don't see why that concerns you Grant...Is this your roundabout way of asking if I've ever adopted one of you?"

"No!"

"Yes!" Grant and Owen glanced at each other.

"...Ok Raptor Lord here want's to know I'm more ambivalent."

The Human Rex snorted. "Owen if I had you know I'd be embarrassing the shit out of you with baby pics, same for Grant or Ian."

"See!"

"...What about Claire!"

Grant groaned."Oh for the love of god."

"...This is you trying to figure out if once Claire loops you'll have to ask me for permission to date her isn't it?"

"...Maybe."

"...Thanks for the blackmail material now I'm never going to tell you!"

"Roxy!" She laughed packing up her stuff and scarpering with her drink

"Thanks boys!"

"...I can't believe you didn't see that coming."

"Shut up Grant!"

"...If she did considering Roxanne's almost your sister Claire'd be your cous-" Owen covered his ears.

"LALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU TRYING TO MAKE MY RELATIONSHIP WITH CLAIR SQWICKY LALALALA!"

* * *

III. VII Harry Leferts

A red haired woman sat on a stool in Jurassic Juice and Smoothie before she leaned forward. "Okay then... it says that if we manage to stump you in regards to a fruit or juice, we get free smoothies and juices for the next three hotel loops."

Cleaning the glass in his paws, Littlefoot glanced to where Cera was explaining how the place worked to both Ducky, who was currently in her "Mutated form" she got from the After the Bomb loop, and Spike. "That's correct, Ariel. If anyone manages to name a real fruit or something that can be used in a juice and we don't have it, we give them free drinks for the next few loops."

Slowly a grin crossed Ariel's face. "Invid Flower of Life fruit!"

Barely reacting for a moment, Littlefoot set down the glass before he bought out a bumpy, purple fruit. The fact that there was a slight glow to it would raise some eyebrows. "Have it. Or..." He brought out what seemed like variations of it. "Would you like ones from different worlds? The first is Optera, then we have Earth, Praxia, Kabarra..."

While he continued, Ariel blinked as she stared. Once Littlefoot was done, she gave him an amused look. "You're good..."

Littlefoot just smiled. "I try. Now then, do you want that as a juice or in a smoothie? Not often that I have an Invid come here after all. Can't exactly give the stuff out to anyone else after all."

Having heard him, Ducky turned her head towards the long neck as Ariel asked for a smoothie with leaves and nectar from the Flower of Life. "Um... why's that, Littlefoot?"

As he began to cut the fruit, Littlefoot glanced at her. "The FoL is pretty much only edible to Invid. Anyone else who tries it will suffer what amounts to a near overdose of a hallucinogenic substance. You see some really trippy stuff under it's influence. Invid though are unaffected and the plant is their main food source." He wiped his knife and then began to cut up the leaves he had pulled out. "The really good fruits are only available on either the Invid invaded Earth or, if a looper has the luck, from pre-Defoliation Optera. The rest are mutated for the most part and not really all that great."

Meanwhile, Ariel licked her lips as he mixed in the nectar as well and mixed them all together. The resulting smoothie was purple and glowed as he put it into the glass and handed it to her. Taking a sip, Ariel closed her eyes and shuddered. "Mmm... That's just lovely..."

* * *

17\. 10 Evilhumour

Nano Woke up with a sigh as he checked the time he had left before the loop would end, dodging the T-rexs chasing after him.

Fifteen minutes before the meteor would hit and then loop would end, either with him getting back home in the nick of time or die like the rest of these primitives.

He had heard about other loopers having short Loops as he shot several roaring dinosaurs dead and swiped their egg, but he had doubted that few had one as short as he did.

Just twenty damn minutes at most, because if he went home early-BOOM! back to entering the wormhole and into this savage past with deadly beasts trying to kill him again!

Grumbling as he tossed the first egg- what the hell had his unAwake self been doing, chasing his tail?!- he quickly made his way to the other nests.

"And people wonder why I am so grumpy all the damn time!" He shouted, pointing his blaster behind him at the T-rex sneaking up behind him.

* * *

13\. 2 Harry Leferts

It was a very happy John Hammond who watched his grandchildren as they enjoyed the Festival of Riches. And he had to admit, there was as much to see as the other loopers had told him. Tim had enjoyed the Flourish competitions, which pitted Troodon Knight against Troodon Knight in fights with weapons. Not just duels either as in some matches a single Warrior would face of against two others and then you had team matches where six from one of the Knightly Houses would face six from another. As soon as a victor was seen, the matches would Tim did have to admit that he also enjoyed the Shadow Dance competition as well. In that competition, two beginners would fight using only their shadows for combat.

When he had asked about anyone being harmed, he was told that if a Troodon harmed another, they would be subjected to the Great Silence. An entire year in which no one would "Hear" or "See" them. This was considered the Unrivalled's greatest punishment and much to his surprise, it was highly effective.

Lex meanwhile enjoyed the Celebration of Design where showed off their creativity through colorful and fanciful crafts. She also highly enjoyed the performances and clowns as well. However, Hammond enjoyed the chess matches which were played using actual Warriors, their usual colored sashes replaced with white or black ones.

They all agreed that the final two competitions were the best. First, the most highly ranked warriors from each of the remaining houses met and sparred against each other at once. Then the Grandmasters from each of the remaining Houses would sit down and perform a mental battle. A group of Grandmasters would describe the place that the battle would take place in, the background, and the armies that the two would have. Then they would do battle, each taking turns to tell what they have done and how they countered the other.

Once that was done though, Lex, Tim, and Hammond got their biggest surprise. The prize for the leader of the House who won would be to be given the title of "Sage", the highest in their society. Said leader would also give away everything, their House and their Riches in order to start life "Anew" and from the beginning. Which was considered a great honor among the Unrivalled.

All in all, both Roxy and their grandfather felt it a roaring success.

0o0o0o0o

Tim and Lex both walked a bit unsteadily across the rope bridge that connected one tree to another. With a glance to the side, Tim shook his head. "I've heard of treehouses... but that is ridiculous..."

Glancing in the same direction at the three story inn they had been staying in, which was built in the branches of a tree, Lex nodded. "You're telling me..."

As she chuckled, Roxy, in her human form, shook her head. "Well, it's not all bad... you seemed to have a good sleep after all."

Humming as he looked around at all the youngsters and the dinosaurs on the ground and in the trees, Hammond smiled. "It was a good sleep. Those sleeping baskets made me feel like I was back in my cradle being rocked by mum."

That got a raised eyebrow from Tim. "Didn't you notice that those were hanging below the inn and about 300 feet above the forest floor?"

Slowly, Hammond grinned and laughed. "I did, but it didn't last long!" Patting his grandson on his shoulder, Hammond shook his head. "Now then, I cannot wait to see what competitions will be at the Dinosaur Olympics today..."

While she shook her head, Lex glanced down and gulped a little. "That Habitat Partners thing is really odd... they actually have a team of a dinosaur and human monitor and protect an area of Dinotopia?"

Roxy only nodded. "They meet once a year in the Temple Ruins in the Rainy Basin to share information. The Dinosaur Olympics helps them find apprentices who might take up their mantle later on..."

Trudging through the snow, Hammond took a deep breath. "Ah... Lovely mountain air." A grin crossed his face as he pulled his parka closer and pointed at something. "And there it is! Thermala!"

Rubbing his arms, Tim nodded a bit as he sniffled. "And about time... it's freezing up here!"

A voice then replied just behind him. "It's not that cold." The entire group turned to see a Sabertooth Tiger blink at them before she smiled. "Nice to see some newcomers here..." She glanced to the side and shook her head in some bemusement. "Something wrong, deary?"

All Lex did was shake her head. "N-no... just a bit surprised."

It was then that a Mammoth came into view. "Brunhild! Are you bothering newcomers to the Forbidden Mountains again?"

Grinning, the Sabertooth shook her head. "Nah, just saying hi." She then turned back to them. "So... going to the Tentpole of the Sky?"

With a blink, the group looked toward the large, Tibetan style monastery in the distance on top of an even higher peak in the Forbidden Mountains. Slowly, Hammond nodded with a smile. "We are, it's promised to be the adventure that we were told it would be and more!"

0o0o0o

Now 17 years old, Lex frowned as she browsed some of the jewelry in Volcanium. As she was told, most would be what would be considered masterwork items back where they came from. But with the barter system in Dinotopia, they were not outside her price range. "Hmm..." Lifting up a necklace, she turned around. "What do you think?"

As she thoughtfully frowned, Roxy hummed. "I think that the one beside it suited you better." Then she softly sighed as she looked over some of the items. "I kind of wish that there was some for Tyrannosaurs..."

Before Lex could comment on how silly that would be, the blacksmith who ran his stand chuckled as he stroked his beard. "Well, while we may not normally handle theropods here, we do create jewelry for larger dinosaurs, including ones bigger then yourself. A bit custom, but not exactly out there... Some of our customers use them to look nice for their mates after all..."

For several moments there was silence before Roxy looked around to see if Tim and Hammond were around and then looked toward Leex. "Would you mind..."

She just shook her head and smirked. "Not at all, shall we?"

The two females then walked over to where the blacksmith began to show them drawings of possible jewelery that could be made for Roxanne…

* * *

17\. 12 Garnettfox

"What do you think?" Roxy asked holding up a dark green bolt of cloth in her claws for Lex's perusal.

"It looks good, maybe with a bit of gold trim?" she turned to the Albino white Styracosaurus running the stall. "What do you think?"

The Ceratopsia ran a critical eye over Roxanne and the clothe "Darling that color does not suit you, with your dark scales you need bright colors, contrasting against them!" Roxanne snorted.

"It's the color of my mate's scales, I want to surprise him."

"I think he'd be more pleasantly surprised if you actually looked good rather then like you'd skinned him." The Purple and green Megalasaur at her side nudged her lightly.

"Rarity? Don't you think you're being a little harsh?"

"Harsh?! I'm trying to prevent a fashion disaster." Rarity snorting tossing her head purple horns catching the light. "Now then, if you really want to look good I have some delightful saddle blankets that will make you look like a queen!"

"...Go on..."

* * *

II. III Harry Leferts

Cera turned the corner beside the nearly collapsed building to find Littlefoot already at their vehicle, said vehicle being a military surplus truck that her and Littlefoot had bought in another loop. Of course, they had modified it with the back being the seating area for Spike as he was just too big for anything else. 'I still say though that the recoilless rifles mounted on it are a bit much...' Seeing the young fox being tended to, Cera raised an eyebrow. "So who's this now?"

Turning a bit as he finished healing her, Littlefoot smiled a bit. "Just someone feeling a little Loopy at the moment. But I'm going to wait until Ducky and Spike arrive for introductions."

With a nod, Cera readjusted her shotgun on her back before she jerked her thumb back the way that she had come. "They're actually just behind me." It was then that said dinosaurs came around the same corner and Cera could see the fox's eyes widen and her jaw drop. 'Then again who can blame her? Even for a Looper, seeing a twenty foot tall humanoid Stegosaurus walk into view wearing salvaged tank armor as body armor and a 40mm cannon as their rifle is still rather odd.'

Bounding up, Ducky came to a stop with her own weapons clattering against her armor. "Who's this, Littlefoot?"

After he stood up, Littlefoot placed a hand onto the fox's shoulder who Cera could now see was white and pink. His next words confirmed Cera's suspicions. "This here is Toy Foxy, she's normally in the Five Nights at Freddy's loops and normally an animatronic. Toy Foxy, these are my friends. The Triceratops, or Three Horn as we call them, is Cera. Ducky is the duckbilled dinosaur, or Swimmer. Finally, you got Spike, he's a Stegosaurus or a 'Spike-Tail' as they're called in our loops."

Walking up, Ducky extended her hand to Toy Foxy who slowly shook it. "Nice to meet you! Yup Yup! Yup!"

There was the slightest bit of a frown on Cera's face before she gave Littlefoot a look. A moment later, the mutated long neck patted Toy Foxy on the shoulder before he walked over to Cera. Both of them walked a distance away before Littlefoot leaned against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "I know what you're going to say, Cera."

Raising an eyebrow, Cera grunted. "Then you know what I think of having one of those damned animatronics along, Littlefoot. I nearly died in the one loop I did with them as I took Jeremy's place. And Toy Foxy literally bit half my head off at the end!"

However, Littlefoot rolled his eyes. "Cera... Everyone who does that Loop instead of Jeremy has their frontal lobe bit off at the end..." He rubbed his forehead a little. "I know that I did though in my case it was that damn Balloon Boy..."

For a moment, Cera was silent before she raised an eyebrow. "Wait... how the heck does that work?"

The leader of their group spoke in a tone so dry that the Sahara was wetter. "Apparently Balloon Boy operated as a nutcracker as well and had a mouth capable of breaking nuts. And some kid threw some nuts that ended up in my hair."

Shuddering, Cera shook her head. "Okay... that's just wrong on so many levels..." A moment later, she shook it off. "Still, Littlefoot, Toy Foxy is dangerous."

His retort though caused her to blink. "And so was Roxy before she woke up, Cera. Yet you get along with her just fine as it is, and we've been in danger far more often from Sharpteeth then from animatronics. Besides, she Woke up and from what I've heard she's supposed to be pretty nice, and Toy Chica..."

It was then that he trailed off as he realized what he said which caused Cera to narrow her eyes some. "Littlefoot... What else did you find in that building and bring out with you...?"

Chuckling somewhat nervously, Littlefoot rubbed the back of his neck. "Well... um, you see... hehe..."

At the truck, Ducky, Spike, and Toy Foxy turned as they heard Cera screech. "YOU DID WHAT!?"

Blinking, all three turned to see Cera shaking Littlefoot like a ragdoll as she screamed at him. Confused, Ducky shook her head. "I just don't understand those two... do you, Spike?"

Spike looked down at her and shrugged. "Mm-hm."

* * *

17\. 13 Harry Leferts

As she waited in her cave for Sprog to arrive, Minerva sighed as various thoughts ran through her mind. The last Loop she had must have had a 'Visiting Anchor' as Sprog was not Awake during it for a change. _'Why does that thought bother me so...?_ ' Bringing a paw up to her chest, she frowned as she tried to ignore her toothache. _'Why did I feel so... empty because he was not Awake...?'_ After a moment, Minerva closed her eyes and decided to distract herself from both her thoughts as she waited as well as her toothache. To that end, she began to softly make a song using her crest that her and her husband had many times performed.

When she reached the part where her husband would take over for a bit, Minerva blinked as she heard a sound like someone trying to sing it themselves. Looking down, she noticed Sprog there doing something halfway between a hum and singing. While it was not perfect, it was close enough that the Corythosaurus recognized it for what it was. Then he reached the part where she would rejoin and, curious, Minerva did join. Several minutes passed as the two sat there before the song finished. Opening his eyes, Sprog looked up to Minerva with a soft smile. ' _{That's an amazing song, Minerva.}'_

There was a puzzled expression on Minerva's face before she nodded. ' _{Thank you, my dear. But...}_ ' For a moment, she paused. ' _{However did you know how the song goes?}'_

Sprog paused for a moment in thought before he frowned and shrugged. ' _{I... don't know. When I heard you singing, I somehow knew how to continue it... just seemed right is all.}'_

Letting out a soft sigh, Minerva continued to puzzle it out. ' _{That was the song that I used to sing with my husband before...}_ ' Some tears dripped from her eyes and Sprog reached up to give her a handkerchief which she gratefully took. _'{Thank you, dear boy. You really are much too kind to me.}'_

All Sprog did was shrug a bit, somewhat uncomfortable with how she seemed to cry because of him. _'{I'm not that kind, or else I wouldn't have made you cry...}'_

That caused the dinosaur to blink before she reached down and gently laid a paw on Sprog's shoulders. ' _{Don't be sorry about that, Sprog. I am just remembering the last time that I was truly happy.}'_

Puzzled, Sprog raised an eyebrow and looked up at her. ' _{Last time?}'_

Minerva smiled and leaned down so that she could look him directly in the eyes. _'{Ever since I have met you, things have been much happier for me. I may miss my husband, dearest Sprog, but now because of you I can look back in fondness instead of sadness...}'_ There was a pause before she continued as Sprog reached up and patted her paw. _'{You really do remind me so much of my dear husband... I wish that he kept his promise and came back so you could have met him.}'_

For some reason, that tickled the back of Sprog's mind before he shrugged it off. _'{I do too, though I am sure that he did everything in his power to come back to you...}'_

While she smiled, Minerva could not help but wonder why a part of her felt like he had come back...

* * *

17.1 Sometimes family picks you, they both know it's kinda pointless in the Loops, but they both keep copys of the papers so they'll always remember.

17\. 2 What? What would YOUR reaction be waking up there? XD

III. V Stealth Loopers, you can just never tell.

17\. 3 They still don't know what the cereal does, Roxanne was busy and the normal taste testers said 'Fuck no!' Oh Hai Moira did you know you scare your Anchor shitless?

17\. 4 It's more then a little humiliating when the twelve year old is schooling you, even when said twelve year old is really a ageless T-Rex.

17\. 5 It was peaceful, Alan was so glad they where normal ponys and not Conversion Ponys

III. VI This is a real thing Harry made once, though he called it Moose Milk because to quote him 'It feels like you where kicked in the head by one after trying to milk it.'

PS. Yes the Admins find the Ping Saga that funny that they bet on what crazy shit Ian's gonna do next XD

17\. 6 Part one of Scary Monsters, and I do believe our first MLE...What? Velocious doesn't count.

17\. 7 Garrus is a big hunting fan XD

II. III Didn't expect it to turn into a THREE way fusion did you? XD And yes Toy Foxy IS looping.

17\. 8 In which Ian thinks Raptors are cute and people shit Konani and Velocius.

17\. 9 Gundam's looping *shrug*

17\. 10 Roxy's fave song: Trollolololol

III. VII Sorry Ariel XD Maybe you should ask for something from under da sea to catch him out next time?

17\. 11 None chronological order, seriously Konani's baseline sucked pre-fix

13\. 2 Family for now and forever.

17\. 12 Ya I added to it XD Rarity and Spike loop into Dinotopia surprisingly often, you won't believe Twilights reaction to it...

II. III Cera no likey Fazbears, Ducky and Spike just look on and wonder if their friends are crazy.

17\. 13 Minerva and Sprog care very much for each other, enough to...Well, that's our little secret...


	18. Chapter 18

18\. 1 Colab between Saphroneth and Garnettfox

"Okay, you know Equestria?" Blue chuckled at the nods. "What names did you guys have there?"

"What about yours?" Grant said. "It's your idea, let's hear yours first."

"Azure Blue," Blue told him. "My sisters were Echo Voice, Charlie Foxtrot - they didn't get that one - and Delta Vee. Now, let's hear it!"

"I got Cretaceous Queen, Zilly's decided that's his nickname for me now." Roxy shrugged, the Rex delicately drinking her barrel of cider through a straw.

"I ah Was ah Chaos Theory." Ian piped up from her other side.

"'Zilly' You really call Godzilla that?" Owen snarked.

"Shut up Raptor Lord."

Owen groaned at her smirk "Sometimes I hate these loops..."

* * *

16\. 10 Garnettfox

Roxanne smirked at the three adults as they came upon the woman they'd been searching for. "Sarah?" She asked politely the woman looking up from photographing a family unit of Stegosaurus.

"Roxy, Ian!" She cheered waving at them "And Nick to, Here take a few photos while I get closer." Sarah tossed the camera to Nick Roxanne's smile fading.

"...Ian...What does she mean get closer?" She asked watching with dawning horror as Sarah approached the baby stegosaurus. "Oh for the love of god GET AWAY FROM IT!" She screamed Sarah jerking back from the baby and the stegosaurus started bellowing agitated and moving on.

"Roxanne! What are you doing?" Sarah frowned getting up and brushing the dirt off.

"...Stopping you from killing yourself and the baby!" Roxanne yelped pulling at her hair.

"What are you talking about? I was only going to pet it."

"...Like the adults would understand that! They'd attack you thinking you were attacking the baby, and if not you'd risk rubbing your scent off on the baby making the adults abandon it to die because they wouldn't recognize it as their baby!"

Sarah looked sheepish Ian turning to her. "...That a real thing?"

"Heck yes that's why you don't handle newborn puppies or kittens, if the parents don't ignore it they'll kill it for not smelling like its baby. Nature's harsh."

Harry Leferts

Scrunching her eyes shut, Toy Foxy fought to sleep a bit more as the sun streamed in through her window. Eventually, she opened her eyes and sat up in bed and looked around confused at the furnished bedroom she was in. 'Where... how...?' Then her eyes widened some as her mind went back to the previous day...

0o0o0o0o

Toy Foxy (currently going by the name of "TF" in order to avoid any curious looks) was walking beside Littlefoot as they walked through the market area of Smoketown, the capital "City" of Cardania. With a small smile, Littlefoot looked down at her. "See anything that you like? We got to furnish your bedroom after all."

Looking around though, Toy Foxy scowled a bit as due to her age, she was too small to see much through the crowds. "No."

It wasn't hard for Littlefoot to guess what the issue was and after some thought, he stepped in front of her and patted his shoulder. "Come on then, get up." Seeing her confusion, he rolled his eyes and then got up and walked behind her. In a single movement, he slipped her onto his neck and stood. For a moment, Toy Foxy squealed in surprise as she slid down his neck until she came to rest on his shoulder with him gently holding her legs. "Better?"

There was a glare on Toy Foxy's face which made Littlefoot chuckle at how adorable it looked before she looked around. Her eyes slowly widened as she saw mutated animals of all shapes, sizes, and types. Frowning, she leaned toward Littlefoot's head and pointed toward one of the more stranger ones. "That looks like one of those aliens that I've heard adults talking about. The um... what are they called?" She then snapped her fingers. "Right, Greys!"

Shaking his head, Littlefoot reached up and tapped Toy Foxy on the forehead which caused her to blink. "One, don't point. It's rather rude. Secondly, that would be a type human mutant... No, I don't know why they look that way in this loop, but there's a number that do. And the ones in Cardania aren't too bad..." He shuddered a bit. "Much better than the ones that turned up in the Empire's 'Purityville'. Hundreds of seven year olds with superpowers and a hivemind who see everyone else as sub-human for not being in their hivemind was horrifying... thankfully those three eyed elephants from India teleported in and took care of it."

Not really understanding what Littlefoot was talking about, Toy Foxy continued to look around. "Um... so what am I looking for?"

Littlefoot turned his head to look at her directly and smiled. "Well... we're here to get you some new clothes and furniture for your room of course. And I'm not exactly hurting for money so you can choose whatever suits you."

Her eyes wide, Toy Foxy looked around and began to take in the various stores around them. At the pizzeria, she had always heard various children talking about their rooms, their clothes, and toys. Now she was going to see what the big deal was. "What should we get first?"

Tapping his chin, Littlefoot looked around. As a mutant sauropod, he towered over most of the crowd and that allowed him to see more. "I think... yeah, we should go and get you some clothes first. The ones that Cera lent you are good, but you need some of your own."

With a nod from Toy Foxy, he began to walk toward a clothing store. It was inside as she was looking at various items that Littlefoot passed up to her though that she overheard two female mutants talking. "Aw, look at that. You think that adorable kit there is his daughter?"

Looking around, Toy Foxy noticed that the two were looking and gesturing at her and Littlefoot. "Adopted surely if she is his daughter, but that doesn't seem to matter though. Or maybe he's a relative. But still, just look at how he's acting though toward her. That man there would be a wonderful father if he's not already."

As her brows furrowed, Toy Foxy looked over a shirt that Littlefoot had passed up to her in confusion as she puzzled out what they were talking about. 'They think that he's... my daddy? But, I'm an animatronic and...' It was then that she remembered that she was flesh and blood and not robotic parts. '... Oh, right...'

Her thoughts though were interrupted by Littlefoot. "By the way, I was wondering how you were able to turn on that computer and have it go through files just by touching it?"

Humming, Toy Foxy tilted her head a little as she passed back the shirt. "My memories tell me that I've always been able to do stuff like that. Commanding computers and reprogramming and all sorts of stuff. I just need to touch them for it to work."

Slowly, Littlefoot nodded in thought as he put the shirt back. "Ah, you got the 'Tech-Mind' psionic skill. That's a rather useful one to have actually." Seeing her confusion, he chuckled a bit. "It's a psionic skill that gives you the ability to communicate with computers. With non-sentient ones, you can do things like reprogram them, access files even when encrypted and so on without needing to actually type. AIs and such you can talk to as if by telepathy. Before you ask though, you can't actually control them, just do what a master hacker and programmer naturally and just by touching them or by using a wireless if they have something like a modem, radio doesn't work though."

The vulpine Looper's eyes were wide as she considered what that meant and the possibilities. Soon though, her attention was grabbed as Littlefoot moved on to the next batch of clothes...

0o0o0o0o

Hopping out of bed with a grin so big it nearly hurt, Toy Foxy rushed over to her dresser and quickly changed. For a moment though, she stood there with her tail wagging as she looked over the room. Reaching up, she gently took down a stuffed fox doll and stroked it. "I... have toys now. Just like the kids at the pizzeria..." Part of her was highly thankful that Littlefoot had taught her how to "Mark" her stuff so that they automatically entered her subspace pocket at the end of a loop. Blinking away some tears, she put the fox back. "Mine..."

With that done, she rushed out of her room and down the stairs, taking them two at a time before she entered the kitchen to find Cera cooking breakfast there. Looking up, Cera cocked an eyebrow at her. "Hope that you're up for some pancakes, Toy Foxy."

Skidding to a stop, Toy Foxy just shook her head, still amazed at being able to eat even after two months of having "Woken up". "Nope! I've heard the children talking about pancakes and how they're really yummy!" Her mouth then turned down into a frown. "Though I don't have any memories of having eaten any this loop..."

There was a grimace on Cera's face before she forced herself to smile. "Well, you're in for a treat. I may not be up to the standards of Roxy or even Littlefoot, but I make pretty good pancakes!"

As she nodded and glanced where Spike was sitting at a table eating what looked like a handful of fruit, the modified first floor ceiling still above him, Toy Foxy nodded rapidly. "Can't wait!"

Once she looked around though, she turned back to Cera who answered her unasked question. "Littlefoot is downstairs in the basement workshop working on... Toy Chica."

Not really having noticed the pause, Toy Foxy took off and headed through the door into the basement area. Passing past the various weapons and armor in various states of disassembly and repair, she came to a stop at the end. There was Littlefoot sitting before a large metal table with his white, scaly leather jacket hung on the back of the chair. He sipped a mug of something and turned with a smile. "Hey there, Toy Foxy. Came down to see how Toy Chica is doing?"

Walking up, she didn't mind as Littlefoot lifted her onto his lap so she could better see. There on the metal slab was Toy Chica who was partially repaired. A look around showed her several dog-like robots and a humanoid one, all taken apart. "What are you doing?"

Littlefoot's shoulders popped as he stretched some. "I've done the pizzeria a few times and taken some parts from there. But I didn't have enough so..." He waved his hand over the disassembled robots. "I've been taking what I can from both some of the guard bots that we took out on a mission in the Empire of Humanity as well as some old RexBots that we've found. I'm not the best or most experienced at this, but I know enough that I should have her up and running in about a few months." Sipping his coffee, Littlefoot ignored how Toy Foxy was examining the bags under his eyes. "And with winter only a month away, I'll be able to spend a lot of time on her."

Her eyes wide, Toy Foxy stared up at him in amazement. "Did you stay up all night working on her!?"

Blinking, Littlefoot looked down at her as he yawned a bit. "Mmm? Yeah, I wanted to clean her up and prep her for the real work before her condition got much worse. Like I said, I'm not the best at this by far, but I know enough. I'll have a nap after I eat a bit and then get started on her."

Much to his surprise, Toy Foxy wrapped her arms around him best that she could into a hug. "Thank you... my loop memories told me that she took care of me after my... this loop's version of my family was killed..."

As he ruffled her hair, Littlefoot gave her a tired smile. "Well then, I should get to fixing her up as good as I can as soon as I can then..." Sniffing, he smiled as he gathered up the smaller fox into one arm and then slung his jacket across one shoulder. "Anyways, breakfast smells pretty good and I'm famished. We also got to enroll you in school and everything else in the next week." A laugh burst from the mutated long neck as he listened to her whine...

* * *

18.2 wildrook

"Oh my," another Ian muttered, looking at himself. "Did we just enter some kind of weird variant?"

Thanks to Ian Malcolm, the Awake Kyoryugers resembled their dinosaur selves...including Torin, who looked like what happens when you cross Bragigas, his partner, with an Archeops.

Heck, Nobuharu was stunned to the point where he couldn't make one of his puns.

Souji, on the other hand, was doing a headcount and noticed...someone was missing. "King's on his own again," he said.

"Probably trying to experience this new form, I bet," Ian replied. "I've heard stories about this, but I don't think Lycanthropy works this way."

* * *

18.3 Jcogginsa

Owen shot through the skies, dodging gouts of flame as he did so.

Suddenly, blinding pain shot through him from his right foot, and he began to fly erratically.

As he crashed into a tree, he saw that his left foot had been crushed by something.

"Shit." He muttered, as the I. Rex stalked toward the tree.

It inhaled, but before it roasted him, a beam struck it in the side, making it recoil in pain.

A shuttle pod decloaked, showing the source of the beam, and he felt himself telekinetically pulled through an open door on its side.

He did not land gracefully. The ship flew off right as he got a look at the ship's pilot.

"...Zara?" he asked dumbfoundedly.

Zara chuckled "Not quite. I'm replacing her for this loop. You can call me Dax."

* * *

18.4 Saphroneth

"They're intelligent," Owen stressed. "Don't insult them."

"They're animals," Hoskins replied. "Animals that you've shown we can train."

"...not really train so much as point at something and say 'charge'," Owen corrected.

"Nonsense!" Hoskins said. "Delta understands me, right boy?"

Owen winced, ready for the explosion... that didn't come.

Delta just rolled her eyes and stalked off.

"...that was close," he murmured.

0o0o0o0o

About ten minutes later, a yell came from outside. "Grady!"

Owen glanced over. "Hoskins. I thought you'd left - what's up?"

"My car!" Hoskins said. "Someone's vandalized it!"

Owen peered further over the wall, and snorted.

Apparently Delta had decided to get even instead of mad. The whole 4x4 was now a hot pink, with slogans along the side informing the world that the driver "braked for Gallimimus" and that the vehicle was an "experimental jerk transportation unit".

"Don't ask me," Owen said with a shrug. "I've been trying to calm down the raptors."

Raptors who could, thanks to Pern, teleport - which meant the main question was where they got the paint from.

Fuming, Hoskins got in his car and drove off muttering.

0o0o0o0o

 _Graffiti?_ Blue asked with a flashing hand-sign. _Really? Usually you're a bit more lethal._

Delta's reply was a smirk. _I was._

 _...go on?_ Echo asked, tilting her head.

 _Frozen uncooked steak in the boot. It should be thawed by the time the I-rex breaks out._

The other three raptors sniggered.

* * *

III. IIX FTKnight

Littlefoot hummed lightly, as he cleaned his knives and blenders.

"Have you been to the world of Toriko? " asked a male voice.

Littlefoot turned away from the sinks to look at the speaker. He saw a paler then normal, European-ish human sitting at his shops' counter.

"No, I do not think i have been to that loop yet," Littlefoot answered, before sticking his paw out "I'm Littlefoot, Anchor of the Land Before Time. "

" Nico Addams, Looper from the Horadium Loops," Nico responded, shaking Littlefoot's paw, "Of course, many who've been to the hub called it the Diablo Loops." His face twisted with disgust at the second name.

"Your expression says that's a long story. "

"It is, and it isn't," Nico shrugged. "The short version is that Diablo is the name of the main villain, and we despise the evil demonic bastard. Let's get back to the more pleasant topic, please," he added, signaling that, that particular tangent was done.

"Okay, And why did you want to know if I've been to the Toriko Loops?"

"Simply, if you have not been to the loop, it reduces the chances that you have any ingredients from the loop. " Nico Explained, " and that loop has some of the most unique fruits you could think of. Here, I'll show you a couple of the safer fruits. " Nico said with a smile, Producing a few Containers out of his pocket.

"These are Gourmet cases, they can keep most foods stored in them fresh for far longer than normal storage solutions. "

"Of course," Nico continued, "They do need to be properly programmed first, if the ingredient is not already stored in the cases' memory."

"That would make keeping fresh supplies a lot easier." Littlefoot acknowledged. "So what do you have to share?"

"Here," Nico opened a medium sized case, containing what appeared to be red rice, "Try this one first."

Littlefoot carefully took a spoonful of the rice and tried it, blinking slightly as the rice started off like typical Vinegared Rice but tasted more and more like strawberries as he chewed.

"How?" Littlefoot voiced.

"Each of the rice grains is actually a strawberry, which is why this is called strawberrice. " Nico answered, before opening the next container.

"These might look like Japanese Iyokans but they are actually Blue Hawaiiyokans, which when juiced produce a ..."

* * *

18\. 5 Chronopie

 _Force wielding Sith Raptor, male, looking for platonic companion, interests include force-choking the life out of unsuspecting humans wandering into tall grass, lightsabers, and the Dark Side._

 _Reply to Darth Velocius, Isla Sorna, c/o Dr. Alan Grant, Jurassic Park Branch._

"Ian, what is this, and why did I find this on Roxy's Hotel's message board?"

"I just thought he needed a friend. We already have three replies."

"How many of these have you posted?!"

* * *

18.6 Garnettfox

Roxy shook her head as she woke yelping and jumping out of the way of a speeding car "HEY THERE'S A SPEED LIMIT BUDDY!" She roared after the jackass grumbling to herself. "..Wait where am I?" Her loop memories weren't much help, she was a 'Grundle' that had been revived by a weird guy with four arms and sent...

And sent out to kill four kids.

"...Well fuck that." She grumbled sniffing the air and following the kid's scent, they'd need someone looking out for them. She quickly found them inside a comic store. The large Dino crouching to see what was going on snorting a little seeing they were entering a quiz to win some fake lightsabers.

"That's use-...Wait...Smart kids." She hummed shifting to her normal T-Rex form her loop memories telling her Grundles couldn't stand light. "Oh well, time to troll!" She lightly knocked on the door the owner going to answer.

The kids turned and stared horrified out the window seeing her. "Hi is the quiz all ages?"

0o0o0o0o

Roxanne hummed using the force to delicately sip her tea. "So you're all new eh?"

"Uhrm...Yes? Kai's the anchor and he's already lost count, rest of us...Eh Zane's got the most." Jay shrugged "...Can I ask a question?"

"Why is there a looping dinosaur?"

"WHY IS THERE A LOOPING DINOSAUR!?" He yelped Roxanne rolling her eyes.

"There's six actually, seven if you count from other branches that I know of." she hummed "This is very good tea."

"Thanks." Kai said dryly. "Now what do we do? you not attacking screwed up the baseline meaning Lloyd's still a kid."

"...Can Dinosaurs adopt in this world?" Roxanne mused looking down at the little blonde snoring on the couch.

* * *

18.7 Detective Ethan Redfield

Hammond awoke mid stride, wearing a suit and notably several years younger than he usually was. He paused for a moment to draw up his loop memories and smirked. Behind him, several young punks were about to accost his future recruit for his organization. The recruit was...unsurprisingly, Roxy.

He gripped the door locks and slid them up, securing each door. Between each of the three locks, he said firmly, "Manners...maketh...man."

He watched the boy's reflection in a mirror, who were staring at him and standing in a way that could only mean to intimidate Hammond. He gave a small grin and asked, "Do you know what that means?"

The boys could only give a blank, stupid look. Hammond shook his head, "Then let me give you a lesson."

With one hand, he set the hooked end of his umbrella around a bar mug and swung it backwards, sending it into the leader's head, shattering it instantly and sending him into the realm of the unconscious. The elderly gentleman was now facing the boys as he stepped forward, "Are we gonna stand around here all day? Or are we gonna fight?"

Roxy smirked to herself, as she watched her surrogate father dismantle the gang of six in the course of two minutes.

* * *

III. IX Harry Leferts

Littlefoot was wiping out a glass before he turned to Ducky who had been staring at something. "And what did we learn?"

Shuffling a little, Ducky blushed a bit. "Um... to be really careful about what I mix into a smoothie and to make sure that if I am adding honey that it is really honey..." She glanced to the side again and nodded. "Yup! Yup! Yup!"

That caused Littlefoot to chuckle some and pat her on the head. "Exactly." It was then that Owen walked in and sat down. "So, Owen, what can I do you for today?"

Frowning, Owen glanced up at the menu and frowned some. "I'll have the..." Having seen something out of the corner of his eye, Owen blinked and then turned. For several moments he was silent as he stared at the sight before him and then looked at Littlefoot. "Um... just one question but... how...?"

As he put the glass into a rack, Littlefoot grinned a little. "Ducky mixed up the honey that she was adding to Gendo's drink. Instead, she added Invid Flower of Life nectar. It has some... effects, especially with what else was in his smoothie, let's just say."

With a disbelieving stare, Owen glanced at Ducky who gave him a sheepish grin before he turned back to where Gendo was and blinked.

More than a minute passed as he looked at the flying high as a kite Gendo. Part of Owen did wonder where the colors came from as well as the sparkles, though he remembered that weird guys who wore green leotards and decided not to ask. "Right..." He did scoot a bit further though at the strange music...

* * *

18.8 Evilhumour

Muldoon frowned, shaking his head as he Woke up trying to protect Ellie from the escaped raptors, already aware of the one behind him.

"You're not so clever girl," he muttered softly, as he went low and pivoted on his heel for a quick shot to the raptor's chest.

Only for the raptor to jump over his head with roar belonging to a jet pack and then a raptor landed in front of him, with a gun pointed against his head. With a snarl, the raptor leaned in close to his ear. "I'm not a girl." Nano smirked to himself.

* * *

18.9 Garnettfox

Alan Awoke screaming and impaling a lizard man thing on a pitchfork.

New one for him. He panted looking around panicking a little seeing that he was in a field with other farmers who were being attacking by more of the creatures, his loop memory's telling him they were 'Kobolds' and were meant to be just myth.

"Great this is come kind of big fantasy adventure loop isn't it?" He groaned and scooped up the Kobold's sword. It was a flimsy thing but good enough. "Alright you lizard bastards, come and get some!"

0o0o0o0o

"Hey." The other people in the village-All of whom weren't loopers to his announce- stared at him awkwardly, though considering he'd felt a ping from the giant egg in front of him he couldn't be others.

Nor was he joking a elephant could fit in it and have room for a rhino to join in.

Working on a hunch Alan pressed his hand against the marble like surface of egg feeling the old Pern bond reawaken.

 _Roxanne?_

 _Don't ask me, All I know I'mma dragon, and my parents want me to help them rule the world._ The egg cracked and with a mewing cry a small horse sized dragon poked her head out.

"Hey there buddy." Roxanne snorted nuzzling his hand

 _I've got no pocket, you?_

 _Same, let's just stick with baseline till we figure out this place._

 _Good plan._

* * *

18\. 10 Harosata

Owen looked over at the new recruit and the pile of bones that was once the Indominus Rex. "You know, we didn't have to go this far to, uh, neutralize the dino."

"Well, I don't tend to kill unless I eat it." Toriko recited his philosophy as he chewed the meat. "Hm, quite gamey, but the frog and cuttlefish genes gives a subtle softness. Delicious. Gonna finish yours?"

Owen looked down at this plate. "Swore off dinosaur meat after that one loop with...a guy in a bug costume."

"Suit yourself!" Toriko grabbed the plate and licked it clean. "You know, the park could make a lot of money opening restaurants with dinosaur steaks."

For some reason, that sounded like a bad idea to Owen.

0o0o0o

Roxanne Woke up and spat a comically large apple out before she spotted a sign. "Welcome to...Jurassic Buffet? They better not dress Dad up like the Colonel..."

* * *

III. X Harry Leferts

Hearing a banging noise, Roxy glanced at one of the "Art Rooms" put aside in the hotel and raised an eyebrow. "...Littlefoot?" Curious she walked inside and stopped in her tracks as she looked up while her jaw dropped. "Bwuh...?"

Turning, Littlefoot smiled at her as he put down his tools. "Oh, hey there, Roxy." As he noticed her shocked look, he raised an eyebrow. "Something the matter?"

It took Roxanne a few moments to shake it off before she turned to him with a disbelieving look. "Littlefoot... is that a mural..." He nodded. "Of myself, the Raptor Squad, Owen, you, Cera, Ducky, Spike, and Chica..." Once more, Littlefoot nodded. "All of us life sized..." Confused, the long neck nodded. "And made of solid gold?!"

For a few moments, Littlefoot stared at her before he blinked. "Um... yes? Why?" Then he glanced at it. "Though I hope that Petrie Awakes soon so I can add him to it. Chomper and the others too."

Silence descended onto the room as Roxanne looked back and forth between him and the mural. "I... that... you... this..." However, she took a breath and let it out. "Okay... You know how to metalwork."

Littlefoot just nodded at that. "Well, yeah. I got quite a bit of experience doing artwork in metal. Statues... murals... that sort of thing. Was kind of bored over several loops and took classes when I could." Glancing back at the life-like mural, he shrugged. "Got bored and decided to do this."

With a confused expression, Roxanne blinked. "Okay, I can understand doing it from boredom, but what are you going to do with it?"

At Littlefoot's answer she tried to facepalm best that a T-Rex could. "I was going to add it to the entrance to the hotel actually."

Shaking it off, Roxanne sighed. "Well... it would fit I guess... But where did you get all this gold from?"

Walking around in front of the mural, Littlefoot considered his work and then nodded. "Oh, went and got the gold during post-apocalypse loops. There was a lot of gold I've gotten and needed to do something with it."

Curious, Roxanne walked up beside him. "... How? Every post-apocalypse run that I've done, Fort Knox is completely empty of gold." The look she got from Littlefoot made her feel like an idiot. "... What?"

His words though made her feel even more like an idiot. "Why do people keep thinking that Fort Knox has gold in it? That was true only back before the 60s, maybe. You go to the Federal Reserve Bank in New York instead. They got a vault underground with thousands of tons of gold bullion."

Thoughtful, she hummed a bit. "New York, huh? I'll have to remember that... How much gold do you actually have?"

Shrugging, Littlefoot went back to work. "Enough to get the fountain statue that the Raptor Squad wanted for out in front of their coffee and tea shop done."

For a few seconds, Roxanne froze before she slowly turned around and stared. Mainly because somehow she had not noticed the fountain when she came in. Said fountain showed Owen. Claire, the Raptor Squad, and herself all in action poses. "Whut...?"

* * *

18.11 Harry Leferts

Andrew was writing on a scroll when someone pulled up a chair across from him and chuckled. "You Awake there, Andrew?"

Looking up, Andrew smirked as he saw Will Denison watching him. "Awake and feeling pretty Loopy." With a raised eyebrow, he looked around. "Hmm... Is Sylvia around then?"

However, Will just sighed and shook his head sadly. "Sylvia's not Awake this loop, Cirrus is though thankfully or else it would have been maddening." Gesturing for a drink, Will sighed as he relaxed back. "So, how's Dinotopia's master storyteller then? I've been hearing that you've been wowing the crowds with a story you 'Miraculously' came across in a merchant's wares..."

Slowly smiling, Andrew rolled up the scroll and placed it into his Pocket. "Is that what they're saying now?"

That only caused Will to snort as a drink of water was brought over and he sipped at it. "Yes... though, really, you've been telling The Hobbit to people?"

Waving a hand, Andrew took a drink of his own water. "Yes, but I've given credit where it's due. I've only told it when I'm telling stories over the course of several days though. People love it, besides for any short times I've got much shorter stories to tell." Chuckling, the young man shook his head. "Some loopers collect weapons and abilities. I collect stories, folklore, and songs."

With a smile, Will shook his head. "I wonder how many stories you'll have in that library of yours when the Loops finish..."

As Andrew raised an eyebrow and sighed, the storyteller looked over the local Anchor. "So... any interesting Loops recently then?"

Propping up his chin on his fist, Will let his eyes wander around the inn's dining area. "Did a stint in that dragon riding one with Cirrus... the one with the Vikings." Seeing the interested look, Will grinned. "I'll tell you all about it, though it was interesting being a dragon riding Viking... Also, we got a visiting Looper."

Now really interested, Andrew leaned across the table. "Oh? Who is it then?"

Will shook his head with a chuckle. "Actually it was none other than our good friend, Tim Hammond." Seeing the raised eyebrows, Will nodded. "He showed up in Treetown to participate in the Camp there. Of course, then Keelk, that Struthiomimus I told you a few Loops back, showed up and he joined us in attempting to rescue her family..." Taking another sip of his drink, Will shook his head in bemusement. "Apparently he's quite the fighter and managed to hold up against three of the pirates to help her family escape. Unless I miss my guess, she's got a small crush on him now."

Grinning like a loon, Andrew leaned even more across the table. "Oh? And how has that turned out now?"

There was a similar grin on Will's face as he shook his head. "Pretty well in fact. After learning that Tim was a Dolphinback, her family took him in as thanks. Just saw the two of them a few days back actually and it seems that she might be his Saurian partner this Loop. Make a pretty good team as a matter of fact."

Shaking his head, Andrew could only smile. "It's good that he's come that far along..." A frown crossed his face as he thought back. "I remember his first Loop here and how frightened he was of some of the dinosaurs... rather sad."

While he also shook his head, Will frowned. "Yeah... I remember that. Him and his sister freaked out at times when they met some dinosaurs. I was there when they met a Deinonychus. To say they were both frightened out of their wits is putting mildly... Just the same, I'm glad that he's much better anyways."

As he raised his glass, Andrew nodded. "I'll drink to that. Those two deserve all the peace they can get."

* * *

18\. 12 Garnettfox

Ian arched a eyebrow at a angrily muttering Grant sans hat.

"...Are you alright?"

Grant glared at him "No I'm not. fucking overgrown chicken..."

"...Bad loop?" Grant shook his head glaring into Roxy's paddock as they pulled up. Ian coughed to cover up his laughter seeing a smirking Roxanne lounging by the fence.

With Grant's hat perched on her head.

"I FUCKING KNEW IT!" Her smirk grew into a shit eating grin as Alan opened the door storming up to the gate "I KNEW YOU TOOK MY HAT YOU BITCH!" Roxanne stuck her tongue out at him.

"Nah nah gotta catch me!" With that she got up and raced off with surprising speed Grant cussing out her name.

"GET BACK HERE AND GIVE ME BACK MY FUCKING HAT YOU PLUCKED TURKEY!" Ian shrugged pulling a camera out of his subspace.

"Hello future youtube hit."

* * *

18\. 13 Detective Ethan Redfield

Owen awoke under the park truck, just as the maintenance worker was eaten. He cursed silently to himself as he fumbled for the gas line. And then he heard a single car pull up. His eyes turned to the car as someone stepped out, bare feet. The indominus somehow seemed surprised, only for a massive BANG to echo off the ruined indominus pen.

The Rex roared in pain as it reached for its face. Blood dripped from its eye as a familiar voice spoke up, "yes Mr. Masrani. The asset has broken free from the pen, but it is being subdued even now. Unfortunately, the Rex suffered total blindness during the course of being restrained...yeah, unfortunate, but we can be sure no one else will be consumed by the indominus. I have to go. One of the response team is demanding my attention."

A beep sounded, then a second boom sounded, causing the Rex to howl in agony again. The voice was female, hauntingly familiar, but contained something...different from who it sounded like. Owen pulled himself out from under the car...only to gape. Claire Dearing stood there, holding a trench shotgun aimed at the monster. He blinked and asked, "Claire?"

Claire looked at Owen with what could only be described as relief, as if some final puzzle piece fell into place. A smirk appeared a moment later on her face. Then, a ping washed over him as she said, "you awake?"

Owen opened and closed his mouth several times in rapid succession before relying awkwardly, "y...yeah...are you...looping? what is this?"

The Indominus roared at them, only for her nose to be filled with lead, "Hold that thought. I got to tell Masrani that the asset suffered another injury."

* * *

II. III Harry Leferts

Opening the door to the house, Littlefoot was barely inside when a white and pink blur hit him before it resolved into a now eleven year old Toy Foxy who hugged him tightly. "Hi Littlefoot!"

Due to having adopted her in order to stop any issues from the Cardanian government, Littlefoot hugged her back. "Hey there, TF." He looked up at the mutant ferret and raised an eyebrow. "So was she good, Romsca?"

With a snort, the ferret walked over and shook his hand. "Th' lass was as good as any little one. Complained about going to school, but what little one doesn't."

Stomping her foot, Toy Foxy puffed out her cheeks some. "I'm not a little one!"

There was a slowly growing smile on Littlefoot's face as he reached down and rubbed the top of her head. "Of course not." He looked up to see Toy Chica there in the hallway watching him curiously. "Hey there, TC."

After a moment, the repaired animatronic walked over and gave him a hug, copying from Toy Foxy's actions as per usual, though mostly those she used around non-Loopers. "Is good to see that you came back... daddy."

Her saying that always puzzled him until Toy Foxy said that she was copying after what she did. Though Littlefoot, knowing the usual story behind the animatronics at Freddy's and how they were haunted, had his own suspicions. A voice behind him interrupted his musings though. "Hey, what am I? Chopped liver?"

Moving to the side, Littlefoot had to laugh some as the two hugged Cera who pretended to have the breath squeezed from her. Shaking his head, he turned toward where Romsca was leaning against the wall. "So then, you going to stick around for supper?"

Snorting, she only shook her head and pushed off the wall. "No, me and Gendo are meeting at Doolittles Bar and Grill to talk about some ideas for your next mission from the government."

With a smirk, Littlefoot raised his eyebrows as his voice took on a teasing tone. "Is that what they're calling it now?"

All Romsca did was jab him with a claw though the modified and salvaged riot gear meant he wasn't hurt. "All we're doing is talking and having a meal. I've heard some things from my contacts which means that you might be heading out on another mission to piss off the Empire. Something that I know that you rather like."

That got a grin from that mutated sauropod as he chuckled some. "Now there's a plan that I like."

0o0o0o

Toy Chica cut up some potatoes as Littlefoot stirred the pot before she tilted her head to the side. "Why do you like these potatoes so much?"

Glancing at her, Littlefoot decided to taste the stew a little before he shook his head. "They're pretty good actually. Meat potatoes are potatoes in every way... except they taste like roast beef. I only eat meat when I absolutely have no choice..." The memory of a time when he became a sharptooth along with his unAwake friends caused him to shudder. "But mixing them with normal potatoes makes it taste like a woodland stew without needing any meat."

As she tilted her head, Toy Chica reached over and dropped some chopped up meat potatoes into the stew. "What about... sister? She needs meat..."

For a moment, Littlefoot frowned before he shrugged. "And I make sure to get her some when I go to market. I might not personally like eating meat, but one thing that I've learned from my baseline is how others do and need to eat meat. Or else I would never have become comfortable around Chomper." He then pointed toward another pot. "Once this stew is done, I'll put some into that pot and place some cooked meat into it."

Paws padded against the floor as Toy Foxy entered the room and smiled as her tail wagged. "Mmm! Smells goood!"

A laugh escaped from Littlefoot as he waggled a spoon at her. "And there's still some time before it's ready." Turning back to the meal, LIttlefoot glanced into the oven to check the bread before he nodded. "By the way, how has school been?" There was a pout on Toy Foxy's face before she grunted, which caused Littlefoot to laugh. "School's not that bad."

Grumbling, Toy Foxy leaned back into her chair. "Says you. Now I know why all the kids at the pizzeria always complained about school. And they gave me homework!"

Stirring the pot and glancing at the other two large ones which were for Spike alone, Littlefoot nodded. "School's like that actually. Though if the Loop lasts long enough, you might get a diploma or even a doctorate if you work toward it."

Toy Foxy perked up a bit as she looked at Littlefoot. "Do you have a doctorate?"

For a few seconds, Littlefoot paused in thought before he began to stir again. "I've a few masters, though the only Doctorate that I currently hold is in chemistry. That was great amounts of fun working on my paper to get it."

It was at that moment that Cera walked in. "Mainly because it showed that you are completely and utterly nuts. Why you would decide to do a paper in which you redo the experiments of A. G Streng regarding FOOF of all things, I'll never understand... Especially when you decided to add FOOF to Chlorine Trifluoride or Tetrafluorohydrazine..." She then turned to Toy Foxy after she sat down and stage whispered to her. "Everyone in the chemistry department thought that he was utterly nuts... and then he went a step further then Streng and began adding them to Sulfur compounds..."

Snorting, Littlefoot turned his head a little. "Hey, it's not that bad."

Cera gave him a blank look before she snarked. "Oh yeah, because less than 300 grams of FOOF and Hydrogen sulfide added together going off with the rough equivalent of half a stick of TNT is not too bad... At least you had a robot perform those experiments."

All Littlefoot did was wave around the spoon as he smirked. "You're just jealous that I got a mention in... what was the on campus newsletter those guys in the military college came up with? Oh yeah, Badass Monthly or something."

Once more, Cera just snarked. "I wonder why..."

* * *

18.14 Harry Leferts

Physically nineteen, Sprog looked into the window in Inverness and tried to tame his hair with one hand before a giggle caught his attention and he turned to see a human Minerva trying to smother a laugh. "It's not that funny."

Walking up, Minerva just smiled before she gently brushed some of his hair enough to flatten it. "There, much better, dear." A breeze whipped by and caused her to tighten her jacket around her and she snickered and held her hand over her mouth to hide her smile as the wind messed up Sprog's hair. "Well... it is a rather blustery autumn day, I suppose."

In reply, Sprog only rolled his eyes good naturedly as they began to walk down the street. "Still a nice day though." He glanced at her and shook his head. "Already put all your bags into your Pocket?"

Her hand brushed up against his as she turned and smiled. "I did, after all I didn't want to carry all my items around with me." A moment later, her hand gripped his as they continued to walk down the street, no one really paying much attention to the woman in her late 20s beside a younger man. "So... how have your studies been coming along, Sprog?"

Feeling the warmth of her hand on his, Sprog shrugged a bit. "Well... I'm taking a dentistry course for the second time now... if this works out then we won't need to worry about... involving Mr. Spruce the next Loop..."

There was something in her friend's voice that caused Minerva to turn toward him and raise an eyebrow. "I believe there's something to your distaste then just the fact that we both dislike dentists..."

A sigh escaped from Sprog as he chuckled. "I can't hide much from you anymore, can I?"

More amused than anything else, Minerva shook her head. "No, and the opposite is true as well, somehow I cannot hide much from you either, my dear Sprog." She then squeezed his hand a bit and Sprog could feel her curiosity and empathy through their mental link, just as she could feel his disquiet and uncomfortableness. "Now then... what seems to be the problem, my dear?"

Once more sighing, Sprog reached up with his free hand and rubbed his neck. "It's... mainly that I hate the fact that I'll be hurting you, even if it's needed when I remove a tooth is all. And the fact that I'll have to each time the Loop resets..."

For a few moments, Minerva was silent before she leaned over and nuzzled his neck, turning his face redder than the chill in the air did. When she pulled away, she softly smiled toward him. "I know you do, Sprog. But I trust you and know if there was any other way you wouldn't cause me any pain when you remove my tooth." Squeezing his hand, Minerva continued. "You have no idea how much it means to me that you're willing to put aside both how much you dislike dentists just to help me."

Shrugging, Sprog cleared his throat as he turned his head to the sky. "Yeah, well... you're worth it."

If he had looked, he would have seen the rosy tint on her cheeks deepen. By the time he had turned to her, though, she had it under control. "Is that all you've been up to, Sprog?"

He just shook his head and smiled at her. "Not really, I've also been learning some martial arts. The Loops can be dangerous after all and I am going to do my best to protect you."

That only caused the heat to rush to Minerva's cheeks again before she smiled back at him. "You don't have to do that, Sprog my dear."

All Sprog did was shake his head with a frown as he squeezed her hand. "I do, Minerva. There's no way that I could take it if you got hurt because I didn't try my best."

Minerva bit her lip as she tried to ignore how hot her cheeks were. 'He's so much like my husband... they've even said the same thing...' Then she shook it off, though the fact she compared them again caused her to frown. 'I wonder why Auntie when I told her how much alike they were just laughed and gave me such an odd smile... though she does like him after she talked with him.'

Feeling her hand squeezed again, Minerva turned to see Sprog smile at her. "Anyways... how about we go and grab something nice and hot to eat. We're close to that pub with the vegetable soup that you like so much."

The disguised dinosaur's eyes lit up as she remembered the soup and happily smiled. "Mmm... that sounds wonderful..."

* * *

18.1 This was from a bar scene, basicly one person has a looper issue a challenge 'What's the weirdest PHD you have?' or 'Most grunts taken out with a eating utensil' and people post other loopers telling how they did it. I didn't know they didn't need to be crossposted, still Saph was nice enough to add to it.

16.10 Sarah from the movie's a fucking idiot and Ian knows it he's just wondering how long before Roxy cracks.

II. III Littlefoot knows how to be a good daddy.

18\. 2 their from the sentai that Dino Charge comes from, Yes they named one of the Rangers Ian and gave him Tekei's catch 's awesome don't say it isn't!

18.3 Dax?...Oh ya Star treck people stealth so much no one has any fucking clue who's looping and who isn't.

18\. 4 Protip Delta's bazerk button is calling her a 'Him' push it only if you want angry raptor on your ass.

III. IIX The bartering system, always works!

18\. 5 First you say he's cute now your trying to get him a date...seriously Ian? And we thought the Ping thing was bad.

18.6...I like Ninjago ok?!

18.7 Kingsman loop...What you thought Hammond couldn't match his daughter in badassery?

III. IX Don't do fruit kids.

18\. 8 Pre Glitch Nano, Muldoon you might wanna sex the raptors next time...

18\. 9 Dawn of the Dragon...It has a fucking awesome story I don't care the gameplay is clicking fight and waiting for bars to refill it's still a epic story.

18\. 10 They did, Roxy couldn't sleep after seeing it.

III.X Pre Petrie, and don't say we never teach you anything X3 Now you know where to steal all the gold you want when the world goes to crap!

18\. 11 Hey he lives on a pre Tolken island that only rarely get's new people, I think he's allowed to pretend XD

18\. 12 He never did get that particular hat back, Roxy hung it in the hotel and he sulked at it.

18\. 13 If he wasn't head over heels for her before he is now XD

II. III The Origin of the Meat Potato...I know it's post appoc but I wanna live there just for the potatoes...

18\. 14 Their sweet together :3


	19. Chapter 19

19\. 1 Garnettfox

She had no idea what the fuck was going on this loop.

She'd just hatched or...Something! Less then a hour ago she'd been curled up in something warm and pulsing...Was she born? Gah! She didn't know! All she knew was she was blind and runn...Slithering for her life.

She crooned, curling up in a cool dark spot, her skin feeling oddly tight on her body. So sleepy...Maybe after a nap she'd be able to figure out what was happening...

0o0oo

"Awww fuck, I've seen this movie." Owen groaned when he saw the unmoving body of a rex, its chest burst open. "Fuck...I'm Pocket locked, the girls aren't awake and even if Roxy was awake she's dead!" Owen kicked at a stone in the eerily quiet Tyrannosaur kingdom.

"...How the fuck did a Xeno egg get here anyway?!" he growled in frustration. His phone vibrated, and he knew what it was; when he wasn't at his bungalow Claire would call him to get him to check the Indominus exhibit. "Fuck me...Please god let it be a harmless variant..."

0o0o0o

Roxanne shook as she unsteadily got to her feet feeling far, far heavier than when she got down to rest.

Not to mention the fact she had limbs now. She shook her head, stumbling a little; no actual sight though she could...sense...things around her.

This was going to take a while to get used to.

She perked up when she heard a roar that she was long past sick of.

"Furrrrk cun Owwwwn andddle iiiiit!"

If she could have she would have blinked in surprise at how slurred her words were, and the fact she was using two mouths. She sighed, sniffing the air. What ever she was could wait, the Indominus couldn't.

0o0o0o

Owen's eye twitched as a huge Xenosaurus Rex tackled the Indominus, the pale carnivore screeching as its inner mouth shot out to pierce its shoulder.

Shoving it away the XenoRex seemed to stare at him, and then there was a ping.

He resisted the urge to facepalm.

"Roxy?" It nodded and he did introduce his face to his palm as she roared going after the I-Rex. "Oh dear tree give me a bar loop...Please?"

* * *

17.6 Jcogginsa

"Dax?" Owen repeated.

"Yeah. I'm from the Federation Loops." Dax replied as she piloted the ship.

"Aren't you guys supposed to stay hidden?"

"Normally, yeah. But I'm sure as hell not gonna just stand by while Dio goes on a killing spree."

"Dio? As in Dio Brando?"

"Yeah. He's using a stand to take the I. rex's form."

"How do you know that. Wait, how did you even know Dio was here?"

"I've got a Dio Detector in my Pocket." Dax replied nonchalantly.

Own stared for a few moments "Where the hell would you get one of those?"

"Suffice it to say, the engineers from my loop are very bored. Anyway, my detector went off, so I got the kids somewhere relatively safe then went out to get you."

"The kids are alive?" Owen asked, shocked.

"Last I checked."

That gave him a smile.

Suddenly the ship shook "The hell was that?"

Dax hit a button on the dash, and an image of a flying golden man appeared.

"It's one of Dio's Stands, The World."

"I thought only people with stands could see stands?"

"Special sensors. And also..."

The ship fired a blast at The World, sending it flying away with a large hole in it's chest.

"...special phasers too!"

"Let me guess: Bored engineers?"

"Got it in one."

* * *

II. III Harry Leferts

Dropping from the hanging end of a broken staircase, Littlefoot landed in a crouch as his legs absorbed the impact of hitting the ground. As he stood up, he pulled the nightvision goggles up onto his forehead and swept the dimly lit area before he caught sight of a flashlight at the end of the hallway. "Who's there?"

There was a snort before the now fifteen year old Toy Foxy stepped into view, the body armor they cobbled together for her shifting on her slight frame. "It's just me, Littlefoot... and Toy Chica as well."

Said animatronic walked into view behind her with her eyes shifting from night vision mode to normal mode. "Hello, daddy."

Cera dropped into the area with practiced ease before she shouldered her normal shotgun. "Found anything, you two?"

With a shrug, Toy Foxy looked toward Toy Chica and frowned. "Not too much, just a lot of computers that can be used for parts, walkie talkies... oh! And we found a still functioning RexBot."

It rolled into view and blinked as it looked at him. "Scanning... scanning... scanning... Identify for future reference." Toy Foxy reached over and touched it on the head. "Identity confirmed, Littlefoot. Further note, Littlefoot can change needs more data."

Raising an eyebrow, Littlefoot turned toward Toy Foxy who grinned as she pulled her finger away, having done a bit of reprogramming. "How intact?"

Toy Chica then spoke up. "Can use twenty languages... full data banks for education... and has electrical attack."

Nodding, Toy Foxy grinned a bit. "Yeah, and I've got some ideas how to boost it enough to use against other animatronics in my baseline. Ha! That will teach Foxy to make fun of me!"

Part of Littlefoot felt bad for the damaged fox animatronic before he realized there was a bit of humor to it. "So you're going to set a hound onto a fox, huh? Need a bugel?"

Her tail wagging, Toy Foxy only grinned. "Nah, I'll get one when I get back to Cardania... and some lessons as well." She began to rub her paws together in excitement. "Foxy is going to have a... shocking experience once I see him again. Especially if I repair those other RexBots!"

Even Cera began to feel bad for Foxy by this point, though as a fellow female she could understand due to some of the things she had heard that he had said about Toy Foxy. Meanwhile, Littlefoot looked around the underground area. "So, this floor is all cleared then?" At their nods, he glanced at the ruined stairway. "Okay then, Toy Foxy? Put the RexBot into your pocket, you'll go first as you're lightest. Cera? You're next and then me as I'll help Toy Chica up those stairs. We'll head back to Cardania, use the last bit of cash we got, and go on a shopping spree. Just in case the Loop ends soon."

Walking over as Littlefoot threw up a grappling hook and rope, which caught on part of the railing, Toy Foxy let out a soft sigh. "I hope the Loop goes on for a bit longer, I've been having a lot of fun! And this has to be the longest loop that I've been in for a while too!"

As he held the end of the rope while Toy Foxy climbed, Littlefoot nodded. "After the Bomb loops, for all the sadness that caused them, usually are fun for a post-apocalypse loop. Way better then, say, the FallOut loops."

That caused Cera to look over at him. "... Have you been in those Loops?"

However, that only caused Littlefoot to smirk as Toy Foxy moved up the stairwell before he held the rope out to Cera who grabbed it and began to climb. "You'll just have to wait and see, now won't you?"

Snorting, Cera grasped the broken end of the stairwell and pulled herself up. "Yeah, yeah, I know. We may not show off to the others, but I guess that just makes it fun."

The mutated sauropod waited until he got the all clear and was about to start climbing when Toy Chica walked over and grasped his feet. Then she lifted him easily up to where he could grasp the end of the stairwell. Once he got his balance under control, Littlefoot looked down to see Toy Chica looking up at him with a smile. "There you go, Daddy."

Shaking his head, Littlefoot shifted with his feel until he was standing on her palms, her strength easily holding him up. "Thank you, TC." Bending his legs, he jumped and landed partway up the stairwell and turned to start helping Toy Chica up. However, he found that the animatronic was already climbing the wall like a spider, her clawed fingers punching holes into the crumbling concrete as she did so. It did not take her long to reach where Littlefoot was and she patted the dust off her armor. Part of Littlefoot cringed a little at each squeal of her claws against the metal of her armor, but he just smiled and patted her on the shoulder. "Well then, let's head back to the truck, we're pretty much done for the week and Toy Foxy is starting up school again soon..."

With a nod, Toy Chica followed him towards the surface. "Okay, daddy..."

* * *

19\. 2 Sonic Raynboom

Eric recalled when he first heard about Ian improving the Ping.

"By the way," Alan Grant said, "Ian's trying to perfect the Ping. There might be some bad ones along the way."

Eric shrugged. "How bad can it be?"

"Oh," he thought, "really bad. Really, really bad."

"WHAIR 'E YON MEN BE KEEPING ME WEE GNOMBLIES?" Old Man Spinoson bellowed.

* * *

19\. 3 Garnettfox

Roxy narrowed her eyes as she tested her tail, swishing it back and forth.

"Well my dear?"

She glanced up and force a smile with her large fangs. "I love it daddy."

The unawake Hammond, grinned revealing his own fangs as his slitted eyes glinted. "Everything's going as planned." His expression turned sour, and he glanced out the window at the crowd of parents protesting the lab. "Almost as planned. No matter, soon those pathetic normals will see things our way."

She smiled and nodded, stumbling a little as she tried to get used to her legs. 'Damn it I had an easier time adjusting to switching between human and rex, not being...Stuck like this'. She grimaced at her reflection, tall and muscular like her normal human self, but her skin tinted brown like her scales, a large awkward tail and her legs stick between Digitigrade and plantigrade.

She was spliced, a normal human augmented with animal DNA. In her case Rex DNA, Hammond...She wasn't even sure, some feline and snake...He'd been mixing and matching.

The other spliced humans ignored her and focused on Hammond as he spouted about them wiping out humanity and replacing it with their animalistic perfection. 'Aren't humans animals anyway?' She sighed mulling over her options.

"...When in Gotham, call the bat." She muttered slinking off. While it hurt a little knowing she'd be fighting her dad, this had to stop.

* * *

19.4 Calvinball

Alan Grant was having lunch at the park, once again stuck on Hammond's tour of death. This time around, though, everything was just... weird.

"I don't understand what you all have against Gymnogyps Park!" Hammond said, getting worked up and talking over Malcolm and Ellie's objections. "Dinosaurs are on the verge of extinction. If I had a park filled with dinosaurs on this island, you wouldn't have anything to say."

"I assure you, Mr. Hammond, that I would," Alan said. He refused to give any further clarification.

* * *

IV. I Harry Leferts

The Raptor Squad looked up as they heard a thump and found Littlefoot sitting on a stool. A moment later he raised one paw. "Your best Hot Chocolate Supreme and keep it coming..."

Sharing a look, Charlie began making the hot chocolate itself as Mike looked up from where he was drinking a coffee. "Bad loop?"

Littlefoot glanced at him with bloodshot eyes before he hissed. "How do you do it in that Loop..."

Confused, Mike shared a look with the animatronics before he turned back to the small dinosaur. "Went to Fazbear's?"

Watching with one eye as Charlie pulled out the chocolate whip cream while the hot chocolate brewed, and Blue began making the chocolate shavings that would top it. In fact, he barely noticed Echo get out the chocolate syrup that would be drizzled on top. "No..."

It took a moment for Mike to put the pieces into place before he winced. "It wasn't...?"

All Littlefoot did was snort. "When I woke up I thought that it was a usual Fazbear run..."

0o0o0o0o0o

Looking around the office, Littlefoot frowned before he looked at the tablet. "Should be easy..." With that, he pulled up the show stage and blinked. "Those... Aren't the Fazbear Gang..."

Sure enough, instead it was a collection of sharpteeth that he had met, except as animatronics. One of whom seemed to be this version of Balloon Boy, though he noted that it wasn't Chomper. But the Freddy of this Loop was the Sharptooth that always killed his mom. Then it stepped up to the Balloon Hatchling and it's words chilled Littlefoot to the bone. "Inhale my dong, Enragement Hatchling."

The small animatronic glared at the Sharptooth. "Fuck you!"

It was then that the Sharptooth noticed the camera and pointed at it. "Engage the camera, Motherfucker."

Blinking, Littlefoot shook his head. "Nope! Nope! Nopenopenopenopenope! So much nope!"

0o0o0o0o

Silence greeted Littlefoot's story for several moments. Then gently, Mike squeezed his shoulder in comfort as the Raptor Squad finished his hot chocolate. "I am so sorry that you had to go through that..."

For a moment; Littlefoot shuddered. "Got worse when Golden Redclaw showed up. Thank the Tree that I wasn't pocket locked..."

The mug was set down in front of him and Blue slowly nodded. "This and the next few are free of charge..."

* * *

19\. 5 Vinylshadow

Alan thumped his chest while Hammond coughed violently. Owen carefully wiped up his drink he had sprayed across the table, where a glowering Ian stared at him. Alan cleared his throat and spoke.

"Could you repeat that, Roxy?"

The T-Rex sighed gustily. "I said, Konani and Velocious are dating."

Ian pumped his fist while Alan and Hammond exchanged glances.

"Well, something like that was bound to happen sooner or later. Good on them. I hope they enjoy the Loops together," Owen spoke up lifting what remained of his drink in a toast.

* * *

19.6 Garnettfox

"Oh dear god that is horrifying." Owen gulped staring into the dead eyes of a skinned raptor, not one of his raptors but still...

"You wanted to see my workshop." Roxanne reminded from where she was pulling wet hides out of the tanks in one part of her Pocket room.

Owen had to tilt his head at that "...Shouldn't this place stink to high heaven considering you tan hide here?"

She rolled her eyes as the started attaching the skins to racks. "Lend me a hand here, and I have spells in place thanks to the ponies that remove the smell."

He grimaced "...Do I have to?"

"You want free food don't you?" In the debate of food versus kinda icky labor, his stomach won out helping her stretch out the rest of the skins.

"So you moved on to making Raptor chow?" She shrugged.

"Wanted to check something." He looked at her expectantly "...Uhrg, fine. I have a huge surplus of I-Rex meat, but if you've noticed I'd never used it." Owen blinked.

"...That's a good point, why?"

"No matter what I try, it tastes like shit." She shrugged "Even when I'm a rex eating it raw it's crap. Soooo I'm going to try out raptor and rex meat and see if that's why it tastes horrible. Besides apparently Goku likes Rex steak..." She grumbled after that "And my tail never grew back..."

"...Roxy, you're a Rex."

"...You don't watch a lot of documentaries do you?"

* * *

19\. 7 Harry Leferts

The young man was yanking on the door in San Diego as behind him, the Tyrannosaurus Rex finally noticed him. Seeing this, he turned to run when the door he was trying to open did so and an arm reached out and dragged him in before the door slammed shut. Gasping, he looked up to see an old man staring down the T-Rex on the other side of the door for a few moments before it turned and continued on. "Ah... um... thank you...!"

All the old man did was smile and bow a little. "You're welcome. Now then, you might like a drink to calm yourself..."

Confused at how calm the man was, the younger person adjusted his glasses and followed, though he noted that the time the T-Rex took to stare down the man gave the others out in the street time to escape. 'Weird...'

* * *

IV. II Garnettfox

Littlefoot smiled glancing up at Petrie perched on his head. "Everyone awake and feeling loopy?" He grinned as he got a chorus of yes's from the others.

"Uhrm...Does that include me?" Littlefoot blinked and turned surprised, standing behind him was a Big Mouth like Ducky, only this one was a little bigger then her, his scales a bright red with white on his limbs and two large yellow spots on his nose that looked like little suns.

Littlefoot offered a paw. "Of course, new to this loop?" The strange Big Mouth scratched at his neck frowning at his hand like paws.

"...Sorta yes, sorta no, I'm used to being an adult normal looking Muttaburrasaurus...No offence it's just kind of odd to have hands in this form..."

"You're… Another Dinosaur looper?" Cera asked confused "I've never see you."

"What oh, no no, I mean, whenever Roxy shows up in my Loop and decides to adopt me for whatever reason, I end up a dinosaur the next Loop." His face flushed an even brighter red then his scales in embarrassment.

"I get it, what's your name?" Littlefoot blinked when the 'Spots' on the smaller dinosaur's nose suddenly inflated "What th-?"

"I'M APOLLO JUSTICE AND I'M FINE!" Petrie squawked startled into falling off Littlefoot's head.

"That...Loud..." The small flier groaned climbing to his feet the other's having to agree ears ringing.

Ducky squealed happily "Another Big mouth to play with this is going to be the best Yep, Yep, YEP!" The last yep was belted out at a volume to rival Apollo's.

"Oh treestar there's two of them..."

* * *

19\. 8 Harry Leferts

Sprog walked up toward the cave which had been home to Minerva until that Spring. It being the Summer holidays, he had convinced his parents to let him head to his Great Aunt Cis' place for remainder of his time off school. What they didn't know was that he was that he wanted to be there to pick up Archimedes from the cavern. Inside his subspace pocket, stored in some stasis containers, were a bunch of fruit and vegetables that he figured the small dinosaur would need. 'Now how to call him and convince him to come out...'

However, it soon became apparent that he didn't need this as the next thing he knew, he was nearly bowled over as he heard a shout in his mind. '{SPROG!}'

Blinking in pain, Sprog tried to ignore the stars in his eyes as Archimedes cried into his chest uncontrollably. '{Wha...}'

With a sniffle, the ten year old sized Corythosaurus looked up at him with tears dripping from his eyes. '{I... I was so scared! I remember talking with Great Aunt Ness and Mum, though she had this weird look on her face. We asked and she said that this Loop thing would end soon and then everything went really weird! Then I was hatching and was inside the cave all over again, you weren't answering and neither was Mum! And I am so hungry and-}'

He was cut off by Sprog raising a hand. '{Whoa, whoa, whoa... calm down there, Archimedes... you mean to tell me that you remember talking with your Great Aunt and Minerva? And then waking up here?}' When the small dinosaur got off him and nodded, Sprog sat up with a wince before he rubbed the back of his head. 'Ouch... that's going to leave a mark...'

Sniffing a bit, Archimedes hung his head. '{Yes, Sprog... and I'm sorry that I hurt you... I didn't mean to, I promise!}'

All Sprog did was wave him off. '{Don't worry about it, Archimedes... I'm not that hurt. Though you remembering the last Loop must mean that you're Awake now and Looping like me and your Mum...}'

That caused Sprog to feel a lot of curiosity from Archimedes as he looked at his now much younger, and unknown to Sprog, father figure. '{Looping? Awake? What do you mean?}'

While he pulled out a head of lettuce from his Pocket, Sprog took a sigh. '{Well... Looping is what we call how time keeps repeating. Awake means that you remember Loops.}'

Archimedes frowned a bit as he munched on the lettuce, though he wondered where Sprog had it. '{Oh... but why is time repeating?}'

Sighing as he knew this would take some time, Sprog leaned against a rock and pulled out a carrot which he handed to Archimedes to munch on as he explained. '{You see, Archimedes, there's this great big tree...}'

* * *

19.9 Garnettfox

"Honey I've been thinking." Roxanne blinked looking up from the whale carcass they'd been sharing.

"Did it hurt?" She quipped. Godzilla snorted and lightly nudging her.

"Oh be serious." His smile faded a little "Every time you come into my loop, you well...You pretty much run like hell when any of my friends or family are looping."

"Do not!" Roxanne yelped.

"...You swam all the way to Antarctica when Mothra wanted to chat." Godzilla deadpanned the Rex wincing.

"...You have to admit it pretty awkward for me."

"How is i-"

"Godzilla Junior." He paused.

"...Ok I can see why that would make you nervous, you're used to being the mother not...Potential...Step mother..." He scratched his chin. "But the others?"

"Like they wouldn't tell Junior about me." She tapped her claws together nervously.

"Come on they'd love you!"

"Or see me as a pathetic clone trying to steal you away, in and out of this loop." She motioned her default Kaiju form of Zilla.

"Roxy, I promise they'll love you."

"And if they hate me?"

"I'll spend the next three loops together doing anything and everything you want. Even doing all your tanning for you."

"...Deal."

* * *

19\. 10 Detective Ethan Redfield

With a satisfying "Chink," the woman slammed the climbing axe into the rock face, pulling herself up another foot or so. She was also on the phone with Henry Wu, "Doctor, I understand what Mr. Masrani asked for...Yes...bigger teeth...scarier. But adding Raptor DNA...I have my ways of knowing, Doctor...look, that doesn't matter. The problem is, you're creating a dinosaur that everyone who ever encountered a raptor would say it's a bad idea...I don't know, Spinosaurus maybe?"

Several coughs sounded below causing the woman to look down. Her companion shook his head and mouthed bad idea. She looked up and gripped her climbing ax, pulling it out and slamming it back in with a satisfying chink, "Actually I have Mr. Grady with me right now, and he says that's a bad idea...no, I can't hand him the phone right now...hang on..."

She swapped the location of her phone in her hands while keeping firmly gripped to the rock face, "Owen, why is a Spinosaurus a bad addition to the gene pool of the indominus?"

Owen shouted back, "Spinosaurs hunt T-Rexes. It has the instinct to hunt itself."

Claire thought about that for a second, then shouted back, "That makes no sense! Hunting isn't in the genetics, it's what an animal is trained to do!"

Owen rubbed his head with a free hand, "Look, it's already happened in an earlier loop."

Claire sighed before speaking into the phone again, "Ok, whatever. Look, Nix the Spino and Raptor DNA."

She looked up the cliff face, "Wu, I'm going to call you back. Just...take the day off. Our stock may have dipped a small amount, but we're not in dire straights at the moment...talk to you tomorrow, bye."

* * *

IV. III Harry Leferts

Littlefoot blinked as he woke up. For several moments he laid there as he glanced around before he spotted smoke that drifted from his nostrils. 'Wait, smoke?' Slowly, the Looper stood up to his full height and looked himself over with a slight frown. 'Hmm... I'm a dragon this loop?' Examining his Loop memories, Littlefoot only nodded some. 'An Equestrian dragon. Different.'

His head then turned to look at the female dragon beside him who turned out to be orange and with three horns growing from her face. Nuzzling her got said dragoness to roll over. "Not now, Littlefoot... so tired..."

Just as he was about to chuckle, Littlefoot stopped as he heard the sounds of shouts outside the cave. "Now what?" It took him a few seconds to reach the opening to his cave, but he blinked at the sight of two fillies with ropes around their necks. The sight of the group of unicorns who held the ropes as they stopped in their forward motion, weapons held high enraged him. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?"

As some of the unicorn guards stepped back, one of the mares in expensive looking clothing stepped forward. "This is none of your business, dragon. These two have committed grave crimes against the Kingdom of Unicornia and the Empire of Equestria."

Narrowing his eyes, Littlefoot glanced at the two and took note that the older filly was glaring through tears though she had an arrow in her hindquarters. "That's a lie! We haven't committed any crimes at all!"

However, the unicorn mare snarled as she stomped her foot. "SILENCE WELP! YOU AND YOUR SISTER HAVE STOLEN THE SUN AND MOON FROM TRUE UNICORNS! AND FOR THAT, THERE IS ONLY ONE PUNISHMENT!"

That turned out to be the wrong thing to say as Littlefoot stomped his foot down between the two groups as he leaned down and glared at the group of unicorns. "They are fillies... I doubt very much that they have stolen such things. Now... leave and I will forget that I saw you about to do a true crime on my doorstep."

If anything though, that seemed to enrage the unicorn mare as she charged her horn. "YOU DARE TO-"

Just as she was about to unleash her no doubt powerful spell, Littlefoot brought down his paw in front of the two fillies to shield them as he opened his mouth. A moment later nearly white hot flames shot out and swallowed the unicorns. Snorting once he stopped, Littlefoot paused for a moment and sighed. "I so hate losing it like that... but harming children is one of those things..."

With a single motion, he scooped up the two fillies and began to walk back into his cave as the snowstorm outside soon covered the burnt ground. Shaking, the conscious filly looked up at him. "P-please... don't hurt us, Mister Dragon..."

Snorting, Littlefoot entered his and Cera's den. "Don't worry yourselves, I do not harm young ones. Now then, I have some medical abilities to heal you... in the meantime though, I think I shall make some juice for you..." He stopped and blinked. "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Littlefoot."

As she felt a bit safer from the warmth in his voice, the filly looked up, her pink mane spilling out from her cloak. "I-I'm Celestia, and this is my little sister, Luna... thank you for saving us."

Having paused, Littlefoot looked down and let out a ping, which went unreturned. 'Well... this is rather interesting...'

* * *

19\. 11 Harry Leferts

Fenrir was working on a tablet when it was snatched and put to the side. A moment later, he gave an annoyed look at Artemis who sat across from him as Mitra and Ardwinna took their seats beside her. "I was doing something on that!"

Raising an eyebrow, Artemis handed it over to Ardwinna who looked at it and rolled her eyes. "You're running simulations for your Branches... Fenrir, you know that you were told not to do any work and relax." Her expression softened a bit. "You worried a lot of us."

A blush spread across the wolf's face as he tried to sputter a response, but before he could Marianne sat down beside him. "What do you think that I've been telling him? But does he want to listen? No."

With a grumble, Fenrir turned toward his steak and took a bite out of it. "So what brings the Dino-Goddesses over here?"

Despite what some may think, all three goddesses rather enjoyed the nickname given over to their group. However, as she grinned, Mitra leaned forward with her chin resting on her clasped hands. "Well, you need to relax some. Now, you know how us Admins sometimes visit Bar Loops, right? Usually without our Loopers knowing..."

Giving her a glance, Fenrir nodded. "Yes, and? As much as truly massive amounts of alcohol may help me relax, I've been told not to chance it."

Ardwinna waved a hand. "Well, good thing that we're not suggesting that then." She then pushed her own tablet forward for both Fenrir and Marianne to look over. "There's been a Bar Loop planned for a while now. In this case, we called in some favors from some of the others and it'll have Mobius Inn."

What was on the screen caused Fenrir to raise an eyebrow. "An actual hotel for Loopers? I didn't know that we have one of those..."

Shrugging, Artemis shook her head. "Roxanne set it up, what can you do? Besides, it's a rather nice place all things told."

Now suspicious, Fenrir looked at each of the amused Goddesses. "What are you three up to...?"

As she leaned back in her seat, Mitra grinned. "Well... we talked with our Loopers about you-" Seeing the look on the wolf's face, she held up a hand. "Let me finish. We told them that one of our fellow Admins were under a whole lot of stress due to some events and needed a cool off period, nothing about your health. They're assuming that you might snap from what we told them. Anyways... you'll be the first guest at the 'Admin Suite' in the Inn. A nice relaxing place away from all this is just what the medical divinities asked for, I think."

For about a minute, Fenrir looked between the three before he sighed and shook his head. "Thanks, as much as I might want to, I can't. After all, I would need someone to watch me and..." Noticing the slowly growing smirks on their faces, he raised an eyebrow. "... What?"

Marianne then reached over and gently grasped his paw in her hand. "Well, a good thing that it's not only you, now isn't it?" A giggle escaped her as she saw the confused expression on his face. "We haven't spent much time together and this is the perfect chance." Then she got a sultry look and leaned down toward his ear and whispered. "And I just got this cute nurse's outfit, you know, since I will be monitoring your health..."

His eyes wide, the giant divine wolf felt as if his face was about to burn off from the images that ran through his mind and his ears went red. One look at her face, and in particular her sparkling eyes, he slumped and sighed. though his real feelings were revealed by his wagging tail. "Okay... I'll do it."

The Goddess of Victory glanced at her friends across the table and winked at them with them nodding back as she kissed her boyfriend…

* * *

19\. 12 Garnettfox

Roxanne blinked as she awoke quickly ducking to avoid a shark tossed at her head. Something that wasn't to unusual in this loop according to her memories.

She was one of the Master Builders from the Lego world of Jurassic Park...Or World...Eh who cares. She and her fellow Master Builders (The Raptor Squad) Spent most of their time pretending to be dumb beasts so they wouldn't be found out.

Apart from when they needed to come to meetings of course. She frowned as the Master Builders turned against a resigning looking Emmett, And Roared. The Poke Power aided sound finally made the fighting stop.

"Enough! I stand with our Special!" She snarled getting up and striding over the other lego characters to stand by his side. Emmett looked surprised till Roxy looked down and winked pinging at the same time.

"And our Pack stands together!" Blue barked the squad quickly joining and doing the same to confirm they were awake.

This was going to fun.

0o0o0o

"Is your movie made up of nothing but Fixed points or something?!" Roxanne hissed testily trying to shake off the water on her, at least she wasn't poofy that took forever.

"Sorry, trying to do Baseline and the others aren't awake." Emmett shrugged Lucy giving the vibrating raptors a odd look.

"What's with them?"

"DADDY!" Charlie was the first to snap squealing and launching herself at Emmett the other raptors piling on the besieged Special.

"...Oh I want to hear this story." Lucy snickered at her boyfriend being huggled and licked by over eager raptors.

"Well ah you see-Ou Echo no biting! I was in their-Epp! Delta watch the claws!" He shoved them the raptors finally getting off him, though they stood close by their tail wagging hard enough to make them shake all over. "Ahh. Their first loop was the Lego Jurassic World, I replaced Owen and anchored it. They consider me a second dad after Owen because of that." Roxy nodded.

"...I so have to tell Owen you guys are cheating on him in the daddy department." Roxanne grinned yelping when four embarrassed and angry raptors jumped on her screeching that she couldn't.

"...Aren't you going to stop your 'Kids'?" Lucy teased.

"...Eh let them have fun."

* * *

12\. 7 Drakohahn

Roxanne huffed as she was allowed into the cage. She knew that she was the best choice in case the wasn't a fellow Looper, but why didn't they just wait until the park was closed for the day and no one else was around to watch? Shaking her head, she plodded up to the sleeping dino and nudged him.

"Hey, get up," Roxy said in a way non-looping humans couldn't understand. When he didn't do much except turn over and mumble something about it being too early for his duty shift, she groaned, "Great, he's still half asleep. Wait, duty shift? He's some kind of military?"

She nudged him harder. He completed the transition to wakefulness with a start. The hybrid dino stood up with a yawn and some stretching.

"You Awake now, lazy bones?" The female asked teasingly. He turned to look at her after finishing his stretches, blinking in confusion for a moment.

"I must be feeling Loopy. A dinosaur's talking to me," He answered with a straight face. Then he snorted, letting her know he was joking. "But I'm well Anchored."

"Oh, you're an Anchor?" Roxy questioned curiously.

"Yes. My name is Kira Yamato, from the Cosmic Era Branch." He identified himself.

"Cosmic Era? Sounds kind of lofty, doesn't it?" She responded.

He did the best he could to shrug, but it felt very weird in the dino body he current possessed, "I didn't name it."

"Anyway, I'm Roxanne, Roxy to my friends."

"Nice to meet you..." Kira reflexively started to hold out a hand for shaking, but then realized that he didn't the reach. Roxy just did the equivalent to a giggle. "This is going to take some getting used to."

"How about I introduce you to the others?" She began to turn towards the gate, but then paused. "Er, do you have a way to assume human form?"

"Nope. Don't have much experience with shapeshifting magic or the like yet, though I do know magic."

Roxanne nodded, finishing the turn she had started. "Okay, I can teach you what I know if you want."

Kira moved to follow after her. "I'd like that."

* * *

19\. 13 Garnettfox

The first thing that Roxanne realized upon Awaking in both senses of the word was that her nose hurt. Not hurt in a 'Oh god my nose is broken!' kind of way. More 'Hey who flicked my nose?' kind of way.

She grumbled, raising her claws to rub her nose and realizing she was a dragon in this loop. A sniveling noise made her look down at the ground.

Curled up and whimpering with fear was a tiny butter yellow pegasus with a pastel pink mane and tail, one little wing sticking out in a way clearly showing it was broken.

"Hello, little one."

The tiny filly whimpered with fear, trying to vanish into the shadows of the rocks around them.

"Easy, easy, I won't hurt you," Roxanne cooed softly. "What's your name?"

The pegasus gulped and whispered something.

Roxanne perked her ears up. "...I couldn't quite hear that, little one. If it makes it easier, I'm Roxanne, queen of this valley."

"...Fluttershy..."

"Fluttershy? Well, your parents were quite astute to pick that name for you, weren't they?"

Fluttershy shrugged. "...I don't know them," she whispered.

Roxanne blinked, surprised. "You don't know your parents?"

She shook her head. "...I, um... I'm sorry for crashing on you."

Roxanne laughed. "Ahh, you didn't do any damage to me...Though it seems you hurt yourself, Fluttershy."

She whimpered, trying not to move her broken wing.

"I know a small town nearby with a hospital. They'll be able to treat your wing."

Fluttershy gulped. "...O-okay, Miss Dragon..."

Roxanne smiled gently, picking Fluttershy up in her claws. "Like I said, it's Roxanne, Fluttershy." ...And Mom, if I can talk to Ivory Scroll...

* * *

IV. IV Harry Leferts

Hearing something, Littlefoot looked up from where he had been sorting through some fruits to see both Princess Celestia and Luna walk into his juice bar. With a smile, he leaned against the counter. "So then... what can I get you two?"

Both alicorns shared a look and then giggled some as they sat down. Clearing her throat, Celestia grinned. "Well, daddy, mind if Luna and myself take a look at the menu?"

Chuckling, the long neck handed them the menu which the two began to flip through though they paused at his next words. "Become too teasing and I might have to pull out some of the photos that I took of you two, Tia and Lulu." As he noted how the two blushed, he shook his head. "While you're deciding that... anything in particular you might like?"

Sheepish, Luna raised a hoof. "Could we have some of those melon cubes? They're really quite good..."

All Littlefoot did was bring out a bowl and place it in front of them which was full of cubes from various melons which the two Princesses took some from. Finally, Celestia frowned in thought as she pointed at something. "Question... isn't Sangria an alcoholic drink?"

Cleaning the counter, Littlefoot shook his head. "I make an non-alcoholic version which is pretty much just juice, fruit pieces, and some carbonated water along with cinnamon. More of a punch then anything else really."

Surprised, Celestia nodded as she handed him the menu. "Then I think that I'll try that, thank you."

Littlefoot nodded and turned toward Luna. "And you, Lulu?"

After a moment, she nodded and smacked her lips. "Can I have the Very Berry Smoothie?"

It was only the work of moments for Littlefoot to grab a picture filled with a dark red punch with bits of fruit floating around in it which he set down in front of Celestia before he mixed in the carbonated water. Then he got to work on Luna's smoothie as the three just talked...

* * *

19\. 1. Roxanne just keeps collecting different forms XD

17\. 6 Yes yes, the Indominus isn't looping, I know people are going to be either really mad or really happy about that...

II. III...Hang on let me- *Goes in the back to check*...Yes people I can confirm, this is the last of the After the Bomb Snips!

...

Oh and Toy Chica's possibly looping now.

...

Whoops?

19\. 2 Ahhh Eric, Still glitched to be stalked by Spino's eh?

19\. 3 Batman Beyond, only Terry was awake, Roxy managed to rock her stuff once she adjusted to it though.

19\. 4 In a world where...Californian Condors replaced the Dinosaurs...Huh...Hey Hammond? How where you planning on keeping the birds on the island?

IV. I Five Nights at Fuckteeth...Littlefoot you want one of the Raptors to Irish up that chocolate?

19\. 5 Konani protested it was one instance of hate sex, Ian still shipped it.

19\. 6 Yaaaaa fossil evidence says Rex's ate each other all the time...Least Roxy knows feeding people their own species is taboo to humans.

19\. 7 Kwai dropped by, nice guy nice guy.

IV. II Headaches abound that loop.

19\. 8 Welcome to the loops Archimedes, your mothers waiting for you.

19\. 9...I wanna make a joke but all the ones I think off give away a plot thing so...*Pouts*

19\. 10 Claire you in a world with sometimes literal Lego DNA since when do genes ever make sense in your loop?

IV. III You thought Roxy was the only Dino Parent?

19\. 11 Big shout out to a occasional writer here Evilhumour's own Loop compilations (Look him up he does both the Cartoon Network/Nickleodeon loops and the Warhammer Loops) And the Krisis plot that's currently happening in the Warhammer loops: Best I can do without spoiling the final part? Shit happened Fenrir get's really, REALLY hurt and needs to take it easy from now on. That's all I can tell you, you have to read their loops and wait for the final part of Krisis to find out exactly what happened.

19\. 12 The Raptors have two daddys!...Possibly three if you thrown in Star Lord, though really none of them see how the Raptors can in any way mistake them for the others. XD

12\. 3 Yes this finally got the second part put up XD

19\. 13 Yup Flutters and Roxy are family...Loopers have very very tangled family vines rather then trees

IV. IV Everyone loves the smoothies XD


	20. Chapter 20

Almost two years between updates...I should really offer an explanation but, I really can't to be honest. Heck most of this isn't my own work Black Omochao (Awesome guy look him up he's on this site and is the compiler of the DinoZaurs and Yokai Watch Loops) did the actual work of gather up the snips for me, I just deleted the ones that had been posted before.

If your upset at the long wait time, blame me and me alone, give Omochao all your love for the update because if not for him this chapter and the future chapters that'll be coming wouldn't and couldn't exist. Your the best pal :3

* * *

 **20.1** **Sonic Raynboom**

"Hey Ian, I just wanted to warn you about what's going to happen. This Ping caused migraines for every Awake Looper, and caused all dinosaurs to speak like... we're not sure what, but we think it's a mixture of gangster and rapper." Alan Grant said. "You should run, they're talking about siccing the Rapping Spinosaurus on you. Eric has described it as the most disturbing thing he'd ever seen, and you know about all the other Variant Spinos. For the record, I'm just warning you because seeing Roxy speak like that was hilarious."

* * *

 **20.2** **Vinylshadow**

"I got it!" Ian said triumphantly. "This time, without fail!"

Everyone groaned in eerie unison, even in tune with each other.

Ian let out an irritated huff. "Just listen."

He sent out the Ping.

And again. And again. And again, again, againagainagaingaingain...

"DAMMIT IAN!" Alan yelled at him, desperately wishing there was an easier way to tune out Pings.

"I just don't know what-" Ian said, holding his head. "Ah! Maybe if everyone sends out their own Ping, you can stop it, sorta like how people sometimes set fires to counter other fires."

It took the combined efforts of every Awake Looper to drown out Ian's repetitive Ping and Ian eventually figured out how to stop it.

Dangling over a Spinosaurus was quite the motivational booster.

* * *

 **20.3** **GarnettFoxy**

Muldoon checked the sights of his gun focused on the sleeping form of the Monster in the valley.

He could almost fool his self it was a Dilophosaurus, same frill and basic body shape, though the pale violet scales and Raptor scythe claw on its forelegs disrupted that image.

To say nothing of its size, while not as big as a Rex the Great Jaggi could at least do some damage, along with its pack of Jaggi and Jaggia.

And currently it was the smaller realities that where annoying him, he was trying to get a good shot at the Great Jaggi's eye to at least blind it before the fight, but all of the beast's little friends where constantly getting in the way.

About ready to give up, he froze seeing the pack turn as one and the Great Jaggi shift in its sleep as if disturbed. The Jaggi's and Jaggia converged on whatever it was, curiosity winning out Muldoon watched through his sight blinking at the image of a familiar amazon of a woman ripping through the raptor like monsters with duel bone blades.

"... I took her for a Great Blade user." He hummed, with the pack distracted he fired nailing the Great Jaggi in the eye with an incendiary round the massive monster screaming and writhing in pain.

He fired a few more rounds at the beast till Roxanne having dispacted most of the small fry started carving up its side Muldoon taking the time to keep the smaller bastards off her back.

"She better share that fucking reward. I need a better in-loop gun."

* * *

 **20.4** **Shimmer712**

Owen stared into space, frowning.

"What is it?" Alan asked, taking a seat at his table.

"Oh, I had a loop where I was one of the people checking out the boat after if crashed. You know, the one that took that T. Rex to San Diego," Owen told him.

"Yeah, and?" Alan looked at him.

"Who killed the people on the boat?"

"...the T. Re-"

"It couldn't have," Owen interrupted. "Not all of them at any rate. Hell, the guy who locked it in the cargo hold had his arm bitten off, it was still holding the controls. And how did it get into the bridge while leaving all the walls intact? Hell, looking over the videos of baseline, it's the same there and there is no explanation!"

Alan opened his mouth then closed it. "I never really thought about it," he admitted. "I just got distracted by the fact there was a T. Rex on the loose and assumed it killed those people. I missed the fact that it couldn't have killed all them."

"I know!" Owen nodded. "What the hell happened?"

"...Next time I'm in a hub loop, I'm going online and checking out the theories," Alan decided. "Should something plausible someone's come up with."

"Good idea," Owen agreed as Ian came up.

"Hey, guys! I've got a new ping to try!"

"Crap!" "There's go the loop," the other two muttered.

* * *

 **20.5** **Harry Leferts**

Roxanne walked up behind Owen and Claire before she blinked. There in front of them were two groups. One group was composed of Jess, Tim, and Lex. The other was the Raptor Squad. What confused Roxy though was that both groups were building something. "... What is going on?"

Looking up at her, Owen shrugged. "They were talking and then, for some reason, an argument over who was the best builder happened. Now we're out here and they're pulling junk out to build the most awesome thing out of with."

Blinking, Roxanne looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. "Really? Huh..."

It was then that Tim came over and grabbed several beer from a cooler. Seeing the looks, he shrugged. "What? I'm in my thirties right now. So is Lex and Jess."

Clearing her throat, Claire raised an eyebrow. "Why... Do you need to drink though?"

That got her a snort from Tim who shook his head as if in disbelief at her. "Why? So that we can make use of Ballmer's Peak of course." Upon seeing that they were confused, he shrugged. "It's when you're drunk enough to do anything you can think of, but not drunk enough that your skills suffer. The three of us know exactly how to manage it."

Still confused, Roxanne slowly shook her head. "You realize that you don't need that sort of thing if you've learned to be a Builder or Master Builder from the Lego Loops, right?"

In return, she got a snort as Tim shook his head. "None of us have done those." Before they could comment, he turned around. "The three of us somehow were in a loop where we were Kerbals. I replaced Jeb."

Utter silence descended upon the three as they realized that Tim's group were building a spacecraft. After a few moments, Owen turned around and began to walk away. "I'll just go to my bunker..."

Claire nodded and followed. "I'll come too and inform Lowery to put the Park on high alert..."

Much to a charred Roxanne's disbelief, a First Stage landed on the Indominus while another landed on Wu...

* * *

 **20.6** **FTKnight**

Ian Malcolm Sighed His head down on his table in Roxana's Hotel Bar, when he heard one of the empty Chairs at his table move.

"I understand you're the Latest of a long line of Loopers trying to Improve the Ping."

Ian looked up and saw Tyrael, Second Anchor of the Horadrim Loops, Sitting across from him.

"Wait latest?" Ian asked, focusing on the words. "What do you mean Latest?"

"Just that, every loop has that one or two loopers that see the Ping for what it is," Tyrael answered calmly,

"And what is the ping? " Ian asked

"A brute force Measure that the 7 pulled out of their ass, not that they will ever admit it, even to themselves," Tyrael stated bluntly.

"So what I should stop my attempts to make a new ping? Just accept the status quo, and find something else to do with my spare time not already devoted to hobbies or maintenance?"

"Oh Hell No, I was going to suggest studding a few areas that the 7 did not have real access to when they make the ping," Tyrael said, suppressed laughter in his tone.

"Here Read this," Tyrael said Handing Ian a book title 'A Beginners Guild to Necromancy.'

"thanks, I don't think I've seen this book anywhere."

"that's because of the Dust cover," Tyrael explained handing it to Ian, the cover was eye catchingly Gaudy, proudly proclaiming that it was the complete Idiot's guild to annoying dead people.

"the Writer has a unique sense of Humor."

* * *

 **20.4** **Shimmer712**

"Raptors," Alan announced as he dropped into a seat at the table.

"Huh?" Owen looked at him as he took a sip of his coffee.

"You remember some loops back where we had a talk about that T, Rex and how it couldn't have killed all the people on the boat?" Alan asked. "Well, I got a hub loop and found out there was a deleted scene where there were a bunch of raptors getting on board as it was about to set sail. The scene was removed but the rest was left."

"So... does that mean the raptors were still there after all, just not shown?" Owen wondered. "Where did they go, then?"

Alan blinked then winced. "Well, assuming that they were there, they probably got off the boat before anyone got there...and haven't been heard from since for some reason and have been loose the whole time."

"...There would have been some noise about a pack of formerly extinct predators running around eating people, right?"

"Let's assume that there's another explanation that we haven't come across," Alan suggested.

* * *

 **20.7** **Sonic Raynboom**

"IAN! HOW THE HELL DID YOU CAUSE A ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE?!" Grant shouted.

"I didn't mean to, it just-"

"Guys! This bunker isn't going to last long! We need to escape before-" Eric's cry of alarm was cut short when the bunker collapsed, killing them all and crashing the Loop.

* * *

 **20.8** **Chronopie**

"You know, sometimes I hate having looped in as Dolittle," Owen sighed.

" _Braaaiins,_ " the Zombie Raptor snarled.

* * *

 **20.9** **Sonic Raynboom**

Claire stared in confusion at the doors in the Innovation Center. "Owen, why are these doors here and why do they read... Jurassic Park, Jurassic Park: The Lost World, Jurassic Park III, and... Jurassic World? And why are we Lego minifigures?"

Owen shrugged. "It seems like we're in the Lego game variant, but those doors haven't showed up before, we always just went through a game based on baseline... that one's opening!"

Claire quickly pulled out two guns, Owen got ready to hit whatever came out, the Raptor Squad were ready to pounce, and Roxy prepared a Fusion Flare.

Alan Grant came out, followed by Alan Grant, Alan Grant, John Hammond, Lex Murphy, Lex Murphy, Muldoon, Muldoon, Tim, Tim, and Roxanne.

"What?" Claire said in absolute confusion.

"Mikasa Glitch?" Owen asked.

"Mikasa Glitch," they all replied.

Roxanne sighed. "Great. Mikasa Glitch. Two of me. Hey, where's Ian? More of him, more to yell at about modifying the Ping."

Alan Grant sighed. "He hid and we were all too distracted by the Mikasa Glitch and the weird door to find him."

"That door's opening!" The Lexes yelled, pointing to the Lost World door.

They all prepared to attack whatever came out.

It was very anticlimactic when an older Hammond came out. He glanced around and said, "Mikasa Glitch?"

"Mikasa Glitch," they all replied.

The Jurassic Park III door slammed open and Alan Grant, Eric, and Eric came through sprinting, with Eric slamming the door behind them.

"We escaped!" he shouted.

"Escaped what?" Roxy asked.

"The Spinosaurus and the raptor pack wanted a timeshare in Guatemala," Alan said. He looked around and noticed the other three Alans. "Great. Just how big is this Mikasa Glitch?"

"Not sure, but it should be over now," Claire replied.

Then the Jurassic World door opened and Owen, Claire, the Raptor Squad, and Roxy arrived.

"Mikasa Glitch?" the new arrivals asked.

"Mikasa Glitch," everyone replied.

* * *

 **IV . V** **Harry Leferts**

Littlefoot blinked up at Roxanne with a slightly confused expression. "You... want to know how I met Tekeli-chan?"

Nodding, Roxanne glanced over at where said Maid was before she burst into twelve little versions, including one who chuckled wierdly. "I have been wondering about her and so have some others..."

With a shrug, Littlefoot cleaned a mug as nearby one of the little Tekelis leapt up and began to clean the countertop. "Well..."

Having woken up, Littlefoot had already decided that this was going to be an odd loop. His "Father" this loop had sent him a crate from Antarctica and when he opened it, he found what looked like a green rice cake. Along with that were instructions to put it into hot water for three minutes when he got it and that said father was always watching. Sighing, Littlefoot knew from his loop memories (not that he wanted to examine them too closely) that said father would withold his allowance that let him live alone. So, the Looper went and filled the bathtub up with water that was about body temperature and placed the object in before he put the cover over it.

Then, three minutes later there was a banging sound from inside the tub which caused him to raise an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Opening the lid, he found himself picked up by two arms as what looked like a green haired and green eyed maid stood up from the water. "You... you are our Master, are you not?" She then tilted her head a bit with a frown. "Hmm... not our usual Master, but still."

Slightly confused, Littlefoot nodded a bit. "I... guess?"

The maid's face lit up and she smiled. "Oh! How we have wanted to meet you, Master! We have waited for 115,000,000 years for you!"

It was then that Littlefoot realized something and blinked. "Wait... did you say not your usual Master? Does that mean your... um, reliving the same time over and over?"

Tilting her head as her body seemed to ripple, the maid shook her head. "Oh, no, Master. We just know that time is repeating and have known for a long time now! We don't relive it ourselves."

Now that caused Littlefoot to rub his chin in thought. "Huh... so you're a Dreamer then?" Shaking it off, he held out a hand to her which confused her. "Anyways... I'm Littlefoot, usually I'm an Anchor for the Land Before Time loops. Nice to meet you... um..." With a wince, he gave a nervous smile. "Sorry, I forgot to ask you for your name..."

As she warmly smiled, she held her hands clasped in front of her. "Our name, to render it in the human vocal range, is 'Tekeli-li-teke-teke-li-lu-tekeli-teke-li-la-lu-la-tekeli-teke-tekeli-li-lu-la-li-tekeli-li'. But you may call us Miss Tekeli or Tekeli-chan, Master!"

Suddenly, it was her turn to be confused as Littlefoot gently grasped her hand and shook it. "Well, it's great to meet you, Tekeli-chan. I hope that we can be great friends."

He blinked a moment later as the teary eyed Tekeli-chan stepped out of the tub with her uniform and hugged him. "And we would like to be your friend, Master."

Having been pushed out of the study, Littlefoot frowned for a moment. 'She thinks that she's being too slow? This whole first floor was cluttered in garbage and she managed to clean it out in less then five minutes...' The frown still on his face, the Looper made a decision and turned around to look into the study. As he did so, he raised an eyebrow as Tekeli clasped her hands and closed her eyes. 'Wonder what she's doing now...'

Slowly, a glow seemed to build up around her as she concentrated. "Nnnnnn..." It was all that Littlefoot could do but watch as her body seemed to be covered in a sphere of irredecense. Her hair, pale hands, and uniform all began to glow when she let out a squeal. "HYAA!"

Then before his eyes, she turned into a sphere of irredescent light that wobbled like jello. As it began to expand outwards and fill the room before it stopped at the door, Littlefoot blinked. Despite what he would have thought of such a sight, it looked rather... "Pretty."

Leaning in, he frowned as he looked at it closely when he was stopped by Tekeli's voice inside his head. 'Master! Please don't!' Then a bump formed on the jello before it became a tiny version of Tekeli's upper body who wagged a finger at him. "Just a minute, have only a little cleaning left to do and then we can have some tea. In the meantime, please don't touch us!"

Just nodding, Littlefoot stood back a bit and waited. After a few minutes, there was a sound and watched as a grey sphere that bore a resemblance to what he knew owl pellets looked like fell out of what Tekeli had become. Later on, he learned that she had compressed all the dust and loose paper scraps into it.

All Littlefoot did was blink at this. "Huh..."

His fist propping up his chin, Littlefoot watched as Tekeli drank her own tea as he sipped his own. Granted, she had grown four new arms composed of a translucent green substance from her hair to hold the pot, her cup, the dish it sat on, as well as the plate with various items to go into the tea. Having asked her what she was, Littlefoot got the confusing explanation that she was an artificial being composed of universal cells, similar to stem cells. And that said cells could become anything she wanted. Which he could see first hand as she transformed one finger into a blade she used to skin an apple and cut it into slices. Taking one offered to him, Littlefoot nodded. "Thanks... so my, um, father taught you Japanese then?"

She nodded with a thoughtful and happy expression. ""Yes, indeed! He was constantly looking after us. First with pronunciation, then reading and writing. We had never had a teacher in the past, so we learned the fun of growing our knowledge for the first time! When we did that, the Elder Things became very angry... listen to this, Master..." Tekeli's eyes looked into the distance, seeming to recall a very old memory. "The Elder Things, they were so, soooo cruel! And they were our Creators? Well, we wouldn't have existed without them, so we are grateful for that. But, then, we had to work for billions of years without a single break! It was so cruel! No more whip! One more drop!"

As an angered Tekeli rose from her seat, Littlefoot's eyes widened a bit. 'She's billions of years old!?'

Just as he had this thought, Tekeli continued her explanation as she paced. "There were two great wars in that time. They deceived us, and countless of our friends were destroyed. It was a long, and painful war. And we didn't get a bonus for the overtime. Over the years, we combined together and assembled our wisdom, and went on a great strike to seek better working conditions! We, the servants! Liberate us from our exploitation! Give us, and the world, new masters! By the time the strike ended, the continents and oceans had been moved! It was very harsh!"

Slowly, Littlefoot frowned a bit. 'Why does this sound familiar but different...?'

Meanwhile, Tekeli huffed a bit as she finished her description of how she, her race, had rebelled. "In the last hours of the struggle, we were scattered to the four winds. The Elder Things buried us beneath the Antarctic wastes, never to rise again. That was 155,000,000 years ago." Then she sat back down with a slightly defeated expression. "And sad as it may be, that is our story..."

For several moments, the Looper considered this before he nodded with a serious expression on his face as Tekeli dissolved a tea sweet in her hand. "Tekeli-chan?" Tekeli looked up and bit her lip at his expression, only to become shocked at his next words. "We're friends and even though I'm still new to the loops and not as powerful as the others, if these... 'Great Old Ones' come back, I'll protect you to the best of my ability."

Silence descended onto the kitchen as Tekeli became teary eyed before she flung herself at Littlefoot with a cry of joy, her body stretching like rubber over the table. "MASTER!"

Nodding, Littlefoot waved his paw around. "And that was how Tekeli-chan and myself met and became friends."

As she sipped her drink in thought, Roxanne watched as Tekeli reassembled herself and walked off to clean another part of the hotel. '... He ended up in what may be one of the very few non-Read Only Lovecraft style loops and befriended a shoggoth... only you Littlefoot.' Then she had another thought. '... On second thought, Nonoha, or maybe one of the Ponies could have managed it...' Shaking it off, Roxy looked at him. "So how did you carry her around the Loops then?"

With a shrug, Littlefoot finished off the cup of juice in his hands. "Well... I'm not quite sure, but she felt the end of the Loop coming and split off half her mass and gave it to me. Told me that all I needed to do was give her food and since she was Tekeli-chan, she could continue to help me out in the Loops." Placing the cup aside, Littlefoot chuckled. "That first loop, I snuck in treestars and such... The next Loop was a variant where I got cornered by Sharptooth at the end and would have died."

That caused Roxanne to raise an eyebrow. "'Would have died'?"

Littlefoot nodded. "Yeah, except Tekeli-chan somehow knew I was in trouble and burst from my Subspace pocket as I was trying to get something. Turned into this slime that covered Sharptooth and dissolved his flesh from his bones and then his bones themselves... She stated no one was going to hurt me if she had a choice in the matter. Though as a bonus, she regained her full size."

All that came from Roxanne was silence as she considered this...

* * *

 **20.10** **Vinylshadow**

Eric, Alan and Roxy hid in the underbrush as they heard a familiar roar.

Abruptly, the roar cut off followed by a crash and a series of curses.

Exchanging confused glances, the trio slowly made their way towards the area the sounds were coming from.

They found a young man dusting his hands off on his jeans. He wore a leather jacket over a gray hoodie that had fallen off, revealing short curly brown hair.

"Alex?" Roxy called out, surprised. She recognized him from his visits to the Mobius Inn and when he turned to look at them, her suspicions were confirmed as he pulled his hood back up.

"Where's the Spinosaurus?" Alan asked. "We heard roaring...then nothing."

"Oh, that was the name of the thing that tried to eat me?" Alex asked. "Hm...not a problem anymore; turns out there was a bigger predator."

"You...ate it?" Roxy asked numbly, her eyes huge.

Alex responded by morphing his head into a scaled-down image of the familiar Spino and meowed. Eric grinned and stuck out his hand.

"Well, that's that problem solved. Welcome to the Jurassic Loops."

* * *

 **IV. VI** **Harry Leferts**

Yawning, Littlefoot scratched his side as he got out of bed. A few minutes later found him walking into the kitchen as he took a deep whiff of the breakfast cooking. "Mmm... Smells delicious as always, Tekeli-chan."

The green haired maid turned her head as she cooked with six arms, each one working on something different. "Thank you, Master. I hope that you enjoy it."

Shaking his head, Littlefoot chuckled as he sat down, a cup of tea being placed in front of him. "Oh, I have no doubt of that, you've only gotten better at cooking after all over the centuries." Then he took another sniff. "And you spoil me and the others."

Twisting her torso nearly a hundred and eighty degrees, Tekeli bowed. "I enjoy doing so, Master. You and the others always thank me for doing my duties after all." It was then that the doorbell rang and she blinked. "One moment, Master." A blob fell off her and transformed into a smaller version and left for the door. When it returned, it was followed by Cera, Ducky, Spike, and Petrie, all of them being humans like Littlefoot. "Mistress Cera, Mistress Ducky, Master Petrie, Master Spike. How are you this fine day?"

With a chuckle, Cera shook her head as she sat down beside Littlefoot. "Thanks, Tekeli-chan, we're doing pretty great since this is a Hub Loop." Rubbing her hands together, she barely noticed Tekeli absorb her smaller version. "Hopefully you'll have some for us, I'm famished."

Giggling, Tekeli wagged a spatula at her. "I shall endeavour to have enough for everyone, Mistress Cera."

As he shook his head, Littlefoot sipped at his tea. "Anyways... What are everyone's plans for the day?"

Ducky and Petrie shared a look and the flyer spoke up. "Me and Ducky are going for our licenses today."

Nodding, Ducky reached under the table and both Littlefoot and Cera suspected that she was grasping Petrie's hand as she continued. "Then we're going shopping for a car. Yup! Yup! Yup!"

Drinking some of the juice passed to her, Cera raised an eyebrow. "What about you, Littlefoot?"

Blinking, he looked up from the newspaper and smiled. "Hmm? Well, Leman and me are doing a book run. He's gotten a hint that a Commissar named Gaunt might Loop and wants to get a handle on him through the books on him. I'll probably try some more sci fi stuff just in case. Besides that... I might check some of the junkyards for parts to my car. And what about you, Cera?"

The normally three horned dinosaur shrugged a bit as she took the plate given to her by Tekeli and dug in. "I'm going to check up on my custom motorcycle I ordered." Seeing the looks, she snickered. "Had them make it a Jurassic Park themed since I'm going to be giving it to Roxy next fused Loop. The one I have may be a WWII vintage, but she still runs like a dream."

Nearly as one they turned toward Spike who did some sign language which Ducky translated. "Spike already got his license, so he's going to be getting a jeep today. Then he's coming back here to play some games."

Chuckling, Littlefoot gave his breakfast his full attention, fending off Cera teasingly trying to steal some as he did so back. "Sounds good." With a soft smile, he listened as Tekeli began to sing a wordless song as she got to work cleaning the stove and pans. He would have invited her, but knew that she would be joining them soon enough. 'Wish we had more Hub Loops...'

* * *

 **20.11** **Detective Ethan Redfield**

Owen stared down the barrel of his rifle, smirking in anticipation. He always enjoyed surprising the I-rex with his Warhammer upgraded gun. With a tug on the trigger, he was absolutely confident in the big dino's death. He felt a wump, and next thing he knew, he awoke in a whole 'nother loop. The raptors ran up to him and signed, _You OK, Alpha?_

Owen blinked as he asked, "What happened? I feel Loopy now and need an Anchor, but a second ago, I was about to shoot the I-Rex with my gun."

Blues lowered her head in a small show of sadness, _Sorry alpha, but your gun...it did not survive the explosion_.

The raptor laid out the remaining parts of his gun, which consisted of splinters of wood, twisted metal and a lever action. Owen placed a palm on his head and wondered what happened.

(A couple loops later)

Hammond sat with Owen Grady at the table. He had replaced Dr. Grant this loop. The two were having a laid-back dinner, since they were the only ones awake, except possibly the anchor. Hammond asked, "If I may, I heard from Miss Dearing that your prized rifle was destroyed in a previous loop. What happened?"

Owen sighed, "Apparently some of my ammo I kept between loops had expired centuries prior. I haven't been to a loop that has a stasis type magic spell. When I pulled the trigger, the others said the gun exploded spectacularly. I was killed instantly, and Blues took over in attacking the I-Rex."

Hammond looked at him curiously, "Odd. I was under the impression that, when ammo expires, it fails to fire."

Owen nodded, "Usually it does. But due to the gun being Warhammer modified, weird things can happen."

* * *

 **IV. VII** **Harry Leferts**

Blinking, Littlefoot looked around at the small forest around him and hummed. After a moment, he realized that he was a Giant Behemoth again. "Huh... another giant monster loop..."

There was a blast of hurricane force winds beside him and he turned to see Cera as an Agira. "Oh yeah! Once more we're large and in charge! Haha!"

As he shook his head, Littlefoot looked around. "Wonder where the others are..." It was then that another gust of wind blew over him and both of them looked up to see a Rodan flying above them. "Wait... is that... Petrie?!"

Sure enough, the massive flyer landed and hooted. "Look at me, Littlefoot! Me big flyer and can go superfast!"

Nodding in thought, the current Giant Behemoth nodded. "Rodans are usually rather fast... up to Mach 3 if I remember correctly." He ignored Cera leaping about shouting about how she'll finally have someone to race against. "Also... can you breath anything, Petrie?"

It took a few seconds, but Petrie nodded and turned to look over at a nearby mountain. A moment later, a reddish beam shot from his mouth and carved a hole in the mountain. Once he shut it off, Petrie grinned. "Me like this!"

While he shook his head, Littlefoot glanced over at him. "Well, seems that you're a Fire Rodan then..."

Behind him, a voice spoke up which caused them all then turn and see a large, amphibious Kaiju along with a truly massive one which was obviously some form of Stegosaurus with cybernetic parts. "What are we, Littlefoot? Huh? huh? Huh?"

A chuckle escaped Littlefoot as he shook his head. "Well... you seem to be a Titanosaurus, Ducky and Spike is..." Suddenly, he frowned. "Actually, I don't know what Spike is..."

Cera then snapped her fingers. "Wait, I know!" At their looks, she shrugged. "Came across it on a Hub loop... A Mecha-Stego Maximo from 'Kaiju Combat'... though that one was a female and mother." Her expression became saddened. "Had to destroy her cyberized son from memory..."

There was silence for a few moments before Littlefoot cleared his throat. "Right... anyways, Ducky if you're a Titanosaurus then you got a sonic beam and can generate hurricane force winds with your tail. You're also super strong and can swim fast and deep since you got gills."

Humming, Cera nodded. "I think that Spike is the physically strongest of all of us, if I remember correctly... he's also got two cutting laser cannons and a bunch of SAMs built in." She then scratched her chin. "He can also absorb physical punishment and kinetic energy can heal him until he releases it as an 'Aura of Invincibility' which lets him ignore all attacks for a time."

For several moments there was silence before Petrie coughed and flapped his wings, trees being uprooted by the winds generated and flying everywhere. "So... what we do now, Littlefoot?"

With a thoughtful look, Littlefoot shrugged. "Walk around, find some monsters to fight or befriend... sometimes both. Maybe even see Godzilla and Roxanne if we're lucky..." After a few minutes, the group of giant monsters all wandered off as they went in search of adventure...

* * *

 **20.12** **GarnettFoxy (editing from Vinylshadow)**

"Ten fore Lex." Lex blinked staring at the grinning (and oddly younger then her) Roxy, if it wasn't for the eyes and ever present scars from the Big One she wasn't that sure she'd know it was the rex.

"... Is that a Jurassic Park shirt?" She deadpanned. Roxy puffed up her already ample chest.

"Hey, it's awesome, and this is one of my fave loops," Lex hummed, looking down at the silver device on her arm and pack of cards.

"...Didn't take you for a YuGiOh player." Roxy shrugged pulling out a dinosaur bone Duel disk.

"I'm pretty good, if your loop memories aren't enough to help, I'll tutor you if you need," she offered, securing the disk to her arm and pulling out the top four cards; checking what they were, she relaxed a bit when she confirmed they were what she thought.

Lex blinked, trying to look over her shoulder. "What's got you worried?" Roxy snorted, showing her the cards. Lex rolled her eyes when she saw each card was one of the Raptor Squad.

"Kept them from my first loop here, reassuring even after they started looping." She carefully put the cards back with a fond smile. "Now then let's see your cards. I know a little about Alexis's deck thought knowing the admins they've already ch-" She turned over the first card and tried to repress a snort looking torn between horror and laughter.

"... It's the Big One isn't it?"

"... Noooooooo"

"Roxy!"

"Ok, maybe."

* * *

20.1 The Dinos are team Skull now

20.2 This is the ping that never ends, and it goes on and on my friends...

20.3 The best friends kill giant dino monsters together

20.4 Tis a mystery...Coming from scene that had no reason to be cut...

20.5 They didn't ask to learn how to be a master builder from Rox, after seeing what they could do she wasn't inclined to offer.

20.6 Tyrael, Tyrael no don't encorage him...

20.4 Or that the people started to wonder when their dogs got so big and scaley...

20.7 Zomesaurs? Dinobies?

20.8 Braaaaaains

20.9 Soooo many glitches...

IV. V Uhrm...W-welcome to the loops Tekeli-chan?...LITTLEFOOT WHAT DID YOU DO?!

20.10 ...Please don't everything Alex

IV. VI DINOSAURS ON MOTORCYCLES!...And...Jeeps I guess...

20.11 Always check your ammo kids

IV. VII yes 'Befriend' them, Nahona would be proud.

20.12 Roxy loves GX, The other series a little less so but she still loves the game


End file.
